Freedom Fighters
by Silver-Kirin
Summary: Time may have passed but some things always remain the same. The world still needs saving and hunters still protect the boundary between darkness and peace but what is different is who is now leading the war against the new threat on humanity. CN/BB/JT
1. Chapter 1

**New story.**

**I do not own Supernatual or any of the characters in it. If i get any information of the characters wrong please let me know and I shall correct it. Lyrics are not mine, they belong to awsome people who sing better than me. **

* * *

><p>…<em>.<br>I don't know where I'm going  
>But I sure know where I've been<br>Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday.  
>And I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time<br>But here I go again, here I go again.  
>..<em>

So, you want something to read?  
>Curious…what made you pick up this book? The tatty old leather, creased pages and messy handwriting, did you think it was some dramatic diary of a teenager going through puberty?<br>Sorry to disappoint, it's not.

No, in fact it may be the complete opposite… a man going through a midlife crisis? Or a wealthy man's gloating about his perfect life coming undone all because of his third mistress?  
>It could be the diary of a vampire, leaving you to feel depressed about your average life.<br>I shall tell you now that it isn't any of the above, but it does have vampires in it.  
>And pain and guns and demons and hunters.<br>I'm one of those hunters.

This isn't one of those stories where a writer is pulling a readers leg, it isn't one where the characters are made up and on the very last page there is a happy ending. So if you don't think you can handle my tale, best to leave now; put down this tatty old journal and find something else that at least contains hope and a happily ever after.  
>It's the complete opposite.<p>

Before I get started, I should warn you. Like I said, this contains nothing happy, nothing of the latest trends, it isn't a story. These are real lives, real events. I have no way of proving it, but just open your newspaper or turn on the news.  
>Remember when you were a child? Your parents tucking you in at night, reading you stories of dragons, princesses being locked in towers or being kissed awake by a handsome prince? You then fall into a sleep, warm and safe only to be disturbed by a noise?<br>Ever had the feeling something was under your bed?  
>Something was in the closet, something scrapping its nails down your window; trying to get in?<p>

Well, sorry to say that your childhood nightmares and fears were more than likely real.

Don't laugh or think I'm making this up in some sort of attempt to trick you… I can assure you that I am being deathly serious.  
>How do I know you ask?<br>My whole life has been surrounded by these creatures and lore's, I made sure I was in the middle of it. Although it isn't my early life I want to tell you, I guess a brief explanation is in order. I was born to loving parents, grew up like anyone else; went to school, had a crush, was pretty damn successful to. Until my father was stolen from me; murdered by an angel. My mother changed completely after that and I saw no point in hanging around and torturing myself slowly and quietly or with a bottle of red like my mother.

I had no idea what I was doing that night I got on my motorbike, leaving my broken mother behind me as I made a blind leap, that maybe I can find a way to create my peace.  
>But every time I find the opposite.<br>Another demon to be exorcised, another vengeful spirit to be slain, another family to be rescued by the monster next door.  
>Don't get me wrong, I am not selfish enough to think of only me. I guess I do enjoy saving other people, bringing them peace. I'm one of the few people in the world that know of this darker side of the world. To me each day I have to move on, another day another monster.<br>Life of a hunter.

Why am I writing this then?  
>Why am I jabbering shit when there is a point to get to?<br>You want to know what I did with my life. Want to know more about these unknown soldiers? Curious as to what hides under your bed or the real cause of all those strange murders?  
>Don't worry I will tell you.<br>I just hope that I will not have your pity, keep that to yourself. My only concern is that I make one more person aware, one more pair of eyes open to the world of the supernatural.

C. Novak

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, first chapter. Will get more into it soon, i promise. I hope it will be as popular as VN, guess i'll have to work hard ;)<strong>

**Forgive me if this idea has been worn thin by everyone, but I really liked the idea and the journey that could come out of this Team Free Will 2.0 thing.  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

…  
><em>It's my life<em>  
><em>It's now or never<em>  
><em>I ain't gonna live forever<em>  
><em>I just wanna live while I'm alive<em>  
><em>..<em>

It wasn't completely unusual for me to be in a situation where I may not escape with my life.

But compared to others, this one was more of a… how shall I explain it to you…it was more of a sitting down with your parents to discuss why you got a big fat F on your term paper and you can see the flames in their eyes that they are going to kill you but you see the back door open and make a mad dash for it only to be caught at the last minute.  
>That sort of feeling.<br>Only with a ramped vampire that doesn't understand the meaning of a time out.

My back was pressed firmly against the wall, my breath frantic as I tried to catch up with the numerous ones I had held for that tad bit too long.  
>Dam it, when did I get that bad habit?<p>

The noise to my left made me slow my breath again, my body well trained, or so I thought, in silencing itself in order for me to hear even the slightest of whispers. However this particular vampire, no matter how careless it was seemed very good at hiding itself from me.

Eyeing the sun light under the tunnel door, I tucked my machete to my body as I ran, dodging the work benches and fallen medical utensils. Now the creature was reckless, loud as it charged after me. It through the desks aside, not caring that it was slicing at its own flesh as it came after me.  
>I crashed into the door, unable to open it in my haste.<br>'Shit!'

The vampire collided into me, holding me to the cool metal of the door. I swung my machete down, lodging in its shoulder but all it did was make it angrier.  
>I have to admit, this man would have been attractive if it wasn't for the fangs and the crazy eyes.<br>He slammed me into the floor, hissing wildly as he ripped the blade free from him. My blonde hair had come loose from its braid, falling before my eyes as I tried to crawl back. Broken glass was cutting into my hands but it was better than having sharky in front of me shredding my neck.

In a futile attempt the vampire lunged at me, wielding my own weapon as he slashed at me. He had obviously never held one a day before in his life. Somehow I rolled to my feet, allowing him to crumble into a heap in the corner. The old room was dusty, I wanted to sneeze but in the time I did that, I would be food for a vamp. It must have been an old emergency bunker during the third world war, the medical supply cupboards raided but blades left behind.

I took my time choosing one, grinning as the vampire tried to speak, tried to laugh at how I was going to die.  
>He could not have been more mistaken.<br>Spinning the scalpel in my hands, I turned to address the vampire and slightly surprised by his bright slit eyes. They were focused entirely on me and I grinned.  
>'You must be hungry…'<br>He held my arms open but still he didn't come, just tugged at his torn shirt and hissed.  
>Vampires, they used to be a somewhat proud race; ones that could play the card of loving families and dignified creatures but have yet to meet one. No in all my time, which isn't very much I will tell you, I have yet to meet a vampire that is not an animal that was focused only on blood. I would have thought that being so close to extinction would lead at least one to repopulate, but they were only focused on satisfying their blood lust.<p>

'Oh come on, you're the one with the bigger knife.'  
>He growled, low and angry as he dropped the blade, his nails too long for him to hold it. Knowing the sun was setting fast outside, I had to do something to wrap this up. With a deep breath, I poised the small knife over my already cut hand, smirking as the vampire tilted his head curiously.<br>'Come on… want some of this?'  
>The vampire edged closer and I raised my eyebrow at its hesitance, did it know what I was going to do? My blood oozed from the cut as I split the skin, squeezing it tight until it dripped onto the floor.<p>

In a rage the vampire flew at me, but I was ready.  
>Spinning skilfully, well I like to think of it as skill, I sank the scalpel deep into its throat, ripping it around as far as it could go. He roared with pain, scrapping hopelessly at the wound but it was lodged in there good and tight.<br>Using the time to rush at the door, I scooped up my machete and fumbled with the latch, shoving it open. The vampire was on me before I could face it, clawing at my back and shoulders as he forced me to the ground.

With a loud hiss, he reared back as he tried to shield himself from the sun. Pale flesh bubbled before turning black and I rolled over, leaping to my feet as swinging. It got stuck on the spine but as we fell back into the shelter, I managed to swing again. As the head rolled, teeth still sharp and bloody I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. If only hunting was a job that paid, it would really be worth it but I guess knowing that the town five minutes away would no longer be hassled by a blood sucker.

Feeling much better, I looked down at my frayed shirt and ripped the bottom of it off, wrapping it tightly around my hand. Leaning back on the metal shelter, I sighed as the sun lazily sank behind the trees, leaving me in shadows.  
>I desperately needed a beer.<p>

* * *

><p>'I really wish you would be more careful.'<p>

Lance; my childhood friend who also shared my strange passion for hunting down all things supernatural, except, he was the more of the sitting behind a computer type and relay things to me over the phone. I groaned as he dabbed the ointment on my forehead, gently tucking my hair behind my ear. He was practically my everything rolled into one. I cannot name one time I never needed him.

'You're so irresponsible.'  
>'Phhh.' I pushed his hand aside, stretching out on his couch with a yawn. Lance just fixed his glasses on his nose and like he always did, returned to his computer. Watching as he ate his cold soup, I couldn't help but smile at his mop of light brown hair and hazel eyes as they studied the charts on the screen.<br>'I simply get the job done.'  
>'Yea but you're going to end up dead one day.' He spun around in his chair, folding his arms as he frowned.<br>'One day,' I laughed as I stood, slipping my feet into my boots again.

Lance just rolled his eyes.  
>'I don't think I want to give this to you…'<br>I pouted, trying to pull off my best puppy dog eyes but he was so used to it that he simply stared at me until I surrendered.  
>'Alright I'll be more careful and next time I'll hang around longer than for a shower and a patch up.'<br>Lance swivelled in his chair slightly, considering my offer.  
>'Please Lancelot?'<br>'Don't call me that!' he growled, turning around in his chair, leaving me to stare at his back and bright apartment.

It wasn't the neatest, nor the cleanest home I have seen but unlike most others I had stayed with, he was quiet and this felt safe. The building was practically empty anyway, what better place to carry on and fight demons and ghosts than in a building with people that should be in rehab?  
>'But your my knight in shining armour Lance…' I smiled, fixing up a crooked picture before I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder.<br>He was typing and clicking away on his computer before the printer on the desk opposite him began to spit out paper. He rolled across to it, pushing his silver glasses back up and scanning what was printed. It was only then that I saw the embarrassment spreading its red trade mark across his skin and the dulling hurt in his eyes that I really focused on him.

This man had no idea how special he was to me.  
>Sure he was a geeky little man that wouldn't know how to protect himself if it meant a free software program or whatever the hell it was he was into for him.<br>'And don't say that. You wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole.' He stood up, handing the paper towards me and I just smiled softly at him.  
>Five years and he still blushed.<p>

Taking the paper off him, I kissed his cheek.  
>'Don't bet on that.'<br>He blushed deeper and spun around to try and hide it but I just chuckled, slapping his butt just to tease him as I walked out the door, waving.  
>'See you round.'<br>I didn't hear his full response but it was something along the lines of "don't die".

My footfalls clapped around me as I descended the stairs, reading the paper in my hands. Shuffling them, I studied each face that had gone missing before I folded them, shoving them into the pocket of my leather jacket. The door swung open, the cool moist air refreshing and I paused a moment to breathe it in. Why was I so calm? I have no idea.  
>Since I could remember my emotions were something I could have complete control over and as I strapped my bag onto the back of my red motor bike that was the one thing I was truly grateful for, other than Lance.<p>

As much as I loved him, he would always be that little brother that I cherished.  
>Looking at him now, it was hard to see him as when I had first met him; tough and brave, a soldier protecting the boundaries of the city but any war can leave a scar, and for Lance he was too scared to leave his apartment.<p>

Starting the engine, I pulled out onto the road and was on my way, but all I could think of was the war.  
>It wasn't a very long war, two years compared to others, but it was still long enough to cause damage that would take decades to fix. It was May twenty eighteen when it was declared, I was only twenty two and even thought I never went overseas to fight or go to the front line to ensure the survival of our religion, I had my own war to fight. All the creatures that prowled in the darkness, the supernatural, the monsters, whatever it is you want to call them, they all tried to take advantage of the chaos. Even now, two years later, things were probably still the same as they had been the generation before us.<p>

Keeping focused on the road now, I grinned to myself as the air wiped around my face, the light rain splattering on my glasses.

All I could be thankful for was that I had enough freedom, courage and skill to do as I please and save as many people as I can while I do.

_.._  
><em>My life is like an open highway<em>  
><em>Like Frankie said I did it my way<em>  
><em>I just wanna live while I'm alive<em>  
><em>It's my life<em>  
><em>…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I dont own supernatural or any of the song lyrics I use.<br>If anyone has a song they like and want me to make a chapter around it, just tell me :)  
>Another thing, I am sorry that even though this is set in the future, I am not fully comfortable with inventing things.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
>Silver-Kirin<br>xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

…_  
>If it's been one time, it's been a million<br>Trying to be perfect but its tearing me apart  
>the fear of failing is so familiar<br>.._

I was lucky I got into the hotel when I did.  
>The thunder crashed overhead just as I pulled into the parking space, my bike a dark red in the lightning. It cracked the sky, splitting it I half and rain began to pour down.<br>Stupid weather, it wasn't supposed to rain.

I wanted to keep going, find a place closer in town but as the wind picked up ad my eyes became heavy; I decided that this shabby motel would do just fine.

I quickly walked into the reception, an elderly lady sitting behind the counter with a thick book in her hands. She regarded me for a moment before closing her book, eyeing the door that I had barely shut. The rain was spilling in onto the floor and she looked back at me, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

I was tempted to simply leave it open, it was probably the first time the floor had seen water for years. Stepping back, I shut the door with my boot, the air returning almost immediately to being stuffy. The lady just returned her lazy gaze to her book as I made my way to the counter, shrugging my jacket over my chest as I finished fishing out my card.  
>'One room please.'<br>'No firearms.'  
>I blinked a few times, wondering if she was serious.<p>

I slid my card across to her to emphasise my urgency for the room; I needed a shower and sleep, and she slammed her book shut. She got to her feet and hobbled over to me, snatching up my card.  
>'Okay, Mila Johnson, how long you plannin' on staying?'<br>'Two weeks.' I replied, running my hand through my damp hair to get it off my face.  
>'Alright, any firearms please leave them with me and we only clean the rooms once a week.'<br>She handed my fake card back, eyeing me wearily but I just grinned.  
>Cleaning won't be needed and,' I took the key off her and flashed another smirk, 'do I look like a girl that would have firearms?'<p>

* * *

><p>Please, I was more of a hand on, sword and machete girl.<br>There was something more satisfying about fighting and defeating an enemy with a sword. Of course guns were still good, easy way out but of course I loved my guns.

My firearms lay out on the bed beside me as I cleaned them, my eyes not leaving the wall in front of me.

The bits of string connected all the paper that Lance had printed out to me, the faces smiling back at me but the newspaper clipping stuck next to it told a different story.  
>All six women had their throats slit, finger nails removed and faces shredded. The confidential images I had pinned together in the corner, as much as they didn't really disturb me, after a while of staring at a face so bloody and ruined that it was too hard to tell that it was even human began to burn into my mind.<p>

I was already messed up enough without having more faces haunt me in my sleep.

Speaking of which, I glanced down at the pillow as I finished locking my gun back together, placing it gently to rest beside its brother. Everything was done, all clean and I was refreshed and comfortable in my shorts and rock shirt but staring at the case was giving me a headache and leading me nowhere. It had to be my sort of case, what else could do that? A real sick human being or something darker.

Feeling suddenly warm, I went to the bathroom, the light slowly flickering to life. The light was dull but still enough for me to see my face through my curly blonde hair. Pulling it around my neck, I washed off my face, trying to soothe my sudden burning pale skin. When I looked back up again, dull blue eyes looked back and all I could see was my father.

Shaking my head, I squeezed my eyes shut; I did not want to even think of that, let alone see it in my reflection or hear it in my ears but I did.  
><em>'You want to save your family, don't you?'<em> The voice surrounded me and all I could do was nod, of course I did, my family was all I had. But even though I had said yes to the angel, even though he promised to help, all he did was imprison my father in something suspended between death and torture.  
>At the time I was too naïve to realise that my mother had also died that night.<p>

I don't know how to explain it but after being possessed by something so large, so powerful, locked away in a tiny space of your own existence to make way for the burning light and then to just be dumped… it's like a part of you missing. Something has been taken away, left hollow… to know that I could be so strong, so _complete_. Only unlike an expanded stomach, this feeling doesn't go away and I was left empty, missing, alone and abandoned. Not bad for a single night.

I felt useless, not good enough for even a bastard angel but I was glad in a way that I wasn't being dragged all around the world and fighting in something that was probably far worse than what I was fighting now.

With a low groan I put a hand over my stomach, so hungry I was about ready to chew off my own hand. Tying my hair back neatly, it didn't take long for it to fall around my face and shoulders but I really wasn't worried. I glanced at my toilet bag, wondering whether to put a bit of makeup on but when I looked back to the mirror, I no longer saw my father Jimmy staring back, just my pale face. The dark rings under my eyes were getting worse but it was acceptable, after all who was there to impress?

Leaving the bathroom, I tucked my weapons back into the duffle bag. Pulling out my jeans, I slipped them on followed by my boots and jacket. Snatching up my wallet, I pulled out some cash and then sighed as I saw the wall.  
>I would think better with a full stomach.<p>

Stepping outside, the cool air was refreshing and the rain continued to fall but at least the thunder had eased. There was always something that made me feel alive about a storm.  
>Glancing along the street before me, there was nothing at the motel and I didn't want to have to meet that lady again until I was leaving. A few restaurants had their lights on but the pub on the corner had my vote.<p>

Jogging across the street, the rain was soaking my hair but the worst it would do was only become curlier.  
>Shoving the door open, I felt the heat of the quiet pub make me sweat instantly. Most eyes turned to look at me but I just shut the door and made my way to the counter. The large man gave me a smile, asking how my day was even on this rainy evening. I hated small talk but I returned his smile.<br>'Could be better. I'll grab a burger and fries with a bourbon and coke, cheers.'  
>The man nodded and went on his way as I handed him the cash, shouting it into the kitchen before he served a man another beer.<p>

Quickly I studied everyone in the room, chatting amongst themselves or shouting at the game of rugby on the television. They seemed normal, all over thirty with a few people my age sitting quietly in the corner kissing. Rolling my eyes, I took a seat with my back to the wall, watching everything as I waited for my meal patiently.

I had nothing to busy myself with, so I studied the people as one of them started a fight which ended as quickly as it began with an arm around each other's shoulders. I couldn't help but smile, the young man attractive. Don't think I'm the kind of girl that just likes any kind of guy, it was very very _very_ unusual that I would blush when they glance in my direction.  
>Looking away, I slipped off my jacket as the plate was placed in front of me, taking a mouthful of my drink before it even reached the wooden table.<p>

'Pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone in this town.'  
>I knew it was a sort of question to get a conversation started and I reframed from rolling my eyes as the young man in front of me smirked confidently. Bringing a chip to my mouth, I raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to stand there, waiting for me. He had left his friend at the bar, dark hair covering his stunning wide hazel eyes.<br>'And why is that?'

He sat down in front of me, crossing his arms on the table comfortably as he grinned at me. This man was either too stupid or too confident for his own good. Someone like him would have no problem getting anyone he wanted to share his bed for a night but unlucky for him I was not that sort of a desperate girl.  
>'Not safe at the moment. You live here?'<br>I shook my head, not looking at him as I ate a few more chips, washing it down with the cool liquid in the glass.

'I don't think I should tell you, I don't even know your name…'  
>I wanted to give him a wink, or a punch in the face but I did neither. It wasn't every day I really got to talk to someone being myself.<br>The guy leant back in his chair, holding out his hand to me and I hesitated before taking it.  
>'Troy, and you are…?'<br>'Mila.'

He smiled even brighter as we shook hands, I having to pull mine back forcefully to get it back.  
>I took the time quickly to study him as he turned and ordered himself another drink. His face was strong and striking, hazel eyes bright and hypnotising. He seemed genuine, but his name was defiantly not his. I mean please… I lie for a living.<p>

'Like I was saying, you shouldn't be alone. Not safe in this town.'  
>I nodded, trying to forget he was here as I ate my food, chomping down on it unlady-like in a hope he would nick off but he didn't.<br>'Well, Troy, I'm just passing through. And I think I can take care of myself.'  
>'I'll try and believe you. Maybe you should stick with me?'<br>I raised my eyebrow, this guy was serious. I chuckled around my last mouthful, trying to eat as fast as I could to get back to my room and sit there in the darkness with gruesome photos of monster victims.  
>How sad my life was.<p>

'Look, mate. I'm sure you're a nice guy and all but I am seriously not someone you want to know.' I stood up and wiped my mouth, shrugging on my jacket as I tipped back the last of my drink. Troy stood also, neatening in plain black shirt as he smiled at me. I was half way around saying goodnight when he grabbed my shoulder, asking me to wait. Grabbing his fingers, I squeezed and spun around, twisting his arm until he was powerless and on his knees before me. He was laughing and I released him, continuing through the door.  
>'Good night Troy. Your bed won't be too cold by yourself, you'll survive.'<p>

Even though I just wanted to get out of there, away from the eyes that were staring, some part of me asked to look back one more time and when I did, Troy was standing now and watching me. He locked eyes with me and smiled, myself making sure my face was in a frown rather than a triumphant grin.

This is why my father said I would never find a partner.  
>Even before he was stolen from me or when I knew what a roundhouse kick was, I was not a little princess, more of a queen. I gave boys what for if they annoyed me.<p>

The rain was heavier now and the thunder had returned but zipping up my jacket, I ran back into my motel room before Troy could come out looking for me.  
>As much as I felt I would have liked him, I just didn't have the time.<br>My life was not something for innocent people to be dragged into, even for a single night. Anything could happen to them in the long run.

I guess I always would be alone.

* * *

><p>My heart was beating steadily in my chest as I braced my back against the cool cement wall.<p>

After going to the police station to see a clip of the suspect they had as prime, I knew instantly what I was dealing with. Camera flares my ass.  
>So now here I was, in the suspect's home, only I would label it as more of a dungeon than anything. It was sparse, to empty for anyone to actually be living here even if it was a shape shifter. The only thing that was making my hands tremble right now was the fact that it had another victim. The police had all rushed out when the report of another woman missing and while they all went to the last sighting of her, I went to the house with the fear of being too late.<p>

I was still dressed in my fake FBI uniform; nice pants and white shirt that didn't really want to cooperate with me as I brace my arms in front of me, marching forward into the dark rooms. But the worst was the heels. I never wore them but on occasion to try and slip into a roll more easily with cases such as these, I had to look the part. I couldn't go bare foot so I left them on, cursing myself for not packing another pair.

I couldn't dwell on that too long though, something ahead of me moved. It waited for me then, and I froze; had it seen me?

Straining my ears, I could hear nothing; no screaming no breathing nothing but I knew something was there. With caution I moved over to the window, gripped the blinds. Outside the street light was bright and bracing my gun in the direction I last saw movement, I ripped them open. The white light filled the room and I ducked down with both hands on my gun as the figure leapt from behind the cardboard box with a hiss.

I didn't fire straight away, only dropped my gun as I frowned. My face was screwed up as I got to my feet, lifting my gun back up to aim at the man.  
>'You!' I growled.<br>Troy had a face of confusion probably as bad as mine and his gun glinted in the light as he gestured it at me.  
>'You?'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tadah Sorry it took so long to get it up, I will try and be quicker, house infested with spiders at the moment haha big ones.<strong>

**Any way, thanks for those that are reading it, please leave a comment!**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a warning, may be a bit gruesome for some, and I'm sorry if it is. Shouldn't be too bad though.  
>I do not own Supernatural or the lyrics.<strong>

* * *

><p>…<p>

_The road is long  
>With many a winding turn<br>That leads us to who knows where  
>Who knows where<br>But I'm strong__  
>..<em>

'Who the hell do you think you are?'  
>'What are you doing here?'<br>'Why am I here, why are you here?'  
>'I live here!'<br>'Oh so you're the shape shifter I'm after then?'  
>'Shape… what? How do you know that?'<br>'Long story, your name isn't really Troy is it?'  
>'No. And yours isn't Mila?'<br>'No.'

We both stopped, lowering our guns. Our cover was blown if the creature was here and I growled deep in my throat, holding onto the temptation of shooting him anyway.  
>Cautiously we both stepped closer, weary of each other until he nudged his head at me.<br>'You a hunter?'  
>'Not of the fur and sport kind.'<p>

Uncocking his gun, "Troy" lowered it completely and held out his hand, a smile on his face now. White teeth were bright in the light and I raised an eyebrow, wondering whether I could trust a man that tried to hit on me only a day ago. Another hunter, what were the odds of bumping into another one on the same hunt?

'I'm Ben.'  
>I knew he wasn't lying that time and I extended my arm, gripping his hand tightly.<br>'Claire.'  
>We stood there for a moment, just watching each other as if waiting for the other to attack or speak or something. But he just grinned, dropping his hand back to his side as I kept my eyes firmly locked on him.<p>

'So, hunter. Got a partner I should know about in case I shoot them?'  
>I just rolled my eyes, tucking my gun back into my pants as I walked from the room. My heels were quiet as we I reached the front door, but Ben behind me was not very stealthy at all.<br>'Never met a hunter that does the job in heals.'  
>I glanced at him over my shoulder.<br>'Have to be pretty dam good if you ask me.'

Ben followed me out of the house and as I got on my motor bike, ready to shove my helmet on, Ben grabbed my wrist. All my instincts screamed at me to fight back or to wrench my hand free but I reframed from doing it and glared at the young man. He couldn't have been any older than me but his face held a maturity that was surprising for the way he seemed to act.

'Can I buy you a beer?'

* * *

><p>Acceptance; that was all she wanted.<br>Not to be labelled as some sort of creature, a hideous monster that needed to be slain.

It wasn't her fault she was born this way, brought into this world somehow deformed a hideous. The only way she learnt to survive was to change her appearance into something that the humans could cope with but it never stopped her from feeling _ugly_.

So each couple of years she would move from town to town, changing her appearance and her name in a vain attempt that one day it could lead to her feeling something other than hate and self-loathing. It never worked and one day she found a way to make herself feel better.

The first time she killed someone was purely out of rage.  
>She had gotten a job with the name Ashleigh, just working as a waitress in some crappy pub with a new look. She liked this one, short black hair, small petite frame and face with a face dusted with freckles. This so far was her favourite.<br>But one of the women she was working with called her ugly. Not to her face, but to a group of workers when their shift ended for the night. Katelyn was laughing with them, laughing at her and she felt all that anger she had kept under control for weeks fall apart. She waited until she was alone in the street before she jumped on her, dragging her by her blonde hair into the abandoned building before beating her.

The blood was thick and heavy on her flesh it almost didn't feel real.  
>Taking her anger out on Katelyn was the best she had felt in years. Pent up emotions channelled from her into her fists and hands; beating, biting and slashing at the screaming woman beneath her. The metallic liquid filled her mouth and slowly coated her throat as she sighed with joy, gurgling the blood in her mouth before swallowing it.<br>She knew this was only confirming to the world that she was a monster but dam she felt good.

When Katelyn had stopped squirming, her voice silent and eye blank she actually realised she killed her. Her face was still so pretty but Ashleigh fixed that up, cutting away her hair and dragging the knife into the firm skin on her face, cutting away the eye lids and lips and ripped apart the cheeks until she looked like something from a horror movie. To Ashleigh, life was the scariest horror movie anyone could ever witness and participate in.

For a few minutes Katelyn remained where she was, Ashleigh not knowing what to do with the body. She couldn't stop staring at it with a smile; now who was prettier?

She decided to leave the body there; it wasn't like she could ever be pinned for it. Police wouldn't be looking for a creature such as herself, perhaps only some guy that has a thing for women.  
>From that day she had killed more than a few people; those that laugh at her or those that laugh at others. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but the world was already screwed up enough, why couldn't she have some fun and justice for all those years she was beaten and tortured?<p>

It would never be right but Ashleigh could feel so alive, so beautiful as she stared into the mangled body of her victim.  
>And no one would ever be able to stop her.<p>

* * *

><p>I had to admit that I was enjoying myself.<p>

Ben had followed me back to the motel; turns out he was only a few rooms down from me, and we made our way to the pub. Even though he was a fellow hunter, I had heard it wasn't unusual for them to simply use and dispose of the other.

We had taken the same table I had the night before, ordering a few drinks as we pulled out the files we each had on the case.  
>I was actually surprised to see his as neat and organised as mine; I thought all men were messy slobs, but he seemed to be doing alright.<br>And now we were drinking away and chatting about the case and each other. I was sure to keep my tongue tight; it was never wise to go around and speaking wildly about ones past as bad as mine but I was beginning to feel comfortable around this man.

'So Ben Braeden, how did you get into hunting? I haven't heard of you before.'  
>Ben sipped from his beer before leaning back in his chair, gazing across the busying pub before looking back at me. His hazel eyes seemed to be almost glass now, a pale shade of green and I grinned before looking down at my own drink.<br>'Well, Miss…' he waved his hand and I just rolled my head, not realising I hadn't told him my name. I was not one hundred per cent sure of telling him my name, but he wasn't lying to me so I knew his and could hunt him down if he tried anything.

'Novak.'  
>'Miss Novak, I can't tell you exactly how I got into hunting…' his smile dimmed and his wide eyes became narrow as his dark fringe covered them, 'I honestly can't even remember. I just decided to go on a trip and never looked back.' He was lost in thought for a while and I didn't want to interrupt him so busied myself with folding my paper neatly back into the file until we were ready to focus on it properly.<br>'How about you?' he asked suddenly, tossing his head to get the hair from his eyes. They locked back on me again like he hadn't just had a moment of regret and I sighed heavily.  
>'I don't know, I guess we all start out tragically somehow don't we?'<br>'Come on, can't be anything I haven't heard.'

Again I had to reframe from hurting him. Rolling my shoulders with a crunch, I drank the last of my beer and put the bottle on the table with a loud clap.  
>'My father was taken from me and my mother slowly tortured in front of me for years.' I snapped my head to him, frowning. 'I was always the freak at school anyway. Too smart for my own good so busied myself with finding out what it was that was responsible for killing my father. Lead me down this road and I haven't been able to look back.'<p>

Something heavy fell over the two of us, what were we expecting? No hunter really chooses this life, if they do it is not one on terms that are of free will.

'At least we know what it is we are dealing with. A dam shape shifter.'  
>I opened slid my next drink closer to me, nodding my head before knocking half of it back in one go.<br>'Ever dealt with one before?'  
>Ben nodded weakly and with a sigh gestured to my file, opening it and reading what I had down on the pages.<br>'Once. Simple enough when they come after you. Silver to the heart. But this one…'

We both looked down at the gruesome pictures. Why would it do such a thing like that? It was so horrible and somewhat unusual for a shape shifter to go after a type and to mangle a body in such a way. Then again, when going down this road, who knew what you were going to come across?

'What the hell is it doing?'  
>We both shrugged and ended up chuckling weakly to each other before I stood, ready to call it a night.<br>'Claire,'  
>It was unusual to hear my name off someone else's lips other than Lance and I twisted around as Ben stood also, following me to the door.<p>

'I'm sorry for the way I was the other night…'  
>I raised my hand, trying to stop him but he shook his head.<br>'No wait, I still mean what I said about it not being safe. If this thing has a type, then you fit under it.'  
>'It won't come for me…' I chuckled nervously, the thought never actually occurring to me.<br>'If it finds out you're a hunter, it has all the more reason to.'  
>I frowned, crossing my arms as I watched him carefully.<p>

Normally I had people figured out in the first five minutes, but this young man was something entirely different. Sure he was a typical male; thinking he was king of the world but there was a side to him already that was caring and selfless.  
>'What are you proposing?'<br>Ben shuffled nervously under my stare… good.  
>'That we share this hunt. Just this one, I've come too far to let this one go and I hate to leave the job half done.'<p>

I thought about it for a moment; how bad could it be?  
>We already knew what we were dealing with and where and how to find it, so now it was just a case of killing it. It would be nice to have some company.<br>'Sure. Don't see any harm in that.'

A smile broke out on Ben's face like he was a child being rewarded a lolly pop.  
>'Guess I'll see you tomorrow then.'<br>He shoved his hands into his pockets as he smiled at me, making his way to his own room, disappearing behind the door. I just stood there for a minute, watching nothing in particular.  
>I was really glad to not be alone on this hunt, but should I get too comfortable? I mean, one more day and then I'll be back to being on my own again.<p>

Maybe I should just enjoy it while it was here, I was tough enough to take anything but yet I trembled at socialising with someone who was practically like me. I may never meet him again and he did seem like a nice enough man.

I wasn't really one to believe in destiny and fate but I do see life as a road, as boring and unoriginal as it may sound but I'm serious. A straight road going on for a certain time with lots of other roads crossing through it and over it. Who knows if you can ever meet with the same road again, or how long it remains together. All I could hope for was that I was strong enough to see it through to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

…_  
><em>_We're good soldiers, getting by  
>On the border of this life<br>And the darkness is no place  
>To be frightened, afraid<em>_  
>..<em>_  
><em>

It took me longer than usual to get to sleep, and when I finally did settle the sun breached the horizon and lay siege to my eyes. I was tempted to just roll over and ignore the world for a few more hours but I could hear my mother; _once awake you should stay awake, not a good way to start the day. _I missed my mother, but I think it may be more guilt than anything for the way I left her alone.

Groaning I pulled down the blanket, running a hand into hair that barely had time to knot.  
>It was weird sleeping at night anyway.<p>

Sitting up I sighed loudly as if to give someone the hint I was frustrated but of course I was on my own. Not that it really mattered; I would have been more uncomfortable with someone with me bothering me as to why I did sigh.

The air around me was cold and a heavy feeling fell onto me gradually as I moved. Washing it away with a blistering shower, I glanced at my phone as I dried my skin.  
>No messages or missed calls from Lance.<br>How unusual.  
>Normally by this time he would have checked up on me because I hadn't checked in to tell him I'm still alive. Maybe he finally learnt that I'm too good for that.<p>

My clothes from yesterday were still a pile on the floor so like a good girl I picked them up, hanging them on a coat hanger. I may not be very lady like but I don't like to be a slob.  
>Dressing in my jeans and boots, I slipped on a long sleeved shirt, the grey fabric warm from the chilly bite in the air.<p>

After braiding my hair quickly, I stood in the small kitchen; the sickly mix of orange and pink tiles along the wall making me feel worse. Quickly I made myself a coffee, a few generous helpings of sugar and milk, I got out of that hideous kitchen.  
>The fresh air six o'clock in the morning air hit me like a bucket of frozen water.<br>Toughening up I left the door ajar as I stepped out, gulping down my coffee to burn my throat.

I hated the cold.  
>It always served as a reminder to why I was here now. That night… that cold night my father first turned away from me.<p>

I don't know what it was that woke me that night; the blinding light or the horrid feeling that set low in my stomach. I wasn't even really in bed, too upset to keep my eyes open as I heard my parents arguing. They never _argued, _no yelling or hitting or anything like that but I could still tell the difference.  
>It fell silent and the air outside was cold as I stood there, made worse when that thing wearing my father walked away. At the time I didn't know that it was Castiel but my father was no longer the same and my hate for Castiel would never be forgiven.<p>

Who the hell gave him permission to destroy lives?  
>We were decent people; we prayed every day, attended church, believed and fought for our beliefs and that was how we were repaid. Of course God is not the same as us, he shows his affection differently, I just wished it wasn't by killing my father and having everyone I ever loved turn and walk away from me.<br>The only thing that kept me going was knowing that one day I would cross paths with him and I will show him what he turned me into.  
>Not only that, this… profession kept me busy and it wasn't without its perks.<p>

I was half way through my coffee, watching as the sun and sky was slowly engulfed by heavy black cloud when a door opened just down from me.  
>The first thing I saw was a perfectly chiseled chest and I stared for a while until I realised who it belonged to.<p>

Ben was stretching in the door frame, embracing what little sun there was left until it vanished and he dropped his arms, yawning. He remained there for a while as well, myself trying to vanish without being rude but he spotted me as he went to return to his own room. With a smile, he winked and shut the door behind him.  
>I breathed a sigh of relief; I was in no mood to talk, I probably would end up punching him.<p>

Sighing heavily again, I finished my coffee and shut the door behind me.  
>Now my thoughts were consumed by Ben.<br>Ben Braeden. I needed to know more about him.

* * *

><p>A dozen phones calls later and an empty cupboard of coffee I was no closer to finding out who Ben Braeden was or who the shape shifter was or any warmer.<p>

I had kept my head down most of the morning and with a crack of my back I sat up properly.  
>'Great, thank you agent. Yeah just call me back on this number. Cheers.'<br>I snapped my phone shut and slid it across the table, rubbing my eyes as I grumbled to myself.

A sharp knock at the door made me flinch slightly, my hand falling to my gun beside me as I cautiously got to me feet. Slipping the lock free I opened the door and dropped my guard when Ben grinned.  
>Opening the door I tucked my gun into my jacket on the back of the chair again as Ben walked into the room, cringing at the sight of the kitchen.<br>'Mines a mix of purple and red with green flecks.' He seemed to pause for a minute and I raised my eyebrows. 'That could be the mold.'

I couldn't help but smirk slightly but held firm as I leant on the table, frowning at him.  
>'What do you want?'<br>'Whoa, manners…' he held up a white bag and gave me a weak smile as he shrugged a shoulder, 'I brought lunch, plus the suns out.'  
>I shook my head, bunching all the paper together and stuffing it away as I fiddled with a pen.<br>'Thanks but I've eaten.'  
>'Phh, please. You haven't left here all morning. Come on.'<p>

He held the bag out to me but I just smiled, raising an eyebrow.  
>'Spying on me?'<br>'Checking up on me?'  
>We both held our gaze for a minute before he gave in, dropping the bag on the table and sighing. I didn't know if he looked offended or genuinely hurt or if he was going to laugh. He dusted off invisible dirt from his black shirt and with a shrug again he began to walk out, tapping my empty tin of coffee.<p>

'How long you reckon you can last without that? Coffee won't keep you going and if you're watching my back tonight properly, I'll get mad.'  
>Snatching up the takeaway bag I shoved my phone in my pocket and followed him out the door, slapping his shoulder.<br>'Who said your leading?'

* * *

><p>The sun was warmer now and I felt a lot better with warm burger in my stomach as well. Washing it down with a mouthful of coke, I pulled all my hair back so my pale skin could soak up as much as it could while it lasted.<p>

Opening my eyes again, I shifted on the concrete railing and lifted my head off the cement post behind me, seeing Ben doing something similar.  
>Hunched over his car, he fiddled with the oil before wiping it on his shirt, dropping it over the side of the car bonnet as he slid the oil stick back in.<p>

Now I'm not a perv or a cougar; because I'm pretty sure Ben is younger than me, but I am a woman and when there is a perfectly lean, tanned, muscular chest only several strides away I couldn't help but stare.

Ben hardly noticed, just continued to fiddle and tune with the motor of his beloved car.  
>Boys and their toys.<p>

Luckily I was saved, reluctantly, by my phone ringing sharply above the light traffic noise.  
>'Johnson.'<br>I slid off the brick railing and moved quickly inside, grabbing a pen and paper to scribble down the dates and places the lady rattled off quickly from the other end of the line.  
>'Just catch this maniac.'<br>With that the line cut before I could say thanks.

I was a bit taken aback by her comment and abruptness but as I looked down and actually took in what the notes actually said.  
>It was completely random; the number of women butchered in each town but at least it moved in a relatively ordered line. All the towns, from memory, were close to the previous one. Which made sense, so it moved but then the time line was strange.<p>

Still focusing on the notes, I leant against the wall, barely noticing Ben.  
>These creatures made a pattern and stuck to it; a genre a method… all that was missing was the reason and time line.<br>Ben was finishing his drink, sighing as the sun began to once again disappear behind the cloud.  
>'What's that?'<p>

Not looking up, I stared at it one last time before I handed it up for Ben to inspect. His eyes narrowed and handed it back to me.  
>'I was confused by it to the first time, but the longer I stared at it, the more human it seemed to get.'<br>I frowned up at him, curious to hear what he had to say. It wasn't every day I came across another hunter, especially one that was a male and actually did research.  
>Ben turned, leaning his lower back on the wall, elbows back as he looked down at me. I straightened, still not comfortable in another presence.<p>

Ben grinned as he tapped his empty Pepsi bottle on his chest.  
>'Think about it, a human man goes around killing women; why does he move on? Finished his pattern, not enough girls that fit under his category, but that can't be the case without one, so the last option is that it is being close to found out.'<br>My eyes narrowed, concentrating as Ben smirked.  
>'So, our shape shifter is not confident in changing appearances in order to remain hidden, it just moves on.' I said as I glanced back down at the paper.<br>'Right so I figured that one out… why beautiful young women?'

Ben caught my eyes and I stared, my thoughts going off track for a moment to when he said that I fit under the category as a victim in this things eyes. I held onto my blush, shaking my head and looking away from him and to the photos that were hanging on the wall inside.  
>'Exactly because of that reason…'<br>Ben raised an eyebrow and I gestured for him to follow me into my room, standing to stare at the photos of the victims. Cringing Ben gave me a strange look but I paid it no attention.  
>'This shape shifter isn't a he, it's a she… but why kill so many? Because…' Bens grin distracted me and I looked up at him and lost my train of thought yet again; I had to stop that.<p>

It was a strange look, but not one like my friends used to give me. Whenever I thought about something, about someone I would try and think like them, be like them. I scored top marks in drama. I remembered arguing with my mother about what courses to take.  
>Be a doctor, people always need a doctor or become a police detective if I loved solving puzzles or join the army if I loved so much to give orders out. Wouldn't my mother be proud; I can be those two and so much more in a single day.<br>But the look that Ben was giving me was more of understanding.

'Don't worry, I do the same thing.' He reassured me as I tucked some hair behind my ear, folding my arms across my chest. 'I was always the freak at school.' He chuckled slightly but I could see the hurt cast a dark shade over his bright eyes.  
>Nodding my head slightly, I knew what that felt like. The one who knew more about knives than the discovery of America, the one who would rather shoot a gun rather than kick a soccer ball. That didn't matter, we were still human and didn't go around killing people; only monsters.<br>I frowned back at the pictures before I straightened my shoulders.  
>'Any way, tonight we are going to find out and get rid of this thing once and for all.'<p>

The sun was only a few minutes away from setting when I slipped off my bike, silencing it quickly as I left the helmet hanging over the handle.  
>Ben wasn't far away, pulling up behind me in his black car. Stepping out he shrugged into his jacket properly and readied his two guns, tucking one into the pocket. I spun mine around, a silver blade as back up strapped to my back. He raised an eyebrow as we walked carefully across the road and I felt one of mine rise also.<br>'Show off.'

I was going to make a comment back but a light in the house we were about to enter flicked off and we both lifted out guns, aiming as we stalked closer to the house. Nudging my head, Ben disappeared to the back of the house and I continued to approach the front. The blinds were pulled so close I couldn't even squint to see in. A window on the side of the house was ajar and with gentle encouragement from a pocket knife it slip open and I slipped in.

As I suspected, it was dark. All the lights were off but as I moved around the almost empty bed room, the lounge room had an eerie glow about it from the light of the street lamp outside. Now actually focusing on the room, I ensure it was clear before I inspected the room. It was filled with objects; empty picture frames on the wall, vases of flower on the coffee table, even a few magazines arranged neatly. All of this… it was so fake.

It wanted to be normal.  
>All the moving and this house, did it have a job to? Did it interact with people every day?<br>A noise behind me made me spin, gun ready as I edged closer to it. The lounge room linked to the hallway, which I moved down slowly, inspecting each room as I passed. Everything was _normal _until I reached the end one. Its door was shut, but the lock on it was not shut properly.  
>It left in a hurry, it knew we were here.<p>

My blood pumped a little faster at that thought but I kept my mind focused and eyes sharp as I pushed on the door. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting to see, but somehow this still made me shiver.  
>The picture frames on these walls were filled, the faces hardly recognizable behind the clean sheet of glass. The only thing that made it different to the pictures I had of them on my wall was that they were taken when they were dead. In these ones, they were still alive; frozen in their last moments of terror and pain.<p>

The covered two of the walls, all of them neatly and carefully placed while the other wall had a map of the newspaper articles, all on these cases.  
>So Ben was right.<br>But so was I.  
>The dressing table was center of the room; the makeup and hair brushes neatly arranged.<br>It was a girl, that much was clear but it was not human. Why would she want to be getting ready in this room in front of all those faces…?

My mouth fell open as I realised, the answer so painfully obvious it made me sad that we hadn't thought of it earlier.  
>It knew what it was, it knew that whatever form it took it wouldn't be as beautiful or as pure as the women it killed. All these pictures, the killings, it was just a sick way for it to feel superior.<p>

'Claire?'  
>Turning violently, I aimed my gun but relaxed when Ben simply raised his hands, the torch casting light enough for me to see his concerned face.<br>I gestured to the wall, and Ben used his torch to study the images as he moved slowly past me. His grunt of disapproval was loud in the quiet.  
>'I think maybe it does this to feel that it is at least prettier than these women.' Ben turned and nodded his head, looking slightly pale but then he gently gestured me out of the room.<br>'It isn't here, but I found something out the back.'

I was nervous as to what it was but when we got out there, Ben shone the torch on the deep hole in the middle of the yard, I couldn't help but smile.  
>'It leads down towards the sewers. Must have taken ages to dig and then cut the way through the pipe…'<br>I didn't wait, I grabbed his torch and made my way over to it, looking down into the darkness. It was ark outside now to, the sun completely gone behind the horizon. Glancing back the way we came; the house was empty and a car was still in the garage, which only left one real option the thing took to run.

Straightening my jacket and tightening my blade to my back, I began to climb down. Ben grabbed my arm roughly.  
>'Sure you don't want me to go first?'<br>I frowned but I don't think he saw it in the darkness.  
>'Please, I can look after myself.' But when he didn't let go of my arm I sighed forcefully and stood aside, allowing him to descend first. Suspicion grabbed hold of me and I quickly pulled out my dagger, grabbing Bens arm quickly, lifting his jacket sleeve and running the blade across his skin.<br>'Ouch! It's me! Damn suspicious woman, I try to do the right thing and I get sliced because of it.' He mumbled on his way down and after I climbed down also, standing in the damp dark tunnel I slapped the back of his head, silencing him.  
>'Shut up, damn whiney man,' showing him the knife before I did the same thing to my arm. 'It won't know we have them if it doesn't see them.'<p>

Ben nodded his head, pushing out his bottom lip exaggeratingly as he smiled. Rolling my eyes, I lifted my gun and waited for Ben to do the same before we moved forward.  
>Objects and shape-shifting muck lay strewed across the wet floors, rats squealing as we tried to move quietly. After what felt like forever, we came across an open service room, inspecting it to find it empty. More items were stacked neatly on shelves and boxes clean from dust and dirt tucked neatly into corners.<br>'Trophies?' I asked as I showed Ben a driver's license of a victim. Ben nodded, holding up a bloodied dress.  
>'That would be my guess.'<p>

Before I could say to move on, a dark shape move behind Ben and I opened my mouth to bark a warning. Ben saw it but the creature was already on him, knocking his gun from his hands. I tried to shoot it, but they were struggling too violently.  
>The woman was hissing is an animalistic way as she slashed and snapped at Ben. Surprisingly, he didn't cower away or even suck at fighting.<p>

He was winning this little battle and I couldn't help but feel impressed with his skill.  
>Maybe having a partner on this hunt wasn't so bad.<p>

I don't know if I wanted to tell anyone this, and I guess it is safe enough but I was starting to like Ben. He moved with such a raw grace that it almost looked violent. He took in his surroundings even as he kept his defense up. They spun a little and I had the chance to shoot again… but what if I missed? What if I hit Ben instead?

Distracted, I failed to see the shape shifter leap at me, slamming me back into the shelves. Handbags and dolls fell around us as I battled with the creature for control of the gun. Ben cried out my name, but all I could do was grunt as I kicked the woman off me. With a final growl she bolted, running down the tunnel we just emerged from.  
>Ben rushed to my side, helping me to my feet but I groaned, my shoulder aching badly.<br>'Go… go! I'll be right behind you.'

Ben looked unsure but I shoved him hard.  
>'She will kill again if you don't go and make sure she doesn't get out of this sewer!'<br>Nodding, he picked up the gun and torch, his footfalls slowly fading. Taking a deep breath, I held my arm close to my body, my shoulder hurting badly from the impact on the shelf. Finding my gun I scooped it up and searched almost blindly for something, only finding a toy that flashed. It wasn't the best light to use, but it was better than being attacked in the dark.

This bitch was gonna get it when I found it. Blowing my hair from my eyes, I readied my gun and squeezed the glowing toy in my hand tightly before I followed them, hoping that Ben wouldn't be hurt or dead ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get up guys, enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>Silver-Kirin<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

…_  
><em>_You never know what's around the bend  
>Could be a new beginning<br>Or it could be the end  
>You can dream, plan, scream, wish, pray and hope<br>But you never know__  
>..<em>

_Ben Speaks_

My running steps resounded oddly around me in the tunnel as I ran.

I wanted to go back, to make sure Claire was alright, but she shoved me pretty hard. It wasn't every day I met a girl that told me what to do, well… not one that wasn't in tight leather with a whip. Shaking my head, this was neither the time nor the place to be thinking of that. Honestly, I wasn't like this on every hunt; hence why I am still alive. No, I did keep those two things separate; hunting and a hunter's life.  
>And I always tried to forget that night; it still gave me nightmares.<p>

A noise other than my own made me hesitate, freezing in my running. It fell silent and I kept the torch fixed firmly on the ground in front of me, allowing the light to circle me so I could see if she attacked from any angle.  
>I had always hated hide and seek as a kid.<br>Not much had changed.

Then I saw her, charging at me with a vicious snarl. I fired my gun but I don't think I hit her, for she kept running, slamming into me. She may look like a girl; short brown hair and an actual pretty good body but that skin wasn't hers and the strength that she had was not normal.  
>'Why can't you just leave me alone?' she screeched, nails scrapping down my cheek as I tried to lean away from her reach, holding her tightly at arm's length. I would have rolled my eyes if I could, or snapped back at her to remind her that she was a monster killing people. Swinging her to the ground, I let go and braced my hands with the gun at her chest but she swung her legs, knocking mine out from under me. I fell heavily, the filthy water splashing around me as she got to her feet, scurrying away. I fired again, but there was no sound of a body hitting the ground and I groaned.<p>

Rolling to my feet, I brushed off the dirt and whatever water that hadn't soaked through my jacket and jeans.  
>Claire would want me to remain where I was, make sure that the shape shifter didn't see the surface again, and we were in a good position, the shape shifter trapped between us but Claire was injured and I didn't want to risk that. I edged forward slowly, the torch tight in my hand as I scanned every inch but there was no sign of it.<br>I couldn't even hear footsteps…

I gasped, almost firing my weapon but I hesitated, Claire standing in front of me. The scowl on her face made me raise an eyebrow and lower my gun, but it didn't get far because she moved closer to me.  
>'Where's your gun?'<br>'You ran off with the torch, Ben, I couldn't find it.' She replied, moving closer still. Her hair was messy and her clothes dirty with the mucky water, but she lifted her arms with ease to grab my shoulders. Running my hands down her arms, it gathered the jacket and pushed it up to reveal the perfect soft flesh beneath it. I would give anything for it to be the real Claire looking at me that way, holding my shoulders gently but sadly, that wouldn't ever happen and this wasn't the real Claire.

The shape shifter noticed and that stunning face twisted into something ugly and hands squeezed, sending me flying backwards. Unlike pouncing on me like she had earlier, the shape shifter had paused, looking down at the flashing toy that bounced on the ground, settling between us. The colors made it look like we were at a rave, bouncing around in the darkness and I felt disorientated for a moment but the fake Claire growled deep in her throat as the real Claire appeared.  
>'I like this body, why are you so pretty, why were you made so pretty and me so ugly? What did I do to deserve this?' the shape shifter moaned. Claire didn't put up with it, didn't want to speak with it and I know this because she just shot at it. The bullet must have hit its leg because it fell slightly before gathering itself and running past before I could grab its legs.<p>

'What are you doing you lazy sod?'  
>Yep, this was the Claire I knew. It hadn't been long, but Claire Novak had a presence that could not be faked. Her blonde hair was glowing in the dark and her eyes were bright with adrenalin.<br>'I'm going, I'm going!' I mumbled and ran, Claire moaning as she cradled her shoulder.

Making my way to the surface, I braced myself in case the creature was going to try a surprise attack but I watched as it started the car, reversing quickly when it saw me running up to it, gun ready. It took off down the street and I swore, running a hand through my hair. Glancing back, Claire was only just climbing out now, but she must have seen the car disappearing around a corner, waving her hand for me to go. Pulling out my car keys, I raced to my car, my one and only baby, bringing the engine roaring to life, slamming my foot to the floor.  
>All I could think of was two things; I wonder if Claire was impressed and I wonder if my mother would be proud of me, pursing a bad guy like a police officer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Claire Speaks<em>

I rolled my eyes.  
>Men.<br>What was with them and having fast cars?

As Ben vanished around the corner, I jogged out to my bike, hissing as my shoulder screamed at even that slight movement. I had suffered worse, but this was more like an annoying ache that rendered me almost useless.

My helmet slipped over my head and I jammed the key into my bike, bringing it to life as I thought of what to do. If it still looked like me, who knew what it was going to try and do. I didn't want my face to be on a wanted list.  
>I couldn't sit here and wait, the chances of the shape-shifter returning tonight was slim so I had little else to do but follow them, they couldn't be too far ahead of me.<p>

Well, I was right.

I was close to the intersection when the cars headlights flashed on, too close for comfort. I barely had time to even see the bonnet let alone swerve as the car slammed into me.

The sensation of flying was one I enjoyed, but when the earth rose up to meet me again, that was the part I hated. My body crashed onto the road, gravel burning my hands and scrapping loudly at my helmet as I rolled.  
>Gradually I came to a stop, my breath wheezing in my chest as I remained still for a moment, too frightened to move in case anything was broken. Tentatively I did move, bringing one leg up and stretching an arm ahead of my, like I was getting ready to do an army crawl. Every part of my body was now disagreeing with any movement and my head was pounding violently. All I could hear was the blood beating away in my ears, my vision blurry as I lifted myself up quickly, sitting back on my hands before I found the strength to sit without support.<p>

Ripping off my helmet, my head swam sickeningly, eyes unable to focus on anything and my lungs not wanting to breathe because of the pain in caused in my chest.  
>When my eyes did focus, it was on my broken bike not far from me. The bits of metal were scattered all around and I could feel my anger well in me; I loved that bike. The blade that had been on my back was too far for me to reach now, and I could only be grateful that my hands were burning, lip bleeding and body in pain. It was better than being pieces on the ground or having bits twisted the wrong way.<p>

A car revved its engine and my head lolled to the side as I tried to see where it was, who had hit me. The lights were too bright for me to make out any detail, but it was obviously someone who wanted me dead, and surely I hadn't pissed Ben off that much.  
>Padding down the side of my leg, my gun was still tucked in there and I sighed. That explained why that leg hurt more, but I ignored it, pulling it free as I wobbly tried to get to my feet.<br>Why hadn't it already tried to run me down again? It enjoyed playing this sick sort of game?

I collapsed into a heap again, my breath too short and my head too heavy for me to hold it up but I would be damned if I died this way. Forcing myself to stand on my feet steadily, I stared into the headlights, putting as much of my hate into my eyes as possible. The engine roared again and I sent a curse to Ben; where the hell was he?

Lifting my gun, I knew I only had a few bullets left but I had more of a chance surviving this way then if I tried to run. I could barely stand without the pain and dizziness clouding my thoughts and concentration.  
>The car came towards me and I fired.<br>It broke the glass and I fired again.  
>And again.<br>The glass broke and with my last bullet I waited until I could see the blonde hair and fierce eyes of the fake me behind the steering wheel.  
>I shot.<p>

Luckily the car swerved as she fell forward onto the wheel, turning sharply before the car flipped at the violent angel. It rolled a few times, stopping only as it slammed into a thick tree and only then did I let my arms relax.  
>Thanks god for that, I wouldn't have been able to dodge that one.<br>I really thought I would die. Not that I wanted to, but luck was on my side today.

Glancing to the side, I saw a familiar man running towards me, his car not far away. When I felt his hands whisper around my body I slumped against him, his arms supporting me as he fell to his knees with me. My eyes were unfocused as the world shifted around me, Bens hands cold on my warm skin and I leaned into it as he pushed hair from my face. He was talking but he may as well have been speaking a foreign language under water for all the sense it made.

'Novak! Come on, focus! Are you alright?'  
>Groaning, I could feel part of my mind ease enough for me to hit his arm weakly.<br>'I just got hit by a car you moron, how do you think I feel?'  
>I gasped for air, grinning slightly as Ben laughed, gently lifting me up off the ground and walking towards the car.<br>'Let's get you to a hospital.'  
>'No, no… I hate hospitals…' I mumbled, drowsiness creeping up on me slowly, making my body weaker and heavier.<p>

Ben sat me in the seat, strapping the seat belt across me before he wiped at my lip, making me hiss but at least it stopped the blood from dribbling down my chin. His face was calm, even after what had happened and I didn't know if he was that stupid to not care, or if he was actually good at handling himself in this sort of situation.  
>'The shifter…?'<br>'I'll go and check… don't move.'

Ben moved away, and I forced my eyes to follow him as he scooped up my silver blade, spinning it skillfully as he made his way closer to the car. If it was still alive, he could stab it, hopefully it was too weak to attack him. Hopefully it was dead.  
>He was on his way back to the car when I really allowed myself to relax, my eyelids too heavy to fight any more.<br>They closed, taking longer to open each time before they closed and I was too weak to open them again.

As I drifted, a voice was in my ears, in my mind, soothing me enough that I forgot about my pain and the adrenalin was replaced with tranquility in my body. Thoughts and memories flashed across in my dreams, all of things I desperately tried to ignore… my mother, my friends, the life I once had, but my father's voice was there, the memory strong as he whispered to me  
><em>'Be careful, honey. God will do what he can to protect you; all you just need to do is have faith in him and not be reckless. We need you, you are our future.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>If any one knows good songs, let me know!<strong>  
><strong>Silver-Kirin<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry about the delay, While I can I shall type and write my every wake moment.  
><strong>**If you have any good songs, or have a suggestion for a hunt you would like, pretty please let me know, after all this story is for you guys.**

**I do not own Supernatural (Claire and Ben) / Lyrics**

* * *

><p><em>..<em>_**  
><strong>__And life is a road and I want to keep going,  
>love is a river I wanna keep flowing,<br>life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
>…<em>

When I opened my eyes, I was met with darkness.  
>I strained my eyes, not sure if I was even awake or if still asleep. The only confirmation I had that I was awake was that I was uncomfortable and there was a piercing white light in the corner of my eye.<p>

Tentatively I stretched my legs, feeling the muscles pinch with disagreement and cramp up.  
>Biting my lip, I kept my groan to myself so I didn't alert any of the nurses… I just wanted to sneak out of here. I was close to tasting the familiar metallic taste when I slumped back against the rough pillow, the sheets making enough noise to wake up a dead man.<p>

Speaking of which, where was Ben?  
>Glancing around, I could feel all the words I was going to yell at him swell in my throat for bringing me to a hospital but when my eyes fell on him, I couldn't wake him.<p>

Not far away, the darkness his only blanket, Ben sat in a chair at an awkward angle. Eyes shut and mouth slightly open, I grinned slightly to myself. He had stayed with me. All he had to do was drop me off and go on his way, but no he was sleeping in a hospital chair beside me.  
>Why?<p>

Leaning back, I dragged in a deep breath as I felt my head lighten slightly.  
>I could feel the drug they had given me was mostly gone and I attempted to sit up again. Steadily I did, my body not arguing with me and I sighed. Remaining still for a while, I debated whether or not to just get dressed and leave without alerting the nurses or Ben.<br>Any other time I would have, but today, tonight I should say, at that very moment, I couldn't.

Dark hair swept across his face and dark marks under his eyes proved to me that a hospital chair was not the most comfortable of resting places. Even in the dark, his tanned skin seemed to be lighter and glancing down at my arms there was no comparison.  
>I was like a glow stick.<br>Alright I'll say it, Ben was attractive, very much so. He looked like he should be a model or actor or something, not someone crawling around in the dark side of the world hunting for monsters and demons.

My mind drifted as I shuffled to the edge of the bed, shivering as my bare feet reached the cool air of the hospital room.  
>The shape shifter was dead, but did it still look like me? How was I going to explain that one if it did?<br>Dragging a hand down my face I eased myself to the floor, my balance almost perfect and limbs cooperating with my brain.

Ripping the IV drop from my arm, I tip toed across to the door, easing it open with only a slight click and peered through the gap.  
>It was late, minimal staff was stationed. Two were wondering up and down the hall, inspecting rooms while one sat at the reception area. Luckily, a back door was left un-guarded and I smiled.<p>

Closing the door quietly, I moved to stand in front of Ben, still debating to leave him or to wake him. I chose the latter, after all, my bike was destroyed.  
>With a sad sigh at the thought, I pulled my knotted hair over one shoulder and with my other hand I shook Bens shoulder.<p>

He stirred, mumbling something and then relaxed again.  
>Tightening my grip, I shook him a little rougher, whispering his name harshly. Again, he rumbled in his chest a warning and patted my hand away.<br>Unbelievable.

Frowning, I tightened my fist and hit him in the stomach.  
>Lurching forward Ben gasped, eyes unfocussed as he searched for the threat.<br>'The hell-'  
>He calmed when he saw me, my arms folded and eyebrow raised. His glare eased into something softer and I lowered my stance, offering a small smile in return as Ben rubbed his eyes.<p>

'Good way to start the day…' he grumbled and I rolled my eyes.  
>'Come on, I'm getting out of here.'<br>Turning, I searched in the minimal light for my clothes, the air crisp and the floor beneath my naked feet was freezing. 'I can't believe you brought me to a hospital. A cup of coffee and a sleep in and I would have been fine…'

Throwing my hands up in the air, I gave up looking for my clothing, just ready to walk out the door when Ben cleared his throat quietly. Spinning around, I was going to demand him to follow when I saw a familiar pair of jeans, bra and some papers.  
>'You may want to sign these before you leave, and put these on because although it is a pretty sight, I don't think too many people will be comfortable with seeing your bare backside.'<p>

A violent blush broke out across every inch of my skin and I looked down at the hospital garment they had dressed me in. Holding the back closed, I couldn't look Ben in the eye as I marched over and snatched my clothes.  
><em>'Bastard<em>.'  
>'Brat.'<p>

The heat in my cheeks faded slightly, replaced only with one of anger, my eyes frowning at him as he smiled down at me.  
>'Well turn around!' I hissed quietly, Ben chuckling as he folded his arms.<br>'Why? I've already seen it all.'  
>Slapping his chest, I forced him to face the wall as I quickly got re-dressed. I struggled to clip my bra on as my shoulder screamed but I got there in the end, tying my hair from my face. I couldn't see a mirror and I could only imagine how much of a wreck I looked right now.<p>

'What are those papers?' I snapped, Ben turning around to hand them to me as he slipped back into his own jacket.  
>'Discharge papers. I knew you would want to get out of here asap.'<br>Taking the papers gently, I wiped my gritty eyes and then accepted the pen he handed me. He had a cocky grin on his face and I just mumbled my thanks as I signed the dotted line, leaving it on the crumpled sheets as I stepped into my shoes, shoving my socks into my pocket.

We stood there for a moment, I still too embarrassed to have Ben behind me and he was too busy smirking at me with that grin and those deep dark eyes…  
>Snap out of it, I hissed to myself, stepping aside and gesturing to him to lead the way.<br>'I hope you parked close.'  
>Sneaking to the door, we glanced outside to the light hall. My eyes stung at the difference in contrast but I would have to bear with it.<p>

'Go,'  
>Ben practically shoved me out the door and I almost slid along the floor to the back door at the force of the shove, but I was too good. Gaining my feet I made a run for the door, opening it quickly and silently, waiting for Ben to follow.<br>He was still shielding himself with the door as a few nurses entered the room next door. Once they were gone, Ben dashed over towards me, shutting the door quietly behind him as we ran down the stairs. Our footsteps echoed around us and I smiled to myself as we reached the ground floor, the emergency exit not far away now.

Why we were running I had no idea. It was like we were children, trying to sneak away in the middle of the night from our parents.  
>It was just fun.<br>People like us needed some fun every now and then.

My body began to ache as we burst through the door, the alarm probably too old to go off and we both laughed.  
>Hunched over, I caught my breath before I stood up beside Ben, looking out over the dark car park. The rain was falling heavily and Ben gripped my shoulder gently, a questioning look on his face.<br>'I'm alright, just sore.'  
>He nodded after he scanned me quickly to make sure I wasn't lying. 'I'll get the car then.'<p>

As he dashed out into the rain, I remained still, shivering despite my best efforts.  
>I honestly couldn't remember the last time someone cared for me as much as what Ben had in the past day or two.<br>It may not seem like a lot, but he had no reason to offer me his help; he could have dumped my sorry ass here and taken off but no, he remained by my side and was now pulling up in his car, running around to open the door for me.

'Why?'  
>Ben paused and looked at me, slightly confused as I held his gaze.<br>'Why what?'  
>'Why are you doing this? I have nothing to give to you in return.'<br>The rain was plastering his shirt to his chest, dark hair shaping his jaw and forehead as his eyes held mine with equal question.  
>'Do I need a reason? You need a lift and I can give it to you.'<p>

He opened the door and encouraged me in. I would have held my ground until he gave me a proper answer but he looked like an abandoned puppy in the rain with that face and I leapt into the car, shaking off the rain from my hair as Ben got into the driver's seat, wasting no time as he shifted the gears and roared down the street.

We were half way to the motel, the rain still pounding on the car and the street lights casting their light in even intervals when I lifted my head off the window and looked at Ben.  
>This, was strangely comfortable. I could get use to this but I bit my tongue and blocked the thought. I could never allow that.<br>Ben noticed my discomfort and he glanced at me and the road frequently.  
>'Are you alright? Your shivering…'<br>'Fine.'

I hadn't meant to snap but Ben nodded, and I dropped my head back against the window, wishing we could hurry up and get to the hotel.  
>'The shifter?'<br>I asked so suddenly that Ben had to blink a few times before answering. He sucked on his bottom lip for a moment and I could sense that his answer was not going to be one that I would like.  
>'Gone. I couldn't find it anywhere an there have been no reports of anyone of your description, other than you checking into a hospital or anything.'<br>'Crap,' I moaned and sat up properly in the passenger's seat, 'I swear I had a clean shot.'

'Look, don't sweat about it, we will get it next time.'  
>He was pulling into the motel when I looked up at him, and remained that way until her parked the car and turned his pale eyes to me.<br>We? This was a one time thing, like a one night stand. Yes it was fun and delightful but never repeated or spoken of again for it could lead to something messy down the road.

'Night Ben,' I said quickly, opening the door, 'it was a real blast.'  
>I was half in the rain when a warm hand grabbed my arm, gently tugging me back into the car.<br>'Novak…'  
>I twisted around to stare at Ben, who snatched his hand back at my sharp glare.<br>'Sorry, but, what are you going to do now?'  
>I hadn't thought of that and all I wanted to do was snap at him that it was none of his business. But I didn't, I couldn't and I relaxed my glare and looked at the back seat, my gear sitting waiting for me to collect it. I had no idea where I was going next…Lance maybe?<p>

I knew there was more than one way to get there, to get anywhere, but I could tell Ben was going to make me an offer that I knew in my mind I should turn down but in my gut something was screaming, begging for me to stay with him.

'What if I give you a lift to where ever you need to go and ugh… if we happen to do a few hunts along the way… its totally up to you though, I mean I'm not going to just tell you to come with me, I'm not a freak or anything but I was just saying we did an alright job last night, even if it _did_ get away, you lost your bike and you got hurt and I saw you naked. It was only your back though! I _Didn't _stare or anything… wait but it wasn't like I didn't _want_ to stare, I just… without your permission or-'

_'Ben_!' I yelled, silencing him from his rant. I could feel a blush dusting my face again and was thankful for the dim light, but as I looked at Ben, I could see his own cheeks burning a red. For someone like him, I never would have thought in a million years he would be the type to blush and get flustered but hey, don't judge people until you really get to know them right?

His face looked like that of a child awaiting judgement and I just gave him a nervous nod, even though my brain was sending messages all through my body to shake my head and leave. This was right, it had to be.  
>Most of my life I trusted my gut, it saved me in times where if I had followed my brain I would be dead a few times over.<p>

Ben smiled, ear to ear and it only made me grin.  
>'Great, awesome. Welcome aboard. I guess we can leave when you're ready.'<br>I nodded my head again, gesturing to our rooms.  
>'I don't know about you but I'm cold and tired. In the morning?'<br>'Yeah, see you then.'  
>We both chuckled quietly, myself getting into my room first and leaning back on the door.<p>

My grin was starting to hurt my cheeks; why the hell was I grinning? Why was I feeling so bubbly?  
>It wasn't like he asked me out or we were getting married or even if he did stare at my ass.<br>Heck I felt like a school girl who had her first kiss secretly behind the school gym shed.  
>Whatever the reason it felt as though was the first decision I had made right in my entire life. I couldn't help it, my entire being felt light, then again it could be the accident and the drug not out of my system. However, along with this feeling came with it a cold spot.<p>

Whatever this new beginning was, it was for a reason.

_..__**  
><strong>__We were strangers, on a crazy adventure.  
>Never dreaming how our dreams would come true.<br>Now here we stand, unafraid of the future,  
>At the beginning with you<br>…_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello lovely people.  
>I hope you can forgive me, I am so so sorry, life got in the way of things for a long while so I tried to make this a nice long chapter and will promise to try and get more updates quicker.<br>And I hope you all dont mind too much but I have changed the title to Freedom Fighters from Fading Amaranth, bit of a change in plot ;)  
>I do not own supernatural or lyrics.<p>

* * *

><p>…<em><br>__I think it's gonna be alright  
>Yeah, the worst is over now<br>The mornin' sun is shinin' __  
>..<em>

Ben Speaks

The kink in my neck was all I needed to wake up.  
>The pain shot down to my shoulder and I jolted up in the car seat; I loved my baby but sometimes a night with her leaves me aching all day.<p>

Rolling slightly in the seat, I covered my yawn under my jacket, the faint smell of dirt and rock salt easing me. It was mornings like these, minus the sore neck and burning eyes, that I enjoyed very much. No need to rush, no need to put of a nice suit and pretend to be someone else… I could take my time and just be me for a little while.  
>The sun was still casually making its way to the sky; the orange glow over the empty field in front of the car something that reminded me just why I do what I do.<p>

It was still way too early to be up on a day off and I grumbled as I tried to get comfortable again. Settling down with my jacket keeping my warm from the chilly air, the blood in my ears stopped pounding and the ache behind my eyes eased, I could head soft talking.  
>Cracking an eye open I watched as Claire huddled around, back to me as she talked quietly into her mobile.<br>Now, if she really wanted me to not hear or be disturbed, she could have stepped out of the car, but that would have been louder than mumbling a few things into the phone.

'Dam it Lance you sound like my mother.'  
>Lance.<br>Of course she would have another half.  
>I'm not saying that I am jealous or anything, I mean yeah she is an attractive woman, a very attractive one and she had an awesome personality, plus she was a hunter but that was just the problem.<br>Hunters couldn't friends, lovers or even partners. It was just too risky.  
>Yeah alright I'm jealous.<p>

Keeping my eyes shut and body still, I honestly tried not to listen, but it is a bit hard to when the person talking is only less than a foot away.  
>'That's a days drive away, its quicker if we came to you first and take the job up in-'<br>The voice on the other end deepened with question and I tried to hide the smile as Claire became flustered, trying to keep quiet.  
>'I only just met him, he helped on the shape shifter job… of course he is a hunter! What? No, I'm not as reckless as you think you jackass.'<br>She was hissing into the phone and she glanced at me but I quickly shut my eyes, shuffling gently as though slightly disturbed in my slumber.

'Alright, fine. We'll come to you first, I could use a little rest… no I didn't do anything stupid!'  
>I grinned behind the collar of my jacket; it was interesting to see my new partner fluster like a teenager in trouble.<p>

Partner.  
>I had to stop thinking that. All she had agreed to was me giving her a lift. I hardly knew anything about her. What I did know was that she was fierce, independent and a hunter. Plus it felt as though I have known her for years.<p>

'Come on Lance, It's me! You know I'm always safe.'  
>She huffed out a harsh breath of air, twisting blonde hair around her fingers.<br>'Ben Braeden.'  
>My ears sharpened, I wanted to stop her, to tell her that she didn't need to look me up; I knew what it was Lance would want to be doing. If Claire asked me, I would tell her. After all, my life was probably as exciting as that of a cockroach.<br>But, there would always be some secrets.

I had no idea what Lance would be able to find; what sort of sources did he have access to?  
>My nerves were getting the better of me; knowing someone was trying to find out as much as they could about me, and I didn't even know what was out there about me.<br>I can still remember when they came knocking on my door a few years ago, ordering me to sign up for the war. It is a sick thought but I was grateful that my mother was ill, it allowed me to stay home and live for a few short weeks until she died.  
>I don't know how badly she suffered or even how long.<p>

I was gallivanting around the country; hunting. For all I knew I was the one that caused her to die of a broken heart. Countless times she had pleaded for me to remain with her, to just forget about hunting and the creatures crawling in the dark.

Of course the army came after me, signed me up and I was on my way to be shipped off the battle front. Why couldn't these people understand that there was another war right behind them? Right in the homes, their streets!  
>A deserter.<br>That was what I was labelled. But if a deserter meant I was away from that battle front; away from humans that were doing things worse than what a demon would I didn't care.  
>There were still times I would flinch around people, still cower from certain smells or sounds. I would get over it, one day; I mean what good was I like that in a job like this?<p>

Stretching, I decided to cut Lance short as Claire mumbled that she had to go, snapping her phone shut.  
>'Morning.' She spoke lazily, pretending that she had only been up for a few minutes herself.<br>'Hey. Sleep well?' I asked, rolling my neck to rid of the kink. Yawning again, I tossed my jacket onto the back seat and smiled at Claire, who tied up her hair again and opened the car door to stretch.  
>'Been a while since I've slept in a car. I feel crooked.' She chuckled and I could only smile to myself as I watched her, grumbling about the frost covered grass and stunning scenery.<br>God she was beautiful.

* * *

><p>I had just finished filling up the car when Claire collapsed into the passengers seat.<br>With neat hair and fresh clothing on, she looked like a different Claire to the one I had seen for the last couple of days. I hadn't done anything and probably looked like something come back alive from the dead.

Scratches and grazes were still visible on her arms, a violent red to the pale pink of her skin, but she didn't seem to care. Her shoulder was better to, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to punch me as I dropped myself into the driver's seat, reaching over to take a bag of chips from her hands.

I rubbed at it, pretending that it hurt and well it did but I wasn't going to admit that.  
>'I took a guess that you were a black coffee sort of man, or you were a coca cola sort of morning person.'<br>Steadily she handed over the coffee and I took a sip, hissing as it stung my lip.  
>'Close, black with three sugar.'<br>Claire smiled, 'three sugars?' she scoffed and I frowned at her as she crunched into a biscuit.  
>'What..? That disappoints you? You more of a glass of orange juice type of girl?'<br>'No I'm more of a shot of whiskey in the morning type of girl.'  
>She didn't have a bottle with her but I could just imagine her taking a gulp just to prove her point.<p>

Accepting the bag of chips from her, I opened them up as I pulled away from the gas station. I had to say, it was really nice having the company.  
>'So where to?' I asked at the intersection. The sky was a dark blue, the heavy clouds suspended threateningly in the distance.<br>Claire glanced around, finding the sign before pointing left.  
>'Oklahoma if you don't mind. I have a friend who lives there.'<p>

Nodding I followed her direction, merging in with the light traffic on the highway.  
>Oklahoma wasn't that far away and I felt a part of me sink at the realisation that I would have to leave her so soon.<br>Claire didn't seem too bothered; if she was she was hiding it very well. The cool air gushed in from her open window and I shivered slightly as it raised goosbumps up my arms.

It was an awkward silence for some of the eight hour trip, music filling in the gap between an exchange of brief words of directions and questions. So yes, I liked the company but now that I had it, what do I do with it?

Being a hunter, the first question you want to ask is how but the last thing you want to be asked is how. Then again we had already asked one another; neither of them exactly the whole truth but still enough to satisfy. Plus the more I thought about it the more I seemed to be slamming my head into a wall.

My whole life just seemed… dull. Believe me it wasn't as dull as it could be.  
>I mean, risking my life on a daily basis, driving around the country meeting new people and creatures day in day out, better or worse, who wouldn't like that? But give it a year or so and I swear to you it will start to become more of a burden. Little pieces of your soul torn away slowly because of what we see, what we hear, what we <em>do<em>.

Then it becomes dullish.  
>Nothing new in the routine, just like having the same job for more than a few years; only hunting doesn't pay as well.<p>

Yet as I drove, Claire relaxed comfortably in the seat beside me, this was just the sort of change I liked.

Lazily she turned her head, piercing blue eyes focused on me.  
>'What's your favourite colour?'<br>A little surprise at the question, half of me expecting a growl because of last night, I blinked a for a few seconds before I grinned.  
>'A tie between silver and blue.'<p>

Claire rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle, sharing my gaze between the road and her.  
>'Everybody likes blue.'<br>'Not for the reason I do.' I grinned again and Claire looked at me steadily, waiting for me to explain but I just kept my eyes on the road.  
>'And yours are…?'<br>'Green, orange and yellow.'  
>'Wow.' I laughed gently, leaning back in my seat as Claire chuckled, crossing her arms challengingly.<p>

'What's wrong with them?'  
>I had never taken Claire to be a pink girl, or even a purple girl even though I had known her for a total of a day. She was too strong and free to have cool, calm colours. It was evident in every way; her fierce gaze to her rational mind and lethal body.<p>

Just like the rest of us, she was a trained hunter.

'Nothing.' I answered, biting my bottom lip and shaking my head slowly, 'just they're nice and hot colours.'  
>'Bit of an art boy are we?' she snapped but I knew there was no venom behind it.<br>'I try to be, chicks dig that sort of thing. Everyone girl likes the heat. Bit of a typical summer girl are we?' I returned the bit but as I turned to look at her, my smug smirk dropped; I knew that look well.

A memory.  
>A memory that is too horrid and painful to live with yet it can never be forgotten because it <em>is <em>who they are; the very foundation of why they are who they are.  
>Yeah, I know that look.<p>

Defensively she pulled her feet up onto the seat; anyone else and I would have yelled at them. Tearing her eyes from mine, she smirked as she gazed out onto the road before us.  
>'Try to be, guys dig that sort of thing. But not for the reason I do.'<br>There was an icy edge to her smile of reassurance but I tried to give the warmest I could.  
>Just as I said before.<p>

Everyone has to start somehow.

* * *

><p>It was mid afternoon when we arrived in Oklahoma City. The once great city was nothing now that a dark shadow of what it once was. The streets were quiet, those walking or driving along the cracked tar looked lost, as though they were carrying a heavy burden.<p>

The was had taken so much from everyone and even now, years later people were returning to normal, scars healing and moving on but the buildings were still half empty and people nervous to be outside. The fear of being condemned for your beliefs, shot for praying for protection.

Passing through the streets, the only evidence of a church was the burnt rubble in a pile on the ground and missing posters hanging from almost every pole. It was sad to admit, but most of them were probably hidden way in a mass grave.

The thing I could never understand; what sort of religion praises that?  
>Christianity, Muslim, Buddhism, even atheism, why would any of the Gods want bloodshed?<br>Myself? I fought for Christianity; my God that I knew no longer cared.  
>It was pointless, absolutely pointless. It had no meaning, just a circle of madness that seemed like it would never end. No one seemed able to back down and understand that there were differences, that there was always going to <em>be <em>a difference, just the same destruction again and again, the screams of the innocent stuck in my head, repeating over and over and over-

'Ben!'  
>Lurched from my thoughts I glanced around, seeing the light now green and driving on. Rubbing a hand over my face, I tried to ignore Claire beside me as she studied me.<br>'We were meant to turn there.'  
>'But I thought you said he lived up-'<br>Claire shook her head, blonde hair spilling around her face.  
>'One thing I learnt was never go to his place without an offering.'<p>

After stopping in at a donut shop, myself grabbing a burger we were making our way up the stairs, the hollow footfalls around us loud.  
>'So how long have you know Lance?'<br>Claire was in front of me, leading me up the seemingly never ending staircase.  
>'More than a few years. We met just after the war.'<br>'So you both do hunts, together?'

A selfish part of me was praying that Lance was actually a middle aged man, too cripple to do anything more than offer her a home and keep an ear open to the world of hunters.  
>'Wait to you meet him.' She said with a grin, pushing open the stairwell door. The corridor in front of us was long and dark, the damp smell of old mould and old carpet overpowering. Luckily we turned to the first door, Claire knocking in a pattern; obviously not a man who liked to come out often.<p>

'Come on, it's me Lancelot.'  
>Straightening my jacket as the locks behind the door began to slide out of their place.<br>'Paranoid?'  
>Claire just gave me a strange sort of disappointed confirmation. Tentatively the door opened, an eye peering through the slight gap before he caught sight of me, studying my face before scanning the rest of me. I shifted under the scrutinizing gaze.<br>'You're Ben Braeden?'

I turned my eyes to Claire, hesitant whether or not I should say yes or give him an alias. All my instincts were saying to say someone else but the corner of Claire's lip turned into a brief smile as she looked at me.  
>'Yes sir.'<p>

The door opened wide then, and the skinny man on the other side stood proud in his baggy white tee shirt and stripped pyjama pants. Well, when I say proud I mean as proud as a skinny nerd could to a stranger like myself.  
>Pushing his glasses up his nose, Lance nudged his head to the side, gesturing us into the dark cool room.<p>

Claire sauntered in first, so casual after doing it for so long but still weary; I could tell by the way her hand tensed beside her hip, ready to flex and grab her weapon if needed. I was the same, entering any room or building, especially one that was so dark. But I walked in anyway, as casually as I could, glancing around the large room. The hum of computers was loud and the bright blue and green lights pierced through the dark in rhythmic bursts.

'Don't call me sir, and I have asked you not to call me Lancelot!' he growled as he shut the door, bolting it back up. There was a sound of paper crunching, Claire slapped the bag of donuts into Lance's chest to shut him up. With a giggle Claire flopped down into the lounge, making herself comfortable with a cheeky grin on her face. Turning around I tried to take in as much of the room as I could, but it was dark and Lance paused in front of me, stretching with a yawn full of donut before he patted around the desk, searching through piles of paper.

I knew now what Claire meant, this man was so battle wounded that he could hardly leave his home, could not face other people other than on a computer screen.  
>I almost ended up like him.<br>It was a shame though, from the look of Lance he would have made a good hunter; lean and smart. He would have been quick and agile but years of being isolated and on a computer had a toll on his eyes and health; bones visible and the thick silver glasses almost magnifying his eyes to one like a crazed professor. Just to add to my already jealous self, he wasn't as old as I had thought of him, or as ugly and war ridden as I had pictured.  
>There was still a youthfulness in his face and a handsomeness to his soft features and brown mop hair.<p>

'You know you would see better if you had the lights on in this bat cave of yours.'  
>Lance mumbled something to Claire around another donut before he marched over to the wall, flicking a switch. Blindingly the lights came on, drowning the dark with its stale light and revealing more than a small simple apartment.<br>The lights continued to turn on, flickering to life all along the ceiling, revealing a long line of computers and wall units. Walls had been knocked down between each apartment, creating a rather large hall separated by only a shower curtain pinned to the ceiling.

I must have had a stunned look on my face or missed a question or something because Claire bumped my shoulder roughly.  
>'Cool isn't it? Constant surveillance of areas and updates on crimes and whatever else.'<br>'It really is a bat cave…' I whispered back, watching as Lance moved along the wall, scanning the numerous coloured files until her pulled out the one he wanted.  
>'The case for you.'<br>Claire caught the file as it was tossed towards her, opening it up and scanning through it.  
>'Several people missing after a hike in a forest?'<p>

I didn't move my eyes from the vast network of power cords, computer screens and multi coloured files with names printed neatly. Lance was silent as Claire read, sitting in his chair munching on the donuts, myself now a good three apartments own from them studying his well-organised book collection. It had anything and everything to do with hunting, from herbs to symbols, from typical monsters to the Bible.

'Don't go any further than that…please.' Lance called to me. Shrugging his shoulders, Lance pushed his glasses back up his nose. 'That's my room.'  
>Spinning around to look at it quickly, because yes I can be that nosey, all I saw was a pathetic looking camp bed beside a small desk riddled with paper and pictures. The kitchen was messy; half eaten cans of soup and empty coffee jars littered every inch. Other than that, the rest of the apartments had been gutted.<p>

I was moving back towards them, Claire asking questions like who they were and what Lance had found could have done it, Lance handing over portrait pictures of faces that were obviously in the morgue when I saw an open file in front of a computer, my face staring back at me.  
>Snatching it up from the table, I read over what was typed neatly.<p>

Name: Ben Braeden  
>Age: 22. Born 4th August 1998<br>Status: American citizen, hunter

'This file is about me…' I murmured, still reading through it.

- Attended four separate high schools before graduating with top marks in 2016. Majored in History and English.  
>- Raised by single mother, Lisa Braeden. Father unknown.<br>- Mother died of causes unknown in 2018  
>- Enlisted for WWIII. Stationed in Italy, platoon 7. Labelled a deserter in 2019.<p>

Psychological / mental status: Unstable  
>Causes: Insecure childhood, lack of fatherly figure, world war, death of family, hunter<p>

'Ben?'  
>Claire's concerned voice made me snap the file shut, quickly hiding from her all the words and scanned images of my life.<br>'Are you alright? You look sick…'  
>Wiping my eyes quickly, I rolled the file on my hands tightly, nodding my head. Lance noticed the file missing from the desk and stood, moving back slightly from me.<br>Claire moved aside, confused as I moved towards Lance quickly.  
>'What gives you the right? What gives you the right to put my life in a file and label me mentally unstable?' I growled, Lance pushing back against the wall before a grabbed his grubby white shirt, shaking him a few times.<p>

'Ben!' Claire shrieked, running over and grabbing my arm, trying to make me ease the little nerd down.  
>'No Claire, he didn't have to write that, he didn't have to label me like that, or my mother in such a way!'<br>Yeah, I wasn't the only one in the file he had made diagnoses about.  
>'I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you, it's just the way he is!'<br>Lance was shielding his face with his scrawny hands, body trembling in fear.

I dropped him, his legs failing to catch him.  
>I wanted to shout, I wanted to hit him and make him remember that I was the one who came out of the war better off, I was the one that had a family but as I looked back up to Claire, I realised that Lance had Claire, and Claire had Lance and I had nobody.<p>

Hanging onto the file, I slammed the door behind me and made my way angrily down the stairs.  
>So maybe I did over react but he had no right. He had no right!<br>My fist slammed into the white wall beside me, my knuckles cracking painfully but I savoured the pain.  
>I guess I was more frightened and sad than anything. It reminded me of what I had lost, what I had been through and was trying to run from…<p>

I shoved open the door and continued over to my car.  
>This was practically the only family I had left, my black Ford Torino Cobra that I had to basically steal from a junk yard and rebuild myself. I guess she was my baby.<p>

I had just started the engine and ready leave when the passenger door opened and a wave of blonde hair sat beside me. Claire didn't say anything, she didn't even look at me but the smile on her face was one that made me raise my eyebrow. Lifting the bag on her lap she threw it to the back seat and only then did she look at me.  
>'What are you doing?' I snapped.<br>'Coming with you of course.'  
>We stared for a while, waiting for the other to give in and when Claire didn't I just shook my head.<br>'Why?'  
>I mean, I just terrorised Lance and probably confirmed his diagnosis of being mentally unstable. I was a threat, a danger to Claire, I'm surprised that he let her go.<p>

'You destroyed my bike, I need a lift to Lewiston Idaho. And you know; if we have to do a couple of hunts along the way…' she smiled nervously until I couldn't help but chuckle. Without a thought of Lance or my history, I pulled out of the old car park and onto the road again as Claire chatted happily to me.  
>Whatever was going to happen, if anything, surely it couldn't be as bad as what I've been through before right?<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<br>Don't forget to leave a comment and anything you would like to read.

Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

…_  
><em>_You're so cold  
>Keep your hand in mine<br>Wise men wonder while strong men die__  
>..<em>

Claire Speaks

I hated it when people, especially men, bullied Lance.  
>When they showed him who was tougher, put Lance in "his place"<br>But Lance didn't have any reason to make that file.  
>I'm pretty sure I would have reacted the same way as Ben.<p>

To have someone, a stranger know everything about you and make a final decision about you without actually knowing you or how or why those things that you did came to be would be the worst feeling.  
>Ben was an alright guy, trust me, I had a good sense of judgement with people. Sure he may have anger issues and could be like four seasons in one day, but so could I which is why I didn't want to lose him just yet.<p>

So after I picked Lance off the floor and sat him in his chair, reassuring him, I grabbed my emergency bag and the case file and ran after Ben.  
>It should have felt horrible leaving Lance without another word but it felt worse watching Ben leave.<br>And honestly I needed the ride.  
>I was so grateful that he didn't ask any questions about what just happened, I honestly wouldn't know how to answer.<p>

It had taken us just over a day's drive and we decided to just get all our information straight first before dressing up as cops and doctors.  
>The motel room was a generous size but still a bit cosy for two strangers. Ben instantly pulled out a bottle of whiskey as I sat down with my early dinner.<p>

As I looked at the sloppy looking burger, I didn't know if my stomach grumbled with hunger or disgust. One of these days I was going to find some time to actually go shopping and make a healthy dinner, one just like my father used to cook up.

Snoring broke me from my thoughts and I glanced across to Ben, face down on the bed sleeping.  
>Letting him sleep; he had driven all this way obviously, I decided that the burger repulsed me and I dropped it in the bin on my way to change.<br>Hanging up my FBI uniform neatly and now in my comfortable track pants, I found Bens whiskey and poured myself a decent glass.

The yellow file lay open on the table, pictures and paper fanned out across the old plastic table top. On top of the pile was my mobile, vibrating with an incoming call from Lance only to add one more number to the already nine missed calls.  
>Gulping down what was in the glass; I snatched up the bottle and marched away from the sleeping Ben and faces of victims and ringing mobile…<p>

The cold air slammed me in the chest as I quietly shut the door behind me, sighing as I slid down until I was comfortably numb on the icy pavement.

Night, cold, winter, blue  
>I hated it. I hated them.<br>Every time, every single damn time.  
>Too many memories, too much hurt.<br>Too much emptiness…

_Claire loved her father.  
>Sometimes she thought that God would punish her for loving one parent more than the other. Of course she loved her mother, but it was probably because of the fact that she was her mother. As a person, an individual, Claire loved her father dearly.<em>

_Jimmy Novak; human, sales man, husband and father, great cook and religious man. From what Claire could remember, her father loved to spend whatever time he could with her, even if it meant clipping her new hair clips into his soft hair or tea with Mr Cuddles and Big Ted. She loved it too.  
>When she was older, it was making sure she knew how to correctly do algebra and "the birds and the bees"; Christian style.<em>

_Claire had begged her parents to allow her to do science and human biology; her mother not too pleased with the evolution of man that they were teaching. But Jimmy knew that Claire was just curious and he respected that, and in turn Claire resected him. _

_She was only eleven when things started to go wrong. It all happened so fast she hardly had time to fully understand. Mum and Dad were arguing more; Amelia slowly losing her faith as Jimmy began to say strange, crazy things. _

_Castiel.  
>The first time she heard that name was while she was sleeping. At first she thought the ringing in her ears was because it was so late, but she could hear the voice, make out words that were whispered to her.<br>'Who are you?' she whispered back, voice dry and terror growing in her stomach as she tried to hide beneath the blankets of her be. The was no escape; it was there, in her mind, behind her eyes.  
>'I am Castiel. Do not be afraid.'<em>

_The dim light behind her eyelids intensified, almost burning her from the inside out but if she didn't struggle, when she tried to see, tried to listen…she couldn't explain it. So warm an pure, fierce and soothing._

_She told no one about it. Not even her father but she cried for months every night after her father walked away. Would he have stayed if she had told him? Was this her fault?_

_Even when Jimmy began to talk to Amelia, late at night thinking Claire wasn't listening, he said that the Angel Castiel was speaking to him, saying he was the chosen one.  
>Was Claire not good enough?<em>

_Losing her father twice to the same angel was bad enough; her father giving up everything to say yes to Castiel… she couldn't think what it was that she and her mother did wrong. When he father returned after one long year, Claire thought everything would go back to normal, that the angel would stay away an let her have her family as a whole again. _

_It never happened._

_As her father lay dying, blood spilling from the wound in his stomach, Claire knew she had to do something.  
>'I can help. You want to save your mother and father don't you?'<em>

_Yes.  
>It was the hardest word Claire had ever had to say. She didn't know what to suspect before she was engulfed by the burning light. It was constantly moving, swirling around her like liquid every time she tried to move.<em>

'_Thank you, Claire Novak.'_

_She never had the chance to say her final goodbyes to her father. He had returned after a year only to be snatched away before she could even tell him that she had passed her years at school with flying colours, trying to give him a reason to come home, that she loved him more than God himself._

_Maybe this was her punishment for idolising him rather than God.  
>That wasn't what killed Claire the most though.<em>

_Once Castiel had finished using her; after assuring her there would be decades, maybe centuries of being locked inside herself, forever drowning in the fulfilling burning light and glory of an Angel, she felt hollow. A shell no longer needed.  
>Finished with, impure…useless.<br>Cold._

_The blue, lively eyes that were once her fathers were now nothing but a pale shade of what they had been. The thing looking through those eyes now was not her father, never again will be, not the vigorous shine with life; just harsh and stale like a blizzard. _

_Nothing was the same after that…  
>Her mother changed into someone Claire couldn't stand. As soon as she could she was out of there, getting on with her life but she was forever haunted. The world of the supernatural was something that she couldn't escape and each time she killed something, each time she saved a family from being torn apart, she could feel warm…<em>

'Claire, your freezing!'  
>I flinched away from Bens hands as he knelt in front of me suddenly. It was too dark to see any of his features but I knew it was him, who else cared?<p>

'Leave me,' I mumbled, trying to push his hands away. I couldn't feel my fingers as Ben took the now empty bottle away from me, but when he gripped my hand in his tightly, only then did I realise how cold it was.  
>'How long have you been out here for?'<br>I shrugged my shoulders carelessly; I had forgotten that I was out here.

My eyes were making it difficult to focus on anything, Ben just a black blob in my vision of silver and blue. The moon loomed heavily over us, bright as it cast cold rays of silver, piercing me through flesh and mind.  
>'Cold, eyes too cold…'<br>Ben was asking what I meant, but he was stupid, he didn't know. Even if he did, he wouldn't understand.

The world shifted suddenly around me, a clattering of teeth sounding in my ears. A strong scent of leather and salt was surprisingly comforting and I burrowed my face into Bens chest.  
>Everything was moving so violently, or was I just trembling?<br>I tried to keep my eyes open, to focus on Ben as he lay me down gently, taking hold of my hands tightly when I didn't let go.

'Relax Claire, go to sleep.'  
>'No,' I winged, shaking my head, but it didn't help. I closed my eyes to stop the swirl of images, but it was only replaced with eyes.<br>Cold, blue eyes.  
>So hollow inside, so lonely…<p>

'Too cold, his eyes are too cold. It's not right!'  
>Ben stretched out beside me, nudging his arm around me until my head lay on his chest and his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders. The shivering stopped and so did the clatter in my eyes and I relaxed into Ben, sniffing as he stroked my hair. I wanted to snap and tell him that I wasn't a pet cat but my father used to do that, so did my mother.<br>Now I had no one.

'It's not fair, always cold.'  
>Ben hushed me, and I tried desperately to make some sort of tear fall from my eyes, try to show some sort of emotion other than a gross sob but nothing came.<br>I was too frozen.  
>But Ben was reminding me that there was still warmth out there.<br>Just… how long would this last?

* * *

><p>The rich smell of coffee filled my nose, stale enough that it woke me. Cracking one eye open, I was met with the bright kitchen light that pierced my skull.<br>With a groan I rolled, bringing the blanket over my head. It was too early to be up and my throat was too sore to even think of moving.

'Morning.'  
>I groaned again, propping myself up on my elbow to turn and see Ben sitting himself down at the table. Sitting myself up properly, my head swam and I tangled my fingers in messy hair. I hated it when people saw me in the mornings, but if Ben was to stay he would have to get used to it, and so would I.<p>

'How are you feeling?'  
>'Like I slept in the freezer.' I mumbled, wrapping the blanket around me as I stood. I vaguely remembered being outside, and Ben bringing me inside… it made me pause in my steps when he just sat there, grinning at me.<p>

'Well I did find you outside with my bottle of whiskey, empty. Can't handle a little liquor?'  
>I forced a laugh as I sat in front of him, a coffee settled amongst the photos and maps on the table for me.<br>'Please, I could drink you under the table any day.'  
>'Then what happened last night?'<p>

I could hardly remember anything, only eyes…  
>'Nothing. Just tired.' I gulped my coffee, loving the feel of it burning down to my stomach. Ben was casually drinking his, watching me intently. He opened his mouth, only 'well, what hap-' came from his mouth before I put my hand up, silencing him.<br>'Just read, we have a job to do, so let's get on with it.'

I finished my coffee as I stood and made my way to the bathroom, dropping the blanket on my bed as I went. Ben remained silent, but I could feel his eyes burning into me until the door was shut behind me.  
>With a deep breath, I switched on the light and waited for the pounding to finish in my ears. After turning the taps on full, the steam filling the bathroom slowly, I leaned on the small counter, staring at the face looking back. Long, curly blonde hair fell messily around my sunken pale face; even I knew I was too skinny for my health.<p>

I hated looking in mirrors.  
>I've heard so many people tell me that I am beautiful, stunning, gorgeous… but I am just like any other girl, I don't see it. To me I am a skinny brat that does too much hunting than resting, too much diner food rather than healthy cooked meals, eyes that were too much like my fathers for my liking.<p>

Stripping off my clothes, everything seemed to move slowly as I stood under the blistering water. It cascaded down my hair and across my skin.  
>I had to get my mind back into the hunt. No one got through a game of tag while they were distracted by the birds in the sky.<p>

A sharp knock on the door made me jump, turning the taps off as I listened to Ben speak on the phone.  
>'Yes of course. Eight o'clock? No worries, we will be on time.' He emphasised the on time and I rolled my eyes. It was still early, and I wasn't that much of a girl that I spent forever in the bathroom.<br>Stepping out in a towel, I froze just as Ben did when he looked up. Suddenly I felt naked in front of him. I never felt like this, I was the one with the will of iron and no shame of who I am! But when I tried to pull the towel down lower, it wouldn't and I really did feel exposed.

Ben was half way through putting an arm through his white shirt, the smooth plains of his chest and abdomen exposed for me to drink in. He was staring, at what I wasn't sure, but his eyes moved down my neck to my shoulder, only to blink when the water droplet met the towel.

Clearing his throat he shrugged on his shirt and turned his back; myself quickly hooking my bag on my foot and tossing it into the bathroom.  
>'Sorry, that was careless…'<br>I looked up one last time through my damp hair to see Ben looking again, a small smile on his face as I scurried back into the bathroom.  
>'Don't be.'<p>

I shut the door again, slapping my forehead angrily. Why did I have to blush, why did I have to retreat back into the bathroom like a frightened hatchling?  
>I could have yelled at him, should have, but I didn't want to.<p>

Drying my hair quickly, I twisted it neatly into a bun before I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My reflection screamed of someone who had spent the night outside crying rather than a professional so I ripped out my makeup. Rarely did I use this, surprising I know, but when your hunting and sweating, the last thing you want is mascara running into your eyes.

Looking somewhat more decent, I slipped on some clean under garments and poked my head out the door quietly.  
>Ben was not in the room so I quickly snatched my clothes off the hanger, hating buttons as I raced to do them up. My pants were easily on, and short heeled shoes were stepped into casually but my buttons did not wish to co-operate.<br>The front door opened and Ben walked in.  
>All I could think of was "just be cool."<p>

He was dressed, his black suit and dark brown tie making him look like an almost different person.  
>He looked good.<p>

'Ready to go?'  
>I stood straight, the top four buttons of my shirt still undone. I saw his eyes drop there and I couldn't help but smirk.<br>'Does it look it?'  
>Ben just smiled back at me, dammit, why wasn't he looking away?<br>'I thought that maybe you were going to try and seduce answers out of people today.'

With a hiss I grabbed my phone and jacket, doing up my buttons as I marched out the door, shoving Bens shoulder with mine as I passed.  
>'Bastard.'<br>'Brat.'

* * *

><p>'So this was all that you found of the victim?'<br>I stared down at the few limbs and torso that was neatly arranged on the cold metal table. They were a stale cream colour, vivid red still lining the edges where they had been torn from one another roughly.

'Afraid so.' The doctor replied, a heavy sigh escaping his old mouth. Pushing back grey hair, he wheeled the corpse back and shut the door, moving us backwards to pull out another one.  
>'The police say that animals got to them before they did.' He pulled back the cover to reveal another body… parts of it and pointed out the small bite marks.<p>

'Do you know what size the animal was, roughly?'  
>Ben bent down, moving bits of the flesh with the tip of his pen. I didn't like the morgue but I never felt uncomfortable in one.<p>

'Mm, judging by these I would say something small to medium; Mountain cat, small scavengers.'  
>As he covered the body up again, Ben gently tugged my elbow, pulling me aside.<br>'It could be anything; wendigo, where-wolf…'  
>I lowered my voice as the doctor moved passed us.<br>'It couldn't be a wendigo; they wouldn't leave… the best parts.' I cringed slightly as a chill shot up my spine, straightening my shirt as I turned back around.

'Doctor Welsh, in any of the victims that had, chests, were their hearts missing?'  
>The doctor turned slowly to us, raising a grey eyebrow.<br>'No, Mr Jason had his heart intact. Is this some sort of serial killing freak?'  
>I tried to give him my most reassuring face, but I couldn't hide my mind working over time trying to figure out what it was we were dealing with.<p>

'Thank you for your time Dr Welsh, keep in touch if you find out anything else.'  
>Ben gave a reassuring smile and exited the room, myself nodding my head and following him up the corridor.<p>

We walked in silence for a little while, only the sound of my heels falling around us until we got out into the main ward. Nurses were bustling around and patients watching as life went by them.  
>'So, any ideas Skully?' I asked, trying to keep my posture professional as we passed the main desk.<br>'Honestly, I don't know. Like you said it isn't a wendigo,' the doors were pushed open and a cool breeze made me button up my jacket to try and shield me from it, 'and the heart was still in place so no werewolf.'

He pulled out his car keys but as he did he opened his other hand and held it to me.  
>'I did find these.'<br>Dropping the small items into my palm, Ben loosened off his tie and leant on te car as I stared down at the tiny flecks of wood.  
>'Splinters? Whoa, you know, I didn't know someone could fall over in a national forest and get splinters.'<br>Ben screwed up his face, not sure whether to laugh or be hurt, yanking open the door.  
>'Brat.'<p>

I chuckled slightly, poking the small bits of wood with my fingernails before I dropped myself into the car as Ben turned the car on.  
>I liked this car.<p>

The dark clouds were getting heavier as we grabbed some food from a diner and made out way back to the motel. Roads were quiet and people quickly leaving the streets to get to their homes before the storm hit.  
>'I hope it isn't like this too long.' I mumbled. I noticed Ben raise an eyebrow and I just sighed.<br>'I don't like rain.'  
>'Or the cold.'<br>I tore my eyes away from him again and focused them elsewhere; remembering part of last night.

'I am sorry about that. I am not normally like that.'  
>'Don't worry about it. I am sorry for yelling at Lance. Is he alright?'<br>I just nodded my head, staring down at the small pieces of wood in my hand. They would have had to come from the forest; they were a pale green, and only something that fresh would come from the national park. The only thing that stumped me was what was ripping apart men if they weren't going to eat them?  
>'Claire?'<p>

I snapped my head up again, blinking a few times.  
>I didn't look around at Ben, but I could feel his eyes burn on me as he pulled into the motel.<br>'Are you alright?'  
>It had been a while since anyone asked me that and I tried hard not to show any emotion on my face. Instead I freed my hair from its bun, allowing it to fall around my face as I hung my head with a fake chuckle.<br>'I'm fine.'

When I glanced at Ben through my hair, his face was one of disapproval. There was a hint of sadness and I began to panic about what I had said last night.  
>'Are you sure?'<br>'We have got to stop doing this!' I laughed, opening the car door, 'We're acting like a couple of teenagers that have such a horrible secret.'  
>A warm hand again wrapped around my wrist and I paused, following it up to Bens eyes.<br>At least his weren't blue.

'We do.'  
>I couldn't argue with him there, but I pulled my hand from his and patted his cheek before I stood out of the car, straightening my shirt.<br>'Well, let's pull out the chick flicks and hot chocolate later alright? We have something to hunt before it kills anyone else.'  
>Ben smiled and followed me out into the motel room, sitting himself down with a burger.<br>He had one hell of an appetite.

'So, got any leads Nancy?'  
>I stripped off my jacket and sat with him at the table, looking over the evidence we had. Ben pushed my salad towards me but I ignored it; when I was thinking I didn't like to try and do two things at once.<p>

'Ok. We know that all three victims are male, anywhere between twenty to forty and another four still missing. We can assume that they all went camping or hiking in the national park around the same time or…' I searched through the paper until I pulled up a sheet, listing all other disappearances.  
>There was no pattern at all.<br>'Whatever this thing is, it doesn't have a period it sleeps or hunts, it just is.'  
>'So some sort of animal, curse?'<br>'Could be.'  
>I sighed as I rubbed my temple, the bits of wood sitting on the table, waiting to be put into the puzzle.<br>'They aren't splinters.' Ben mumbled around a mouthful. I frowned at him, so he swallowed his food nervously before pointing at them again. 'They can't be. Splinters penetrate from the outside in. These ones were coming from the inside out.'

'Some legends have Gods stuffing victims with acorns and others with certain leaves…'  
>'A God? We're hunting a god?'<br>'Use your ears!' I growled, smiling as he held his hands up in surrender. 'I'm just saying. It could be anything, witches with curses, demon trees…'  
>'There's something to look forward to. In a forest looking for a tree.'<p>

I slapped his shoulder as I moved to the kitchen, grabbing a pain tablet from the counter and swallowing it with a glass of water. This headache was getting worse, the pounding in my ears all too familiar.  
>It was like all the times I had an argument with my mother and she would retreat to her lounge with her bottle of wine or scotch; whatever was closest to her and I would escape to my room or outside with a pounding headache that would last for days and ache all the way to my heart.<p>

'Are you sure you are alright?'  
>Ben was in front of me again and groaned.<br>'Just getting a headache, thinking of too much at once.' When didn't move, eyes still focused on me I raised an eyebrow. Dam he was a sticky beak when he wanted to be.  
>'Just, this hunt, lack of sleep from last night and my mother.'<br>'You have a mum?'

I twisted to look back at him as I sat back down at the table, Ben with a surprised look on his face.  
>'No, just kidding, I was brought here by aliens… of course I have a mother.'<br>Bens surprise dropped suddenly and I became nervous; was his still alive?  
>'You're lucky then.'<br>'If you call having a neglectful alcoholic mother lucky then yeah.'  
>'I lost my mother, just as the war started.'<p>

He sat back down again and I bit my lower lip. How could I be so careless?  
>'I'm sorry.'<br>'Huh, not that it matters,'  
>'Of course it matters.' I mumbled, reaching out to hold his hand as I gave him the best smile I could muster.<br>'Father?' I asked nervously. I hated the topic, but this was my one chance to get information out of Ben, to find out who he was and why he felt so familiar to be around…  
>'I don't know. Missing I guess, or dead. You?'<br>'Exactly the same.'

We sat in a silence for a while that was heavy around us, only the ring of a phone distracting us. Ben slipped his hand gently out of mine to answer.  
>'We'll find them, one day.' He smiled at me and moved to the other side of the room, 'Conner.'<p>

I remained still, my thoughts now drifting over the topic of family.  
>I hadn't had a family since I was ten. My mother, if she was even still alive, probably hadn't even noticed I was gone, perhaps when the fridge wasn't filled with food or the wine rack no longer full. I couldn't go back there; it was like asking a free man to go to jail.<br>My father… he was dead. There would have to be some part of him still alive in his own body but it would be too insignificant to be called my dad.  
>No, if I ever found the angel wearing my father, I will kill him.<p>

_..  
><em>_If you find your family, don't you cry  
>In this land of make-believe, dead and dry<br>…_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hi guys, Thanks for the reviews and the questions. Well, I never actually thought about it, but if i had to choose, I would love Teresa Palmer and Ian Somerhalder, because she is stunning and he has that sort of roughness that I think suits Ben well. I love creating my own characters, exploring how they become who they are. Everyone has an event or something in their life which encourages you to act in a certain way and see things differently. I just keep exploring who they could be. <strong>**

**Thanks for reading!  
>Silver-Kirin<br>xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgive me for taking so long to update. Life kept getting in the way and I hated previous chapters I had done. **

**Just a warning, the next few chapters will have some swearing, abuse and supernatural themes. Suprise suprise.  
>Thanks for reading guys<br>xXx**

* * *

><p>…<em><br>__  
>And sometimes I feel like<br>I'm only one  
>No wonder why I've become<br>So dum  
>..<em>

Ben Speaks

'I'm agent Josh Conner and this is my partner, agent Lucy Simone.'  
>The woman in the door way looked Claire and myself up and down, ignoring our badges as she turned and walked back into her kitchen. The slap I received on my arm stung and I tried to hide my chuckle of pain as I looked down at Claire.<br>'Why did you have to use that name?' she hissed before stepping inside, too much like John Conner… just another person that doesn't like the terminator.

Shrugging my shoulders, I stepped into the house carefully, shutting the door quietly behind me. Claire was already in the kitchen, speaking with Julie Hearson, and I should have been doing the same thing, but Claire could handle herself.

The house was sparse, tatty old wallpaper slowly peeling itself away from the walls and not a lot of furniture covered the stained carpet. There were no pictures on the walls, no family pictures or framed paintings; just a poster of a heavy metal band in one room and a dragon coiling around a naked lady on the other.  
>Not really my cup of tea.<p>

Oh what you were expecting me to be the type of guy that had centrefold pictures all over his wall along with his favourite bands and video games?  
>Well I can tell you something.<br>My mother took them all down.  
>I guess I snapped out of it a long time ago.<p>

The faint sound of a video game pulled me from my thoughts and I paused my exit from the, what I believe would be the lounge room. The two lounges were empty, why anyone would sit in them I am not sure and the small television was off, showing m distant reflection. Only I wasn't the only one in it.  
>Nestled into the beanbag was a young boy.<br>I have to be honest, I was half expecting a rough kid with a Mohawk or a rat tail with a nasty attitude and I would have to have Claire save my ass again, but he wasn't.

Short black hair was trimmed well back from his young face and he sat so still, not a sound came from his except the small electronic device he held in his hands. All his focus seemed to be on the game; Plants vs Zombies. It made me smile, I remember when I used to have a ps2, sometimes you could never get me off the thing.  
>'Cool game isn't it?'<br>The boy didn't lift his head and I rubbed my lips together as I crouched down beside him, trying to find some way to grab his attention.

I was the same for a while; I can't remember why but I was just sad and you could not get my head up from a comic or homework or games.  
>Some said it was because I was in shock from the car accident, but I do not remember it very well. Then again, they say that's because of the accident also.<br>_'Don't be surprised or worried if you have nightmares about it for a little while, for children your age it is normal.'  
><em>But I didn't, and that I think is what worries me the most.  
>Every time I tried to think of it, tried to remember some little part of it, it was like a locked door that would not open no matter what.<p>

I could remember the crash, I was sitting in the front seat with mum and then it just happened. My head slammed into the dash and my mother was stabbed with a piece of metal. Next thing I know we are at a hospital, cold and I remember not wanting to leave my mother's side; I was going to lose her and it scared me. Yet, she healed quickly and I remember being grateful for that, but something was _missing_.  
>Someone or something and it was starting to drive me mad.<p>

'She's always like that.'  
>Tucking my suit jacket behind my arms I looked back to the young boy, who was still focused on his game. I grinned as I watched him, zombies advancing onto the roof as the plants popped out sunlight and potatoes exploded.<br>_'That's ridiculous, plants could never beat zombies.'_

Snapping out of it again, I listened as Julie began to yell and scream, Claire's voice strangely soothing.  
>'We need to be out there looking for the bastard! That fucking prick probably just left us for some hooker from town!'<br>'Mrs Hearson, please calm yourself. There is a strong possibility that he is in serious trouble or dead.'  
>'Serves him right! He'll be dead if I find him!'<p>

The young boy just sighed and continued with his game.  
>'What's your name kid?' I asked, trying to sound older and more mature than what I probably was. I had seen kids living in fractured families and dysfunctional homes, I was one of them but I had never met one.<br>'Who wants to know?  
>I grinned and pulled out my badge, flipping it open before he took it from my hands, quickly yet it wasn't a snatch, just eager curiosity. With his game in one hand he studied my badge with an intense glare before he languidly handed it back with a tip of his wrist.<br>'Coby.'

Tucking the fake ID back into my pocket I grinned again as he resumed playing, fingers and thumbs moving across the screen with well-practiced movements.  
>'Josh.'<br>'I saw that.'  
>I chuckled slightly, Coby pausing his game again to smile at me.<br>'Sounds like John Conner.'  
>Coby smiled a bright smile that made me shudder at the thought of what he had to put up with in a home like this one. Julie was still yelling but at least now it didn't have as much swearing and cursing. Coby sighed heavily for a, I think he was ten, ten year old.<br>'My dad's dead isn't he?'  
>As he spoke, the zombie wave advanced down the chimney, resulting in his brains being eaten.<p>

I swallowed hard as he looked at me, his eyes hard as though he could take the answer. How was I going to tell him? Straight out with the facts; monsters were real and he had more than likely been eaten by one or sugar coat it and say that he was just missing and I would find him? Did he still have nightmares about the evil things under his bed or was he old enough to know that his father was probably the monster in his life? I reckon he did, an observant little man that had very little emotion about asking if his father was dead; who asked that right away?

I couldn't know, but what I did know was that I had no idea how old a child should be before you tell them the truth. I always wished my mother told me that truth about me; who my father was, why he wasn't around, why we constantly kept moving, where did the monsters come from?  
>Yeah, I was fourteen when I realized they were real and look how well I turned out.<br>So no, I couldn't tell this kid. Sugar coat it was.

'I don't know Coby, but we'll do our best to bring him back-'  
>'You don't have t.'<br>I raised an eyebrow as he looked away, his finger hovering over the new game button.  
>'Why would you say that?' I asked, trying my best to be a serious agent but I had to keep with the soft curiosity that this kid was opening up to. Coby shrugged, leaning back in his bean bag as casually as though it were an ant that had been squashed; why should he care?<br>'I've always wanted him to go. But he will be ok won't he?'  
>I nodded my head slowly, not wanting to say that out loud. More than likely he was dead.<br>Whatever this thing was, it didn't seem to like leaving too many bits behind.

'Coby, can you remember when you saw him last? Anything that can helps us find your dad?'  
>Again he shrugged, sitting up straighter and playing his game.<br>'They had an argument.'  
>'Can you remember what about?'<br>'Stacey.'  
>I pulled out my notepad, writing the name down to try and look official and things like that; I used to be impressed by such things when I was a kid .<br>'Do you know Stacey?'  
>He shook his head and continued with his game, sniffing and blinking like he was about to cry and the memory. I knew that feeling.<br>'He left, he was mad and tried to hurt mum.' He looked back up at me, eyes now heavy with a sadness that he couldn't hide.

Gently I reached out, not failing to notice his small flinch before I patted him on the back.  
>'You'll be safe. Trust me, everything will turn out alright.'<br>He nodded softly and we both turned our attention to Claire and Julie as they stood in the door frame.  
>Claire had a look of exhausted rage all over her while Julie went from tears to anger like a snap of a twig.<p>

'How dare you talk to my son without me in the room! How dare you, who do you think you are?'  
>'Mrs Hearson, there is no need to turn this into-' but like she would listen to me. She began her charge at me, Coby leaping from his beanbag with a loud rustle but again Claire save me.<br>'Julie, I will not warn you again. Agent Conner is still following within the guidelines.' She stepped in front of her, arms out to stop her advancing, perhaps to slap me.  
>Saved me from handling her anyway.<p>

I took the second breather to scribble my number down onto a bit of paper, handing it to Coby as I twisted around to look at his transparent face. How many times had she charged at him like that, with no one to stand between?  
>'Hey, hang in there. Nothing will happen to you, I promise.' I whispered as Julie screeched. Coby focused on me with a hopeful look as he took the piece of paper.<br>'Promise?'  
>It made me nervous, would I be able to keep that promise?<br>'Promise.'

Coby smile and it was only as he reached to grab his game and run off to his room, probably to escape the wrath of his mother that I noticed dark bruises.  
>They were dark, old by probably a week. As he ran from the room, his ale legs were blemished with dark purple and light green. I frowned and Claire shared a concerned glance with me before we turned to Julie who had returned suddenly to her cool non caring self.<br>'What? He's a clumsy little shit.'

I was so ready to pull my badge out again and shove it in her face, make her stop hurting her child or I would take him away to someone who would care, but I couldn't. After all, my name wasn't really Josh Conner. I simply turned and saw myself to the door, Claire giving her a brisk thank you and a warning that we may be returning.

Pulling my tie loose to breathe a little easier, I leant on my car and watched as Claire caught up with me.  
>Was it sad to admit that as she moved quickly towards me, it was all I could see? I instantly forgot that we were on a case, that a small boy was being mistreated by his own family and that I swore to stop doing this… it all just jumped out the window and plummeted to its death. Golden hair bounced freely around her pale face and her hips swayed gently as her legs effortlessly carried her towards me. I had no idea what to compare her with, was there anything else out there like her? So frail and stunning yet could kill me so easily if she ever knew I was thinking of her like this.<p>

Bright blue eyes met with mine after she shook the last of her hair free and instantly that placid face formed one of curious confusion.  
>'Ben?'<br>I blinked a few times as she opened the door, leaning casually as she watched me. God only knew what she was thinking of me.  
>'Yeah?'<br>A long slender eyebrow rose and a small grin hooked the corner of her mouth.  
>'You look like you just realised you left the iron on at home.'<p>

She chuckled slightly and sat in her seat, shutting the door softly as she reviewed her notes.  
>Whoa, when was that her seat?<br>Sitting down also, I paused before leaving when I turned my eyes back to the house, thinking of Coby.  
>'I know how you feel. That's where I wish I was with the law.' Claire murmured softly and I just nodded, taking a deep breath and looking down at my single worded notes.<br>Stacey.

'What did you get?' I asked, not missing the displeasing way Claire screwed up her face.  
>'Seems that Mr Hearson was never really faithful; constantly out with women, never had a stable job… kind of guy that even I would like to knock off.'<br>I shook my head to hide my grin as it tied in well with Stacey.  
>'Did she mention anything about a Stacey? Kid said they were arguing about her the last time they were together.'<br>This time Claire shook her head.

'Julie informed me, as you may have heard, that he ungrateful prick of a husband came home from work for a minute to grab money and then left. No words shared, but a punch or two.'  
>I bit my lower lip, thinking of who punched who but more importantly what would lead to his disappearance that would lead us here?<p>

'Well I have a feeling that Stacey has got a lot to do with this.'  
>'Follow your gut often?'<br>I started the engine and was going to give Claire a nervous smile but then, why would I not trust my gut? This could be a trick question; Claire figuring me out but if we were going to do this, be partners, there had to be no secrets between us.  
>'Of course.'<br>I gave her a cheeky grin before shifting gears and heading off.

Speaking of gut feelings, something was wrong.  
>I don't know how to explain it but every time I was in the car with Claire beside me, whenever I had a second to think about us working together, something was very wrong.<p>

_..  
>I get more and more strange<br>I'm going insane I'm building it up  
>Just to break it down<br>…_

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, there is always room for improvement.<br>I promise that the next chapter will be up a hell of a lot quicker than this, I promise!**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

…_  
>Never trust the stars<br>When you're about to fall in love  
>Look for hidden signs before you start to sigh<br>.._

Claire Speaks

It wasn't hard to see that Ben was an emotional hunter.  
>Following his heart and gut more than his head; he probably had nothing up there. Sorry, that was mean, I am sure he has more brains up there than below; I mean I know it is. There is a sparkle in his eye every time he acts coy or dumb, like he knows dam well what is going on and he is already two steps ahead of you. When he is watching you and you try desperately hard to avoid those green glass like eyes that have already figured you out.<br>I liked people like that, kept me on my toes.

Another thing that was easy to see was that he had been to a decent school or university. The way he tackled books and notes was too well practiced to be forgotten. Anyone else would have sighed and groaned about having to do something like this, and Ben did to I guess but he still got on with it with a sort of happiness that brought back the good old days.

I was lucky to have found someone like Ben to hunt with.  
>Hunters that didn't do the work and hunted with their head were the one with complexes and most dangerous.<br>I gratefully enough was one that liked to do the hard, dirty work that came with it but there was always a conflict between my heart and my head. I knew there were innocent people, I knew that they had no idea what was going on and had the right to live in fear for the rest of their lives but I also knew that there were monsters and ghosts and demons out there. I also knew that sometimes, some people were better off dead.  
>See my problem?<p>

Some days it would be harder than others to listen and compromise between the two. Believe me I have not yet harmed anyone that didn't deserve it.  
>And the more I looked up Mark Hearson, the more deserving he seemed to be.<p>

Spinning around in my chair, I opened my mouth to speak but the librarian held her crooked finger to her lips. I raised an eyebrow, giving her a strange look but she merely buried her nose back into the book and disappeared down the aisle. I do not like libraries.  
>'What you got?' Ben asked me, snapping me from my thoughts of saying something really loud. I finished turning the chair and ran a hand through my knotted hair.<p>

'A lot, actually. Too much for me to wanna sort through.'  
>'Anything useful?'<br>I gave him a glare and he raised his hands in defence, pen hanging from his mouth. Reassuring him that I was only bored to death, I smiled grimly as I held my note paper up to read from.  
>'Mary Gary Hearson, born nineteen eighty two in Texas. Raised by a single parent, never attended school, joined the war and was shipped to Iran, dishonourably discharged in twenty seventeen.' I sucked in a deep breath, not missing Ben rub his forehead at the growing headache that was already in mine. 'Nine charges of indecent assault, four drunk and disorderly, over ten thousand dollars' worth of fines in a year for speeding, assault, robbery and hospital cover.'<p>

I looked cautiously up at Ben at those last words and saw the anger flash in his eyes before he hung his head and sucked in a breath.  
>'Anything that can link him to the other victims?'<br>I glanced at the numerous faces on the glossy paper.  
>'None, except that they are all men and all taken this year within the space of months. Mark here was the first.'<p>

Ben nodded his head, gathering his own paper and zipping it neatly into his leather bound folder, leaving only one sheet out.  
>'Stacey Rodriguez, twenty two and missing since January tenth of this year.' He looked up at me with a triumphant spark in his eye and I grinned also.<br>'That's four months ago, when the killings started.'  
>Ben bit his lower lip and I saw he was looking at the photo of the young woman. She had been beautiful, and it was sad now that she was nothing more than a pissed of spirit.<p>

'So what's the theory?' I asked, hey I just wanted to know how he could connect the dots. Some people could and some people couldn't, smudging the lines as they want.  
>'Vengeful spirit. Taking a guess anyway that she was killed and now taking it out on jackasses.'<br>'You best stay at home them.' I chuckled and stood from my chair, shoving everything into my pockets and bag as I hung it over my shoulder. I was waiting for Ben to snap back but he just looked at me with those eyes and I knew that he was already way ahead of me.  
>'Well,' he grinned and picked up his folder, 'I asked you nicely to be careful and stay out of the shifter hunt and look where you ended up.' He smiled with his arms open, jacket slung over his arms and tie long since gone… dam he looked good in a suit.<p>

I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder as I passed him.  
>'Please, I ended up in hospital and losing my bike.'<br>'But you got me out of it.'  
>'Oh yeah sure, because your worth five thousand dollars and the embarrassment of being in a hospital, bastard.'<br>A hush came from behind us and I snarled at the librarian, Ben laughing lightly as he opened the door for me.  
>'I'm worth at least a million, brat.'<p>

* * *

><p>My guns were spread out on the bed around me, most of them already clean but I was bored. Ben was on the phone again, who he was speaking with I wasn't sure and I wasn't worried; neither with the fact that Lance should have been calling me by now. Day three and I hadn't checked in with him or given him an update, normally he would have been tracking me down like a hound but after what happened, the fact that I chose a stranger over him probably killed him more inside than it did me.<p>

Ben was pacing outside, his silhouette in behind the curtains of the window. I found myself watching it every now and then, thoughts racing around my head from our family history to who he was. I should have been ashamed, should have been nervous to be in his company but there was just something about him that I was starting to love.

I slapped myself mentally at the word. Barely a week and I used that word in the same sentence as Bens name. What the hell was wrong with me?

The door opened and Ben dragged himself in along with his own duffle bag, sighing as he tossed it onto his bed. After dragging the table closer to him he collapsed, rubbing a hand over his face and unzipped his bag, watching me as I finished putting my gun back together again with a click.  
>'That was the auto shop Hearson worked at and Patrick's girlfriend.' he whipped out a gun, spinning it skillfully before placing it on the table in front of him.<p>

'And?'  
>'They were not acting weirdly before their deaths and neither had heard of the other. One was a resident and the other was a tourist.' He pulled out some more weapons; guns, blades and rock salt, all lining them up neatly on the table before he began to get to work on cleaning them.<br>I was loading some shells with salt as my mind raced.

'So Stacey dies and all these men begin to vanish and turn up in pieces. What sort of spirit does that?'  
>Ben shrugged, staring at the blank wall as he re-assembled a shotgun.<br>'Rips them apart and only leaves parts to be found. Where do the splinters come from?'  
>'Maybe it is like I said before, they just fall or as they are being killed.'<br>We remained in silence for a little while, the smell of hot chips from lunch still hanging in the air.

'You know what we need to do.' Ben said suddenly and I sighed, pushing hair from my face as I finished off my colt. 'We need to go to the forest. We need to talk to Stacey's family-'  
>'Doesn't have any.' I replied quickly. Ben turned his head slowly, watching me carefully and I just raised my shoulders slowly.<br>'What, you the only one that is allowed to do the research?'

He just smiled, shaking his head and I picked up another gun, clicking it threateningly as Ben chuckled.  
>'No sorry, I still need to get used to having to share the job.'<br>It was my turn to laugh and I stood up, scanning over his collection of guns and blades, giving a small grimace to fake an unimpressed face.

'What? What was that look for?'  
>'No look,' I smiled at him and waved a hand over his equipment, 'just with this stuff it seems that you would be the brains, I on the other hand…'<br>Ben looked up at me and I saw that sparkle, knowing exactly what I had got myself into.  
>'No brains? You probably couldn't even tell me the name of four of your guns.'<br>I put my hands on my hips, biting my tongue as I smirked at him, accepting the challenge. Marching the two steps back to the bed, I picked up my nearest.

'Glock nine mil, standard seventeen magazine capacity with silencer.' I dismantled it with skill and reassembled it just as quick, giving Ben a look as I clicked it shut. He nodded his head with a pout of his own.  
>'That's one.'<br>Again I bit my tongue, wondering why I was proving myself to him but I guess it was a little bit of harmless fun, as long as he didn't ask me to demonstrate how I used one.

'Taurus ninety two model, standard ten round mag. Basic shot gun, double barrel with salt shells for Casper and my favorite, sig saver. All with silver bullets I made myself and me with the aiming.'  
>I gave him a challenging smirk as Ben clapped a few times, remaining on the bed as he picked up one of his own.<p>

'Double barrel shot gun, sawed off. Beretta model 92, not my most favorite but still gets the job done, colt trooper for some serious knock down and yes I see you have one to.' I chuckled slightly as I pushed mine into view.  
>'Smith and Wesson, and my other baby… my colt nineteen eleven, A one point four five. Nickel plated with an ivory handle.' He smiled brightly as he showed off his beloved gun, but there was a shade that slowly fell over him as he stared at it. It was a nice gun, but how many horrible things had it seen and done with Ben?<p>

Trying to get him out of his trance, I heaved it open and proceeded to pull out the rest of my artillery.  
>'Thigh holster, Heckler and koch g3 sg1.' I proudly arranged it on the table beside Bens weapons as he smiled at the challenge, putting the colt down and pulling more from his own bag.<br>'Never go anywhere without my silver magnum push daggers and my slasher.' I had to give him a small clap as he pulled out the curved weapon, that was definitely one to be proud of.  
>'Seems to be more like one you hang on a wall than actually use.'<br>'Hey, this thing has saved my life more than a few times.'  
>'So more of a slapper than a stabber?'<p>

Ben slowly turned his head to me with a disappointed look and I just shrugged.  
>'Cross bow,' he pulled it out and held it up as though he was going to shoot me. Anyone else and I would have panicked, or angrily told him to get it out of my face, but I trusted Ben, and that was what was making me worried, 'with a range of iron, silver and salt arrow heads.'<br>'Salt tips?'  
>He nodded proudly as he set it down.<br>'Alright, mine is on the bottom of my bag, but you'll have to teach me the salt tips. Shurikens, my own shove dagger, fifteen inch jungle master-'  
>'I know something else that is just as long…'<p>

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying my best not to laugh as I spun the blade around before sheathing it again. Ben gave me an innocent look but I knew he was far from it.  
>'Grenades,' we both held up two or three and, frustrated, put them down again. This was a silly competition, but I guess we had time to pass and it was interesting to see how Ben could hunt and fight; you could tell a lot about a hunter and his weapons.<p>

'Pocket knives,'  
>'Lock picks,'<br>'EMF reader,'  
>'EMF reader with thermo scanner.'<br>'Flare guns,'  
>'Tasers for those nasty one that need a good roasting.'<br>'Black light.'  
>'Rosaries.'<br>'Holy water.'

We both chuckled as we held up our flasks, but I grinned that mine was the winner.  
>'Engraved.'<br>Ben chucked his down with a defeated laugh, reaching across to take mine and look at it.  
>'Non timeho mala.'<br>'I shall fear no evil.' I translated and sat back down on my bed with a sigh. Ben handed it back, showing a small engraving on his gun. It was the same and we both remained quiet yet again.  
>'Not bad.' Ben said and I laughed, tying my hair back and casually putting everything away again.<p>

'Not bad yourself.'  
>I gently put my bag in the corner, Ben cleaning some of his with a white cloth before placing them lovingly back into the black duffle bag. Moving over to the kitchen, I sighed and looked at how early it was. Too late to do any investigating and too early to go to bed.<br>We had no leads, we had nowhere to look or break into, it was driving me mad.

'Want to go to the pub?'  
>I turned and looked at Ben who was changing his shirt. I snapped my head around again; dam him and dam his body.<br>'I guess there isn't much else we can do.'  
>Ben slipped on his jacket as I turned back around, looking down at my torn jeans and baggy jumper. That was as good as I was going to get.<br>'You're driving.' I tossed the keys over to him, hoping he would drop them but he spun around playfully and caught them in his hand, rubbing it in with a charming grin.

We were half way out to the car, door open when Bens phone rang. I dropped my head; what the hell was it now? The one time we actually get to spend time together and we constantly interrupted. Well, we were on a case, and what was I thinking? Quality time with Benjamin Braeden? What the hell was wrong with me?

'Conner.'  
>I was watching his face change, from a casual happy to something cold and hurt.<br>'Ok, slow down, just, take a deep breath. What happened?'  
>For some reason I wasn't caring about who he was on the phone to or why, I was trying to find an answer to my own case. Why did I blush every time he looked at me with that certain gaze, like I was everything, the only thing he wanted to look at?<br>Maybe I was just a stupid school girl, having a crush on the high school hotty. Why did I have to be so childish?

It was always something I wanted but never got.  
>A normal life; graduate and maybe become a teacher or something. Find a nice man and settle down with a couple of rug-rats. I could see that again for some reason, leaving this horrid life and living myself while I was still young…<br>What the hell! I needed to snap out of it, I needed to step back, go back to the Claire Novak that survived anything, that was someone who could live by herself and do what was right. I didn't need that sort of life… I needed to protect those who had it.  
>Besides, Ben would never give up something like this, and not for someone like me.<br>But one day, if I was lucky enough someone would.

Ben was quite worried on the phone and I stood up straight, noting the concern on his face.  
>'Right. I'll be there as soon as I can.' He snapped his phone shut and I raised an eyebrow as Ben shut his door, covering his mouth as he paced slightly.<br>'Who was that?' I asked cautiously.  
>'That was Coby… his mother was just killed.'<br>I had to blink a few times.  
>'How?'<br>He looked at me, right through me and it made me shiver.  
>'The monster got her.'<p>

_..  
><em>_Never trust your dreams  
>When you're about to fall in love<br>For your dreams may quickly fall apart__  
>…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading you super awesome people.<br>I promise something will be happening soon, we are just at the foot of the hill, trust me ;)  
>And seriously guys, I am running out of songs, not really thats a lie, I think Ben and Claire are sick of me taking notes of what songs I have to use for them . So if you guys have any good ones, let me know. I love everything, except r&amp;b. I love writing for you guys, what you all want.<strong>

**Silver-Krin  
>xXx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_…  
>Something is scratching its way out, <em>  
><em>Something you want<em> t_o forget about.  
>..<em>

_Ben speaks_

I tried my best to keep the smile from my face.  
>Yes it was horrible that another person fell victim to this spirit but none of those people didn't deserve it.<p>

Claire agreed to stay behind, getting picked up by passing officers to take her to the site. I on the other hand was more than happy to go and retrieve Coby.  
>That poor child.<p>

The street lights were brighter than usual as I drove to the police station in town, passing over slowly and in their steady patterns. A soft fog was starting to settle over the street, damp and heavy like the mood I was feeling. Why was it always the good people that had to be hurt? No Coby wasn't injured, at least he didn't say anything over the phone, but the horror in his voice was something that made my hands shake and my blood boil.

I only wished there was someone there for me.  
>I guess it was a good thing that I didn't, otherwise I wouldn't be who I was now, someone who would look after others, but every time I looked back at my life, at all the hard times I ever had… did no one ever care for me? Not even a stranger that passed me on the street as I wept? I don't know, maybe that was what made me the better person. Either way, the past was the past and it didn't matter if I wanted to remember it or not, I couldn't.<p>

That wall that was built up in my mind, the one that kept me separated from whatever it was, I had put it there for a reason and it scared me to think what was on the other side. It could only be bad.  
>It didn't matter, it wasn't about me anymore, I am a man now. I have been through and seen so much, there was no point in me dwelling anymore.<br>I can still change one life for something better.  
>Hopefully.<p>

* * *

><p>Coby couldn't see much.<br>Every now and then he could see a light out of the corner of his eye, but then he would make sure his eyes were closed tight.  
>'Keep them shut.' His mother snapped, shoving his head down again as she drove along the rough track. Coby flinched, tucking his legs up as he tried to minimize his mass as much as possible; the less there was, the less would get hurt.<p>

Not that long ago he had been picked up by his mother and dropped in the passenger seat. The whole time she was mumbling and cursing about his father being a screw up, chickening out not even a year through.  
>'All I told him to do was check that the body wasn't on a track! How fucking thick can he get? Just like you, you know. You got your stupid brains from him, not me!'<p>

He really didn't like it when she was like this, not knowing if he was the one in trouble or if he would end up in hospital again. He tried his best; kept quiet and too himself when they were home, made sure his room was clean and homework done. He even got his own breakfast and sent himself off to school every day. Coby did try to be good but it was his fault most of the time. He was too needy, he did ask too many questions and not do enough around the home. He swore to his mother that one day he would get a good job and look after her, but she would just laugh at him.  
><em>'A little dumbass like yourself? How would you ever get anywhere?'<em>

'Get out of the car, come on.'  
>It was softer, like it was someone else, but Coby knew it was only because his mouth now had a cigarette between her fingers. Leaping out of the car, Coby shivered at the cold air that twisted around his body.<br>He hated the dark.  
>He knew that there was nothing there, that they were just ghost stories that his parents told him so he didn't try to run away, and he was sure they got a laugh out of it. Coby did to, but he wasn't going to let them know it did scare him.<p>

'Stay close you,' she snarled and Coby obeyed, running from the car and jogging beside his mother as she marched down the track. The trees towered over them, creaking as they swayed gently, as if they were turning their faces and watching. Something whistled through them, moving and whispering between themselves. It made Coby nervous; there _was_ something there.  
>'Not that close you runt.'<br>She shoved him forcefully away from her, Coby stumbling on the rough, uneven ground. His mother, annoyed at his clumsiness, slapped his hard and Coby, who was well practised with the art of hiding his whimper, took it like a man and kept his eyes cast down.

They didn't have to walk much further, which was good because Coby was tired. Why he had to come out as well he didn't know, he was only slow and was trouble for his mother, he didn't want that.

'Hold this.' She held the torch up to him and Coby took it gently, holding it where his mother pointed. As she shuffled through the bushes, Coby couldn't help but let the torch light drift over between the trees.  
>'Mum,'<br>'Hold it so I can see!' Coby snapped from it and held the torch, watching as she pulled out a shovel.  
>'Asshole!'<br>She was still fumbling around the pile of dirt, Coby holding the torch but he was getting so cold.

'What's wrong?' she asked, not caring for the answer, 'Can't even hold the torch steady… scared of the dark like a baby?' she cackled and Coby sniffed as his nose began to run. It was getting colder. Again something moved and Coby jumped, shinning the torch over where he heard the noise.  
>A slap on the back of his legs made him cry out and the angry face of his mother made him nervous as she gripped his shoulder painfully tight.<br>'What is wrong with you? Why did I have to have such a weak, stupid child like you Coby? Why was I burdened with a horrid little-'

She never finished her sentence.  
>Warmth splattered all over his face and he gasped as his mother's eyes rolled to the back of her head before her body was heaved away from him. Unable to hold the torch any longer, Coby dropped it and it rolled on the ground, flickering in and out.<br>Whatever it was it was attacking his mother, and he couldn't do anything. The sickening crunches made him flinch each time and the roar that he heard was not like the one the trees had been making.  
>Coby tried not to cry, tried not to move but when eyes turned and looked at him in the dark, there was little else he could do.<p>

He screamed.

* * *

><p>Ben Speaks<p>

The police station was no warmer inside than what it had been in the car. Tying the belt up on my trench coat, I pushed open the doors with as much authority as I could, flipping open my badge to the young lady behind the counter, who lazily looked up at me. I tried my best smile, scanning for a name tag before I tucked my badge away. She wasn't that bad to look at, only older than me by a few years with brown locks around her shoulders.  
>Any other night and I would have been pouring out the lines, but I had something more important to do.<p>

'Agent Conner was it? Yeah, Coby is through that way.'  
>She jabbed the air with her pen and I nodded my thanks, marching down the hall to a small sick bay room. I hesitated before entering, what if this was the wrong thing to do? He really needed to be in the care of those who could help him. I was just doing this because… why was I doing this?<p>

Coby was sitting up on the bed, pale as a sheet compared to the itchy brown one draped over his shoulders. There was another woman in the room with him, seated in a chair but too bust fussing over her nails to notice I was here. I was ready to turn and leave when Coby sprung from the bed, dropping the blanket and giving the lady a fright before he smacked into me.

I dropped my arms and patted his back; not missing that he was shivering like there was no tomorrow.  
>'Hey, Coby, how are you going?'<br>I squatted down to be at his height, holding his gently back from me so I could look at him properly. There was the tell-tale signs of blood on his cheek, wiped away hastily. I checked him over with a quick gaze. No injuries save for the one that was in his eyes. They were focused on me, only me and he coward when the lady reached to pat him on the shoulder.  
>'He wouldn't speak to any of us. He kept saying your name.'<br>'Thank you ma'am. I'll look after him for now.'

The lady nodded and moved from the room swiftly, like watching over a stunned child was too much of a burden for her. Rubbing his back, I slipped off my coat and wrapped it around Coby who was blinking away tears.  
>'Come on, none of that. You hungry? Yeah, well let's get out of this dump before they ask you questions.' I groaned as I lifted him, Coby wrapping his arms around my torso. I had never been so close to a child before, never had anyone be so dependent on me, not since my mother.<p>

We got out to the car, the first droplets of rain falling lightly.  
>'Can you buckle yourself up? Good, right, what's your favourite place to eat?' all I wanted was to get Coby to talk, it didn't have to be about what happened, not yet anyway. In all my experience, it was never good to sit on your own in silence, it was damaging.<p>

'Burger King.'  
>'Burger King? No, it has to be something else…really?' Coby smiled slightly and I shut the door, 'I need a liquor store,' running round to get into my seat. Shaking the damp from my hair, I smiled as Coby yawned and rest his head on the door, shifting into the coat more but every time his eyes drooped, he would wake with like he had been zapped. It hurt to watch him do that but once he had a happy meal, large, in his lap he seemed grateful for the warmth and the distraction.<p>

I did my best to get some chatter, asking him why it was his favourite and he was more than happy to talk about all the time he had been there with his friends when they had parties.  
>'It was the only time I could get it.'<br>I bit my lower lip, it was unbelievable that he was still more than happy to chew away at him chips and slurp his milkshake and talk about his friends rather than the fact he had probably never had a birthday party in his life.

When we got to the motel, he was so tired I don't think he had a clue what was going on. I remained still for a while, watching him. I wish I didn't have to interrogate him, make him relive the horror of what happened not even an hour ago. He was strong; I could see it and hear it in his voice. My first monster and I couldn't do anything for a week.

Very carefully I picked him up, bringing him inside just as the rain began to thunder down on my car and the pavement, the hot smell of it strong. Coby was co-horrent enough to let me take his shoes off and tuck him into the bed. He refused however to let go of my coat. With another big yawn, Coby nestled his head and his eyes finally closed an remain still.  
>'Thanks Mr Conner.'<p>

I rubbed a hand over my face, keeping the one lamp on so I could still see my way around to find my whiskey bottle and a clean glass.  
>I sat like that for a while, not even bothering about the glass as I watched Coby sleep, just thinking, remembering different things I had done before in my time. All I could think of was the bloody war… the hot sand and the stench of dry blood, gun powder and gas…<p>

_It was hard to keep your eyes open when you hadn't slept for more than three days and Ben was fighting with the urge to just lean on the wall for a moment, just to stop his eyes from burning…  
>'Ben.' His shoulder was shoved hard and he gripped the gun in his hands tighter, ready to fight but he recognised the green military uniform and the bright eyes behind those goggles.<br>'Let's go, only two kilometres and we're there, then you can sleep all you want.'_

_Ben kept his scoff quiet as he crept alongside his friend, keeping lower than the wall. It was dark all around them, barely able to see a foot in front of themselves. The enemy could have been anywhere, behind them, beside them, in front of them…  
>'Sure, how long do you think it's going to take control of this town? They'll see us and just surrender?'<br>'I'd surrender if I saw you.'  
>Ben shook his head, smiling before there was a sharp whistle behind them. Their commander moved between them.<em>

'_It'd be nice if you ladies kept your chatter to a minimum. Save it for you cup of tea tomorrow, right?'  
>'Aye sir.'<br>They both grinned before following their bulky commander, moving ever closer to the unsuspecting village. In front of them the commander held up his fist, Ben and the six others with him twisting their goggles around for night vision. It had taken Ben forever to get used to these things. It made it difficult when fighting to see who you were driving the knife into or whose head it was you were actually aiming at._

_From where they were they could hear laughter, chattering and the crackle of a fire. There was a lot of movement and Ben hesitated when he heard a group of children race past them.  
>'Sir,'<br>'Quiet Sargent.' The commander pressed on his ear piece, adjusting the mouth piece so control could hear him better.  
>'One K from target seven three by four nine over.'<em>

_Ben became wrestles, his buddy holding his shoulder to stop him from doing something he would regret.  
>'Copy that Commander, the Thunder Bird is swooping in ten.'<br>Ben could feel his blood rise… what made this people deserve this? He wasn't told of this, he was told they were going to attack a terrorist camp! This was more like a school camp._

_A rumble not far away was all too familiar for Ben and he leant forward.  
>'Sir, we've made a mistake!'<br>He didn't even twitch as Ben felt his legs cramp from crouching, aching with the need to run far away from here.  
>Before he could do anything, everyone was fitting their masks over their faces and Ben had no choice but to do the same as the jet flew down low, dropping the cylinders. <em>

_Screaming was the only thing he could hear other than his own blood pumping as he ran alongside his team, guns ready and dropping to the ground quickly as men ran from the poorly made homes, machine guns firing all over._

_It didn't take long for the gas to render them useless, collapsing to the ground almost in piles. They scanned the area, shooting anyone who was still able to hold a gun, including children. The team ran around Ben, who could not take another step. Gun had already been aimed, it had been simple for him to pull the trigger but even through the gas and the confusing lights of fire, torches and gun fire, he could still make out a glimmer on the child's neck._

_The boy twitched, eyes wide with fear and with a splutter of blood, he fell back. Ben tried to reach to catch him, but his joints were grinding like sand and his lungs full of it. He couldn't take his mask off and his suit made it awkward to bend down, but he did anyway. With unsteady hands, Ben reached out over the boys naked chest, his dark skin a strong contrast to the glimmering silver around his neck. The cross was simple, probably melted down from something and shaped, but Ben knew what this meant._

_Snapping if from his neck, Ben closed the young boys eye lids, unable to stand the staring of those eyes and tried desperately not to fire his gun in anger.  
>They had converted, they were innocent people who simply lived and appeared to be like that of the enemy. It made Ben sick.<em>

_Seeing that the gas had started to subside, his team already taking their masks off and making one last survey of the area, gun shots still sounding a good distance away, Ben ripped his off and tossed it angrily away from him, his goggles dangling from him numb fingers as he watched his friend jog over to him.  
>No survivors.<em>

'_Ben what are-' his hand was shoved forcefully away as Ben snarled at him, dropping his goggles and looking at the silver cross in his gloved hands.  
>'Mate…'<br>'Don't "mate" me.' Ben growled, pointing down at the boy. Ben didn't know what to do, did he just forget about this, did he just drop this cross on the dead body and carry on with this war that suddenly lost all purpose?_

_Gripping the cross tightly in his hand, Ben glared up at his friend as they were illuminated in the red light of a flare gun.  
>'Did you know they had converted Ricky?' he shook his head, trying to get Ben to calm down.<br>'Relax buddy, it was just a mistake.'  
>'One that lead to innocent people dying!'<br>'What's all this commotion?'_

_Ben shoved past Ricky to get to their commander, shoving the cross into his face.  
>'Why are we here, why did we do this?'<br>'What now Braeden? Shot something and feeling sad about it?' Ben tried desperately hard to control himself but Ben couldn't help but try and hit him in the face. It didn't work, his commander was a commander for a reason.  
>'Oh come off it soldier.' He bellowed, hitting Ben firmly in the ribs.<br>'They had converted!' Ben spat, gasping in the humid air. The commander laughed, Ricky standing behind him as he watched.  
>'So what? When you've been born into a religion it is in your blood; that never changes. Plus they all look the same to me.' He knelt down and grabbed Bens helmet, lifting his young face to his with a hideous snarl.<br>'You do as your told boy. Now you get over there and execute those terrorists or you better start watching you back.' He pushed Ben away from him and stood, signalling for any of the survivors to be lined up on their knees._

_Ben got to his feet steadily, looking up to Ricky, begging him to stay with him but Ricky fixed up his gun and took his position over with the squad.  
>Looking back down into his hand, blood mingled with sand over the cross. All he wanted to do was scream, to get it through everyone's thick head that this war was pointless. There would be no one left to fight for if they kept killing the innocent.<em>

_Slowly, Ben turned away, walking away from the screams and gun shots. Every fibre of his being was telling him to go back, to stop them.  
>He was just one man; he could not change the world.<em>

A loud creak made me snap from my dream, heart pounding as I tightened my grip on the gun in in hand.  
>Claire dropped down beside me suddenly, leaning on the arm of the chair.<br>'How is he holding up?'

I waved my hand at Coby, who was still asleep.  
>'Could be better. Have you had anything to eat?'<br>She shook her head but she didn't look around for anything so I let it pass. I would shove food down her throat tomorrow.  
>'What did you find out?'<p>

'Well,' she started, sighing as she stepped out of her boots and jacket, 'Coby here was found by some hikers doing a night walk. They heard him screaming and found him a few kilometres from the car.'  
>'Julie…?'<br>Claire shook her head. 'Same as the others. I guess this throws our theory up in the air.'  
>'Not if she was also responsible for Stacey's disappearance.'<br>She nodded her head, bowing slightly as she wrapped her lips around a bottle of beer, gulping it down before she untied her hair.

I tried desperately not to stare, instead standing up to slide my gun back onto the table.  
>'First thing in the morning I'll be off to the morgue. There wasn't a lot we could do tonight. The morgue guy was sick and the rain started.'<br>I yawned and rubbed my neck, my mind racing to figure this out.  
>'What's going to happen to Coby?' she asked softly, stripping off her pants. I turned sharply away and tried to bury my face in my hands.<br>'I don't know. I guess, I'll take him back in tomorrow after I talk to him.'

Claire rubbed my shoulder gently, surprising me and I looked at her.  
>'It'll be alright Ben. Just get some rest.'<br>I nodded and looked back at Coby as Claire tucked herself into the bed, bottle hanging from her hand. Her eyes drearily watched me and I smiled, taking the bottle from her hand before she rolled over.

Looked like I was in the chair tonight.  
>Not to matter, I had slept worse.<p>

Rubbing my eyes again, I pulled my duffle bag out quietly and unzipped a pocket. Carefully I pulled out a necklace, the fine broken chain still perfectly clean like the day I got it.  
>Sitting back in the chair, I covered myself with my jacket as I stared at the dangling cross in front of me.<br>Nothing had changed since that night. Yes the war had stopped but I had nothing to do with it. I deserted the army and fought here in our own backyard against something far more evil than people.  
>Clutching the cross tightly in my hand, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could still taste the sand; still smell the humidity and the poisons.<br>I could still see those young brown eyes and the hatred in the commander's face.  
>Yeah go ahead; say it. Get over it Ben, it was so long ago Ben, it wasn't your fault, how were you to know?<p>

I can never let it go, it will always be there in my memory, just hovering in the background waiting to be brought forward by a simple smell or face or sound. The wall that I fought with constantly was still there, and I tried to reason with it that it could keep all it was trying to hide from me as long as it took all these memories and buried them also. There were still so many things that left a hole in my life, still made no sense and gave me nightmares.  
>One day, perhaps, I would be free from all of this guilt.<br>One day I would be free.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, I should stop making excuses but things have been hectic. Hope you enjoy, and I am sorry if this chapter gets a bit confusing.**

* * *

><p>…<em><br>But you are not alone in this  
>And you are not alone in this<br>As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand  
>..<em>

Claire Speaks

I was up before the sun the next morning, actually having had an alright sleep. This hunt was giving me a bit of a headache, and it was still so weird having a partner. It made things easier, but at the same time it made it harder, trickier having to constantly keep the other in the loop; where you were, what you found out but two brains were always better than one.  
>Plus I liked Bens company.<p>

I got up quietly, glancing over at Coby who was tangled in a black trench, snoring softly. It was a surprise that he even went to sleep at all, not u all night terrified that something was going to come after him next. I remember it was hard for me the first time I saw a ghost.  
>I thought I was tough enough, I had prepared myself and was fine with the idea of the supernatural but it didn't stop me from cowering in the motel room, thick rings of salt around me and gun constantly facing in the direction of even the slightest noise.<p>

This boy would be scared from this, but sometimes it was the scars that made the people, both mentally and physically.

After a warm shower not bothering to wash my hair and avoiding myself in the mirror, I got myself presentable enough in my neat black pants and button up white shirt, but left out the heels and slipped on my flats. It was only when I stepped out of the bathroom that I realised I had no transportation. I groaned, that would be at least a forty minute walk and I didn't feel like borrowing Bens car or stealing one.  
>Looks like I was walking.<br>I did have plenty of time and a good morning walk never did any harm to anyone. Well, that was a lie, I remember reading once that a string of disappearances happened to morning joggers along an old haunted path.

I gathered my things, shoving my wallet and phone into my jacket pocket and gun into my hip holster and made sure my fake badge was the right one and clipped to my belt. Tip toeing through the room, I paused when Ben moved but he was still sleeping. I debated whether to let him know I was going but I had told him last night and the dark marks under his eyes had been getting darker each day.

Something caught my eye and I focused on the silver cross in his hand. He was holding it tightly so I didn't dare try to take it from him; who knew how strong his hunter instincts were? If they were anything like mine, I would steer clear, which I was.

I never really thought of Ben as a religious sort of man, but you can never judge a book by its cover, I just hope he knew that even though he prayed and tried to do what was right, it didn't mean that you were protected any more than a murderous thug. There were plenty of reasons why people like us were and were not religious.  
>Did Ben know angels were real, or was the fact of knowing things were crawling all over the earth enough to make his decision for him?<p>

I knew angels were real, I knew that they were out there somewhere and that heaven was just as real as much as hell was, but I also knew they were as corrupt and stubborn and evil as demons. They were just as bad only they were brighter and in the name of God.

The streets were quiet this time of morning and wouldn't get much busier I should think. I just hoped that the time would pass quickly as I made my way towards the hospital. The air was cold in my throat but I would survive.

I smiled at the thought of our childish game last night, then again, what child has an arsenal in a duffle bag? I had more daggers and guns than I did clothing. The only time I went to buy clothes was if they were ruined beyond repair or if my cover needed a little convincing. Luckily I wasn't one for dressing up or making sure I looked good; left more room for my weapons. Ben seemed to be the same, rotating shirts and washing them in the bathroom sink. At least he didn't smell and wasn't a pretty boy, who could be with a job like ours?

* * *

><p>Ben Speaks<p>

Dark clouds were getting heavier and heavier as I watched them from the kitchen table. Claire was gone and after a fleeting moment of worry I remembered her heading to the morgue. I would have gone with her but I didn't even hear her leave. I didn't know if it was because I was sleeping too heavily or if she is just skilled at sneaking about.

In a way I was glad that I didn't have to go, because it would mean that Coby would have to come also. From what I heard, they had already got Coby t identify his mother's body. It wasn't necessary, it was obvious that it was.  
>Coby was in the bathroom, scrubbing the last of the blood from his skin and gulped down the hot coffee, loving the feeling of it sink into my stomach.<p>

'You want anything for breakfast?' I called out to him, washing the cup. I didn't want to push the kid just, I couldn't. He walked out slowly, the cloth in his hand as he rubbed at his already red cheeks. Shaking his head, Coby walked back into the bathroom and I sighed.  
>I could understand.<p>

Pulling out my laptop, I tried to connect the dots about this case but it only left one logical answer. Cobys parents had something to do with Stacey's death, which is why Julie was now the first woman to be lying on a cold slab.  
>Did it mean it was over?<br>The spirit had already murdered several people, maybe all that was left to do was find the body and burn it.

The one other thing that baffled me was how the people were killed.  
>Spirits sometimes did take the bodies, storing them the same way they had been killed but the damage done to the body, I understood that often they would kill the same way they had been killed but that was extreme; she must really be a pissed off spirit.<p>

Coby walked out slowly, unsure of himself as I shut the lid of my laptop; he didn't need to see any more bodies. I tried to give him my best smile but it was hard to know if I could talk to him now, was he still in shock, did he fully grasp what had happened, did he even remember?  
>He returned the uneasy tilt of lips and sat on the bed, shivering as he put on his own jacket. My trench coat was mingled in with the sheets somewhere but there was no urgency for me to get it.<p>

I remained still for a little while, my thumb rubbing over the tarnished cross. Coby was looking at the same spot for five minutes before I tucked the cross into my jean pocket and ran my fingers through my knotted hair.

'Coby, can I ask you a few things about what happened?'  
>It was like watching something from a movie as the kids face paled and dropped. Tears welled in his eyes and I instantly got to my feet and sat beside him, wrapping my arms around him to comfort. Coby sobbed, griping my shirt tightly in his fingers.<br>'Why did the monster have to take mummy?' he cried harder and I rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him but the reality was that I could do jack shit in a situation like this.  
>'I don't know Coby, I'm so sorry.'<p>

'Do you believe me?'  
>He looked up at me with wide eyes and I tried again to smile.<br>'Of course I do.'  
>'No you don't. You're an adult. The police at the station said that it was my way of coping with it.' I chuckled and leant away from him slightly. Should I tell him? Would I end up blowing my cover?<p>

'You've seen Ghostbusters haven't you? Yeah, good old classic. Well, would you believe me if I said that it was real?'  
>'What do you mean real?'<br>I waved my hand about, trying to be humorous but it obviously wasn't working too well and I just sighed.  
>'Ghosts are real and can I tell you a secret? Only if you swear not to tell a soul or else it may end u blowing my cover.'<p>

'I swear it, I swear! You're a ghost buster? What about monsters, they are real too right?'  
>I laughed, not feeling at all bad or guilty as to what I just said. At least now the kid will grow up knowing that what he saw happen was a ghost and he was not crazy all his life.<br>'Along those lines yes. My partner and I go around and help people like you and get rid of the spirits.'  
>'Your secret is safe with me, trust me!'<br>I patted his shoulder, glad that at least I managed to get a smile on his face, for a second I got him lost in the wonder of something sci-fi or fantasy, distracted by the confirmation of the supernatural.

'I do Coby, now, let's get you to town.'  
>He knew what that meant and he slumped his shoulders, his eyes losing a bit of their spark.<br>'Can't I stay with you? My gran won't know how to fight monsters, she can't even open the milk.'  
>I sniggered at the thought, I never met my grandmother but I reckon she would be about the same. Giving him another pat on the back I stood and straightened my clothing, seeing no point in changing.<p>

There was a heavy sigh behind me and Coby lazily stood.  
>'You'll be safe Coby, more than you have ever been.'<p>

He gave me a hopeless grin and I felt a stab of guilt as he nodded slowly, the bruises on his face visible now the redness had subsided. This kid has always had rejection, from everyone and then I go and do the same thing.  
>'Look, what I do is dangerous,' I pulled up my sleeves and showed him one of my scars, the long white mark clearly visible and Coby looked at it interestedly, 'I got his because I was distracted.'<p>

He nodded his head slightly and looked back up at me.  
>'I don't want to get anyone hurt.'<br>'Then the best thing to do so you also don't get hurt is to live with your grandmother and just forget that this ever happened. Trust me.'

* * *

><p>Claire Speaks<p>

Sipping at the hot coffee in my hands, I relaxed my aching legs as I leant back on the wall of the hospital. I walked and stopped for a coffee and still managed to beat the doctor.

'Good morning Agent Simone. Nice day don't you think?'  
>I smiled, swallowing the lump of coffee in my throat as the doctor opened the door, holding it for me as I stepped through.<br>'Morning. Bit cold for my liking though.'  
>The doctor chuckled, his grey thing hair combed neatly across his balding head. He wasn't very tall but he powered down the corridor, greeting the ladies at the reception before continuing down the secluded hall.<p>

'So what brings you down to my humble abode?'  
>He neatly sat his satchel down on his desk, the morgue lights flickering to life and chasing away all the dark, revealing the white and silver sterile room.<br>'Sorry to have to bring you down so early, Dr Beatey but I will need a report of Mrs Julie Hearson's autopsy.'

The cheer in his eyes dulled and they moved to rest on the spot where her body was. Slowly he moved across the room, sliding on his white coat and wheeling out the body.  
>'I'm afraid I haven't done one yet, but you are welcome to stay and oversee.'<br>I nodded grimly, finding a white coat for myself and gloves as he lifted the body on the table carefully.

It was horrific.  
>Not even a single day had gone past since she died but already the body was so ruined, so horridly destroyed it was barely recognisable.<br>'First dead body?'  
>'Far from it but first one like this.' I replied as I covered my nose for a moment as I inspected the body. Dr Beatey pulled over the scales and his tools, grimacing himself as he began to work over the body.<p>

'Cause of death I can tell you now, I have no died but it seems obvious.' He shook his head and I raised an eyebrow. Gloved fingers traced over the wood and thorns that protruded from her flesh, messy and wild as it ripped through her skin and muscle, twisting back around and forming something like a cocoon.  
>'No evidence of defensive wounds; but there is not enough skin left intact to locate bruising or entry wounds in order to determine the time frame of attack…' he continued up the body, his eyes and lips saying it all.<p>

No human could have done this. Not even nature would do something like this even if it had a million years.  
>I wanted badly to tell him that a spirit did this, that this only happened because she and her husband murdered an innocent woman.<br>'The rate of decay of the body again is difficult to determine. She had only been found last night had she not?'  
>I nodded as I tried to find some evidence myself of a ghost, but without Stacey's body it was hard to match them up.<p>

'This is the same state the other body was?'  
>'The one that wasn't only in pieces, yes. Fairly similar except Mrs Hearson here is the best condition I have seen, compared to all the victims I've seen.'<br>He paused and lifted a piece of skin, the sick noise it made sending a chill down my spine. He poked about before he grabbed the tweezers, pulling out a small black seed.  
>'How very interesting.'<p>

'What is that?' I asked as I looked at the black seed he passed to me in a bowl.  
>'That my dear is a seed and from what I can remember, black seeds like that one are only found in Germany.'<br>I let out an exasperated breath and the doctor chuckled ever so softly.  
>'It is hard to believe that a single person could do this in so little time. That young boy is lucky that the hikers had heard him. I hate having children down in my area.'<br>I understood and handed the bowl back to him.  
>'Could those seeds have been introduced during the war?'<br>'It would be the only logical explanation.'

I sighed again and ripped off the gloves.  
>'Anything you can give me on a cause of death other than… than some plant growing on steroids?'<br>'If I could put it down to two things, I would say asphyxiation and puncture wounds.'  
>'Thanks for your time.' I gave him a nod and with one last long look at the body I stepped away from the metal table.<p>

'Miss Simone, is there really a man out there cutting people up?'  
>I hesitated in taking my coat off, not missing the careful way he worded his sentence.<br>'That seed, it has a name?'  
>'Do you believe in the paranormal, agent?'<br>I tried not to say yes, instead shaking my head and turning slowly.  
>'Dr Beatey, I do think there is a logical explanation to these murders, there is no need to-'<br>'What about the term 'Knock on Wood'?'

Again I tried to be professional, but my hunter instincts were hoping that he would continue to explain, anything was better than running around in circles.  
>'It is an old German term. People would go into the forest to hunt or travel, a forest made of trees from those seeds and before they went in too deep, they would knock on the trees.'<br>'I'm sorry doctor but I am unsure of the connection…'  
>'By doing this it would wake the spirits in the trees. Sometimes they would give them protection or a good hunt, if not they would play games, getting them lost and if they were really mischievous, would kill them.'<p>

I tried to think back over everything I had ever learnt, ever read but nothing like that popped out at me, but I did my best to commit it to memory. It was not really a surprise that a seed was over in America from a country so far away, with the world in chaos anything could have been smuggled in and smuggled out.  
>But spirits in trees? How did that link with Stacey?<p>

'Aren't we lucky then that we are not in Germany and superstitious.'  
>The doctor closed his eyes and nodded and I pointed towards the small black seed in the bowl.<br>'Do you mind if I take that?'  
>'Be my guest, I have a body that is stuffed with them.'<br>I thanked him as he tucked the smooth seed into a small plastic bag, handing it over and taking hold of my hand.  
>'Do you enjoy doing what you do?'<br>I frowned slightly and I wanted to take my hand from his but I resisted, his warm hands comforting.  
>'It's the only thing I am good at.'<br>'Now I do not believe that.'

I took my hand back from him and pocketed the seed.  
>'Again, thank you for your time.'<br>'Just promise me,' he said as he snapped on some new gloves, 'find whatever it is that is causing this and be careful.'  
>'I will. I promise that this is the last body for you.'<p>

He smiled gently and picked up a scalpel, making himself busy and I grinned slightly. It was odd to speak to someone who was suspicious, it was as though he knew exactly what was going on and for a moment I feared that he knew who I was and what I did. I reached the door, my hand holding the cold metal bar when I turned around to the doctor again.  
>'Sorry, did these spirits have a name?'<br>'Yes they do.' He smiled as he split open the bodies chest and hacked away at the twisting vines.  
>'They are called Waldgeist.'<p>

* * *

><p>Ben speaks<p>

It wasn't every day that I had the responsibility like I had today. Look after a child and get him to the police station on time and today I just had to be irresponsible.

It was almost nine by the time Coby finished eating, myself forcing him to eat as his stomach growled for the sustenance. That was the right thing wasn't it? Not to shove him in the car and whisk him off to another family on an empty stomach? I kind of know where my priorities lie but how good could stale cornflakes be?

Coby ate the anyway, used to eating rubbish probably. I just wished I could have given him something better, like bacon and eggs or pancakes with juice of a milkshake.

'So what sort of things do you hunt?' I raised an eyebrow and sat up from my drape over the chair.  
>'Things, lots of things.'<br>'Do you ever get scared?'  
>I grinned weakly at the question, Coby listening intently before placing his bowl into the sink.<br>'Sometimes.'

He nodded and I stood up straight, twisting the keys in my hand, ready to go before my phone rang. The shrill tone made us both jump and I groaned.  
>'Conner.'<br>Claire's voice was some comfort as she laughed dangerously.  
>'No it is in my phone I just… it's just a habit now to answer that way!' I groaned into the phone, Coby smiling slightly as I held the phone playfully from my ear, rolling my eyes.<br>'Women, they don't get any better than that. What? No, I didn't say that, what do you mean?' Coby busied himself making the beds, , folding my coat neatly and pulling the sheets up. I didn't make him stop; if he wanted to do something that was normal to him then so be it. I kept my eyes on him as I moved away slightly, Claire silent on the other end.

'No he won't hear us. What did you find?'  
>She described the body to me and I cringed, it could have easily been Coby as well. As she instructed, I moved to the table and opened my laptop, squeezing the phone between my ear and shoulder as I typed in the word.<br>'Waldgeist, and the doc knew this how?'  
>She continued to tell me, almost word for word I could imagine and nodded my head, eyes flickering briefly to Coby.<br>'Yeah he is still here; meant to have him at the station an hour ago. I know but I'll do this for you and meet you up there. Don't do anything stupid! Oh sure, that's my job. Catch you.'

I flipped the phone shut and remained still for a while. A heavy feeling settled over me but it tried to shake it off, we had a body to find. We only had to search an entire state forest.

Images began to pop up on my screen, some hideous drawings, some artistic painting but all looked like the same thing. Most of the sites were in German but there was always one recurring thing.  
>The face stared blankly back from the screen, that's if it had eyes.<p>

The wooden creature looked as though it wore a mask of bark and hair of leaves and vine. It lived in the forest and would protect those they saw fit but play cruel pranks on others that entered their realm. But this was in Germany; surely that wasn't here in a forest that was not native and what did this have to do with Stacey?

My phone rang loud and for a second I hoped it was Claire but the ID number wasn't familiar.  
>'Conner. Yes he is with me. No sorry, not yet. I do not care what you request, yes that's right. We shall be there when we are ready. Thank you.'<br>Coby was sobbing lightly on the bed and when I clicked my phone shut, so did his tears.

'Are you alright?'  
>'I'm scared.'<br>'I gave him a weak smile, patting his back before I picked up my uniform from yesterday.  
>'With me around, you have nothing to be scared of.'<p>

* * *

><p>Claire Speaks<p>

I thanked the young officer as I stepped from the car, straightening my clothes professionally and the officer just smiled up at me. He reversed, a call not that long ago about a disturbance at a house, leaving me to search by myself; not that I had a real big problem about that.

Looking around, it was quiet enough luckily; campers and hikers having been moved on last night from the crime scene. With a groan I set off, stepping under the yellow tape that blocked to path. I had no idea what I was looking for, I didn't have my EMF and only a gun strapped to my hip; hopefully nothing would decide to surprise me.

The sky was dark now, the clouds too thick to allow any sun light through. It made it hard to look for finer things and the smell of rain was strong in the dense air. Scanning the area around me, I was about half way down the track, seeing the scuffed track and knowing there was no chance of picking a child print from the mess.

This was a lovely track, the trees towering over me and green from all the rain. I cursed as a rock stabbed my foot, pausing against a tree as I picked it from my shoe. ACDC began to play and for a moment I waited for it to stop before I realised it was me.

'Ben, what you got?'  
>It was nothing different to what Dr Beatey had told me, but at least I now knew he wasn't lying.<br>'Does it say how they come about? Why and how is this linked to the Hearson's and Stacey?'  
>Again it was a dead end; Stacey was murdered an the Waldgeist just were. I groaned again as Ben spoke but I silenced him with a small noise of my own.<br>'Hang on.'  
>I moved quietly, my other hand resting on my gun as I moved some of the small bushes. Blonde didn't fit in with the basic green and brown of a forest.<br>'Hey Ben? I think I found Stacey.'

Sure enough the blonde wasn't a new species and I carefully moved the dirt around it, the hair buried deep in the muddy earth. Soon enough I found a face, the pale skin tarnished with bruises and dirt, lifeless eyes open wide and filled with dirt.  
>I sighed and scanned down the length of dirt that now seemed obviously disturbed.<br>'It's her.'

Ben gave a strange noise over the phone and I could just imagine how Coby would feel when he was old enough to understand.  
>'No just a shallow grave but…' I pushed and dug the dirt away, revealing more of rotting flesh and felt a heavy weight settle over me, 'her body is only in early stages of decay. There is no evidence that,' I held the phone between my ear and shoulder and I tipped her head, looking over every inch of her.<br>'Well she was strangled to death and there are multiple wound on her abdomen, from a stab or a gunshot I can't be sure. What? Yeah sure Ben I'll do a full autopsy out here in the rain.'  
>As I said that, a few drops began to trickle down the leaves, falling lightly around me.<p>

'Ben, these wounds don't match those that we found, she is all here. Don't spirits normally kill the same way they were, normally being the key word?'  
>I frowned as Ben tried to explain, his typing and clicking on the other end a strange comfort to me; he wasn't just mucking around while I was out here in the cold.<br>'I don't know, there isn't a lot I can do out here, maybe would should consider this Waldgeist. I'll call the squad to come and get the body. I got a lift, reckon you could-'

I was standing up, twisting about so I didn't have to see her body again when there was a sharp noise. Instantly my instincts kicked in and I reached for my gun, drawing it out but I was too slow.  
>The shadow loomed over me and I fired my gun. Fat lot of good it did though, it wasn't human.<br>Within a blink of an eye it reached for me, my weapon useless as it fell limp in my hand.  
>Faintly I could hear Bens alarmed words, his voice calling my name but I couldn't speak to tell him.<br>So I screamed.

* * *

><p>Ben Speaks<p>

'Claire? Claire!'  
>There was nothing on the other end of the phone and I pulled my hair as I stared out the window towards the forest.<br>'Shit, fuck!'

Coby was beside me in an instant, his gasp not helping as my mind rushed, hands unsteady as I tried to think of what to do.  
>'Ben I'm scared.'<br>'So am I buddy,' but then I realised what he was looking at and everything was starting to fall in place.  
>'Ben, why do you keep saying monster?' I knelt down to his level and gripped his shoulders, needing to know what he saw. He tried to look away but I shook him gently, hating myself for it but I needed to know. My blood was running cold with the thought of Claire out there, probably already dead and I didn't even…<p>

'Please Coby, I need to know!'  
>His frightened eyes looked at me and then an unsteady hand pointed to the laptop screen.<br>'Are you sure, it wasn't a ghost? It didn't flicker, it didn't get really cold?'  
>Coby closed his eyes, shaking his head furiously and I pulled him in for a brief hug before I stood.<br>'Grab your things and get out to the car.'  
>Coby did as he was told and I tried as quickly as I could to find a way to kill a Waldgeist before I gave up, grabbing my duffle bag.<p>

I rushed out to the car, Coby buckling his seatbelt hard next to me, I didn't even bother as I slammed the car into gear.  
>If Claire was dead, if she was hurt…<br>This thing would die, even if it meant I burned the entire forest.

The car skidded into a stop when we reached the forest. Getting control of my thoughts and hands I prepared a gun, handing it to Coby.  
>'If anything happens while I'm gone, aim into the sky and squeeze this, you can do this can't you Coby?'<br>He took the gun and nodded, watching me as I leapt from the car, grabbing my own guns and swinging the bag over my shoulder.  
>'Where are you going?'<br>'To hunt a monster.'

With that I shut the door and raced down the track, snapping the yellow tape in my rush. The rain made the track into mud and I slipped once or twice. The entire time I ran I could hear my blood pump with panic and mind saying it was useless, she was dead. I lied to myself, all the time so this had to be one of those times right?

The forest was quiet, no birds, no screams, only the rain and I heaved in a breath as I slowed to a brisk walk.  
>With my gun up and ready, I surveyed everywhere; in front, behind, up above and down low. There was nothing, and I could feel my teeth chatter as my nerves quacked. My boot kicked something and I bent down to pick up Claire's phone.<br>'Claire!'

I knew I should have remained silent, the thing could still be out there but at this time I really didn't care.  
>'Clai-'<br>'Ben.'

The voice was too weak to make me feel any better, and it could have been a trap for all I knew but it was better than anything else I had to go on. Moving slowly, placing each step carefully and quietly, I moved around a thick tree and felt my chest leap.

Claire was holding herself up off the ground with an arm, the other hand rubbing her head. I leapt towards her, dropping my gun as I held her face up to me.  
>'Are you ok? What happened? I tried to get here as quick as I could.'<br>Claire opened an eye and glared at me and I couldn't help but smile; she was alright.

'I've been worse.'  
>She grabbed my shoulder and I stood slowly, watching her sharply as she moaned but she never looked at me, instead her stare remained fixed ahead through wet strands of her blonde hair.<br>Following her line of gaze, I felt my mouth fall open and I aimed my gun.  
>'No! Ben, don't.'<p>

'Was that what you were expecting?' The voice spoke, barely human and yet it was like something I had heard every day of my life, comforting.  
>The tree moved, swaying in the wind that was starting to pick up but it turned its head towards me.<p>

I took a step back, trying to take Claire with me but she remained still, eyes a blazing blue before she shook her head.  
>'No.'<br>Taking a deep breath I frowned and pointed the gun at the tree. I was starting to see it now, a body and arms, the eyes turning to look at me. There was no expression, just a tilt of its head to show some confused curiosity.  
>'What?'<br>Following the roots and bark I realised it was bound to the spot, connected to the earth and other trees. It almost looked human, the body resembling that more of a female and the next time it spoke it definitely sounded like one.

'That was all you had to see, Claire Novak. What you make of it is up to you.'  
>I turned to look at Claire who seemed even paler now and I rubbed her shoulder to bring her back to earth, bring her back beside me.<br>She looked sick, the twisted agony that was now riddling in her eyes almost painful to see.

'What did you do to her? What did she see?'  
>'Calm your spirit, Benjamin Braeden.' The tree twisted to me, creaking as it did and I kept my gun aimed.<br>'Not until you tell me why you killed those people.' I hissed and the tree lowered her head, her arms closing in front of her before they vanished, dissolving into the rest of her.  
>'It is simple, Benjamin. They were impure.'<br>I screwed up my face.  
>'How can someone be impure?'<p>

The tree creaked again, the hair snaking back around out of her face and I nervously shuffled. It didn't answer and I would have slapped myself if I could.  
>'The Hearson's, they killed Stacey and hurt Coby, which made them impure?'<br>It nodded slowly, the strangest thing I had seen for a long time. Claire was getting lighter as she stood on her own two feet and watched the Waldgeist.

'Just like the others that were killed, they probably all had records of something or some secret that lead to their demise.'  
>Claire spoke beside me before she swayed on her feet, grabbing my elbow to support herself.<p>

'None come through our forest without being judged.'  
>'But why?' I asked and I swear the mouth on the creature tilted into a smile.<br>'It is our purpose.'  
>I rubbed my eyebrows and looked at Claire as she turned slowly to me.<br>'Are you alright?' I whispered, watching the tree from the corner of my eye as it groaned and twisted.  
>'Yeah, trust me.'<br>'How do we kill it?'  
>'You cannot.'<p>

I twisted myself back around to frown at the Waldgeist who rose higher in defense, sensing my anger.  
>'Then how do I stop you?'<br>It could almost be counted as chuckling with the noise it made, bending down and staring straight through me.  
>'We were woken, Benjamin, when they dragged the body into our home and tried to bury her beneath us. We have been here for centuries, we cannot die.'<br>'Not if I don't burn this place down.'

It was threatened and it grew, stretching and slowly getting closer to me. I held my ground though, Claire nervously stepping behind me.  
>'Your soul, you are pure.'<br>I scoffed, there was no way I could be pure with everything I had ever done.  
>'For that I can give you a choice.'<br>I raised an eyebrow as it was even closer now, black hollow eyes burrowing right through me and I had no doubt that it could see my soul.  
>'And what is that?'<p>

It moved back now, roots gradually spreading back out and dragging themselves back into the ground.  
>'I can offer you two things of which you can choose one; a glimpse of your future or a single wish?'<br>Claire tense behind me, did she get the same offer?'  
>'Didn't even ask me.' She hissed and I tightened my grip on her hand as she move around to stand beside me. 'Don't go either.'<p>

I thought about it, was there a choice to not choose?  
>The Waldgeist waited patiently, a smile on its face like it already knew what I would choose.<br>My future, it would help but I honestly didn't want to know.  
>'I choose how my life is, it is my decision and will always be up to me, not you.' The tree inclined its head, respecting my words and I sighed.<br>'I wish, my wish it that you never kill another person again, no matter how impure. Not just you, everything like you.' I glanced around at the trees, wondering how many would be listening.

The Waldgeist bowed.  
>'It is done. Farwell Claire Novak and Benjamin Braeden.'<br>Almost like that it hardened, the face retreating behind the layers of bark and I yelled for it to stop.  
>Running up to it, I hit it with my gun but it did nothing, it was a simple tree now. I didn't feel any different, maybe it was just a simple wish but when I looked back to Claire who gave me a look of displeasure that it just vanished without any more answer, I couldn't help but wonder what he future had shown her.<p>

* * *

><p>It always got easier to lie. To just stand there and tell someone else that they found the body while searching for more evidence and nothing else had happened.<br>Right now though, it was easier to tell the truth.

Coby was sitting next to me, waiting somewhat impatiently for his grandmother to arrive.  
>'What if she doesn't like me?' he asked and I leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair, listening discreetly as Claire answered some of the policemen's questions and asked some of her own.<br>'I thought you said you had met her, how do you know she can't open the milk?'  
>'Aren't all grandmothers like that?'<br>I chuckled and we both fell silent as we watched the steady flow of people walking in and out of the administration area, no one yet asking for Coby.

'Did you kill the monster?'  
>I looked at him carefully and shook my head.<br>'I didn't have to this time. It swore it would never kill anyone ever again.'  
>Coby smiled and dropped his gaze to his feet, playing with the zip of his jacket.<p>

In front of us, someone walked in and spoke to the desk before they were being lead this way. Coby leapt to his feet and I thought he was running to meet her but instead he wrapped his arms around me as I got to my feet. He refused to let go and I patted his head.  
>'Come on Coby,'<br>'No, can't I stay with you? You said I was only safe with you around!'

Instantly I regretted ever saying that, and couldn't think of a way out until I got down to his eye level again, laughing as Coby sniffed.  
>'I meant that, as long as I am around, hunting monsters and saving other kids like you, everyone is safe.'<br>'You're like a superhero?'  
>'Not quite buddy, just you remember not to be afraid of anything, you're the superhero.' I laughed and the door opened.<p>

'Coby?'  
>The woman smiled as Coby spun around and I stood slowly as the woman lowered.<br>Tears were welling in her eyes as she held her hand over her heart.  
>'I'm your grandmother.'<br>Coby studied her before looking back up to me. I nodded, giving him a wink and he ran into her, hugging her as the woman laughed.

Claire stood beside me and I gave her a smile as Claire watched my face.  
>'Thank you, both of you so much.' Mrs Hearson shook our hands firmly, mumbling something about her son being so rotten and she felt horrible for never being able to do anything for him. She was a good lady, I knew Coby would be safe with her and I grinned again as they left, Coby turning around to wave at me.<p>

'At least everything turned out the way it should.'  
>I relaxed my shoulders as the new family walked from the station. I would never see him again and that was something about the job that I would never get used to.<br>'Yeah. Well come on, we can't stop.'

Nodding as we left the building, I unlocked the car and opened the door, ready to get in but watching as the car containing Coby left, driving away until it was lost amongst the traffic. My mind raced with what had happened; that was the second case down that I had done with Claire and the creature gets away free with Claire injured.  
>'Why do we do what we do?' Claire asked as she leant on the door and I sighed. She stole the words right out of my mouth.<p>

I sat in the car, Claire in her seat and I drove us back slowly towards the motel.  
>'Because we always have; could you see anyone else doing what we do?'<br>Claire smirked and shook her head.  
>'Plus,' I grinned, trying to lighten the mood, 'this life isn't really without its perks.' Something darkened over Claire and I sighed, focusing on getting us back to the motel.<br>I considered grabbing a paper, stopping off to get some lunch and finding another job but I felt different.

'Thanks for,' Claire cleared her throat and leant back in her seat avoiding my eyes, 'thanks for getting to me so promptly.'  
>I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.<br>'There was nothing for me to do when I did get there.'  
>'You still came, and you gave up a wish to stop them. I don't think anyone else would have been so selfless.'<br>Again I shrugged, smiling as I stared at the road.  
>'You're my partner; I don't want to lose you just yet, we're in this together. Plus you screamed pretty loud.' We both chuckled.<br>'That my friend will never happen again.'

We were quiet for a few seconds before I sighed.  
>'I never believed in that sort of stuff, until today at least. The wishes and future telling I mean. What did you get?'<br>She huffed and folded her arms.  
>'I didn't get a choice like you.'<br>I knew I was treading on some sensitive ground but sometimes it was better to get things off your chest right?  
>'What did you see?'<br>'What does it matter?'  
>The air became icy and I took the hint as she closed her eyes, looking out over the passing town.<br>'Sorry.' She mumbled a little later. I said nothing, silence was golden.

In silence we got back to the motel, getting out of the car and making out way as I noticed something on the door.  
>The piece of paper was stuck to the door under some tape.<br>'What's that?' Claire asked as we stepped inside, securing the door behind us.  
>'Not a whole lot, just a number.' I twisted it around to show her as she gulped down a glass of water. 'Recognise it?'<br>She shook her head and I did the same, scrolling down my phone.  
>'Could be a case.' She said and handed it back to me.<p>

I looked down at it, wondering who would do this.  
>'If it was a serious case they may have waited, and who the hell would know where we are, how?' We both shared a concerned look before Claire swallowed nervously.<br>'Call it and find out.' Claire replied like it was the easiest thing to do, and I guess it was. She busied herself with packing and I dialed in the number, listening to it ring.  
>I was about to hang up, having almost dialed out when it was answered.<p>

'_About time you rang.'  
><em>I was definitely taken aback by the greeting and I couldn't think of how to reply. Pretty much all of me was yelling to snap or have some sort of remark but I couldn't.  
>'Sorry, who is this?'<br>_'I'm the one with some answers and if you are ready, I can give them.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun...<br>Not really haha. Getting serious now. Well, more into the main plot. Hope you guys like! **

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**New Chapter. **

**I do not own supernatural or lyrics**

* * *

><p>…<em><br>__Through the atmosphere I'm seeing  
>Glimpses of the past I'm leaving<br>Holding on for life as we collide__  
>..<em>

Claire speaks

'So you would just go, without even knowing what you were walking into?'  
>I stood over Ben, doing my best to be intimidating but he just glared up at me, fingers resting over his mouth to stop him from growling back at me.<br>I should never have told him to call the number, it was weird that someone knew where we were and what we did, at least I think he did.

'Did he say anything, ask anything?'  
>'No!' Ben finally snapped, leaning forward with a frustrated sigh. 'He just said to go to his place if we wanted to know the answers to our questions.'<br>I crossed my arms, frowning as I rolled my eyes.  
>'Great, someone out there who just wants to use us for their own reasons, that is all it is Ben! No one knows about us, how could they?'<p>

Ben glared at me again before he stood on his own two feet, rising above only just. I could feel his tension, wanting to hit me or shove me or something but I was glad he didn't, for his sake.  
>'Why do you have to get so defensive when it comes to our past? Can't face them yourself?'<p>

Now it was my turn to hold in the urge to shove him or shoot him but if I did anything it would only prove him right.  
>He was right, I did get a bit defensive when it came to my history, my childhood and it was even worse now that I had seen a glimpse of my future.<p>

'_We must show you something.'  
>Claire remained frozen to the ground, whether it was because she still couldn't really understand how a tree was talking to her or the fact that it was moving slowly towards her. The roots rose up from the ground, twirling around her gently and Claire could do nothing to stop it.<br>With a dangerous glare, Claire flicked hair out of her eyes and tried to find her gun. It was nowhere in reach and she hissed as the wood and roots began to slowly tighten around her, holding her completely steady._

'_Be calm, Claire Novak...'  
>'How the hell do you know my name?' she yelled only to gasp as a face morphed slowly in front of her own. The bark smoothed where the cheeks were and branches and leaves moved and ruffled as though it were hair; and where Claire would normally stare down her enemy, there were no eyes and yet Claire could not look away.<br>'We know more than that, let us show you.'_

_It wasn't painful but still Claire sucked in a heavy breath, her head falling back as she continued to heave in the air. Her lungs were exploding with it , but she didn't feel anything._

_The forest melted away, the colour of the world fading away in patches before Claire fell.  
>Everything was moving fast, there was nothing she could grab onto. Franticly she tried to steady her spin; she didn't even know what it was she was falling from or into.<em>

_Suddenly she hit the ground.  
>There was no pain, the earth beneath her still hard as she staggered to her feet.<br>The old building was creaking in pain though; the old walls crumbling and wooden floor boards were jutting up, the rusty old nails no longer strong enough to hold them in place. She didn't know what to do for a minute, just remained still. Would everything change around her again?_

_Sure enough, at the thought of her moving the scene warped, shimmering until it became solid again. Now she stood where it was darker, she could barely see a thing but she could hear.  
>'Claire?' the voice was weak, terribly weak and Claire felt her heart ache.<br>'Claire!' the voice screamed for her, agony and loneliness filled the voice and it was enough for Claire to want to scream back, say she was here but she couldn't._

_As she took a step, this time nothing dissolved or vanished, the dark was chased away by a burning light. It surrounded Claire, piercing her flesh and drowning her cry with a roar of its own. It didn't stop, it continued until Claire was nowhere. There were voices everywhere and Claire covered her ears, begging for it to stop but when it did, the silence that fell was unbearable. She tried to move again, tried to go back to even the dirty old passageway but nothing moved. She could do nothing as the light wrapped around her. All she could do was scream.  
><em>

I had every reason to be defensive.  
>Not wanting to seem too heartless I backed away from him, hastily folding my clothes and shoving them into my duffle bag.<br>'I'm just saying that we spend our entire lives hiding who we really are and then some random guy leaves a note on our door and says to drop by and have a beer, and while we're at it he'll tell us all about ourselves!'

When I turned around, I was waiting for Ben to do that strange thing with his eye whenever he got mad but instead there was a sadness in them that made me bite my tongue.  
>'At least you can remember yours enough to forget about it.' He turned away with a slight chuckle, shoving his own things into the bag. 'I don't even know why I got into this, why I chose this life. I can't remember anything before the car accident and the bits that I do, they make no sense!'<p>

I could tell he was more angry at himself then at me so I carefully moved over to him, rubbing his shoulder gently to ease some the of the tense muscle.  
>'You were in an accident Ben, that isn't your fault and it probably traumatised you more than you think.'<br>He grabbed my hand and dropped it away from his shoulder, giving me a small grin and running a hand through his dark hair.  
>All I could think of when I looked at him was falling. Don't ask me why, I just did and it terrified me. If only we could reverse our positions, our situations. Ben could remember his childhood and I could forget all about mine.<p>

I liked those small holes that ate away at my memory; I never tried to fill them but, it could be because I know what would be filled in there; just more cold pain and disappointment. Ben had no holes, nothing, it was a giant hole and who knew, his life was probably something worth remembering.

With a heavy sigh I nodded my head.  
>'Fine. We'll go, but the second there is something I don't like we're leaving or else I'll start shooting.' I threatened and Ben laughed, swinging the bag over his shoulder. There was a hopeful spring in his step and it made me uneasy; what if it was just a joke, a trap or worse, not what he wanted to hear?<br>It was better than nothing and I followed him out, shutting the door quietly behind me.

* * *

><p>It was a fair distance to travel to Windom, Minnesota from Lewiston but Ben was driving with such an eager determination that we only stopped the once.<p>

I had changed out of my muddied uniform and into my casual jeans but decided to wear a more dressy sort of shirt; the light teal colour not one of my favorites but I wanted who ever this person was to think I was not as tough as I normally look. Sure it makes no sense but for me it does.

The sun was getting lower as we neared and I yawned, staring out the window. I couldn't help but think as we drove; little bits and pieces coming to my mind that I hadn't thought of for years and years. They were all still there, buried within my twisted mind; I was envious of Ben, but I also knew that he was envious of me.  
>Stupid how that works out isn't it?<p>

We pulled into the quiet town, the small street still bustling with night time life. The car kept going though and soon enough we were in the darker end of town, the streets dead and houses lining the street until they became scattered. The properties were large and it was still another five minutes before we slowed right done, Ben looking at the address he scribbled down.  
>'Can't be too far away.'<p>

With eyes peeled we continued until the tar road became gravel and then we found the house. It looked fairly new on the outside, besides the weed ridden and tree covered land that it sat amongst. Turning down the long driveway, I checked my gun and tucked it in the small of my back, noticing the smirk Ben gave me.  
>'What? I said I would start shooting if I wasn't happy.'<br>'When are you happy?'  
>I growled deep in my throat as Ben laughed, myself trying to see that he was only joking, I hope.<p>

Our smiles slowly dropped though as Ben stopped the car, leaving his lights on for a moment to study quickly what was in front of us. It was like I said before, actually fairly new or just well kept. It stuck to the old sort of farmers home design, the deck decorated with colorful plants and a light shade of grey and white. Ok so maybe not new but it had definitely had some recent improvements.

Stepping out of the car, I hesitated as the cool air slammed into my chest.  
>I didn't want any answers, I was quite happy to go on the way I was. I was a survivor and people like me didn't need to be reminded of past mistakes or things that were dead and gone. But it seemed Ben hadn't changed his mind and grinned at me, nodding his head.<br>'How bad can it be? You're the one with the gun.'  
>I playfully sniggered back at him, leaving my jacket behind and following Ben up the stairs onto the deck.<p>

'You know; I'm trusting you.' I told him, my hand resting behind me, ready to grab my gun if needed. Ben seemed to take that seriously, as it was intended but he also had a hand braced for his gun, the other stretching out to knock on the door.  
>I don't know what Ben was expecting but I was waiting for the door to rip open, for a trap door to fall open beneath our feet but instead it was met only with silence.<p>

Turning around, I kept an eye on anything behind us, just in case. Everything was still and I shivered.  
>'Maybe no one is home…? Let's get out of here.'<br>I was half way back down the stairs when the door opened, a handsome old face giving us a knowing grin.

'Sorry, normally my partner gets the door.' He tapped his knee with a hand with a chuckle, standing up straighter. I remained where I was, not fooled by him.  
>I took the chance to get a good look at him; probably mid-thirties or early forties and dark brown eyes were sharp with intelligence as they scanned equally over Ben and myself. Brown hair was cut neatly and a shadow covered his jaw. If he was younger, or I older, I wouldn't have had a problem staring at him all day, he was handsome. But it was the handsome ones you had to be weary over.<p>

'Well?' I asked. It was like a tense standoff, waiting for someone to initiate the fight or ask the first question. The man just smiled at me and opened his door wider.  
>'You must be Claire Novak.'<br>'Fifty fifty chance mate, and I'm the only girl.' I snapped, folding my arms tighter and received a laugh from the man but a glare from Ben, who I just shrugged at.

He turned away from me, putting out his hand to shake it. I stepped up on the deck now; if he was going to try anything it could be now. Instead the man just shook it, smiling warmly.  
>'I'm Ben.'<br>Something flickered in the strangers eyes and he smiled again, this time like a man haunted from his own past.  
>'Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes, just like your father.'<p>

Ben's mouth practically fell open, his hand frozen in the air as he narrowed his eyes on the stranger.  
>'How you know my father?'<br>Again the man chuckled and I glared at him, feeling strange standing outside someone's home who knew more about us then we did him.  
>'Oh it's a long story. And don't worry Claire, your father Jimmy is in this tale to. I cannot believe that you two found each other in this crazy world.'<p>

I was getting angry now and I stepped beside Ben, hoping he was just as uncomfortable with this as I was.  
>'Who the hell are you?'<br>'I'm a hunter, like you.' He sighed and winced as he moved further inside, gesturing for us to come in. 'I lost my family, like you, but I remember everything, _everything._'  
>He disappeared inside for a moment and I began to run over everything that this guy could be; vampire, demon, shape shifter…<br>'You didn't answer my question!' I yelled into the dark, jumping slightly when he stood back in front of us.

'I suppose it is only fair. I am just someone who wants to help.'  
>'Name?' Ben growled and the man rubbed the stubble on his jaw, smiling at a memory or something and when his eyes looked back up to us, it was as though I had stared into those eyes before and it made my blood run cold.<br>'My name is Adam Milligan.'

* * *

><p><strong>What have I done? Hope you enjoy and forgive me if I made a few things up. I have never been to America so no idea how long it takes to drive or what it looks like. And I like Adam, how could I let him remain in Hell?<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

…_  
><em>_A part of you that'll never show  
>You're the only one that'll ever know<br>Take it back when it all began  
><em>_.._

Ben Speaks

It was undeniably not the first time I had been led into someone else's home but as I followed Adam in, Claire not too far behind me, it was the first time I had felt so comfortable.

The house was dark and when I stood in the archway while Adam searched for the light switch, I knew there was no trap, there were no police waiting in the dark to arrest us but it didn't stop Claire from tensing with anticipation behind me when the lights did come on. The home was almost vacant, only the essential items. The only thing that gave the room any character was the large collection of books and old oak desk that sat proudly in the joining study.

'Please, have a seat.'  
>Adam sat himself down in his chair, his bottle of whiskey and books all neatly beside him and Claire and I looked over to the old two-seater.<br>'I prefer to stand.' Claire replied, keeping her arms folded and leant against it as I took the seat.  
>'You can relax, I am a friend. No need to reach for you gun tucked in the back of your pants.' He chuckled when Claire dropped her arms, not able to make eye contact with me as I smiled myself.<br>'I may look old but I'm certainly not stupid.'  
>'We never said you were.' I said and leant forward, hands clasped to hide my anxious fiddle.<p>

Adam nodded, reaching for his bottle and taking a swig before offering it to me. I really could have done with a drink, but I was just wanting to get the answers.  
>'Now, seeing as we are all hunters, anybody want to do the tests?'<br>I raised an eyebrow, but Claire seemed eager to step forward, pulling out a silver knife. Dragging it across her arm, she drew enough blood to prove she was human and Adam leant back, probably as surprised by her abruptness as I was. Adam took the knife and did the same before he pulled out a clear bottle of water, the rosary dangling inside it.

'Necessary?'  
>'For you.' Claire said and I wanted to tap her arms or leg or something in warning, but some part of me, my hunter side was telling me to let him. With a shrug Adam took a gulp, shaking his head as droplets fell on his chin.<br>'We all satisfied?'  
>Claire stepped back again, standing beside the arm of the chair and tucking blondes strands behind her ear.<br>'I don't trust easily.'  
>Adam nodded, like he already knew that to. He pulled out the bottle of whiskey again, swallowing almost all of it to replace the bland flavor of water in his mouth.<br>'Yet you will trust this man after a single day?'

He was pointing at me and I sat back, sharing a glance with Claire who didn't have a response to it, a slight pink coming to her cheeks but whether it was her rage or embarrassment I could not be sure.  
>'How do you know all of this? Who are you?'<br>'Questions, question. One at a time please.' Adam laughed but I reframed from showing any emotion on my face. After a moment Adam went to stand, offering us a beer or something to eat but I held up my hand, seating him back down again.  
>'Just answers.'<p>

There was a heavy sigh in the room and Adam relaxed back in the tatty chair, hands rubbing in his lap before he began.  
>'I was only nineteen, roughly your age when I met my brothers for the first time. I had never known my father, and for a little while hated my mother for that.'<br>I couldn't help but share a look with Adam, he knew exactly how I felt sometimes.  
>'I grew up normally and went to University as a med student. Did alright to. Now stuff happened, too long for me to want to explain and I met them.' He sighed, it must have been a horrible memory.<p>

'But even though they were my half-brothers, the same blood, I didn't want to know them. I rejected them both and made a decision that ruined my life. I regret that every single day of my life.'  
>I rubbed my eyes; this was honestly not what I wanted to here, this all was linked right?<br>Claire shuffled beside me and draped a leg along the side of the lounge, leaning more comfortably as she listened.  
>'Who were they?'<p>

'Your father, the bravest man I have ever met. His name was Dean Winchester.'  
>My blood ran faster, my heart pumping blood throughout me to make up for the second that it stopped.<br>Dean Winchester…

_Just because you love someone doesn't mean you can hang around and ruin their lives._

I didn't know what to say; so many questions were floating around in my mind, crashing into one another to form one that was even bigger but where did I start?  
>'Who was he?'<br>Adam smiled, scratching at his hair line.  
>'Someone I wish that I had known better, someone I trusted. He was a hunter, like you are now. You even look like him.'<br>An enormous part of me felt lighter, and I smiled before I could feel the cold darkness of disappointment creep on me.

'Why did he leave us? My mother and I? '  
>Adam shrugged, shaking his head gently and I sighed.<br>'That I cannot tell you, but there is a way for you to remember. Feels like you have a wall in your mind, yeah? Does it ever get itchy?'  
>Again I nodded, trying to figure out where this was going. Claire next to me stood, mumbling something about a beer but Adam and I weren't paying that much attention, his dark eyes burrowing into me.<p>

'What if I told you there was a way to get rid of it? To be able to remember everything that has been hidden from you?'  
>'You say that like it had been put there on purpose.' I chuckled but my grin dropped as Adams face became stern.<br>'It was.'  
>I closed my eyes, trying to see the wall, feel where it was holding back all the things I needed to know and sure enough it was there. It blocked everything and I tried to force it down with the name of my father, but nothing moved.<br>With a sigh I opened my eyes again, Adam grinning sadly at me. I took a moment to study his face but there was nothing in him that reminded me of myself but did he look like what my father did? Would I ever know him, meet him?  
>'So this makes you… what? My half uncle?'<p>

Adam laughed, a rich genuine sound and he shook his hand.  
>'Don't go calling me that. Just Adam will do.'<p>

* * *

><p>Claire Speaks<p>

I quietly moved myself from the lounge, mumbling for Ben to hear that I was going to hunt for a beer. That was a moment that he had been waiting for all his life, he didn't need me there hovering over his shoulder like a pet monkey.

Feeling along the wall for a light, I found the kitchen and was not surprised that it was practically empty. Tins of food were lined neatly long the wall and a table laid out nicely with placemats to protect it from the knives and bullet shells that were laid out on top of it. I did take a moment to look over the collection, quiet impressed with it.  
>I liked my knives.<p>

Satisfied with my sticky-beak, I found the small fridge humming in the corner, the kitchen a different level down from the dining room. I opened it, finding a range of drinks from soda to cider and beer to whiskey. Grabbing out a few bottles, I stood up and closed the fridge quietly as something made my ears twitch.

The noise was coming from outside and I placed the bottles silently on the bench, reaching for my gun behind me. There was hardly any light outside, making it impossible to see anything, but whatever it was out there, it was moving closer.  
>I reached for the door, checking if it was locked but nothing was latched and I moved forward carefully, pushing the door open.<p>

I was barely a step out the door when I was knocked to the ground.

I struggled with the creature on top of me, trying to push it off me as it tried to snap at my neck. The fur was soft in my hand and it only took me a moment to realise that it wasn't trying to rip out my throat.  
>The dog was growling though, low in its chest as I stood over me and I tried to be as still as I could.<p>

'Pearl!' A voice yelled and the dog obediently stepped aside, allowing me to sit upright, wiping the slobber from my face. The figure stood in front of me and I rubbed my head as a hand was held out for me. Looking up, I saw the young man smiling gently, and I hesitated before taking the hand. He heaved me to his feet and I looked down for my gun, tucking it back into my jeans.  
>'Sorry about that. She can get a little excited and protective when it comes to strangers.'<p>

Glancing down, the dog sat still, beautifully large ears upright and listening and tail sweeping the floor behind it repeatedly.  
>'Clever dog.'<br>Turning my attention back to the man, I smiled at him as he continued to stare at me, a smile of his own on his lips. He was handsome; tall and for a moment I wasn't sure if his eyes were teal or just reflecting from my shirt.  
>'You must be Claire.'<br>I shook his hand, rolling my eyes.  
>'Why am I the only one that knows nothing?'<br>He chuckled, a warm sound that made me want to chuckle with him.  
>'I'm Jesse,' he smiled again, and I was lost for a moment as my eyes traced his strong cheek bones and dark sandy hair that was a mess.<br>'Jesse Turner.'

* * *

><p>Ben Speaks<p>

'There's my good girl!' Adam called from his chair, leaning forward and for a fleeting moment I thought he was talking about Claire until a dog ran through the room, leading in Claire and someone else.

The dog wagged its tail, happy to receive a pat from its owner until it noticed me. Long ears locked onto my very breath and she snarled until Adam rubbed her hard on the head.  
>'Oh, you're back at last.'<br>I stood up, as tall as I could when the other man walked into the room with Claire.  
>'Ben I would like you to meet Jesse Turner. Jesse, Ben Braeden.'<p>

I noticed Claire watching Jesse as he moved forward, hand out wide after straightening his jacket.  
>'Finally nice to meet you.'<br>Shaking his hand firmly, I tried not to seem like a jerk but the way Claire was watching him was making me jealous.  
>Wait, did I really just think that?<p>

'Right, now that we all know everyone's name, are you ready Ben?'  
>I looked at him timidly, not sure what he meant in asking me if I was ready.<br>'Don't look like you've seen a wendigo for the first time, lay out on the couch.'

Uncomfortable all of a sudden I did what I was told and made myself comfortable on the lounge, linking my fingers but frowning as Jesse knelt beside me, his fingers spread and reaching for my head.  
>'Whoa, no Vulcan mind meld things!'<br>'Do you wish to remember?' Jesse asked and I glared up at him. Half of me was yelling to just sit up, there had to be a different way for me to knock down the wall but the way Adam and Jesse were watching me, it seemed like there was no time to be wasted.  
>'What are you doing?' Claire asked and I was grateful there was at least one person concerned on my behalf.<p>

'Jesse here has some…gifts, and he can use them to help your friend regain his memories. He will need them when the time comes.'  
>Claire fell silent again but from the corner of my eye I could see her reaching for her gun; fingers poised and ready if something happened she didn't like. Hopefully it was only when it was something I didn't like.<p>

Jesses cold finger tips positioned around my face and I raised an eyebrow as he leant over me, eyes closed.  
>'Concentrate, Braeden. Find the wall, search out the weakness in it.'<br>As awkward as I felt, I again did as I was told. I needed to know who I was, who this Dean Winchester was and why he abandoned me and my mother.  
>Searching through my mind, I could feel the world outside shrink down to nothing. Jesse was there with me, I don't know how to explain it but together we found a crack in that wall.<p>

I pushed at it, Jesse's fingers pressing on my skin keeping the link between my mind and the real world.  
>'I can't-'<br>'Focus.'  
>Forcing my entire being to the small crack I could feel, I felt it budge and then it fell away.<br>Jesse backed away from me and I breathed in a large breath. Pain split my head in half and I cried out.

When the sting eased, I was standing up amongst a dense fog. It twisted and flowed as I breathed heavily, trying to figure out where I was. Quickly I stirred the fog aside as I ran and soon my feet hit a cold tar road.  
>Panting, I looked around but there was still nothing for me to go by to figure out where I was. There was nothing, just the road illuminated before me as the darkness closed in behind. Terror gripped me and began to mingle in my blood but I tried desperately to push through the feeling that something was very wrong. Behind me the darkness caught up with me and, no wanting to find out what happened when I was in it, I ran.<p>

* * *

><p>Claire Speaks<p>

It had almost been a full day since Ben lay on the lounge and he still showed no sign of waking anytime soon.  
>I was furious the first few hours, wanting to beat both Adam and Jesse for answers but they assured me that this was normal. How would they know? Were there others out there that did this to people?<p>

It was late afternoon as I sat out on the back porch, spinning my phone in my hand as I waited for Lance to call. He still hadn't replied to any of my calls or messages, which was not like him at all, even when he was angry at me. So I just sat there, feeling as useless as hell. Even hell was more useful than me.

The sun was still burning in the sky, clouds still hanging around but it didn't stop it from being a warm day. Rubbing my bare arms, I pulled at my hair as I tried not to think of Ben. He had done a lot for me in such a short amount of time and now I was sitting here, not knowing even what was going to happen next week. The way he twitched, like he was fighting in his sleep made me concerned; what was he dreaming of?  
>Of course being a hunter I knew there were something that were possible where others thought they were only things made up in tales but I knew better. It didn't mean I fully understood them.<br>Adam had tried to explain things to me, but I ignored him. I heard Bens story, it was only fair that he heard mine. Not that anything would be new to me, just a painful reminder or clarification.

White filled my face suddenly and I grinned as I rubbed Pearls head.  
>'She likes you.'<br>I smiled up as Jesse sat beside me, passing me a beer and a plate with a sandwich neatly cut in half. So it was Jesse that looked after Adam and the house.

'I don't think I can say the same.' I chuckled lightly and gently pushed the white dog from my lap. I had forgotten to eat again and I accepted the food, not waiting a minute more to take a bite of the ham and lettuce.  
>'Shame, I took you for a dog lover.'<br>I smiled, opening the beer as Jesse drank his, watching with me as Pearl galloped for a ball.  
>'She is beautiful though, what sort of dog is she?'<p>

The white dog rolled on the grass, proving to me she was still only a young one, playful and gorgeous.  
>'Pearls a Tamaskan. Only just two years old but still thinks she is a tiny pup that can sit anywhere she likes.'<br>I chuckled, gobbling my sandwich down before Pearl ran up to me, eyes begging for the crust. I tossed it off for her, her head bumping into my chest for a cuddle.  
>'Looks like a wolf.'<p>

'They are pretty close to the wolf family. Howls all the time to prove it, ay? And your big fluffy white boof-head.' He growled playfully, Pearl grunting as Jesse shook her about. I smiled, I really did like Pearl.  
>'They have one of the highest Iqs for dogs, not that this one is an example of it. Loves to run, just run and run and run. Makes her a fantastic hunting partner; sneaky when she wants to be and very obedient.'<br>I just grinned at him, and Jesse looked at me from the corner of his eye, finishing his drink before he chuckled nervously.

'I'm sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes.'  
>Shaking my head, I returned the giggle and threw the toy Pearl dropped beside me.<br>'No don't be, it, it is nice to see someone who cares so much.'  
>Strange green eyes met mine and I studied them until I realised I was staring too hard and dropped my head, now seeing the sun disappear behind the wall of trees and hills. Goosebumps began to rise on my arms and I shivered slightly.<p>

'What did you do to Ben?' I asked abruptly, Jesse looking away from me.  
>He took a deep breath, like it was going to be difficult to explain.<br>'I did nothing, I just helped him… unlock a door to his memories.'  
>'Why was it locked?'<br>I pulled my hair over my shoulder, twisting it as I returned my gaze back to Jesse.

In the sunset his hair burnt a vibrant orange, I could only imagine what mine looked like. Shadows began to form on his face, curved nose and soft cheek bones and eyes bright as he crisscrossed across my face. Butterflies formed in my stomach and I tried to distract myself by looking for Pearl, anything to keep my mind in focus.

Something dropped over my shoulders and I flinched before I realised it was only a jacket, looking up as Jesse again offered me a hand up.  
>'I think it is best that Adam explains it.'<br>I took the hand, sliding mine into his as he heaved me up, calling Pearl as I walked inside.  
>What was going on? Why the hell did I just have butterflies?<p>

'So is Adam your father?'  
>Jesse laughed, a smile gracing his face, dimples in his cheeks and eyes smiling in themselves.<br>'No. I found him when we both needed each other.' He shut the door as Pearl raced in, scattering along the floor in her excitement to get into the living room. 'He offered me a home and I repay him by helping him.'

I nodded, pulling his jacket over my arms properly as I shivered as the air became cool.  
>'Come on, I got a fire going and I think Ben is up.'<br>Following him into the lounge room, I felt my pace quicken when I saw Ben sitting upright, rubbing his head. I left the warmth of Jesse's side and dropped myself in front of Ben, grabbing his wrist as he looked at me.

'I like your hair curly.' He mumbled and I rolled my eyes. Typical Ben, at least he was still him.  
>Beside the crackling fire, Adam stood with a new bottle of whiskey and poked another wood into place.<br>'How do you feel? What happened? Do you remember everything?'  
>Ben laughed this time, grabbing my face gently and I felt my heart stop as he looked into my eyes. There was something different in them and I leant my forehead against his, grateful that he was all still in one piece, still the same stupid man I decided to hunt with.<br>'I thought I was the impulsive one, brat.'  
>'I just care, bastard.'<p>

I stood up straight, ruffling his head and leaning my back against the wall. Jesse gave me a grin, a quick look up and down but I just smiled, not sure what to think. Should I hope he didn't like me? Someone like him probably had a girlfriend and fifty others that wanted her place, what chance did I stand?  
>Why did I care?<p>

'I remember everything.' There was sadness in his voice and I wondered what it was he remembered exactly. Adam nodded, taking a seat and patting his leg for Pearl, but instead she sat beside me, panting up at me as I looked down at her.  
>'Good.'<br>'Excuse me,' I said, unfolding my arms. Jesse pulled down his sleeved shirt, crossing his arms like he knew what I was going to say, 'but what just happened? He was out for a full day!'  
>Nodding his head, Adam flicked his wrist and Jesse left the room before he turned his attention to us.<p>

'When Ben was younger, an angel put up a wall in his mind so that all memory relating to his father would be suppressed.'  
>Jesse returned with a glass of water, handing it to Ben who drank it down quickly.<br>'Why?'  
>'Because he wanted to protect me.'<br>I shared a glance with Ben before I looked away from them all, revolted by the word angel used in the sentence.  
>'What on earth would make an angel do that for a human?' I snapped.<br>'Because, Claire. The angel that did it was Castiel.'

My whole body became tense and I narrowed my eyes on Adam, hoping he could see the loathing in my eyes. The mere sound of his name made my skin crawl with chills and like Ben, all my memories of my father rushed into me.  
>'I'm sorry but this is all still is making no sense. A monster working with his Dad?'<br>'An angel Claire… ask proper questions.'  
>Frowning at Adam, I tried to stare him down as he drank from his bottle, obviously not needing to breath. A man like this, a drunk man that thought nothing of his life, <em>why <em>was I listening to him? For all I knew he could be spinning webs around my head and have me exactly where he needed me. For what I would just have to wait and see.

'Miss Novak, it was because he was aiding the Winchesters in stopping the apocalypse and things just rolled from there. They were a team, they fought for freedom; a fallen angel and a risen hunter.'  
>My blood began to boil now but I calmed myself, knowing it wasn't their fault I lost my father, I just had to hang onto that rage for the day I met Castiel. Tucking some of my hair behind my ear, I gave an apologetic look to both Adam and Ben, dropping my arms and softening my aggression.<p>

'I'm sorry, just… why tell us this? Why help him get all his marbles back?'  
>'Hey,' Ben growled up from the lounge and I barely glanced down at him before Jesse stood beside Adam, a concerned look on his face.<p>

'We are telling you this because your fathers' work, their responsibilities has been passed on to you.'  
>Both Ben and I shook our heads furiously.<br>'No, I don't think so. My father died, he has no part in any of this, and him,' I pointed to Ben like a school kid points the blame, 'his father wiped his memories to keep him from this!'  
>'And yet here you both are, together and hunting.'<p>

I hesitated in my response, looking down and meeting Bens eyes. It was strange we found each other, and stranger still that after everything, we still chose this life; but it didn't mean we had to do anything that our fathers left unfinished.  
>As I stared into green eyes, I could remember the day when Dean came to our home, demanding that my father return with them, never to come back to me. I couldn't tell Ben that I hated Dean probably as much as Castiel.<br>'Plenty of people are getting into hunting, they've had to.'

'You both went to school right? Yeah, can you see them all, in your mind?'  
>I nodded slowly, picturing them all. I could no longer remember their names, my alias names needing all the memory space I had but I could still see them; those I hated, my friends and even the kids that meant nothing to me.<br>'Right. Fifty percent of them are dead, another forty five living blindly, oblivious and consumed with the recovery after the war. Five percent are aware of the supernatural world but are too weak.' He spat out the last word, his anger growing inside him as he slammed the bottle onto the table, Jesse bending slightly ready to catch it. 'That leaves a mere _one_ percent that are hunters, _one._ So strap on your party hat kid because your already in the wagon!'

'You have no right to tell us what to do with our lives! You have no _idea _the hell we have lived through!' Ben hissed, rubbing his head gently as he swayed. I put my hand on his shoulder but didn't miss the dark sorrow that grew on Adams face.  
>'Hell, you think your life is hell.' He stood slowly, the quiet rage the seeped through his mouth was enough to make me frightened of what he would do. Instead, with a longing look and tears in his eyes, Adam left the room, snatching his bottle as he went. Jesse didn't try to stop him and I didn't say anything more on the matter.<p>

Ben went limp, falling back onto the lounge and I followed him around, propping a cushion under his head.  
>'He will be alright. He'll just sleep now.'<br>Jesse stood behind me, watching as I stroked hair from Bens face. Such a strong face and yet behind it was a mind I was sure would break so easily. Turning around I stood straight, Pearl following Adam as he grumbled down the hall.

'I'm sure Ben didn't mean what he said as horribly as it seemed. We're all hunters here right?'  
>Jesse nodded gently, handing me a blanket from who knows where, which I placed around Ben carefully. He was snoring now and I smiled as Jesse gave Ben a strange look.<br>'Adam is just a bit touchy when it comes to the topic of hell. Tea?'  
>I nodded, not starving but enough that my stomach was starting to ache. Jesse led me through to the kitchen, myself looking back to make sure Ben was actually sleeping.<p>

Zipping up the jacket, I shuffled into it more comfortably as I sat at the table, Jesse moving down to the lower level and opened the fridge.  
>'Can I ask what happened to him?'<br>Gingerly Jesse shut the fridge, a plate of cold meat and loaf of bread.  
>'I… I don't think it will be a problem.'<p>

As he sat them down on the table, a bag of lettuce brought up next Jesse sat in front of me, the light flickering on above us so we could see. He played with a lettuce leaf for a moment, tugging at his grey shirt before he leant in.  
>'Don't tell him I told you but, he had been in hell.'<p>

I froze around my mouthful of bread, raising an eyebrow.  
>I knew there was a heaven and hell, that was just common sense but to actually meet someone who had survived hell, brought back from hell, that was rare.<br>'What happened? Deal with a demon?'  
>'Deal with an angel.'<br>I groaned as I chewed, somehow not very surprised that an angel would screw someone over.

'Ben's dad was supposed to be the vessel for Arch angel Michael, but he refused. He didn't want the apocalypse or to lose Ben and Lisa. So they found Adam, the half-brother.' He finished making his sandwich, but seemed to have no appetite.  
>'Of course they would, they don't care.'<br>'Castiel did. He brought Dean Winchester back from the pit.'  
>That name, I wished they would stop using it.<br>'Yeah, so they could stop the apocalypse, but that's over, and what angel would bring Adam from hell?'  
>'Well it wasn't Hell, with torturing souls and wondering forever, he was in a cage, trapped there with Lucifer and Michael.'<p>

I put my half eaten sandwich down, my appetite now vanishing.  
>'And it wasn't an angel that freed him.' Jesse said, biting his ham to prolong his answer. He didn't want to answer, I could see it in his face but I kept my eyes fixed, waiting for him to clarify.<br>'Come on, I thought only angels could save someone, unless a demon suddenly got some heart.'  
>'I did.'<p>

Luckily I hadn't had food in my mouth or beer or else is would have been all over the room with my laugh. However I silenced when Jesse didn't.  
>'You're not kidding?' he shook his head and I leant back in my chair, frightened with the only explanation I could think of.<p>

'You, you're not a-'  
>Now Jesse laughed and I felt a part of me relax.<br>'I thought you would have known an angel when you saw one Claire, and liked them a little more than you do.'  
>'Just because I know they exist doesn't mean I have to like them.'<br>Outside it was dark and something warm lay on my feet beneath the table. If Pearl could, I was sure she would be purring.

'So, how did you do it then? Make a deal, open the cage?'  
>Jesse shook his head, crossing his arms and then unfolding them nervously.<br>'I think it's time to turn in, we got a lot to do tomorrow…'  
>Quickly I grabbed his hand as he stood from the table, Pearl jerking at my movement underneath.<br>'You can tell me! You seem to know all my secrets, what is yours? Maybe I can help.'  
>'There is nothing you can help with,' he said with a smile and I tilted my head, my hand letting his slip out. With another smile he bowed his head and cleared the table, saying good night.<p>

'Night.' I replied weakly. I remained still for a while, Pearl keeping me warm as I sat there and thought.  
>It couldn't have been that bad to not be able to tell anyone, what sort of deal did he make? Why did he save Adam if they had never met before?<br>All these questions were going to keep me up all night and I dropped my head into my arms as I rest them on the table.  
>Tomorrow Ben and I were leaving, I didn't care what they had to say tomorrow, as long as Ben and I could just get back on the road, get back to hunting together. Now he had his memories things would change a bit, but not too much right?<p>

My head became light and my eyes drooped a bit, Pearl already dreaming under the table. As I closed my eyes, welcoming the sleep, I couldn't help but feel that things were never going to be simple ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Now they have all met and all remember, will all the secrets be revealed?<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_...  
>So here's to new beginnings<br>And here's to breaking free  
>Let's chase a new horizon,<br>Chase who we're meant to be  
>..<em>

Ben Speaks

It was difficult for me to open my eyes but I managed.  
>Lashes were stuck together with what felt like cobwebs, my head filled with stones as it refused to lift from the pillow.<p>

So I stayed still for a little while longer, eyes closed as thoughts and images ran in front of me. It was strange waking up and not feeling any different, but just remembering a lot more than what I did before I went to sleep, half my life returned to me.  
>My mother, my father, why we moved so much, why my mother died of a broken heart and why I became a hunter. It was in me, I could see that now and I could see why he wanted to keep me from this life.<p>

Warmth began to spread along my cheek and I looked across to the window, watching the sun steadily rise.  
>Another day, but today felt different, it would be.<p>

A simple mental wall had kept all of that from me; watching a bright dawn as we floated in a boat in a hope to catch some fish, baseball games, school plays, pizza and video games night… it was all the small little things that you took for granted at the time that I could remember now. But there was also the major moments which could change your life forever.

I could remember my heart fluttering with fear as the men forced their way into our house. Demons, I know that now but at the time I couldn't figure out why the eyes were so important. I just felt weak; I could do nothing as they killed mums boyfriend and grabbed her. I wasn't even quick enough to get out the window before they snatched me up and for a few terrible hours, sat in silence.

The demons tried to speak with us, tease and taunt us about how Dean would never find us and not to worry, if he stayed away from their boss they would be alright. But how long did he have to stay away for?  
>I didn't even see the smoke bury itself in my mother, it still looked and sounded like mum, and knew things only she would know but it wasn't.<p>

I shot my first person that day.  
>Well, demon but there was still a person in there right? Still a flesh and blood human suit with a family that was worried and loved them. It made me feel sick, like the world shrunk around me and my body became too heavy for me to be comfortable.<br>My cheek still stung where Dean hit me.  
>At the time I hated him for it, making me kill people and repeatedly asking me if I wanted my mother to die. What sort of question is that? I thought he cared more about my mother than he did me, I still do.<p>

Then she lay dying, I couldn't speak to Dean.  
>All I wanted to do was hug him, beg him to stay with me, I didn't want to lose them both but with my mother gone, why would Dean want to stay? I was too much of a burden, I could hardly fire a gun straight or keep my room clean. No, my pride wouldn't let me seek comfort from Dean.<p>

And I sat there, thinking of how numb my life was going to be from here on out; no mother no father and how much I hated the world and all things in it, including Dean, until I forgot.

Just like that I forgot everything that had happened over the past three years that included Dean and the supernatural.  
>Now my life was the supernatural and I would never be able to thank Dean, to apologize to him, tell him everything that had happened the last nine years or more, actually be able to call him Dad.<p>

A warm tear slipped down my cheek as I closed my eyes from the sun. It breached the window now, bleeding through the blinds and across the floor. Wouldn't be long until I had to get up, had to put on a brave face and get on with everything. I didn't want to, I was more than happy to lay here and think of my mother and the war and my life, if that is what happiness is.  
>Hot breath huffed on my cheek now, followed by a sticky moist tongue that licked up my tear.<p>

I groaned, holding the dog's head away from me as she panted, excited at this new game I had created.  
>'What do you want you mutt?' I growled playfully as she continued to try and get free from my hands, pushing harder against me to finish cleaning the rest of my face.<p>

Surrendering I let her leap up to me, paws pinning my chest down as she attacked skin with tongue.  
>'Great, now I'm going to smell like dog.' I muttered to her, rubbing her long ears.<br>'Bit of an improvement don't you think?'  
>Pushing Pearl to the side, I met with Claire's eyes straight away as she leant on the door frame, yawning before she stretched her back and arms. I smiled as she relaxed into a chair across from me, Pearl suddenly bored of my face and pawing Claire's leg for a pat.<br>'What my smell or your hair being curly?'  
>She grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging it around so she could see it. With a shrug of her shoulders, Claire smirked at me, 'Your smell, dumbo.'<p>

I chuckled lightly, sitting myself up right and wiping at the slobber that was left on my face. My chin was prickly with hair and next to the dog smell, I smelt bad. Scratching my hair, I could feel my head spin slightly but it was nothing that I haven't suffered before. Tossing the blanket aside, I rested my arms on my legs, watching as Claire leant forward.  
>'Are you comfortable here?'<br>Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the smoldering embers in the fire place that still managed to keep the place warm and my chin rested in my palm; I was pretty comfy.  
>'Not that way.' She sighed and rolled her eyes, my hands splayed now as I shrugged. 'I mean do you trust them?'<p>

Her voice had dropped to a whisper, Pearl curling up as though she didn't want to hear this. I glanced around Claire to make sure no one was listening in before I shrugged again.  
>'I, I guess so. They helped me get my memories back. Did they for you?'<br>Her face turned sour, and I sat back in case she was in the fighting mood but she shook her head.  
>'But have you asked yourself why?'<br>I had not really thought about it. Of course, some part of me was hesitant and I never let anyone poke around in my head before when all I know is their name but something was different here, I didn't need to be on edge all the time, ready to fight or lie. They were human but they could easily lie.  
>'They know so much about us…'<br>'You don't find it weird? They know practically our whole lives better than what we do.'

Floor boards creaked beneath some ones weight and Claire sat back in her chair, myself tensing incase; my body involuntarily ready for a fight.  
>'We have only pure intentions.'<br>The figure stepped from the shadow of the hall way, clothes neat but hair a mess. Pearl yipped, happily moving to greet her master.  
>Adam smiled weakly at us, a sort of disappointment in his eyes that was like he was tired of telling his children off.<br>'I would like to know what they are.' Claire snarled, standing up straight, almost challenging Adams own height. He moved into the room, throwing another log into the open fire, adjusting the coals around it.

Jesse appeared suddenly, standing beside Claire who, to me, seemed all too comfortable in his close presence. No, I am not jealous. It may sound like it, but that scrawny, well not so scrawny, tall, blonde haired, baby eyed guy was not good enough for Claire. No! I know what you're thinking, at least I think I do, and it is not like that at all. I respect Claire. For a female to be in this hunting game on her own for so many years, it is amazing. I'm not sexist either, I love the female species, trust me.

Anyway, there wasn't much I could do or say before Adam coughed viciously, holding his head in his hands tightly. He was in pain and he trembled violently as Jesse stepped forward, bringing out a few small white tablets that Adam washed down with scotch.  
>'All in good time. Right now, Ben needs to gather his wits.'<br>Claire shared a glance with me and I shook my head.  
>'No, I think now is a good time. If I had any more wits I might scare myself.'<p>

I gave Claire a reassuring grin and she returned it with a quick smile herself. Jesse tensed and moved away from Adam as he finally sat down in his chair, Pearl waging her tail as she lay down beside the chair, Adam dropping his hand to rub her ear.  
>'Oh, where do I start?' He groaned, closing his eyes for a minute. Claire took that time to sit beside me and I was grateful that she was comfortable being so close to me also. I mean, we had to be by now with all the travelling and the motel rooms and-<br>I was getting distracted but luckily Adam dragged me back from my overwhelming thoughts of Claire with a sharp cough.

'You three are... unique.'  
>I rolled my eyes and I could feel Claire sigh heavily but there was something about the way he said unique that made my hair stand on end.<br>'Because we're hunters?'  
>'Because of <em>who <em>you are.'  
>'Stop speaking riddles and just tell us.' Claire huffed, and Adam chuckled.<p>

'Like I said before; aspirant, vessel and cambion. Figured out who is who?'  
>Claire tensed beside me; she knew which one she was. Me? I wasn't sure what a cambion was, wasn't that something along the lines of an anti Christ?<br>'Ben Braeden, the aspirant hunter.' I felt my skin crawl and all attention focused on me. I took it into my stride though, sitting up and waiting to find out who I was. It wasn't hard, I always knew who I was... up until last night anyway. 'Son of Dean Winchester who was the greatest hunter I ever knew. You longed to fill that gap and now that you have, do you see yourself giving up hunting?' I shook my head and Adam nodded as though he already knew my answer. 'Now you want to be greater, like your father. There are things in your past that you would much rather forget about but they are the things that keep you human, keep you needing to hunt.'

I hung my head. That was it? Who I was, was just a wannabe hunter trying to prove himself to his dad?  
>Adam gazed at me, something in his eyes that made me calm, that made me realise that it didn't matter who I was, all that mattered was that I was doing the right thing. I was needed, I had a purpose and if I clung to that, I wouldn't fall into darkness like everyone else.<p>

'Claire Novak.'  
>Again she went rigid beside me, ready to pounce or trying to hide I couldn't be sure but either way her blue eyes were reflecting back the cold hatred that was deep in her soul.<br>'The abandoned vessel. Daughter of Jimmy Novak. You should be grateful that Castiel spared your life, for now you are the most important person to him.'  
>She scoffed beside me, crossing her arms and leaning back. She didn't say anything though, which was unusual. I wanted to ask who Castiel was, why he spared her life and why she hates him so much but I bit my tongue. All in good time.<br>'You hunt to find him, but I can tell you from my own experience, it is hard to kill an angel. Not impossible, just difficult but don't you think it would be easier to have an angel on your team?'

Again she said nothing and I looked at her to make sure that she was still sitting beside me, just silent. She had blonde hair covering her eyes that were filled with an anger that could eat her alive. I put my hand on her knee and she didn't even flinch.  
>I thought my childhood was bad, but dealing with angels? Of course I knew they were real but part of me never wanted to accept it. But Claire, she was searching for one?<p>

'If I ever meet him I will kill him. No matter what it takes I want him to _hurt_.'  
>We all shared a glance as Claire kept her eyes focused on the floor; I was waiting for the smoke. Adam closed his eyes and when he opened them, made sure that dark brown met stormy blue.<br>'He was a part of Deans team. And trust me, he suffered more than anyone.'

Claire's face softened She had blonde hair covering her eyes that were filled with an anger that could eat her alive. I put my hand on her knee and she didn't even flinch.  
>I thought my childhood was bad, but dealing with angels? Of course I knew they were real but part of me never wanted to accept it. But Claire, she was searching for one?<p>

Claire's face softened as did her posture and she lowered her gaze, a grin growing on her face.  
>Everyone was in silence for a few more minutes, myself thinking of how angels could be responsible for ruining so many lives, you know like fluffy wings and halos; Michael Landon, virtuous and loving.<br>An abandoned vessel?  
>Does that mean Claire was a vessel, like a person was for a demon?<p>

I gripped her knee tighter; how long had she been a vessel for? How many day or months or years had she forgotten about? In almost an instant I felt myself shift from neutral about angels to, not quiet hating them but doubtful. So many things in this world were evil, and the one thing that I thought would be the saving grace this world needs, turns out they are nothing but demons fighting in the name of God.

As I thought, Jesse moved slightly and I watched him carefully.  
>'So what's your story? You're not American are you, Australian accent?'<br>Jesse looked at me and I felt pain grow in the back of my head. Adam lifted his hand, Jesse stepping back and the pain stopped. I glared up at him, Claire slowly coming round from whatever she had been thinking of to watch all of us carefully.

'Uh, Jesse Turner. Where shall I begin?'  
>Jesse shared a nervous glance with Adam and I leant forward, taking my hand off Claire's knee.<br>'What you have to understand is that no matter what, I am a hunter, a good one.'  
>I raised an eyebrow.<br>'Jesse here is different from all of us. He is American but ran to Australia when he was a boy because circumstances arose that he was not old enough to interpret.'  
>Claire burrowed her eyebrows in thought and I did the same.<br>Cambion.  
>'Hence my accent.' Jesse sighed, crossing his arms as he stepped closer to us all.<br>'Throw another shrimp on the Barbie ay? I've always wanted to hear that...' I laughed, hoping he would say it but he just rolled his eyes.

'I am a cambion. A child of a demon and a human.'  
>There was a heavy silence that fell over all of us and I was nervous that this would strangle us before Claire cleared her throat.<br>'Like an anti-Christ?'  
>Jesse nodded and Adam smirked slightly.<br>'Saved my ass from the pit. His powers rival that of any angel or demon, which is why he left. Great member to have on a team like this.'  
>'Why did you run?'<br>Jesse looked at Claire and then me; sadness in his eyes that I could only guess that meant even with all these powers he had, his life was not one to be jealous of.

'Your father, Sam and Castiel came to find me. They wanted to help me but the demons wanted me for a different purpose. I can hide from them, and I didn't want anyone else to die because of me.'  
>The silence returned and I rubbed my stomach, slowly growing hungry with all this thinking and listening.<br>'So why are we here Adam?' Claire groaned, 'so we all have a horrid up-bringing and our relatives knew each other. So what? Half of America is like that.'

Adam moaned as he shifted in his seat and pinch the bridge of his nose.  
>'I thought this would be easier.'<br>Gradually he opened his eyes and as Claire huffed, getting to her feet, Adam lifted a hand to stop her.  
>'Sit!' he growled.<br>'I am not a dog, Mr Milligan. You already have two and I will not become the third.' I gently grabbed her hand, not wanting her to leave me just yet. She calmed and smiled down at me, taking her hand back as she looked at Jesse.  
>'How do I put this Pearl?' Adam sighed, rubbing the dogs ears. 'How do I tell them that they are so much more than others, how they are what the world needs? Them and them only?'<p>

Pearl rolled onto her back, wanting a tummy rub but Adam lifted his hands to his lap and frowned at all of us.  
>'Ben,' I sat up straight at the authority in his voice, 'you're the wood; strong, dependent. Without you there would be nothing to sustain and control Jesse, the air.' Now Jesse dropped his arms and his gaze, listening to Adams words carefully. 'Important and constant in more ways than one. With you two you are nothing but wood and air, now Claire,' Beside me she huffed, crossing her arms as she watched Adam, interested in what part she was of this. 'Claire is the spark. It ignites both of you, creating the fire. Each of you are so important, so special but together you are something far greater.'<br>'Fire?'

Claire smacked the back of my head, grumbling and Jesse rolled his eyes ever so slightly. With a chuckle I rubbed the now aching back of my scalp, not missing Adam say something about me being as thick as wood.  
>'Fire, yes. You three carry on the duties of those before you. Though the times have changed, that fine line between good and darkness will always be there and it needs to be guarded. Right now there is something far more concerning than his aussie accent, his preference of curly hair or your pasts. Right now you three are here because of whatever you want to call it; fate, luck or destiny. You three are to become the future.'<p>

'Who says?'  
>We turned to Claire who cross her arms angrily.<br>'Excuse me?'  
>'We're supposed to give up everything right now because of you? So we can become a team like our daddies before us? I'm sorry, I'm not buying it.'<p>

'I never said it was for sale. This is your life isn't it? And what do you have that you're going to give up?'  
>This made Claire silent for a moment, myself sharing a cautious glance with Jesse.<br>'My own control. My life, my soul, my mind, my will and what I had decided would be my future, not some hunting group made up of a couple strangers.'  
>She looked as though she was ready to cry, and I stood up, getting ready to comfort her but Jesse beat me to it, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She welcomed it before she shrugged away from him, unfolding her arms.<br>'Why are you scared Claire? What do you know?'

I could see it in her eyes, the frightened Claire that had been shown her future not that long ago was biting her lip but she vanished under the tough Claire I first met.  
>'Whatever. I'm not scared, just cautious.'<br>'Good.' Adam sighed, rubbing Pearls head as she dropped it in his lap.  
>'So, the aspirant hunter, an abandoned vessel and a reluctant cambion, the next generation of freedom fighters. Want to know what it is that you are up against?'<p>

Those titles rang around in my head and I was sure it was in the others as well.  
>'What is it we're hunting, old man?' I growled, smiling as Adam frowned at me. It soon softened, concern etching into the lines around his eyes.<br>'He calls himself Zeno.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update. Hope this is alright :)**

**I do not own supernatural or any of the lyrics.**

* * *

><p><em>...<br>I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
>I can hear them whisper<br>And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
>With me<br>.._

Jesse Speaks

For as long as I could remember, I had been different. And from this came my endless struggle to fit in, be normal. But whatever this was, it was rushing through my veins. I could not escape it; it was a part of me.

Even if I could get rid of it now, give up everything that made me different I don't think I could. These powers, abilities had helped me on more than one occasion, they had become an everyday habit just like the normal breathing, cup of coffee, biting nails or going for an evening jog.

Rather than jogging, I would spend hours practicing his aim with a gun or even perfecting the aim of my blast energy.  
>Oh yeah, I could do that.<p>

I could control the weather; make it cold or hot or rain or fog. People could become like puppets if I wished, nothing more than bones of wood and muscles of string. I still couldn't understand how I could do it, but after a lot of practice on inorganic materials I had managed to move onto the bigger fish. The only way I could understand it was that it was the air; I could control the weather couldn't I, which was made up of air and there was always air within a body. I still couldn't understand how everything I could do worked, but as long as I could control them I didn't truly feel uncomfortable with them.  
>Just not normal.<p>

At school I was labeled the loner, the weird one. Nerd, jerk, loser.  
>Each school I went to, it was the same thing. A few I managed to get into a group but only on my looks. I never understood what the big deal was about being tall with blue eyes, sandy hair and a toned body. Sure I wasn't unhealthy or hideous to look at, but nobody was. So of course after a term or so I was back to sitting at the back of the class, under the tree by himself for lunch and the library for study.<br>I honestly couldn't care less, alone was better.

Which was why I was nervous about this new team.  
>We were all so broken, held together only by old duct tape and the hope of something that would never be within our reach; I'm sure we don't even know what it is that will help us feel better about ourselves. I know I don't know what mine is. Acceptance is something I longed for, but not what I needed, I would struggle for the rest of my life more than likely before I ever found it, if I ever did.<p>

Pearl sat her head in my lap as I stared out over the overgrown backyard, having worn her out with fetch. The sun was still high in the sky as I sighed, my mind whirling with thoughts and ideas; different things for me to try and where my life was going to take me now in the next few weeks.  
>I admit, I was terrified. I hadn't felt like this since I raced into hell and saved Adam. Why would I do that? Because I needed help; I needed him and he needed me. It wasn't easy as I stood in that graveyard, waiting for the perfect moment to snatch his soul from the talons of Lucifer and Michael, even harder when I had to put that tormented thing back into a revived body. It wasn't easy, and for weeks while Adam wept and raged, I slept and recuperated, grateful that both the warrior and fallen angel remained in their cage.<br>It hadn't taken us long to become friends, myself going out hunting and gathering information while Adam studied every piece that came before him, trying to locate those he thought were enough for this task; the task of Zeno.

Claire sat beside me, not looking at me as she stared out at nothing like myself. I rolled my shoulders and looked at her; her pale skin marked slightly with angry red cheeks.  
>'I'm sorry about Ben.'<br>'You shouldn't be.'  
>We chuckled slightly, myself wondering why she was apologizing on his behalf.<br>'Is it an Australian accent?'  
>I laughed just that bit harder, wondering when that question was going to come up; I was just grateful that it was Claire asking and not Ben.<p>

I could hear him speaking with Adam, and though the words were muffled, I knew it would be about his father.  
>'Yes, it is. I have lived over there for… a long time.'<br>Claire nodded, gold hair spilling around her neck and I fought the urge to reach out and push it aside. I had never felt like this around anyone, whatever it was… I wasn't enjoying it. I was nervous to speak, I couldn't stop staring at her, thinking about her. I wanted to be in her presence but yet when I was, I was like a dog waiting for an order; too frightened to move or speak. Christ, I had only just met her!

Pearl swapped me for Claire, rolling onto her back for a tummy scratch, which Claire happily gave.  
>'So what brought you to America? I hear that Australia is nice.'<br>'So different to here,' I smiled, tugging the end of the toy Pearl thrust at me, 'A lot more beauty to see.' I tore my eyes away from Claire and played with Pearl as she fiercely shook at the other end. 'But I was born here, in America. I left when I was a kid.'  
>'Why did you leave?'<br>I took a moment to sigh as Pearl released the toy, barking for me to continue. Instead I tossed it onto the lawn that was more of a forest and clasped my hands.

'I thought you would have known by now.'  
>I watched her with a careful eye as she crossed her arms gently over her knees, not turning to look at me.<br>'I was a kid when I found out I had these, abilities. My mum and dad… I loved them but I was adopted. My real parents were far less loving. Anyway I had a choice, to either remain here at home or put everyone at risk or to flee.'  
>I could remember clearly when the two men, Sam and Dean came and told me, opened my eyes to what was really going on. The angel scared me and something clicked in my mind right there and then.<p>

That was Claires father.  
>Perhaps not the angel who tried to kill me but the body, it was Claires father. Her eyes turned slowly to mine and I could remember the hatred in her eyes when Castiel was mentioned, and slowly I could feel my anger towards him grow until it was a burning bubble in my chest.<p>

'Why, you were just a kid? What could have been that bad you had to flee the country?'  
>I hesitated in my answer; did she forget already?<br>Never had I actually had to tell anyone straight up what I am, it made my blood cold and mind race. If I did admit to it, did tell her what I am and how I came to be about, would she condemn me like all the others?

I opened my mouth, wanting desperately to lie, but the intelligent sparkle in her eyes made me stop. She knew exactly who was who, she knew who she was in the group and Ben. It only left me.  
>'I'm a Cambion.'<br>Her eyes narrowed slightly as she waited for me to explain.  
>'Sorry, I'm rusty when it comes to cambions…'<p>

I swallowed hard, tossing the toy again for Pearl and tightening the jacket around my chest.  
>'It is the result of a demon and a human joining.'<br>Instantly the disgust was on Claires face and I could feel my insecurities creep slowly back again.  
>'What, as in, with a…' I nodded at her hand movements and when she finished, staring at me, she dropped her bottom lip and nodded, a silly grin on her face as she took it in.<br>'Never knew the bastards could do something like that.'  
>'I wish they hadn't'<br>'Don't say that.' Claire replied quickly, a hand on my shoulder. 'You're here because of it and the way Adam keeps rambling, it must be for a reason.'

I smiled my thanks, grateful that she hadn't turned and left with Ben, antipathy towards me because of who I am.  
>'Can I ask then, it doesn't make you human, are you a-'<br>'Not a demon, a cambion.'  
>She took her hand back and I sat up straighter, wanting to tell her, show her the best sides about being the offspring of a demon.<br>'I'm more powerful than any demon or angel. What I am is human but… along the lines of the anti-Christ.'

Claire laughed.  
>I cringed at the sound and stood up, not angry but waiting to see if I should run and hide in a different country again.<br>'The anti-Christ? You seem to be the kind of guy that would rather hurt yourself than anything else. I'm sorry, I don't believe you.'  
>She was the first person to have reacted in such a way. Then again, I hadn't ever really told anyone straight out like that before. I frowned down at her, not sure if I should be insulted or grateful for the reply.<p>

'Why is it so hard to believe? Forgive me but you the first person to not run away at a hundred miles an hour or pull out your gun.'  
>'I don't know it's just, the anti-Christ? Something more powerful than demons and angels?'<br>'It is true!' I growled, feeling strange having to fight to get someone to believe me when all my life I would have given anything to hear everyone sound like Claire.  
>'Prove it.' She whispered.<p>

Gathering whatever courage I had in me to actually prove it to her, I grinned at the challenge and took a step back. Pearl thought I was ready to play and I picked up her toy, throwing it as hard as I could. The toy flew over the back fence and beyond, further than even a bullet being shot. Claire raised an eyebrow and Pearl made a sad groan, but to help emphasize my power I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would allow me; leaping over the fence and racing to catch the toy even before it hit the ground and ran back.  
>I slammed on the breaks and dropped the toy for Pearl, looking straight to Claire who was standing up, watching my every movement.<br>'Okay, so you're the incredible flash…'

I laughed as I took my jacket off, knowing I would have to do more to prove it to someone like Claire. She remained still, watching me and trying to find the humor but just like everyone else I could see the concern in her eyes. I wasn't human, I had no idea what part of me was human other than my anatomy. Concentrating, I moved my hands slightly and could feel the air twist and bend to follow my fingertips.

I could feel it tingle up my arm, spread through my body as I formed clouds to cover the sun. Opening my eyes I saw the surprise on Claires face as she held her hair back as the wind picked up. Before it got too bad though I sent it away, thrusting my arms to the side and the clouds followed. I continued my sort of dance by lifting my arms; objects around the yard lifting into the air like strings were pulling them up. Claire took a step back but I didn't want her to go, she needed to believe.

Dropping the other items, I twisted my wrist and Claire was turned back around to face me, myself moving in close enough to smell the conditioner on her hair.  
>'Believe me now?'<br>She was silent for a while before she looked up at me. I was so afraid she would slap me, hit me or scream or anything, but instead she smiled.  
>'Is that it?'<p>

'Think of where you would rather be, right now.'  
>'What?'<br>I smiled and took her hand in mine, feeling my power build around the two of us. Goosebumps broke out on Claires pale skin and I smirked.  
>'Close your eyes and think of your most favorite place in the world.'<br>Doing as I asked, Claires bright eyes closed and I did also. It isn't quite reading minds, at least I hope that it isn't but I reached out and saw where it was she wanted to go.  
>'Hold your breath.'<p>

And within a second I opened my eyes to green.  
>The lush forest surrounded us and I could see no end of the trees. It was quiet, but not void of noises and I stepped back from Claire, who opened her eyes.<br>'Oh my god…'

I grinned slightly as Claire spun around, a smile beaming from her face.  
>'How did you do that? Is this some sort of trick?'<br>Shaking my head, I remained where I was as Claire slowly calmed down, pausing a good few feet in front of me as she looked at me. Nervously I tugged at my black shirt, not wanting her to suddenly rage or be appalled.  
>'Amazing.'<p>

Claire was amazing.  
>The way she just smiled at me, lost for words left me unable to speak. I just stood there, the damp soil beneath my shoes and green foliage forming a canopy over our heads, not knowing what to do or say. What could I?<br>'How do you do that?' She asked and I shrugged my shoulders, stepping back and enjoying the sweet smell of nature.  
>'I don't know. I just, it's just like deciding to stand up and go somewhere, minus the actual standing up and going there… I have no idea.'<br>We both laughed and after a few minutes, Claire was close to me again, within an arm's reach and I could feel my confidence grow.

'I thought you would have had more, ominous abilities because of, well, you know.'  
>Ominous I mouthed with a large grin.<br>'That isn't all I can do, some are far worse, Claire.'  
>Her smile slowly dropped and I stepped forward, holding her arm gently as I blinked us back to the house. Disorientated Claire stumbled slightly but I caught her, walking her inside to sit at the kitchen table.<p>

Adam was watching us, and a smirk of his own grew on his lips but Bens face remained as hard as stone. Leaving the room, Adam turned with his whiskey and Pearl followed with a wagging tail. Claire coughed and I placed a glass of water in front of her as she looked up at me.  
>There, I knew that there would have to be some form of horror.<br>My mother or father, possibly both was a demon, what good could I do?

Giving her a weak smile, I returned to my seat outside, clasping my hands in thought as Ben took a seat next to her.  
>It was obvious how Ben felt for Claire, when I was helping him break down the wall to his past, I could feel the fear he had about losing the present. I just hope I wouldn't be as transparent; that isn't what this team needed.<br>Casually I relaxed against the back wall, staring out over the yard and listening to the distant sound of the highway, but that wasn't only what I heard.  
>'He has powers, Ben. That's what we were doing, god you sound like my mother.'<p>

I laughed quietly, wondering why Ben was so concerned for her absence for a little less than ten minutes, but the conversation continued to make me feel uneasy.  
>'So a demon got it on with a human and Jesse is the result? What part of him is human then?'<br>Claire tried to explain but she wouldn't know what to say to win; they were right.  
>'He can't be trusted, Claire; the son of a demon? Who knows what he can do.'<br>Claire was getting frustrated at Ben, I could feel the tension in the air and I held a hand over my mouth, mainly to stop myself from speaking.

'Well if we're going to go up against this Zeno guy, it sounds like we could use all the help we can get.' Claire growled, and that was that.

I lowered my head as I sighed, closing my eyes and wishing myself to the white sand of the beach. The oceans roar calmed the storm in my own mind and I remained still even as the cold air wiped around me.  
>Sometimes I wish I never had these powers, I wish I was normal but if I was going to die in the next few weeks or months, I wanted at least one person to know that I wasn't a demon, I was good.<p>

_..  
>I'm not crazy<br>I'm just a little unwell  
>I know, right now you can't tell<br>But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
>A different side of me<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it didn't go in depth about his past and what he has been up to, but th story hasnt finished yet. What lies just down the road for the new team of freedom fighters?<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

_...  
>Hunting is going on<br>Only the fast will survive  
>In the forest we prowl<br>.._

Claire Speaks

The pillow under my head may has well have been a stone. The bed itself I sank into, the mattress molding around my body and I sighed, this at least was bearable. Outside the grubby window the sun was half in the sky, the dim orange light piercing through the dark cloud that hung around.

Last night was a bit of a blur; Adam had passed out on the lounge for most of the evening and Jesse returned from who knows where with an arms full of alcoholic beverages and Chinese… from china.  
>It was still hard to believe that someone could have such powers like he does, but then again I guess I had seen stranger. I could remember arguing with Ben, trying to convince him that having someone like Jesse on our side was better than him being against us and I think he started to come around, sharing a beer or four with Jesse as I chilled on the lounge with Pearl in my lap.<p>

It was hard to relax fully though, especially when I felt so at home. The smells were so familiar now and the people I would lay my life down for.

Sitting up in bed, I felt my head swirl and I cursed at the potent hake they forced me to drink. I fell back down, warm and content to stay there until I heard someone else move up or down the stairs. The room I was in was small, tucked at the end of the top floor corridor. It must have been a storage room for Adam but he cleaned it out whatever sparse belongings he had in there enough for me to sleep in and call it home for the time being.

Home.  
>I could still smell the scent that was my bedroom once upon a time, the lavender soaps my mother used to put in my draws and the constant smell of flowers. It all changed once my father left though; replaced with the unvarying smell of alcohol and neglect. The home we had to move into was a far cry from the grand home we had before and in a neighborhood that was better left off the map. It didn't hurt to think about when I left my mother there, got on my bike and left for the last time; it didn't hurt one bit. What hurt was that my mother let me.<p>

Rubbing my dry eyes, I yawned and sat up slowly, pulling my messy hair back into a bun and slipping from the bed. I was still in the clothes from yesterday; Chinese stains and all. After ruffling through my duffle I pulled out some clean clothes and my toilet bag, desperately needing a shower and a coffee.

Glancing back at the practically empty room, I couldn't help but wonder why Adam had hardly anything in his house. It was a nice building, old and crumbling but nothing a bit of paint couldn't fix. Something like this must have been in the family for years, or he had hardly lived here very long.

Feeling the chill up my arms from the cold air I opened the door and glanced out. Everything was still pretty quiet and downstairs was like a sea of darkness.  
>Quietly making my way to the bathroom, I yawned again as I began to take my jacket off. As I reached out for the door handle, the door swung open and I bumped into a warm body.<p>

'Sorry Claire.' Ben said with a smile. Stopping myself from swaying I looked up from his bare chest to his smiling face.  
>Damn him, damn him and his smile.<br>'Sleep well?' he asked as we swapped positions. The steam in the bathroom was welcomingly warm and I gave Ben my best smile as I tried to avoid looking anywhere but down. He tugged the towel tighter around his hips and scratched his wet hair as I leant on the door.  
>'Fine, you?'<br>'Not bad, the floor can only be so comfy, bout ready to jump in with you.' He blinked a few times before he sighed and I had to battle with myself to not stammer out a reply or show awkwardness in my eyes.

'Look I'm sorry for being an ass before, about Jesse.'  
>Shaking my head, I laughed slightly and remembered them getting along like thieves.<br>'Don't worry about it, it looked like you two got along alright last night.'  
>'Yeah, some of the stuff that he can do, it is actually really cool.'<br>I laughed, cool. At least he was a bit more lively about this, I would have hated to choose between Jesse and Ben, I considered them both my friends now. But perhaps it would be Ben, after all we had been through two hunts together now and he wasn't the son of a demon.  
>I slapped myself mentally; who cares who he was the son of, what mattered was that he didn't follow down that path.<p>

'Well I'll catch you at breakfast.'  
>'Yeah, no worries.' At that he nodded and moved down the other end of the corridor, opposite mine. Closing the bathroom door quickly, I stripped out of my clothes and straight under the warm shower. I tried to keep my eyes closed most of the time, the hideous brown tiles of the bathroom not something I like to look at. Keeping my hair dry, I stepped out and stared at the reflection in the mirror. Knotted blonde hair spilt around my face as I worked on straightening it and my blue eyes today were almost a pale crystal. Surprising, I would have thought them to be bloodshot; I didn't have a hangover but my head was hurting with all this going on.<p>

Now dressed in my jeans and a grey band shirt, I stepped from the warm bathroom to the cool house. Luckily I was saved by the smell of bacon and the light laughter and chatter down stairs. Dumping my towel and washing in the room, my bare feet were silent as I stepped down the wooden stairs lightly.

As I turned the corner, I almost fell flat on my face as Pearl ran in front of me, begging for a cuddle. I chuckled, mumbling her name and how she was such a good girl as I rubbed her ears, finding her tickle spot down her back and watching her foot shake like crazy.  
>'Go on, save me a seat.'<br>Pearl ran into the kitchen, turning back around to watch me as I entered.

A small heater was going in the corner, making me realise just how cool the house was and I instinctively moved closer.  
>'Morning.'<br>I waved back at the three men sitting at the table, a plate of bacon in the middle of the table.  
>'Take a seat.' Jesse gestured to the empty spot at the table and I smiled as I took a seat at the head, Ben beside me as he pushed an empty plate to me.<br>'Coffee?'  
>'Please.' I said and munched on a dry bit of bacon. Slid in front of me next was a bowl of scrambled eggs and dished onto my plate a cooked tomato and some toast. I eyed the guys interestingly as they sat back, silent now and sipping coffee, watching me as I ate.<p>

'What…?'  
>Jesse smiled and handed me the coffee, thanking him and quickly smiling around the mug as I sipped. The guys shrugged and I narrowed my eyes as Ben cheekily shared a grin with Adam.<br>'Just debriefing the boys…' Adam chuckled but my eyes narrowed even more and he smiled at me as Jesse took a seat, 'on some jokes. But they are too rude for a young lady such as yourself.'  
>'Oh I'm not that much of a lady.' I said teasingly but I didn't push to know what it was, the boys had to have their fun, otherwise it may end up being like having a bunch of monkeys when I needed navy seals.<p>

The breakfast chatter continued until the sun was well into the sky, Adam exhaling loudly.  
>'So the second guy answered while still laughing; "I couldn't help it, I saw the third guy walk in with pineapples."'<br>Laughter broke out around the table, Pearl grumbling as I disturbed her head in my lap as I leant back, laughing hard. Jesse even cracked a smile at that one and Ben cheered triumphantly.  
>'I knew there had to be one you both laughed at.'<br>'I just find it sad that you can remember all things like that and not be able to recite a full exorcism.'

Again Adam cleared his throat and, wiping away some tears of laughter, the three of us took a deep breath as Adam stood.  
>'Let's go into my office hmm?'<br>He led the way, the three of us remaining still for a moment. This was it, we could choose to leave now and save Adam the effort or actually commit to this hunt through to the end.  
>Jesse stood, eyeing us both before he followed Adam, disappearing behind the wall along with Pearl. On my other side, Ben remained as still as myself, looking to me for an answer or order that I could barely give myself.<br>'Well come on then, otherwise we're going to look like the idiots.'

Ben grinned tensely and stood, walking beside me as we entered the study. Adam and Jesse were waiting for us, genuine smiles on their faces. It was a bit intimidating for me at least and I remained standing beisde the desk, Ben taking a seat with Jesse as Adam sat himself behind the heavy oak desk.

'Right, now I am assuming that we all get along, and I;m going to poin out now that I will not tolerate any arguing in this house. No fighting, no powers... save it for the hunt.'  
>We all glanced at each other before nodding, myself folding my arms and leaning back against the wall. I had no powers to play around with, and I didnt argue all the time, more often then not I growled.<p>

As Adam pulled out a file, sorting through the paper, I looked across to Ben and Jesse as they mumbled between the two of them like two school girls. I rolled my eyes, they were younger than me, possibly the same age as one another and it made me feel old, responsible.  
>I know it is strange to talk about, I should stop before I start but I think if I kept it bottled up inside, it could just become a big mess. No, I won't say it, my feelings for Ben should remain under wraps until I can figure them out properly.<p>

'Zeno is a being that has made himself known for a few months now,' Adam handed me some paper and I looked down at the map, black dots marking it all over. I tossed some over to Jesse who caught them, passing them straight to Ben. Of course he had seen them, and he focused on watching Adam as he discussed further.  
>'All over America there have been incidents and sightings, he isnt trying to keep a real low profile but the goverment, cops, Feds, nobody can really do anything about it so they ignore it, writing deaths off as natural or blaming some serial killer,' He eyed us all and frowned, 'you're all we have.'<p>

'So what is it? A demon just on a rampage or some sort of monster...?' I asked, looking at the places on the map marked. They were small places; Filmore, Redmond, Selbon, Rochester, they were such small places, but it looked like at least one place to each state. I glared at the paper I held until my eyes hurt, moving to focus them on Pearl as she sat at my feet.

'We dont know. There are normal signs of demon activity; electrical storms and multiple unexplained deaths but thats about it.' Adam opened an old looking book, searching through pages until he frowned. 'What ever it is, its powerful, more than anything I have seen for a long time.' He grimaced as he leant back in his chair and in a second Jesse was there with a glass of water and his tablets. I had to blink a few times; I would never get used to that.

'How do we find it, I mean if it's randomly going all over the state, how can we know where it pops up next?'  
>'I don't know boy, I give you the info you work that out.' Adam grumbled, gulping down his tablets. Ben looked a bit stunned but nothing he couldnt handle.<br>'What he can tell you that will help is that Zeno has stayed in each town for two weeks at a time, a body total of eleven before he moves on.' Jesse answer, pulling out a larger map and spreading it over the table.

I leant on the table, scanning over the map as Ben moved to stand beside me. Jesses hand waved over the map, eyes closed until part of the map began to glow, a small ring of fire circling around a word. Upon opening his eyes, Jesse nervously smiled at us and Adam patted his hand.  
>'Good to know you didnt set the table on fire this time.'<br>'Right so it looks like Zeno is currently in... Racine.'

'Wow, didn't think it would be that easy.'  
>'It's not.' Jesse said, eyes flickering to Ben. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and patted the table, getting the boys attention back on the map. Adam grinned at me and I just gave a smirk back; being the eldest and the only girl, I guess I had more control than I first thought.<p>

'Right so... we know where he is, how do we stop him? What does he even look like?'  
>At this Adam spun around and slapped another stack of papers on the table. The photos were scabby, blurry at best but it should a figure each time. I picked one up, staring at the human figure.<br>'This is it?'  
>'I'm sorry, you were expeting vogue magazine styled photography?'<p>

I licked my lip, trying not to laugh.  
>'No just, he looks human...'<br>A gun clicked beside me and Jessee rolled his eyes as Ben readied his gun.  
>'Means we can kill him.'<br>I shuffled; unconvinced that it would be as easy as a bullet but it was better than knowing for a minute that this would be one of the hardest missions.  
>'Let's go hunting.'<p>

_..  
><em>_Hunting is going on  
>We are a part of the wilderness<br>..._

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy guys, sorry if there any mistakes etc Promise the next chapter will be up asap.<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

_Sizing up the competition,  
>waiting for the right time to strike a chord and change your life,<br>It's this air and time that's bringing me home again._

Ben speaks

After much debate, mainly my argument, we all crammed into my car for the seven hour trip to Racine. I don't know about the other two, but I would much rather drive myself to a destination than be zapped there by some magician. Yeah alright it gets you there quicker but any sort of flying, I'm out.

Jesse eventually surrendered, deciding to travel with Claire and myself in my "inadequate, slow piece of metal."  
>It took everything I had not to hit him square in the jaw for insulting my baby, but part of that strength came from knowing he could drop my ass of the nearest cliff in a blink of an eye. So perhaps it was worth trying to get along with him, like Claire had said, it would be easier than having someone like him as an enemy.<p>

It was awkward for most of the trip; myself driving as Claire slept on the back seat and Jesse staring out the window. We exchanged some small talk, mainly going over the hunt and the different things we had hunted through our times. I had been expecting him to have been doing this all his life, given his background but I wasn't all that surprised when he said he was relatively new to this life.

'I tried at a normal life, didn't work.' He sighed, leaning back in the passenger's seat as he folded his arms. I nodded, not really understanding but knowing why it never worked. Again the conversation lulled here and there, going from tastes in music to weapons to favorite destinations to top actresses.  
>'Minka Kelly and Emma Stone… dude, what sort of movies do you watch?'<br>'Good ones.' Jesse replied, thought the strength in his voice for his argument was weaker. I chuckled, but then pulled a face in approval  
>'Not bad. I originally took you for one that stuck Brittany Spears to the ceiling and fantasy posters in the wardrobe.'<br>Jesse shook his head, laughing slightly and I returned my focus back to the road, glad that we were getting along, or I thought we were.  
>'And what about you then hmm?'<p>

Giving it some thought, I made faces until Jesse rolled his eyes.  
>'What, you gay and trying to lie or you love anything that is gorgeous and moves?' I made a sarcastic laugh before I made up my mind.<br>'Tricia Helfer and… Amber Heard.'  
>Jesse nodded in agreement before his eyebrows knotted together.<br>'Tricia…?'  
>I put on a show and raised my eyebrows, my mouth forming a silent gasp while he just remained oblivious to my shock.<br>'Tricia Helfer… number six… Battle Star Galactica?'  
>Slowly Jesse shook his head and I neutralized mine, staring at the road before I took glances at him.<br>'What sort of childhood did you have?'  
>'A very poor one.' Jesse countered and I inclined my head slightly to show my apologise.<br>'I can get that from you… what's your favorite TV show… of all time?'

Again Jesse narrowed his eyes in thought, tilting his head before he answer.  
>'Law and Order.'<br>I tried to hold in my laugh, thinking of Claire in the back.  
>'Right… what about cartoons? Scooby Doo, Star Trek, all the good oldies?'<br>'Star Trek?'  
>'You've <em>never<em> heard of Star Trek?'

Jesse looked a little startled, but I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.  
>'Of course I have heard of it, but I cannot say that I have watched it.' When I still didn't control my smile, Jesse frowned and folded his arms.<br>'I'm sorry that I had better things to read or practice than to watch a stupid TV show.'  
>'Oh no,' I growled, jabbing a finger at him before I reach for my coke, 'It is far from stupid my friend. One of these days we are going to sit down and watch it.' I gulped down some of the cool drink, feeling my eyes droop slightly. 'Mmm, seven-of-nine…' I sighed, biting my bottom lip.<br>'Let me guess, another blonde?'  
>'What can I say? I have a thing for blondes…' the words slowly spun around in my head before I bit my tongue hard after those words and moved in my seat awkwardly as Jesses eyes remained burning on my skin.<p>

The awkward silence returned and I gripped the steering wheel tight, both of us silent enough that we could hear the road move beneath us and Claire soft breathing.  
>'I must apologise if I have made things uncomfortable for you both.'<br>'No!' I replied a little too loud and quick. Claire shuffled, stretching out further on the back seat and I risked a glance at her before I steeled my eyes on the road.  
>'No, you've made things easier, I think.'<br>Jesse nodded, a stupid grin on his face that dropped when I glared at him.

'I assure you I won't get in your way and if you need some alone time, you know I can just-'  
>'No!' I growled, a little exasperated. 'Claire and I… we aren't, you know. We're partners but we don't, we're not…'<br>'But you wish you were?'  
>'No! Yes? Shut up.' I moaned, a little embarrassed that I was acting this way. I knew I didn't have to tell Jesse, he probably already read my mind and knew what I thought of Claire.<br>'I mean I would love to, but I respect her more than that. She is a good person, perfect hunter. I like her, more than I should,' I admitted, Jesse watching me like he knew what I was going to say before I thought it, 'I'm not her type; she wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole.'

Jesse rolled his shoulders, and I glanced at him, suddenly feeling threatened. He wouldn't dare would he? Just because I said that there was probably more than an eighty percent chance that nothing would happen between Claire and myself didn't mean that I was opening the door for him to try his luck. Not that I was wanting to make her miserable or anything, I'm not like that I just didn't want to see any harm come to Claire.

I had been in a war and been hunting for years and in all that time I had not met one person like Claire. So beautiful and lithe, delicate to look at but yet so terrifyingly fierce and powerful in her own way. Like a rose but only not as lame. In just a few short weeks I knew Claire and I would get along, and as much as it is painful for me to admit this to you, I saw Claire as family. I had no idea why, but something burnt in my chest; not passion or love or anything like that, it was such a friendship that I always feared I would get. I longed for it to vanish, it would only cause me heartache from a woman such as Claire but it was there to stay.

Jesse remained quiet beside me, lost in thought and I ground my teeth as I looked at Claire in the rear vision mirror, sleeping blissfully under her jacket.  
>'Regardless of that,' I continued, 'I still love her enough to look after her.'<br>'You've known her for how long?'  
>'Long enough that I will do anything to protect her,' I looked at Jesse from the corner of my eye, putting enough threat into my voice for him to know that I liked him, but I liked Claire more, 'from anything or anyone.'<p>

* * *

><p>'CDC? That's a bit risky, don't you think?'<br>Claire and I both paused as I helped them prepare, Jesse still in his sweat pants and tee as he looked at the badge we gave him.

'It's nothing new to me, don't worry.' Claire smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed. I stared after her for a moment before I glanced back down at the table. We were up late all night learning about whatever Jesse could teach us about the case; the bodies, who they were before death, what was done to them but it was all just bits a pieces put together like clay. It made sense but only from an artistic point of view.

I dropped myself onto the couch, yawning, I got to sit this one out but the way Jesse nervously looked at the badge and them himself, I slowly started to get ready.

The hotel we were staying in was a bright colored cream room, the master suit. Both Claire and I had Jesse to thank for that one. Even though he didn't like to, apparently, he showed us his ability to hypnotize people or control their minds whatever and managed to score a room for half price. I hadn't been in a hotel for a while, let alone a room that probably cost five hundred a night or more.  
>'Dude I don't know what your stressing about.' I said as I buttoned up my shirt; 'if you can do that to people, just zap their mind and make them believe you.'<p>

Jesse frowned slightly, patting his sandy hair into something a little more presentable. In a blink of an eye he was standing before me now in a black suit; neatening his tie and making sure his shoes were polished.  
>'You know, I don't think I'm going to like you.' Jesse looked a little hurt but Claire appeared and patted him on the shoulder.<br>'He's jealous, Jess,'  
>Jesse didn't seem to mind the shortening of his name and he watched Claire for a long time as she picked her badge and tucked her gun into the back of her pants. I felt a spark of jealousy, again, when Claire looked Jesse up and down as he stood in the suit, all prepared to go until she looked at me.<br>'You're coming now to?'

I locked my gun and swung on my jacket, skillfully tying my tie around my neck before I brushed the not so invisible creases from my chest.  
>'Dam right I am, someone needs to look good in a suit.'<p>

* * *

><p>'Agent Way, McKinley and …'<br>The lady looked at Jesses badge, raising an eyebrow as he focused intently on her face, giving her a charming smile.  
>'Lucas.'<br>The doctor straightened her white coat and nodded, a surprised look on her face as she looked over the three of them confusingly.

'Right… three of you?'  
>'He's new,' I said, stabbing a hand at Jesse who slipped his hands into his pockets, 'just showing him the ropes.'<br>With a slight nod, Alison turned and began to lead them to the morgue.  
>'I'm just surprised that the CDC is here, let alone three of you.'<p>

'We just want to rule out the possibility that this is an outbreak of something new.' Claire said beside me, tucking some hair behind her ear as she gave me a shrug when she saw me watching. Jesse walked slightly ahead of myself, walking as though he was a proud agent of the center of disease control. We didn't even know that this thing was a disease, and Alison seemed to be wondering why we were here to begin with.

'Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you guys are here; I don't know what to make of it.' She walked along the silver wall, scanning the names before pulling out four.  
>The white sheets covered the various sized bodies, one too small for my liking.<br>'But I don't think it is _just_ a disease.'  
>The three of us stood to one side, Alison sighing as she pulled back the sheets to reveal the twisted bodies beneath them.<p>

Claire beside me shifted, uncomfortable with the sight and Jesse more than likely mirrored my discomfort. Alison blew graying hair from her eyes, slipping on gloves before handing some to the rest of us.  
>'I don't know what to tell you guys that you probably can't already see. All victims have had, mass trauma all over their bodies.' She lifted one gentleman's arm that crunch as the bone fell against one another, skin blotchy and stale. 'There is evidence of… experimentation here, needle entrances here… and this…' she pointed to an odd patch of skin, if you would call it that.<br>'Are they _scales_?'  
>Alison dropped the arm back down and turned, uncovering the little girl.<p>

I couldn't hide the gasp when I saw scales covering her entire body, not green like a dinosaur or silver like a fish, they were the colour of flesh. All three of use leant in, Claire in first as she lifted one of the dead girls arms, twisting it as she inspected the fine scales that enveloped the small body.  
>'What could cause this?'<br>'Some sort of degenerative virus? Massive dehydration,'  
>I tried to hide my scoff, knowing Claire was thinking more along the lines of a demon or monster. Jesse moved off, talking with the doctor as she showed his charts and paper, giving us the chance to snatch a sample.<p>

Grabbing the tweezers, Claire gently pulled a few of them off, dropping them into a bag I held open for her.  
>'What you thinking?'<br>Claire rolled her eyes, dragging in a breath as she thought.  
>'Some sort of demon? Attack of the swamp monster?'<br>'We are next to a lot of water… but I thought this was to do with Zeno? Experimentation?'

Chatter behind us became louder and we quickly tucked everything quickly away, shoving the scales into my pocket.  
>'Well I don't know if this trip made it any easier for you.' She crossed her arms and looked at the bodies. 'Their blood is clean, I don't know what could cause this and leave no trace.'<br>'We'll find it, don't you worry.' Jesse assured her with a smile and the doctor began to cover the bodies.  
>'Just figure it out so we can get a cure, I don't want this to become an epidemic.'<p>

Stepping out of the hospital, I pulled my tie free and ran a hand through my hair, messing it up as I leant of the car.  
>'All from the same building complex?'<br>Jesse nodded as he also loosened his tie. 'That's what it sounded like, an apartment building. At first she tested for any chemical poisoning or something like that but as she said, there was no trace of anything abnormal in their blood.'  
>We stood silent for a moment, Claire moving to the passenger seat. Jesse frowned at her and she winked.<br>'I was here first.'

'So, check out the building then?'  
>'Reckon Zeno is that clumsy to make that sort of mistake?'<br>Claire was silent in the front seat, her mobile out as she tried to find where we were headed. Jesse and I remained quiet as she asked for the address with such serious authority. We both smiled as she thanked the person and looked at us, myself starting the car.  
>'Right… apartment block on Tyndall Street, not far from the supermarket we passed.'<p>

I pulled out, heading off in the direction as my mind tried to come to terms with what we just saw. I took the scales out of my pocket, handing them to Jesse.  
>'What you think?'<br>'Maybe this Zeno is like a hunter, you know, knocking these things off? I have no idea.'  
>'I'll do a background check later but I haven't heard of anything like that.'<br>With a groan I pulled us into the car park, pulling up at the back so we were secluded by some trees.  
>'Why an apartment complex? Doesn't that just draw attention?'<br>Claire opened the boot, pulling out her two 9mm guns and a machete, strapping it to her back before covering it with her jacket, only the handle exposed. I did the same and went to hand Jesse one but he just tilted his head, a frown on his face.

'Maybe not, I mean,' Claire tied her hair up, looking like she was ready to go to war, 'Random mix of people all in one cereal box. People will look for something wrong with the building or a sickness spreading. Random people off the street causes panic and the police look deeper.'  
>Jesse and myself raised out eyebrows at Claires deduction, who just shrugged and led the way into the old bricked building. It was quiet luckily, people trying to stay away after everything they had heard about the people that lived inside.<p>

'So the bodies weren't actually found in the building?'  
>'Yes,' Jesse replied, walking quietly up the stairs behind Claire. 'All found dead in their rooms where they were last seen and all of them are different; old, young, boy, girl, healthy, illness. This guy doesn't have a type.'<br>One the first floor, we scanned the area, myself pulling out my EMF and scanning the corridor but it remained silent.  
>'What floor were they found on?'<br>'The girl on floor three and the other two level five.'

A few people move in and out of their homes, eyeing the three of us strangely but other than that everything was silent, deserted.  
>'I'll check up stairs, you guys take this one.'<br>Jesse and I shared a glance and Claire rolled her eyes, looking down at us from the next level.  
>'I'm sure you boys will be alright. Scream if you need me.'<br>I forced a laugh, screwing up my face but the tap Jesse gave my arm made me follow him down the hall until we found the two apartments. Yellow tape crisscrossed across their doors, but Jesse clicked his fingers, the tape falling away.

'Man I want you to stick around.'  
>Jesse grinned, allowing me to enter first. Again the EMF was silent and I groaned, shoving it into my pocket and pulling out my gun.<br>'You liking our first job together as a team?'  
>I was met with silence for a few moments, but then Jesse put down the picture frame of the smiling couple and nodded.<br>'Besides the car trip, it's nice to have some company.'

Glancing around the apartment, I was surprised to see how neat it was, clean and organized. Opening one of the bedroom doors, I sighed when I saw the cot, a family picture cracked on the floor beside a blue teddy bear.  
>'Everything good?'<br>'No.' I sighed and shut the door. A child was going to grow up without a father, never knowing what actually happened to him. I could relate and wished that there was something I could have done to prevent this, but there was no way I could turn back the clock, but I could do something about it in the future.

'Man, I just want to sit that bastard down and interrogate him.'  
>'Good cop bad cop?' Jesse asked, waiting for my smirk before he shook his head.<br>'Yeah well, even if we did get to question it, how the hell do we find it? Everything is spotless.'  
>With a sigh I shoved my gun away and gestured for us to move on when the front door opened. Pulling my gun out again, I signaled for Jesse to stand behind me; a man with no weapon leading the way? I don't think so.<br>'Claire?' I asked tentatively when everything was silent. Still there was no reply and I edged around the corner, gun ready as I stepped into the room.

The man remained still in the door frame, eyes cast down and face hidden by a mop of black hair. He looked like any other person off the street, but I could feel something different about him in my bones.  
>'CDC, who are you?'<br>The man looked up, straight through me and I gasped. Jesse stood beside me now, frowning at the man before a smile grew on the strangers face and I kept my gun aimed at his chest.  
>'I thought you wanted to question me?'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What is this Zeno character up to hmm? Will the new team be able to handle something as tough as this their first time? And is that some tension I can sense between Ben and Jesse...?<strong>

**Love you all, please comment.  
>Silver-Kirin<br>xXx**


	20. Chapter 20

_...  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong and<br>this is not where you belong  
>..<em>

Jesse Speaks

Every fiber in my body was screaming as I stood beside Ben, my eyes focused intently on the stranger standing before us. I don't know what it was screaming to me, it wasn't good. It was too foreign, but my fingertips were tingling with a familiarity that made me nervous.

Casually the man walked further into the room, eyes still cast down but I could see the edges of a smirk as he pushed black hair from his face.  
>'Oh come now, I thought you wanted to question me? Never known a couple of hunters to be so quiet.'<br>His voice only emphasized how dangerous he could be as he mocked us; his lithe frame and neat hair could easily fool anyone. Dressed in a trim suit, tie pulled loosely around his neck, I tried to scan him for weapons but I could tell that his mind was more than any weapon he would need.

Beside me, Ben kept the gun aimed at him, not allowing a moment of his movements to be unwatched.  
>'Who are you?' Ben growled, eyes fierce and I knew I would have been nervous if I was at the end of the gun.<br>Zeno looked up now and I clenched my fist as he stepped quickly up to Ben. Before Ben could squeeze the trigger, the gun was on the other side of the room, Zeno's smile large.  
>'A gun? Really?'<br>Jaw clenched, I was ready to dive for the gun but when Zeno looked at me, I froze.

Blood orange eyes stared through me and after I steeled my face, I tried my best to return the intensive scrutiny. At first I thought he had been in a fight or lack of sleep but the colours seemed to swirl in his eyes.  
>'Zeno.'<br>'Yes?' he replied chirpily. I kept my face neutral, even though all I wanted to do was blast him with my energy or send him to Mars. 'Had I have known you two were so _boring _I would have killed you before you knew I was here...' Almost nose to nose, I watched as Zeno's smile dropped slowly, eyes continuing to burn through mine. I remained firm, not surrendering my space even as he moved closer. Ben was nervous, slowly reaching for his other weapon.

'So, Jesse Turner and Ben Braeden. What a catch!'  
>Ben whipped out the other gun, aiming it again but this time both he and the gun smashed into the wall, picture frames crashing to the ground around him.<br>'That _won't_ work with me!' Zeno bellowed and I went to help Ben up but Zeno put a hand on my chest, stopping me in my tracks.  
>'What do you want?' I snarled, trying to conceal my anger and power a little longer but the humor in Zeno's eyes told me he already knew.<br>'Fresh grapes, world peace, and you two out of my way!'

Before I could blink, I was flung to the wall and landed not too far from Ben, who now snatched up his gun and fired.  
>I groaned slightly, wiping plaster from my face as I got to my feet. At least he didn't know Claire was here, hopefully she would stay away. Ben shot again, now circling to get himself in Zeno's blind spot as I moved to stand in front of him.<br>Whoever this joker was, I was going to take him down.

This wasn't the first fight I had been in where I was possibly the weakest; yeah, even with my power. Just because I was an anti-Christ didn't mean that my human side wouldn't weaken the more I used it. The first time I tried it out in a fight, I was up against a demon. Though I cannot recall how he found me, I knew he had to be destroyed.

In all my moving about in Australia, from city to town from coast to inland, I had kept my trail covered for the fear of being found. Trust was something I didn't give out to anyone, but I don't think I ever felt alone. Sure I had a few friends here and there and tried every now and then to fit in but that was never me, I was never comfortable. Plus with myself constantly moving in fear, no, caution of being found I didn't have time to make connections.

Though saying that doesn't mean that I didn't have at least one or two. There was one girl I would have given anything for, I was so ready to settle down and forget everything and just be normal.  
>But why would I have ever thought of such an absurd thing?<br>I still cannot forgive myself, and I cannot rid of the image burned behind my eyes. She was so beautiful and I killed her.  
>If only I hadn't have saved her, she would have died in a more sympathetic manner, but I just wouldn't allow her to die, not in a car accident.<p>

It was then that I discovered the control I had over life and death. As the metal crushed around us, glass showering down and shredding our skin I knew I couldn't let us just die. It was easy to save myself, I wasn't trapped beneath twisted red metal but it wasn't so easy for her. I begged her not to give up, to hang on but her eyes just stared past me into a void invisible to those who had life pulsing through their veins. I think I screamed, I cannot remember but I can remember my rage and sorrow burning through me and then the silence.  
>Then a gasp of air.<p>

It was probably the first time I really loved my powers, and I was so grateful to have her back in my arms. Until she was ripped from me for the final time by the black eyed bastards that found me. It had only been a week after, but the amount of power I used attracted them, blew my cover. Opening the door, I couldn't even sense what was wrong until it was too late and fearful eyes met with mine before they died.

I tried to fight, but he was too strong. Broken and bloody, I disappeared, finding yet another place to hide.  
>I felt like a coward but since then, I had trained myself to the point where I could have died from exhaustion.<br>At least it was paying off.

Pellets hit the floor, Bens gun not having done any damage to Zeno and he steadily rose to his feet, checking quickly over to me that I was alright. Briefly nodding, my attention went straight back to Zeno, who just smirked at us both.  
>'I have to say, you two are the first ones I have had to put some effort into getting rid of.' He growled, seemingly enjoying this. I didn't care for talking anymore; obviously he wasn't going to spill any beans about what he was up to. We'd just have to beat it out of him.<p>

Building strength in my limbs, I used my speed to surprise Zeno, and I saw it flash in his eyes as I brought my fist up into his stomach. I grinned as he fell slightly but felt my own surprise swell when Zeno, lightning fast, crashed his fist into my jaw. Stumbling back, I rubbed it as Zeno took a deep breath, laughing as hair messily fell around his eyes.

He couldn't have been much older than myself, but not knowing who or what he was, he could be a century old demon or witch for all we knew.  
>'Jesse Turner, how could I not sense it before...?'<br>After a brief struggle, I managed to pin his arms to his side and brought my face close to his. Closing my eyes, I reached out with my mind into his, seeing what he had seen, hearing his thought in my own head. With a gasp, I pulled back, Zeno forcing me from his mind and breaking from my grip.  
>A bright light began to form in his hand and knowing what would come next, I dived for Ben, knocking us both to the floor.<br>The noise wasn't loud, but the hole in the wall would have alarmed any one left in the building.

Ben groaned, and I helped him to his feet.  
>'Find Claire,' I murmured as Zeno stalked us like prey. He was strong, I could feel the power pulse through him now and my fear was confirmed. With a nod, Ben hesitated before dashing for the door, only to be knocked down again.<br>'Come on!' Ben groaned, sitting up slightly with a snarl before it melted into something of horror. Four men stood at the door, eyes as black as night with a twisted grin on their faces.  
>One of the demons stepped forward, hauling Ben up by his shirt.<br>'Little Claire is being taken care of boys, let's have some fun.'

Angrily I charged at Zeno, my own energy in the palm of my hand as I tried to slam it into his chest but he knew it was coming. He returned one of his own but I wouldn't go down that easily. Our little battle was interrupted now and then by one of us trying to be smart, controlling their bodies or overpowering them; it was a struggle. Behind me I could sense Ben struggling, a gun wasn't much good against demons and Zeno knew guns were useless. Not knowing where it came from, the knife in Zenos hand made it harder for me to get away with only bruises.

Concentrating, I could feel each hit and slice of Zeno's knife as I lowered my guard, reaching out and grabbing hold of the demons. Within an instant I could hear them choke as they were forced from the bodies, vanishing out the window.  
>Normally I didn't feel so tired afterwards, but with Zeno being stronger than he looked, it cost me a lot. Failing to dodge the knife, it sank deep into my side and I cried out.<p>

I tried to reach out to Bens mind, to tell him to run but whether he heard or not, I couldn't be sure. I dropped to my knees, hands hovering over the jagged edged blade. Zeno stood over me, his strange eyes a mix of emotion as he stared at me.  
>'What are you...?' he questioned and I could feel blood pool in my mouth. I wanted to ask the same thing but I groaned as Zeno gripped my hair, tilting my face up to him. His face didn't look like it had just battled with my fist, he didn't even seem out of breath.<p>

'Hey!'  
>Bens shout seemed so far away and I would have rolled my eyes at Ben for aiming the gun again. Zeno did it for me though, a grin on his face as I felt more demons enter the room. Ben was kneeling next to me in an instant and I tried to check him over, make sure he wasn't hurt but my vision blurred as my head felt like a balloon.<br>'I am not sorry for what I have to do, I can't have you three ruining my plans.'

Claire. I tried to see her but only ended up gasping for breath as Zeno gripped the handle, twisting the serrated knife until I cried out.  
>'I am sorry though, that you could not be part of the new world.'<br>With a sharp breath, I jerked forward, knocking Zeno down and I spun around; desperately ignoring my pain and clenched my fist, the demons pouring out of a few of the bodies. There were so many, and I could feel Bens hesitance to shoot them. These men and women, some of them were still alive inside themselves but it wasn't stopping them from dying.

Ben wasn't shooting and I wasn't doing it, so who?  
>My first thoughts were Claire and Zeno but I saw Claire, fighting her way through the apartment to us and Zeno was slowly bracing himself, unsure as to fight or retreat. He could kill us so easily, I could feel it and I became nervous as the demons returned, taking their anger out of Claire and Ben. There was someone else here, I just couldn't pin point who or where but I didn't care. Seeing that we were in trouble, I lunged for Ben and Claire, gripping their arms tightly as I willed us down to the car.<p>

'What the-'  
>Ben slumped against the car door and myself not in any better condition. Without needing to be told, Claire searched through Bens pockets, pulling out the car keys as I kept my eyes peeled if any of them followed. Zeno peered down at us from the window, no intent of following us as Claire got Ben into the seat, myself blinking into the back seat as Claire revved the engine, ignoring speed signs as she drove us to the motel.<p>

From the look of things she wasn't too badly hurt and I groaned trying to sit forward.  
>'We need to get back to Adams.'<br>'Are you kidding? You guys look like you need a hospital!'  
>I shook my head, frustrated. All I could see, all I could hear was all the plans that were ringing in Zenos head.<br>'It can wait. We are not safe, Zeno knows where we are staying, he doesn't know where Adams is.'

Claire glared at me in the rear vision mirror, wincing as she heard me groan taking the knife from my side. It hurt and I sighed when Claire continued to frown at me, glancing concerned at Ben who remained silent beside her every now and then. Leaning forward, I pressed my fingers to his forehead. He breathed easier now and I slumped back, hearing Claires panicked voice but it didn't make sense.  
>Everything went numb and I just prayed that I would wake up as I felt myself slip into the inky darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>The woman stopped on the curb, watching from a distance the motel room.<br>Lights dull, it looked like no one was home but she knew better; for one she had seen them go in. With only Claire able to move, it had taken her a long while to drag both Ben and Jesse into the room, no doubt against their wishes.

With a sigh, she tugged the colour of her jacket up, pushing brown hair from her face as she stepped off the sidewalk and onto the road. A car swerved to avoid her, bright lights shining on her. The man would have stepped out to talk, there was no way he could growl at someone so stunning, but the woman snarled like an animal, eyes flaring into an odd colour that made his hesitate.

Not wasting anymore of her time, she continued across the road until she stood outside the motel room.

_..  
>I see your fantasy,<br>you want to make it a reality  
>…<em>

* * *

><p>I am sorry, it a pretty crappy chapter but I needed to get this up. I am drowning in home work at the moment so I can only see and think business and numbers.<br>Next chapter up soon though, Promise!

Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

_…  
>When you look to the past for life's long hidden meaning<br>For the dreams and the plans made in your youth  
>..<em>

Claire speaks

'I don't want to talk about that now!' I hissed into the phone, so ready to scream down the line at Lance. It had been a while since I had spoken with him and the concern in his voice was drowned out by his disappointment.  
>'Lance, alright, I am sorry. It was wrong what I did…' I bit my bottom lip until I thought it would fall off, 'What I <em>am<em> doing, but there are bigger things afoot here! Yes, that's why I want your help, need it.'

I softened my voice now, my eyes scanning over to Ben and Jesse lying on the beds. Blood soaked towels and cotton buds were everywhere, it looked like a messy emergency room. In a way I guess it is.  
>'Please Lance, something is going on and it is bigger than anything normal.' I sighed as Lance agreed and hung up.<br>My one true friend that was always there for me and I was treating him like shit. All I wanted to do right then was go to him, sit in that dark cold room with him on that old springy couch with those annoying flashing lights. Not long ago nothing would have been able to stop me, but Bens groan from the bed made me jump to attention, gulping down the last of the whiskey.

'Claire?'  
>'Hey, I'm here,' I said, gently trying to ease him back down onto the pillow, 'just try and stay relaxed.'<br>His eyes were all over the place but then they settled on me, a weak grin on his face as he slowly closed them.  
>'What the hell happened?'<br>I sat on the edge of the bed, checking his forehead and bruises. Luckily he didn't get anything too serious in the way of flesh wounds, Jesse more than made up for that.  
>'Uh, Jesse got us out, were back at the hotel. I don't think your hurt too bad, got any pain?'<br>Gesturing to his head, I felt a bit of relief that I hadn't missed anything and Ben chuckled.  
>'Got the nice hotel all bloody ay?'<br>I looked around and laughed gently.  
>'Yeah. Last time I stay anywhere nice.'<p>

Ben sat up slowly, stretching gently before his eyes scanned over me. I had to admit I wasn't looking too glamorous; hair pulled back messily and a baggy wool jumper with some blood; I probably looked scary as hell.  
>'Are you alright?' he asked, and I nodded.<br>'I was alright, someone helped me…' it was only then at that moment that I really stopped to think about it.  
>'Who?'<br>I shook my head, standing up now as I let my hair down, fiddling with the laky.  
>'I have no idea. She just, came in and help me fight those demons.'<p>

Leaning forward a bit more, Ben watched me with sharp green eyes.  
>'Another hunter maybe?'<br>Again I shrugged, biting my lip again and pulling out my phone. I could still see the person, the details of her when I closed my eyes, I could get Lance to check for records. He was already doing enough for me and I slid the phone onto the table.  
>'Whoever it was, I wanna thank them.' Ben said genuinely and I slowly looked at him, his eyes still watching me and I suddenly felt sick. Was it a sick feeling? I couldn't tell, I don't think I had felt this before. Whatever it was it curled in my stomach and made my hands shake.<p>

Clearing my throat, I distracted myself by checking on Jesse who was still unconscious on the lounge.  
>'How is he?'<br>'I, I don't know.' I murmured, my hands lifting the bandage on his side to check the wound, but it was almost healed. How was that _possible_?  
>Checking his temperature and pulse, everything was a lot steadier than a few hours ago when I stitched him up. Maybe it was his demon side? I didn't care, as long as he was getting better.<p>

'Got anything to drink?'  
>Sheepishly I looked to the empty bottle on the table and Ben groaned, leaning back.<br>'You drank it all?'  
>'No, half went on you and Jesse and I thought why should I go without?'<br>'Brat.'  
>'Bastard.'<p>

With a yawn, Ben sank heavily into the pillows, eyes following me as I yawned myself, checking the door was locked and curtains closed from the darkening outside. Jesse had warned me not to come back here, but I didn't want to risk him dying in the car from blood loss. Besides, I had my gun at my side, Latin in my head and salt along every crack and window there was. So if we were attacked we were probably screwed.

'Try and get some sleep.' Ben said and I was about to say the same thing but he was already asleep, head lolled to the side and arms folded against his chest. All I could think about was the idea that Ben, a hunter could go to sleep; trusting me enough with his injuries and life. Smiling, I tucked a blanket up over him and pushed some hair from his eyes.  
>He was so handsome, even with a black eye and split lip, it made him look sexy.<br>'Claire!' I growled at myself, moving away from Ben incase I did something stupid and got caught.

Placing my phone and gun on the table, a sat down with a heave and angled my chair so I could see everything. Windows, door, Ben and Jesse, nothing was going to get past me.  
>Unless of course I couldn't keep my eyes open.<br>Which I didn't.  
>A heavy feeling dropped over me and I laid my head in my arms, eyes burning too much to keep open. Pain shot through my arm, making me wince but it didn't wake me enough.<p>

I fell for what seemed like hours, days.  
>Was I falling? It felt so real, I couldn't remember the last time I had a dream this vivid. Cold air gushing past me, whipping my hair around my face and the sensation of being weightless.<br>I didn't like it.

Trying to turn myself around from looking up at the broad expanse of pale blue, I found myself too weak to even twitch my finger. I was getting close to the ground now, I could just tell and I began to panic. What was going on? Why couldn't I wake up?

I hit the ground suddenly, myself already braced for the pain or to wake up but nothing happened. There was no pain, like I had simply landed in cloud.  
>Grass tickled my cheek and I dragged myself to my feet, steadily standing in the large field. A nearby tree stood proud, singing gently as the breeze blew through its rich green leaves. I could feel a smile breaking onto my face; I remembered this place.<br>A small swing hung from a thick branch, old now as it swayed.

The sun beat down on the ground but I couldn't feel its heat, nor the wind but I could see it and hear it. There was something else there to, in my ear but I ignored it. Instead I ran to the tree, hoping, praying that he might be there, that this was not a dream.

I stopped abruptly when two figures materialized suddenly, the small girl laughing happily as the tall man pushed.  
>I used to love visiting my grandmothers, her farm always had things to do, things to see and so many of the happy things I could remember were from here. It was strange, standing there watching myself as a child play with my father; the swing well-loved and the green fields much preferred to the cold cement of home.<p>

I opened my mouth to call out to them but nothing escaped my lips. This was a bizarre dream, normally I could control it, send this one away and wake up but nothing was working.  
>That noise in my ear returned and all my fears rolled into one as I recognized it.<br>'No, no!' I screamed, an odd thing to not hear one's self screaming but I did none the less.  
>The pain became unbearable and I fell to my knees, the world around me evaporating in a blink of an eye.<br>'Leave me alone!'  
><em>Claire<br>_I pressed my hands harder to my ears, desperate to ignore the voices but they were undeniable. Heat began to swirl around me, I could feel it bubble my skin and I cried out again, I wanted nothing to do with these asshole angels.

_Claire Novak, listen to us.  
><em>'No, no. Wake up Claire, wake up!' The voices merged into one now, resolute as it angrily spoke to me.  
><em>Do you not want to save the world Claire? Don't you want to just go home to your family?<br>_I tried not to get suckered into it, this is exactly what Castiel had done, bribed my father into saying yes. But why would they want me?  
><em>We need you to do something for us Claire…<br>_'No!' I roared, forcing myself awake.

I jolted upright at the table just as there was a knock at the door.  
>'Claire!' Ben hissed quietly from the bed. He was sitting up, eyes intent as they watched me and I wiped sweat from my forehead.<br>Please just let have been a nightmare.

Another sharp series of knocks and I straightened out my mind, quietly getting to my feet and readying my gun. It was too late for any staff, and no one knew where we were, besides Zeno.  
>Carefully I pressed my eyes to the key hole, hoping I could see whoever or whatever it was without breaking the salt line.<br>A young woman stood there, arms crossed as she waited for the knocks to be answered. It looked like the woman that had helped me back at the apartment, but my instincts were still the same; untrusting. It felt like electricity burning the ends of my nerves and I held my breath, hoping she would just go away. I didn't care if she was a hunter or the mother Teresa, no one was crossing this threshold.

'Come on I know your kneeling behind the door.'  
>I had to blink a few times, feeling a bit stupid but remained still.<br>Lucky guess.  
>'Is this how you always treat the people that save your life? Cause it's rude.' Still I didn't open the door, Ben shaking his head slightly at me, his hand wrapped around his gun, ready for anything.<br>'Well that's fine, just if ones of Zenos dogs sees me out here then you know, don't hold that over my head.'  
>I groaned, looking to Ben who frowned angrily at me as I stood, opening the door.<p>

The woman walked through instantly, not waiting for me to question her anything and I hissed, putting the salt line back around the door.  
>'Hmm, nice room for a couple of hunters.'<br>As she stood in the room, eyes looking and taking everything in, I reached for the cup in the sink, a batch of holy water ready to be tested.  
>'Alright so down to-' as she turned to face me, I emptied the cup onto her, her mouth open in shock and dark straight hair clinging to her cheeks tanned.<br>'Business.' She hissed, spitting water from her lips. I just frowned as she put a hand on her hip, lifting one slender eyebrow up as I tried to put on my own bitch face.  
>'I'm not a demon.'<br>'A hunter?' Ben asked and the woman slowly turned on her heels, a smile forming on her face. Ben was standing up now, gun relaxed by his side, but I could see his finger twitch, ready to be fired any given second.

'Hunted.'  
>I could feel my eyes narrow on her; hunted?<br>'Vampire?' I asked, getting ready to pounce for my knife. The woman turned slightly to watch me, making sure I didn't make a move.  
>'Not quiet. You probably don't recognize me, last time you saw me… you saw you.'<p>

My scowl deepened and I aimed my gun, snarling as she turned to face me fully now.  
>'You better have a dam good reason for showing up here.'<br>Slowly she lifted her hands in surrender, keeping them above her shoulders but I didn't trust her, shapeshifters were fast.  
>'I saved your ass back in that apartment!'<br>'You tried to kill me a month ago!'  
>'Only because you tried to hunt me down and kill me like an animal.' She snapped and I cocked my gun, so ready to shoot her. Ben behind her was reaching for a knife in the duffle bag, and I edged closer to the shifter, hoping to keep her distracted. My gun wasn't loaded with silver, the worst it would do to her would be to piss her off.<br>'Last time I checked, you were killing like an animal so we had to put you down.'

Eyes darkened and I tensed as Ben fumbled in the duffle bag, the noise sharp in the quiet dark room and the shifter turned around sharply as Ben made a lunge for it. She was ready though and knocked Ben back onto the bed with a hiss, the knife falling from his reach. Panicked, I didn't know whether to shoot the gun and wake up the whole hotel or if the shifter was really wanting to help or just trying to get revenge on us. Deciding against them all, I flicked on the light, disorientating the shifter for a moment as I grabbed the knife from the floor, pressing it to her throat.

The shifter stopped, eyes burning through me as I held the silver unwavering to her neck, angry.  
>'What the hell do you want?'<br>'To help.'  
>Ben scoffed, rubbing his shoulder before he stood from the bed, arming himself now with a dagger as he circled to stand beside me.<br>'Yeah right.'  
>'It's the truth!' she yelled, going to move but stopped when she realised I wasn't kidding about slitting her throat.<br>'Look, I know we have some history, and that I am a shifter. But I also know a lot about what is going on and I want to help.'  
>'Help who? Zeno or yourself?'<br>The shifter glared at me, 'Everyone, dumbass. What's the point of being in a world where I can't have some fun?'

Ben gave me a look and I relaxed my arms slightly, the shifter looking a little more nervous now so I guess it made me happy.  
>'Tell us what you know.'<br>'Alright, just loose the knife and I'll talk.'  
>I lowered the knife, but I didn't let it from my hand. Having a shifter standing before you was one thing, having it talk about a plot that could involve the whole world made me angry. My instincts were to kill it before it did us or any other innocent person but as I looked to Ben and Jesse, we were three people that didn't have a clue if the world was turning left or right anymore.<p>

'Understandable but seriously, you can lose the attitude.'  
>'I'll lose it when your head isn't on your shoulders.' I hissed, gesturing to the chair for her to sit, which she did with a snicker. Ben gave me a smile as he hobbled over to the table, unsteady on his feet as his leg caused him pain.<br>'Looks like you only just got out with your own heads.'  
>She scanned over Ben, a seductive wink from her but I dropped the knife onto the table, drawing her attention back to me.<br>'Jealous? It's ok, I can be whatever you want...' she said, sliding a hand closer to mine. Revolted I shook my head, 'I want you to be truthful. Tell us everything.'  
>The shifter crossed her arms and leant back in the chair, brown hair spilling over one shoulder.<p>

'Sure. I think I'm twenty seven years old. My star sign could be either Gemini or Leo, I never knew, I like cocktails and olives and _love_ to cause a little bit of trouble.'  
>It took everything not to kill her there. This had to be a joke, a shifter wanting to help us? Why was I buying into this?<br>My hand gripped the knife and I was so close to her heart with the tip when she laughed, waving a hand.  
>'Oh please, have a bit of a laugh. Be more specific with your questions.'<br>'Zeno. Tell us what you know of Zeno and his plans.' Ben growled, frustrated also as his jaw set hard. The shifter looked up at him, her mask of jokes and confidence slowly falling away to something different entirely.

'I assure you, this is the truth and I really, really do want to help.'  
>We both gave the shifter a look and she held her hands out in surrender.<br>'Seriously? I come to you _hunters _because you are too stupid to figure this out yourselves! Would I be doing that if I were lying?'  
>I twisted some hair around my finger as I stood straight. It had a point and it wasn't like she would follow us half way across the country to play a silly joke on us.<br>'Ok,' she shifter relaxed once again, her eyes flicking between Ben and myself.  
>'Bear with me, it isn't going to be the whole shiz and kabang, but its enough. A few months ago this Zeno guy shows up out of nowhere, recruiting all the badass things he could.'<br>'How?' Ben asked and the shifter slowly turned her gaze to him.  
>'Let me finish.'<p>

I grinned slightly; if it hadn't been a shapeshifters and such a cocky attitude, I would have liked her, it, whatever.  
>'Of course the demons were more than happy to go crawling to the next big thing. He does it by simply being. Whatever he is, it's bad.'<br>Crossing my arms again I leant back against the wall, trying not to yawn or look uncomfortable; my ears still ringing from my nightmare.  
>'Why does he need so many?'<br>'Man, I knew you guys were behind but really?'  
>When neither Ben or myself took the bait, simply remained still and unblinking, the shifter sucked her bottom lip as she nodded her head.<p>

'Like I said, I don't know exactly but whatever he has planned it is huge. The demons are everywhere and Zeno is wanting to do... something to the human race.'  
>I glanced at Ben who looked to me now and scratched his chin.<br>'The scales?'  
>The shifter looked at us oddly, waiting for us to explain but still we remained quiet.<br>'Any way... from what I heard it sounds like the guy wants to take over the world, by whatever means.'

Blinking a few times I tried to connect everything we knew with what this shifter was telling us and I couldn't quiet get it. If he wanted to just take over the world, why experiment on bodies? Why not just get it over and done with?  
>The shifter stood slowly, myself bracing but she shook her head.<br>'I know it sounds crazy and it isn't a lot to go on, but that's a serious problem for everyone.'  
>'Why you? Wouldn't Zeno want you on his side?' Ben asked, frowning as the shifter turned to face him.<br>'I don't want to live with a collar around my neck like a subservient dog until I die.'  
>'You could die now.' I hissed and the shifter rolled her eyes to me.<br>'I want to help. Really, I can get some inside information for you and your end can be to...' she took a deep breath, shoving her hands into her pockets, 'not kill me, end this thing. Take it or leave it.'

Gesturing to Ben, we stepped aside and Ben moved closer to me, my eyes still locked on the shifter as it rolled her neck, watching Jesse.  
>'What do you reckon? We could do with an extra hand.'<br>'You're serious? You're going to trust a shifter? The same shifter that hit me with a car?'  
>Ben shrugged before he hardened his gaze on me.<br>'What do we have to lose? The minute we find out she double crossing us were the ones with the gun.'  
>I glared at him, 'She has a gun to, and we aren't only allergic to silver.' I sighed heavily, weighing up my options. 'I don't like this, every part of me wants to kill her, it.' I rubbed my shoulder, not missing the wink the shifter gave me.<p>

'Fine.' I almost gagged on my words, putting the knife down and rubbing my forehead. The shifter rubbed her hands together before she held one out, waiting for me to shake it. Ignoring it I started to pack and dump bloodied cotton into the bin, needing to get out of here. If she could find us, what was stopping Zeno?  
>'Fine.' the shifter groaned, standing in the center of the room as Ben and I moved round her.<p>

'What now?' she asked as minutes passed.  
>'Have you got anything else to tell us?' Ben asked and the shifter shook her head. 'Then I guess you can leave.'<br>She smiled sarcastically at us, re-zipping her jacket and heading towards the door.  
>'Where are you going from here?'<br>I grabbed the car keys and my duffle bag, opening the door for her.  
>'Like hell you're going to know.'<br>She stared for a long time before smirking, stepping out of the room. We made our way down the few steps and out into the cold air.

'I am telling the truth.' the shifter turned and leant on the car as I chucked my bag onto the back seat. I just nodded and the shifter sighed, reaching into the car. Instinct kicked in and I grabbed her wrist, ready to break her arm but the shifter shoved me aside, pulling out a pen and pulling a scrap of paper from her pocket.  
>'I'll leave you this, and you give me a call when you're ready.' she smiled, holding it out but I just watched her, not trusting her one bit. Mouthing ok the shifter put the piece of paper on the roof of the car.<br>'You know a thanks shouldn't be so hard.'  
>'I'll say thanks when you deserve it.'<br>The shifter forced a chuckle before she turned, walking away.  
>'Thanks, shifter.' I said quickly, knowing that regardless if she was lying to us or not, she had risked a lot to come here.<br>'Call me Tia.' she waved a hand over her shoulder, 'call me.'

Once she was gone, only then did I pick up the paper, shivering as the night slowly got cooler and moved back upstairs to help Ben carry Jesse down. Every part of me was itching to kill te shifter, not to trust it but another half of me thought the idea of a shifter on our side would be fantastic, imagine how much easier some things could be with such a creature working for us? But then it would be defying everything it meant to be a hunter.  
>What was going on to make a shifter turn to hunters?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if there are many mistakes, my word wasnt workin :(<br>Thanks for reading and let me know what you think**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_..._  
><em>Give what I give, give what I got<em>  
><em>Make it worth while, cause I got another shot<em>  
><em>..<em>

Ben speaks

My eyes were burning as I kept them locked on the dark road, the steering wheel warm under my hands. I tried not to yawn, listening to the light breathing of both Jesse and Claire as they slept was making it hard to concentrate. It was unfair, but I had asked to drive; Claire had done enough.

We left as quickly as I could, leaving the key in the door as we rushed into the car, Claire driving half way until she was hugging the white line like a life line. Now I was stuck driving, wanting to sleep but it wasn't the first time, any other time I would be by myself, driving until dawn or a late night place to get a cup of coffee. I couldn't do that now, not while Jesse was sleeping, dying whatever on the back seat and Claire sleeping peacefully beside me.

I took a few glances at her, legs tucked up on the seat with her, shielding herself from the world around her. Blonde hair spilled around her face, and I felt my heart pinch. I was getting feelings for her; I was getting damned _feelings_ for her! It was hard not to, she was stunning, strong willed, she was Claire and as much as I loved falling for her, I had no idea what I was falling into.

Oh the simple days where it was simply drive around, hunt monsters, sleep with women and not give a rats ass about anything else. Sometimes I missed it but in a matter of weeks, I knew it was going to be different, I knew I couldn't treat Claire like others, I knew Jesse would be more of a friend that I have ever had and now I had a surviving member of the family, no matter how distant. It was my new family, and I felt so glad but at the same time I don't think I have ever felt more dependent.  
>Hunting on your own could prove challenging, both mentally and physically.<p>

Going around for so many years in a world of darkness and monster, not knowing anything normal, things became obscured. You get tough, not needing anyone or anything but your gun and car and scotch; you're the hero the world would never know. But at the same you get weak, not caring and tired. You get so tired.

Some days it's a struggle to get out of bed, to hop in your car and drive to the next town to do the same thing you did last week. Seeing the terror on people's faces, watching people die or seeing the dead, some innocent some not, but all in all they were bodies, empty shells of people that once lived only to be snatched away by things they thought were only in their nightmares. It was hard to try and keep your own life separate from that of others you were trying to help; we all had our problems but being a hunter, the reason isn't entirely pure of helping others, saving people. No, more often than not it was our own selfish need that spurred us on day after day like a disease that would slowly kill us. The only thing that made it worthwhile was that at the end of the day it was one less monster or demon in the world and one more family that wouldn't end up like you.

I yawned again, my eyes watering as they stung each time I blinked. We weren't far away now, but I groaned as my fuel dropped to nothing. I could have made it there on nothing, but then I may not get her going again later.

Up ahead a fuel station was glowing; 24 hour service.  
>Pulling in, I pulled the keys out of the ignition, flinching slightly as Claire moved, mumbling something before her eyes opened.<br>'There already?'  
>'Not quite.' I replied gently, watching as she stretched out before glancing out the window. Stepping out, a began to fill her up and Claire stepped out of the car, opening the door to Jesse before she carefully placed a jacket over him. Good idea to, we wouldn't want people to see a bloodied man on the back seat of my car.<p>

Rubbing her eyes and fixing her messy hair, Claire grabbed her wallet out, silencing me before I could even argue.  
>'I'm famished and it's my turn to pay.' She smiled, 'want anything?'<br>I was so tempted to say 'you' but I shook my head, Claire walking into the store without another word. I had just finished as Claire met me, handing me a coffee with a wink and I chuckled slightly.  
>'Cheers.'<br>'No worries. Want me to drive?'  
>Again I shook my head, sitting in the car for a moment as I sipped the hot coffee and Claire dug into some plain crackers. Just the way I liked it.<p>

Like I said, it wasn't long until we were at Adams.  
>As soon as the car stopped, Claire leapt out and ran up onto the deck, knocking on the door furiously. Jesse had started wheezing in the back, neither of us really knowing what to do while we were in a car. So we just drove that little bit fast. A light flicked on and Claire was speaking with Adam while I slung Jesses arm over my shoulders, not hearing his breath as I got us towards the house. Adam rushed down, helping me carry him in quicker and Claire preparing the lounge.<p>

'Get some towels and a bowl of water.' Adam barked, Claire nodding her head and dashing off. Adam looked to me next, eyes full of concern.  
>'What the hell happened?'<br>I put Jesse head down steadily, watching as Adam tore the shirt away from Jesse, revealing the wound Claire had fixed so perfectly but it no longer looked healthy and healing. The skin around it was pale and crusty looking, dark veins spreading from the point of entrance and bleeding once again. The skin was pulling at the stitches Claire had put in, making a mess.  
>'Zeno, we were fighting but Jesse got us out. I think he was stabbed…'<p>

Adam groaned, Claire returning with the towels and water. When she saw the wound, she grimaced, making an odd noise.  
>'It was not like that when I fixed it up, and there's no way it could be infected!'<br>'What was he stabbed with?'  
>Claire tried to think, but it was difficult as Jesse writhed on the lounge suddenly, sweaty and face screwed up in pain.<br>'A knife, dagger or something, it was Zenos.'  
>'Do you have it?'<p>

Claire clapped her hands, and I tossed the car keys to her before she raced out to the car.  
>'Ben, in the kitchen in the pantry there's a black box, bring it.'<br>Doing as he said I brought it back to him in a flash and he opened the lid, revealing a collection of clear bottles filled with different colored liquid.  
>'What is all of this?'<br>'Jesse may have been poisoned, but he gets poisoned to different things than us.'  
>I just nodded, not even knowing how or why that would be, I mean of course he is a cambion or anti Christ or whatever, but he was still human wasn't he?<p>

Claire returned, pulling out the serrated blade, handing it carefully to Adam. He was in his pajamas, stripped pants and a baggy t-shirt but his mind was no longer sleeping as he carefully held the knife, pouring a small amount of a green liquid over it. It hissed, the silver of the blade turning a cloudy grey and Adam grinned.  
>'Dam I'm getting good.'<br>'What was that?' Claire asked, nervously folding her arms.  
>I stood up also, my knees aching from kneeling on them. 'Adam thinks Jesse was poisoned. Don't worry, it isn't your fault, you weren't to know. He is poisoned by things that normally wouldn't affect us.'<br>'By us you mean, human?'

Jesses cry in pain made both our heads twist to him, Adam applying the liquid over the wound that made a horrid sizzle but instantly worked.  
>Using a damp towel he washed away blood and a blackness that began to seep from the flesh.<br>'I don't think I want to know.' Claire said, covering her eyes as it continued. I would have chuckled, thinking Claire was tougher than that but it was always harder to watch a friend or family go through pain then it was a stranger.

When Adam was done, Jesses side looked a lot nicer, and we both remained frozen to the spot as it began to heal almost instantly. Skin reached out and pulled itself together, the black veins gone and bruising fading.  
>'That's amazing.'<br>Adam stood up, gathering the ruined towel and tossing it into the fire place not far away in the lounge room.  
>'Jesse being what he is, certain things can affect his ability to heal or his power in general. What you saw there was something that attacked a certain cell in his body that carries his demon DNA, the power cell or whatever you want to call it.' He dabbed Jesses forehead with cool water, and I knelt down to inspect the contents of the black box.<p>

'So you think Zeno knows about Jesse?'  
>'I would say he does now.'<br>Adam replaced the green vile and shut the lid quickly before I pulled out anything else. Questions rolled in my head and I was sure Claire was the same but we both remained quiet, Claire picking up the dangerous blade and inspecting it with care.  
>'How many things can kill him?'<br>Adam shrugged, moving into the kitchen and returning the box to its place.  
>'We just like to be prepared.'<br>'Where did you get that stuff?'  
>Adam grinned at us, a bit of a sly smirk as he cracked his knuckles in front of him.<br>'I know a guy who knows a guy who has a friend.'

A breath of laughter escaped my lips, Claire also not pushing for answers. It didn't matter, Jesse was going to get better and we knew where we could find the stuff to fix him up if he did get hurt.  
>'Wonder if he can eat salt?'<br>Claire slapped my shoulder and jingled my car keys, heading back out as Adam sat down, pulling out a couple of glasses and pouring a generous amount of whiskey into each of them. I accepted one, downing it quickly as I leant back on the desk; if I sat down I might fall to sleep.  
>'So Jesse will be alright?'<br>Adam nodded as he drank the liquid. 'Probably just sleeping now the lazy bugger.'  
>Claire returned, putting the bags down when she saw a glass waiting for her. She sighed as she drank it, not pausing for a breath as it warmed her.<p>

'Now, what do we know?'  
>Claire sank into the chair, rubbing her face before she held the glass out for another drink.<br>'I've got Lance having a look around the country for anything that is linked, but we may need to do this thing globally by the sounds of it.'  
>Ben nodded but Adam sat up straight, a little alarmed.<br>'Lance?'  
>'A very good friend of mine, don't worry.'<br>'Who else knows of this?'

I shared a very nervous glance with Claire; do we tell him about the shifter?  
>'No, just Lance.' She answered and I felt a sting of hurt for lying to Adam, but I guess it was the right thing to do. Adam sighed, long and heavy, sinking back into his chair. A gallop of feet on wooden floorboards announced Pearls arrival and she leapt onto Claire, who chuckled at the warm greeting.<br>'This seems big Adam.' I spoke quietly, taking my time to swirl the bronze liquid around in the glass.

A phone began to ring, the rock music cutting through the silence and Claire pushed Pearl off, her attention now turned to me.  
>'Good timing Lance,' she said with a smile and her face lit up in a way that could only be a sort of love she had for Lance and I felt a stab of jealousy but then her face became covered in shadow as she stood up.<br>'Got that map?'  
>Adam got to his feet, pulling out a new large one and spread it over the table. Claire grabbed a pen and marker, circling places all over the country before making a list down the side of other places.<br>Adam and I hovered over the map, watching as numbers were jotted down and other places marked with an X, what the hell was all of this?

'Thanks Lance, I owe you one. Yep, well you to, you may not actually hunt but they don't see shades of grey. Take care.'  
>With that she hung up and sighed, rubbing her eyes as Adam and I waited for her to explain.<br>'All these places have been showing high activity of demons, electrical storms, crop deaths, missing persons,' she pointed to them as they formed a circle around the edge of America. 'These are where Zeno has strike, Lance managed to find others; not exactly the same sort of death or number, but still him.' All the X marks the spot places were within the circle and I held my breath as her hand moved to point to the list of other places down the side of the map.  
>'These are places overseas. Egypt, Australia, England, Ireland and Iran, heaps.'<p>

There was a silence that was only kept from being one of fear by Pearls panting as she curled around Adams legs.  
>'I don't get it…' I groaned, feeling stupid but Claire nodded at me.<br>'Lance reckons the demons are setting up something like a border…' her finger connected all the towns and cities where the demons were, 'and hunters are being killed all over the place.'  
>'I'm sorry.'<br>Claire and I looked up at Adam, confused by his apology.  
>'I got you kids into this, I wasn't expecting this to…' he waved his thin hands around the map, 'to be global.'<br>'Hey we would have been involved in it somehow.' I said, patting his shoulder as he took another swig from the quickly depleting bottle.  
>'One way or another.' Claire said, sharing a smile with him. There was something haunted in Adams eyes but he blinked it away, turning and pulling out his mobile.<p>

He handed it to me, my eyes questioning as Adam shrugged back into his seat, Claire doing the same.  
>'We're going to need all the help we can get.'<br>I still didn't know why I was holding the phone but soon the dial tone stopped and the voice on the other end spoke. My heart was in my throat, and I only just registered the smile on Adams face. I turned away from them, trying to find my breath.  
>'Dad?'<p>

..  
><em>Broken families that always got pain<em>  
><em>I break the chain, refuse to be the same<br>..._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter alright. I'm full time at work now, Mon - Sat gah but I'm hoping to still get this up regularly.<br>****Please read and review!**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I still live! I am so so so sorry guys for not updating for so long, crap happens and a trip to see family for a few months without your laptop has consequences. Not to say that I didnt have pen and paper and so, the story does continue.**  
><strong> I am going to be jumping around a bit here with the time line, a bit like a doctor who episode for the next… phh 2 or 3 chapters. Should make sense in the end though. Thanks guys!<strong>

**Refresh! The three just returned from an attack from Zeno, their key team player Jesse injured. They escaped, and with a new ali, or maybe a foe in the form of a shifter. With Jesse healed and recovering, the guys had a bit of time to think about just how serious this situation is, and so Adam phones for back up, Ben unsure how to react to the person on the other end.**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>  
><em>If I could be like them, I would give anything<br>Just to live one day in those shoes._  
><em>..<em>

Jesse speaks

My eyes opened slowly, soft light blinding me for a moment before I shielded my eyes from the moon with my hand. I was disoriented for a moment, unsure where I was or why I had this uneasy feeling but I could remember being injured and was grateful to be awake.

Gently I sat myself up in the lounge, the itchy fabric rough against my bare skin. The white bandage wrapped around me was tight and I sighed, too tired to get up but too uncomfortable to stay on the lounge. Carefully I stretched out, pulling the bandage away from my skin.

Glancing down to where my injury should have been, I sighed with relief that there was no gaping wound. Gently I touched around it with a wince; the outside had healed but underneath it was still tender. It wasn't unbearable, but it still caused me a bit of grief to lay down and sleep. Besides, I felt like I had been asleep for a year and I couldn't handle the thought of lying back down once again and drifting off into a dreamless sleep, if I was lucky.

Sitting more comfortably with the pillow propped behind me, I stared out the gap in the blinds to the moon that was hanging in the sky.  
>I used to do that all the time, head out to a beach somewhere or a favourite spot in a different country, but when I had a home, when I had Kiara leaning on my shoulder, that had the best view in the world.<p>

I tried to hide my groan as I thought of her, not wanting to disturb any one, but I couldn't feel them. Part of my gifts was being able to sense other people, other demons or creatures but I couldn't feel anyone, not even Pearl. Worry had set its roots in my stomach and I tossed the blanket aside quickly, silently getting to my feet. Everything seemed to be in its place, a little too well as I moved down the short flight of stairs to the kitchen. No dishes, no beer bottles lying everywhere, the air even lacked the normal smells. Turning around to try and find Adam I faulted as the lounge room disappeared as I blinked, morphing into a room I could barely remember.

As I stepped up into it, slowly things began to take shape, the large poster of Australia on the wall and the neatly made bed. My heart was in my throat and I turned to try and get back to the kitchen, not wanting to go back to that room but it was gone, replaced with a room that I remembered quite well. Kiaras bedroom always felt like home and as I stepped into the room, too saddened to think of what was going on, I could remember every aspect of this place. The bohemian style room was so familiar, I could smell the in-scents and even see a figure lying in the bed a level off the floor.

I wanted nothing more than to go over to her, to lay down next to her and forget the world but the uneasy feeling I had when I woke was making me sick in the stomach. Tentatively I moved closer, wondering if I could actually touch her but stopped when I finally sensed someone, or something.

'Amazing what the human mind can produce.'  
>I spun around, defences up and boy braced, Zeno just chuckling as he straightened his dark suit. Instinctively I tried to force him from my mind or at least to the opposite wall but he remained firm as he stalked closer.<br>'What do you want?'  
>Zeno grinned deliberately, now between me and the bed. He noticed my tensing and casual looked to the figure in the bed.<br>'The mind is such an intricate organ isn't it, can produce such a convincing lie.' He stroked his hand down Kiaras side and I snarled but he held his hand up, 'and so easy manipulated.' He clicked his fingers and the blanket shifted, settling on the bed

My heart sank but my rage replaced it quickly.  
><em>'What<em> do you want?'  
>'I'm just glad to see that your all still up here…' Zeno smirked and it made my stomach churn, especially when he put his fingers to his temple and I could feel him, feel his mind searching through mine. I blocked him and it got a chuckle from him, enough so that he folded his arms.<br>'I knew you were good, but I have to give you some credit. Tell me, how did you learn to use your powers?'  
>'How did you learn yours?'<br>Again Zeno chuckled and I gave a fake smile, willing the room away until we stood in something of Zenos memory.

The room was filthy, old and the smell of mould was almost too strong to handle. Zeno looked a bit disappointed but didn't force me from his. Children were spread out over the area, some playing on the floor, others reading quietly.  
>'Did you know that in an orphanage back in my day, the chances of dying while you were a child was extremely high?' he nodded as I raised an eyebrow, 'Oh yes. Poisoned milk, filthy living areas… monsters under the bed, and it never mattered how long you prayed for, no family was coming to get you.'<br>'That's why I went out and found my own.'  
>Zeno smiled and with no effort we were standing back in Adams kitchen, something I had no part in thinking.<br>'Which is why I am stronger than you.'

I huffed, feeling cold suddenly and folded my arms, Zeno titled his head as if waiting for me to challenge that, and I did. I threw my mind open, catching him off guard enough that I could see his memories, feel his emotions and could see everything that had been and might be. Zeno roared, lunging at me and I braced for the collision.

Jerking awake, I could feel my side pinch as I gasped for air, the familiar smell of alcohol and dirty dishes lingering in the air. It was oddly comforting and with a sob I fell back onto the lounge. I had no idea what just happened, it felt like a dream but another part of me felt as though it had all just happened. Frustrated I sat up on the lounge, my head in my hands as I struggled with a splitting headache and conflicting emotions.

I was awake now, I could sense it but my thoughts were everywhere. Some were my own; some were Zenos and some I just couldn't pin down. Feeling angry as images began to flash before my eyes I clenched my fists as I saw people, broken bodies that looked barley human, young and old. All of them innocent.

A hand gently touched my shoulders and I reacted, grabbing the arm tightly and leaping off the lounge, pinning the person to the wall as a glass fell to the ground. I was going to demand Zeno for answer, was going to beat it out of him and then give him a death worse than all those that had died at his hands.

'Jesse-'  
>The voice was soft and I had to blink a few times to be able to differentiate between what was real and what wasn't. My blood was pounding in my ears and I could feel the hairs of my arms stand on end when I looked into fearful blue eyes. Still unsure, I pushed the body against the wall harder, unsure if Zeno was playing a trick but as I watched, Claire tried to give a smile, her voice gone as I pushed my arm against her throat. Behind me Pearl was growling low, confirmation that something wasn't right and I dropped my arm from Claires throat, snarling myself as she gasped for air, rubbing at the red mark forming across her white skin.<p>

'Too much of a coward? You have to hide yourself in as someone I care about?' I took a step back, bracing myself as I allowed the body to drop to the floor. Holding out my hand, I made sure he wasn't able to move, my power pressing down on him enough to make even breathing a difficult task. I was ready to attack him again but Pearl placed herself between myself and Claire, snarling with such a warning that I hesitated in my advance. Eyes looked up at me and I realised that the fear that was in them was real and I released the breath I had been holding. Dropping my hand, Claire slumped more onto the ground, blonde hair falling around her face to shield her from me.

'Claire I'm-' Pearl stopped me from helping her up, barking angrily. She wouldn't stop and I couldn't get around her so stepped further back towards the lounge, Claire slowly lifting herself up as lights flicked on in the kitchen. Adam tried to calm Pearl, who refused to take her eyes off me and Ben rushed to Claire, helping her to stand up.  
>'I'm alright, I'm alright.' She told him as he fussed and I dropped back onto the lounge, angry at myself for not stopping myself. I could have killed her so easily and I wouldn't have known until it was too late.<p>

Claire coughed a few times, Adam going to pour her a drink, not wanting to speak to me. Ben helped her to a seat before he marched over to me, myself rising to stand in front of me.  
>'What the <em>hell<em> did you do?' he bellowed, eyes blazing with rage and confusion. I glared at him myself but didn't answer, I didn't know.  
>'Answer me or by God I'll-'<br>'You'll what, Braeden? What can you _try_ and do to me?'  
>I saw Bens fist clench tight and I tensed my own jaw, not going to stop him and knowing he could pack a punch.<br>'Shut up! You're such children!'

We both turned our attention to Claire who was standing know, a glass of water in her hand and Adam helping himself to a bottle of whiskey after wiping up the spilt water and unbroken cup.  
>'But he-'<br>Claire made a motion to her lips to silence Ben and as I went to speak she did it again. We both stood there like children being punished and even Adam had a smirk on his face.  
>'Is it just a man's way to solve things? Get in each other's faces and buck horns like three year olds?'<br>'But he hurt you Claire!'  
>She rubbed at her neck, taking a deep breath.<br>'You don't think I know?' she glared at him but it softened. 'But I am sure there must be a reason why.'

All eyes turned to me know and I sighed heavily, my mind becoming clearer.  
>'I am sorry,' I started at Claire who just nodded softly, 'I thought you were Zeno.'<br>She raised an eyebrow and I took a seat, Ben refusing to move.  
>'While I was asleep, somehow we… he got into my mind.'<br>Adam looked startled, sitting up in his chair and watching me with a concerned face.  
>'Does he know where we are?'<br>Shaking my head, I kept my insecurities to myself, I couldn't see where he was, so he couldn't see mine either, could he?  
>'No but I know what he is planning.'<p>

This had everyone's attention now, even Ben relaxed his stance and moved to stand beside Claire.  
>'How?'<br>'I don't know. It was almost the same as when I helped you get your memories back, except his memories got mixed with mine and that's why I thought, why I hurt… sorry again Claire.'  
>She waved a hand, mumbling something about it being in the past and I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips but I was still angry at myself for hurting her, how could she trust me now? Being what I am is bad enough but using it on Claire? I don't trust me, I looked at Adam, speaking to him telepathically that I needed to work more on my abilities with my mind, not so much the body.<br>'It's fine boy, what did you find out?'  
>Closing my eyes, I tried to sift through the memories again, trying to keep my own mind from being lost in what wasn't real.<p>

'We've said and heard before that Zeno has plans for the world, like some old fashioned villain but he wants to take it a step further.'  
>'In what way?' Claire asked softly and I opened my eyes, everything clear now.<br>'His powers. He is going to use his powers to become the next God, to rule the world his way.'  
>I was met only with silence and I could understand their confusion, it sounded farfetched, but how did I explain all of this to them in a way which doesn't make them lock me up like a mad man?<br>'Zeno is like me, a being that is stronger than human and demon and everything in between. I was told once that my powers would be the end of heaven. Zeno is twice as strong as I am, nothing stands a chance of escaping him.'

'Ok, why does he want to destroy the world like something out of a comic?'  
>'He doesn't want to destroy it, not all of it anyway. His childhood wasn't the best, he feels that everything worked against him, he just wants peace.'<br>Ben scoffed, 'we've all had a rough childhood, we don't want to kill half the population for it.'  
>'He isn't human.'<br>'Neither are you,' Ben said, 'you don't want to rule the world.'

I tried to give him a brief smile, glad that he said that, maybe things between us really weren't as unfriendly as it felt.  
>'No wars, no demons, no monsters. He wants to make the perfect world, only this world has no heaven no hell.'<br>There was another unsettling silence and I rubbed at my bare arms, feeling a morning chill break across my skin.  
>'But, one person can't do all of that. The angels will stop him, and not to forget the people on this planet that will rival against him.' Claire said as she scratched behind Pearls ears.<br>'Not a problem to Zeno, he thinks the world is too over populated with humans anyway.'  
>'The demons? All those other monsters and gods and whatever, they won't go quietly and a million to one isn't too fair.'<br>I looked up with a frown and half a laugh on my lips.  
>'He's got a plan for that to.'<br>'Scales.' Claire answered softly and I nodded.  
>'The scales.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Are things starting to piece together for them?<strong>

**xXx  
>Silver-Kirin<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_..._  
><em>Feelings have failed me, left me cold on this road to nowhere<br>Dreams are my saviour  
>save me now, cause I know I'm falling<em>  
><em>..<em>

Claire Speaks

_Previous day_

Staring at the clock, I willed the time to slow down. Already it was time for people to rise and get ready to go to their boring nine to five job, I hadn't been in a bed yet. My neck was aching and body felt a bit disjointed.

I couldn't help but think that if Adam hadn't have got the three of us together, would we have been as involved in this? I tried to think that I would have, sooner or later and it was better to be with a group such as this, a team. As Adam sat back, a smirk growing on his face as Ben spoke into the phone, I felt out of place. This was Bens uncle, family to him and Jesse and Adam had obviously been through a lot together which makes them more brothers than anything. Then there was me, the only link I had to them was the fact that Bens father helped lead mine to his death.

'Dad?' Bens voice almost broke around that word an I dropped my eyes, knowing that at any minute I would give anything to speak to mine. Quietly getting to my feet I gave Adam a small smile, gesturing to Ben who was still quiet on the phone, his back to us as he focused all his attention onto the small black device. Adam nodded, getting to his own feet and following me out.

'Have you had his number the whole time?'  
>Adam shrugged, pointing to the coffee pot. I shook my head as Adam filled his mug with the black liquid.<br>'Why didn't you give it to him the first moment you saw him?'  
>'If I gave you your mothers number the second you walked through my door, what would you have done?'<br>I sighed heavily, he did have a point. Rubbing the back of my neck, I was torn between staying up and chatting with Adam more about my mother or resting my heavy head on my hard pillow.  
>'Would you like to speak with her?'<p>

I felt my eyes become wide, but at what I wasn't entirely sure myself; the fact that Adam had a way to contact her or that he would even ask if I wanted to speak to her.  
>'You have to speak with her, Claire, especially with the world heading the way it is.'<br>That was a good point but I bit my lower lip, trying to force back down all the _lovely _memories of conversations that I had with my mother.  
>'Who are you?' I asked, partly frustrated from lack of sleep and the fact my mother was brought up in the conversation. 'You have no right to even mention my family.'<p>

Stung, Adam sat back into a chair, sipping at his coffee before he realised it was missing something and added a dash of something from his flask. I rolled my eyes, taking the flask from his hand and taking a gulp, the liquid burning deliciously down my throat and warming my stomach.  
>'I'm sorry.'<br>'No you're right-'  
>I groaned, taking another gulp before handing it back with a smile.<br>'No I'm not. Don't say things like that, they'll go to my head.'  
>Adam chuckled and gave me a salute with his flask.<p>

Glancing back into the lounge room, Ben no longer visible I watched Jesse on the lounge for a few minutes.  
>'I'll check on him when I get up.'<br>'No rush. Get some sleep.'  
>Nodding I unsteadily made it up the stairs to the room, collapsing onto the mattress heavily and I think I was asleep before I could even get comfortable.<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark when I woke.<br>Rubbing my head, I tried to rub away the pain that seemed to be splitting it in half. An awful taste was in my mouth and I struggled to roll onto my back.  
>Did I even get any sleep?<p>

Groaning I managed to reach into my pocket, pulling out my phone and string at the screen for a minute or two, waiting for my eyes to correct themselves. Six am? I was asleep for an hour! Contemplating about getting up, I knew I had survived on less and decided to head down and check on Jesse.

Sneaking towards stairs, I shivered as it got cooler. I tried to keep quiet as I past Bens room but I could hear him shuffling about. Not wanting to disturb him I managed to get down the stairs without a sound, well perhaps my stomach growling. Kitchen was the first port of call and finding my way to the coffee pot in the dark, I found a note stuck to it and pulled out my phone.

_Coffee in the pantry and sandwiches are in the fridge. Didn't want to wake you today so see you tomorrow.  
>Adam<em>

Today? Did that mean that I had slept nearly twenty four hours? My stomach growled in confirmation and I happily opened the fridge and chomped down a few of the finely cut ham sandwiches, washing it down with a glass of water, too lazy to put on any coffee. I stretched out and poured another glass, carrying it quietly to the lounge room where Jesse was still lying on the lounge, but he didn't look comfortable.

Resting the glass on the table I walked over to Jesse and pulled the blanket off him, his chest was sweating and for a moment I worried that his fever had returned but I checked his forehead. Not abnormal but whatever he was dreaming of must have been. He was mumbling in his sleep, his head tossing to and fro and I fought the urge to wake him up. Sitting down myself, I kept my eyes on him as he slowly settled and just allowed my mind to wonder.

All I could think of was my mother and how I may not actually see her again. Some part of me was sad at that point but I tried to shut it away; I couldn't have those feelings. If I remember correctly, she was the one that drove me away, lead me to become the person I am today as she remained trapped in a place and time that had no escape, no freedom. Of course there had been many times I thought about jumping on my bike and going to the home to see her, but what would I say? What would she say? I only had one option and that was to kill the creature that ruined our lives, then go to her and tell her that, not that I have been living in a house with three men hunting things that lurked in the dark; the home might keep me in there.

I rubbed my eyes, trying not to fall asleep again. At least last night I didn't have my nightmare the whole time, falling endlessly before collapsing into an ocean of fire; the other half was stupid memories that I had tried to forget. Not any bad things, they are the ones I try to cling to, keep me hungry for the job that I do but the good things, like precious moments spent with my family. If only there was some way I could eradicate them completely.

Sighing I watched as Jesse calmed once again, wondering what he was dreaming about. Lord only knew what sort of memories he had to compete with, a life of being something more than human but less than a monster. I didn't care to be honest, he was a good man and I have not yet had a feeling that he would do anything to jeopardise what we were hoping to achieve, as impossible as it was.

He was handsome when he was calm, I can say that, at least I hope that he couldn't mind read me in his sleep. I couldn't remember Jesse mentioning his parents, but then again how would he know them? A mother or father for a demon and a parent that would be eternally mentally scared by it, he had it worse than all of us, almost.

He sat up suddenly, eyes staring right through me and I almost jumped out of my seat, startled.  
>'Jesse?'<br>He turned and held his head in his hands, and I got to my feet, was he in pain? I slowly moved over to him, not wanting to startle him and gently put my hand on his shoulder, ready to offer him a glass of water.

Angry eyes flared as they looked up at me and I have to admit, I was terrified and dropped the glass.

* * *

><p><em>Current<em>

Half a bottle of whatever alcohol it was that was in the glass I was holding, I closed my eyes, rubbing at my neck gently; I wouldn't be surprised if it bruised. Jesse was explaining things more thoroughly with Adam, and practising sleeping with his guard up; the last thing we needed was a possessed Jesse strangling everyone.

All this information, it was weighing heavily over the house and I could swear I could hear the walls creaking from it, the air haunted with the knowledge and duty of what the four of us were needing to do, what we were dealing with. Adam had tried to contact other hunters, but most of them weren't answering their phones, or returning calls so we had to fear the worst. Others were doing just that, refusing to even lend a bullet in the whole matter; cowards. Others thought that they were better off in smaller groups, tackling from the outside, but we knew that whatever attack was going to happen needs to be in the heart of it all. Problem was, what would the attack be?

I knew I wasn't too far away from slipping into some sort of alcoholic induced sleep when I heard the front door click.

'Ben?'  
>I twisted around in my chair to see around the wall, Ben pausing in his exit; dressed ready to go and his bag slung over his shoulder.<br>'Hey Claire, didn't see you there.'  
>I got to my feet, moving around to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder to the bright day outside.<br>'Case?'  
>There was a bit of a silence from him and I folded my arms, not trying to be aggressive or anything, I was feeling a bit light headed.<br>'Something like that, I'm heading off for a while.'  
>'I'll come with you…?' I changed my tone half way to a question as I saw his eyes drop and he moved to stand on the porch. I made sure my eye brow was raised as I narrowed my eyes in confusion, trying to figure out what he was doing. Did it have something to do with his father? Was he heading off to see him? It would be safer here, for one with Jesse around we were practically hidden from a lot of the things that were wanting to rip or throats out.<p>

'Where? Why?' I asked, hoping to get an answer out of him but I think I already knew what he would say and do before I even worded my questions.  
>'I'm sorry.'<br>Ben just took another step back, shaking his head as I tried to reach for him. Was it nerves? Was he afraid? I didn't want to jump to conclusions but there was really no other reason for him to be running off without telling anyone and I was hurt. Ben shifted on his feet before he turned and practically jogged to his car, throwing his bag in and starting the engine. With one last long stare at each other, I dropped my head and turned away, not moving again until I heard that engine disappear down the road and out of sight.

I felt more upset and angry than I thought I would; we were a team, I had just got used to that idea and comfortable and hopeful even with everything going on. I felt shattered now, doubts creeping in and I shut the door quietly behind me. Adam and Jesse were in front of me, eyes questioning and I just pointed to the door.  
>'Ben left.' It sounding strange on my lips and the realisation of that hit me hard and I moved past the guys, heading up to my room, leaning back on the door. After everything we had been through, he was just going to up and leave without a simple explanation?<p>

I was a fool, I knew how to pick them didn't I? I slammed my fist into the door, glad that the pain in my fist distracted me long enough to properly think through the idea of tracking him down and dragging him back. If he didn't want to be here, if there was no reason for him to stay, then he could remain gone. Sinking to the floor, I cursed that I had emotions, sometimes it would be easier to just detach ones self from them in a job like this, nothing was simple enough to cope with and I could feel the mix of my emotions and alcohol forcing tears from my eyes. I was tougher than this, I didn't need a man to feel strong, to carry on with everything; I had done just find for years without Ben. Nothing was serious, just a small crush physically.  
>My eyes slipped closed, only to be consumed by a burning fire and a soft voice lulling me deeper, closer to the edge.<p>

A shrill ring tone saved me and I crawled across the short distance to my bed, hoping that it was Ben but frowned when I did see the caller ID.  
>'Yes Lance, sorry I haven't called for-'<br>_''Claire…''  
><em>I knew that tone and I immediately got to my feet. It was silent on the other end and I could feel my heart pound in my chest.  
>'Lance, what is it?' Still there was nothing and I pressed a hand to my forehead, not knowing what to do. 'Lance, honey come on speak to me.'<br>A shaky breath was on the other end and I could feel the tension and fear seep through the phone as Lance whispered quietly.  
><em>''I think I am going to die.''<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Why would Lance think that? Is Ben gone for good?<strong>

**Let me hear your thoughts!**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

_..._  
><em>I don't know if I can, I don't know if I should<br>I don't know what is right, and what's to come if you would__  
><em>_.._

Ben Speaks

_Previous Day_

'Dad?'  
>I was met with silence on the other end and I could feel my blood run cold. That voice was so familiar, I couldn't be mistaken, plus if it was anyone else they would have responded quicker than this guy. I wanted to ask again, wanted desperately for him to say something but for a moment I was afraid that he had hung up.<br>_''Ben? Is that you?''  
><em>Now he had responded, it was my turn to be silent. Glancing over my shoulder, Adam and Claire were talking softly and I moved into the study. I didn't really care if anyone else heard what we spoke about, maybe a little but I think it was more so they didn't see me hesitate talking to Dean Winchester.  
>'Yeah, it's me.'<p>

Again the conversation dropped to nothing and I bit my lip, feeling like a ten year old again, too afraid to speak to his father about how he broke the vase.  
><em>''I thought your mother said-''<br>_'She lied.'  
>I could almost hear the sting of that from across the phone but I didn't regret it. I didn't know one hundred per cent that he was my father, but all the time my mother would never tell me my real fathers name and the way she spoke of Dean and often commenting on the way we had so much in common, it was more like confirming with me rather than telling me.<br>_''It's good to hear from you kid, I never thought that I'd…''  
><em>He didn't finish his sentence, but in knew what he meant because I had thought the same. I rubbed my eyes as I thought of my mother, poor Lisa who couldn't be with the one she loved or live the way she wanted to.

''_How are you?''  
><em>Here we were, the world was close to ending and we were trying to make some awkward chit chat. All I wanted to do was hang up, but at the same time I wanted to see him, wanted to hear him speak, about anything. Where had he been? How had he been all these years? Why make us forget? Why abandon us like we were something that obviously never meant anything to him more than an escape for a year, a vacation?  
>'Great, all in one piece…you?'<br>_''Still breathing; and Lisa?''_

It had been a while since I heard my mothers name spoken from someone else's lips and I closed my eyes, sighing slowly and heavily. If I avoided the question, would that be making it clear for him?

'Hey where about are you, we need your help.'  
>I heard a sharp intake off breath, hopefully understanding the meaning of a dodge question and gratefully he didn't push for any more answers. Clearing his throat, I heard Dean shuffle about, probably getting out of bed judging by how early it was.<br>_''What's up Ben? Who's we?''_  
>I bit my lower lip; he didn't know that I was following in the family business?<p>

'I'm with Adam and a couple of other hunters and we have this case-'  
><em>''Whoa, <em>hunters_? Ben please tell me I heard that wrong.''  
><em>I rubbed the back of my head; did I have time to explain the last twenty years of my life to someone who clearly didn't give a dam?  
>'Dean we need all the skill we can get. I've only taught myself and we're all rookies in this sort of thing.'<br>_''You're a hunter? For how long? How? I thought I told you to keep away from the things I do!'  
><em>Now it was my time to get angry and I held the phone just that little bit tighter.  
>'I guess it it's in the blood hey? And I would have remembered if you hadn't have cleared both me and mums memory!'<p>

There was a tense silent and I really battled with the need to hang up, whatever personal issues we had, the rest of the human race more than likely came first.  
><em>''I didn't have a choice. I couldn't have you remembering what happened, remembering me, it wasn't what I wanted for you.''<br>_'Well it doesn't matter now. You did have a choice, a choice to help us through it rather than forget about us!'  
><em>''I never forgot about you, not once.''<br>_That could be a lie, but part of me hoped that it was meant sincerely. Trying not to sound soft, I kept my mouth shut.

''_Does your mother remember?''  
><em>I bit my tongue, wanting to bite it off; I didn't want to make him feel guilty, but I didn't want him to think I wasn't angry for what he did.  
>'She's dead, has been for a while. I've been hunting longer but I guess you were right, we were better off without you. I have lived this long hunting, I don't see why we need an old man weighing us down.'<br>_''Ben I have only ever chosen the best for you and your mother.''  
><em>'No, the best for only _you_ and whatever suited _you_. You chose the easiest, cowardly way out of a situation where we both needed you the most!'  
>Dean was silent and I growled low in my throat, knowing he was too gutless to explain.<p>

With a light scoff I hung up, feeling the button almost stick as I forced it down. Rolling my eyes, I twirled the mobile in my hand, thinking of what I had just done. He was my father and all the things I had wanted to say to him, they all evaporated from my mind, all I could feel was anger and… sadness?

Moving around to the kitchen, I saw Adam sitting there with a cup of coffee, smiling up at me as I handed the phone back to him. He opened his mouth and I sighed, hoping he wouldn't give me a lecture but he sighed himself.  
>'You know, I doubted him once.'<br>I tried to ignore him, but after everything they had been through, he was family. Considering having a coffee, I decided to grab a bottle of water, pausing a moment as Adam gave me a weak grin.  
>'He only has pure intentions.'<br>'Pure? How can a life like this be pure?' I frowned, lifting my arms and gesturing to the filthy kitchen. 'Especially a man like him, there wouldn't be a pure cell left in his body.'

Dropping my arms, Adam dropped his head and I groaned, heading upstairs. I wasn't tired, not really and I slowed my pace as I reached the top of the stairs, not sure if Claire was asleep or not. Leaning gently on her door, I went to knock but thought otherwise; why was I going to knock, I had nothing to say to her.

Shutting the door quietly behind me, I gulped down the last of the water and tossed the bottle to the other side of the room, frustrated. My mind was racing and stomach heavy with guilt; my blood racing with a mix of rage and sorrow. I should have apologised to him, I should have said I was grateful for everything he did for us, I mean at the end of the day, I'm still alive right?

Groaning I collapsed onto the mattress, not wanting to think about Dean or my mother or Adam or Zeno or Claire. Covering my eyes with my palm, I tried to clear my mind, tried to relax before I either went utterly mad or fell into sorrow; I wasn't pretty when I cried. With a heavy sigh, I felt my muscle relax themselves and even though I didn't feel tired, my eyes refused to open and before I knew it, I was spinning in darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Current <em>

I hated seeing that look on Claires face.  
>I couldn't help but hesitate before driving away as she stared at me from the front door. All I wanted was to run up to her, explain everything, hug her and make her come with me.<p>

My day was quiet and filled with me thinking, which I remember my mother always jokingly say was dangerous. Why was I here? Out of chance Claire and I had formed a friendship but the longer I stayed with her… I don't know. I cannot lose another person who is close to me. My mother was hard enough and I shuddered at the thought of her as I drove along the quiet road.

I remember returning from the war, remember being told of her passing and yet my first thoughts when I was capable of doing so was when I cremated her, what would I do with the ashes? There would be no way I would carry around a jar of ashes on a job like this, and there were no other family member I could entrust them to, well none that I knew at the time. So when they were ready, I drove for hours with the plain box sitting on the seat beside me, not knowing what to do. She had never spoken to me about what she wanted done, and no will has been done up. All I was left to inherit were the clothes on my back, the thirty bucks I had in my wallet and her remains, the state took the rest.

It was nearly dark when I got to a sleepy looking town. Only a few houses on the main street, the signs old and people just as frail but everything around them was beautiful. The fields were continuously rolling and surprisingly green. I got a chill and pulled over, I can remember this as clear as day. I walked only a short distance up a hill overlooking the town and the farming fields around it. If ever there was going to be a spot, this should be it. I contemplated burying them, but if I did that there would be a chance my mother wouldn't be happy so when the wind was right and the sun was setting, I opened the container, sighing as I tipped them out slowly.

The wind caught most of them, carrying them far out of sight and I felt a weight off my shoulders, in a good way. I could breathe easier as the last of them fell away and the sun disappeared behind the horizon. All that turmoil in my stomach and heart melted away, leaving me with a hole. Of course there were times when we didn't see eye to eye, and sometimes it was over stupid little things but at the end of the day she was my mother. She could have been cruel to me, she could have treated me worse than a stray dog but she didn't. She loved me even though I would be a bastard a lot of the time, she encouraged me when I was struggling and she supported me when I enrolled to join the war.

A tear slipped from my eye just thinking about it and I hissed at myself for doing what I was doing. I was terrified of losing Claire; I didn't want another hole in me. What we were doing, this hunt that was going on, there was no way we would survive and I wasn't planning on dying. I was a man, I wannabe hunter, not a cambion or whatever, I didn't have any special powers, what the hell were my chances of walking away from this with all my body and mind? More than likely none and I was scared. The war had opened my eyes to the horror of genocide and I had no intentions of ever being involved in such a thing ever again.

I could feel old wounds opening up, causing a headache that forced me to pull over. Sighing I sat back and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see Dean, even though that was all I ever starved for, I didn't want to watch any more people I cared about die. I hit the steering wheel hard; torn in two. Go back, at least that way there was another person to help them, not that they stood any better a chance but at least I was there to support them or continue driving away and live with the guilt that I wasn't there but at least I was alive.

I started the car and continued driving. Yes I am a selfish person, but those that are scared have survival instincts take control and there wasn't a lot I could do about them. I was a horrible person and the further I got away from them, the more my gut seemed to churn. I just couldn't face losing any of them.  
>Why did I have to fall so deeply in love with Claire?<p>

..  
><em>Here I stand in rain, here in stand in the cold<br>I'm reluctant to get, another shot in my soul  
>I'm afraid of that harm<em>_  
>…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So Ben has admitted something i'm sure he has tried to deny for a while. With Ben out of the picture, will Jesse and Claire be able to carry on? Or is Claire next to walk out with Lances life on the line...?<br>Please review.**

**Just a reminder that I do not own Supernatural or any of the song lyrics used.**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**This is a little late, I got distracted by Craig Ferguson on my television. Sorry if the chapters seem short guys, promise I will put a little more effort in; not to say I have been slacking on purpose though. **

* * *

><p>…<em><br>I don't know what I want so don't ask me  
>cause I'm still trying to figure it out<br>.._

Jesse Speaks

'Well if it's so easy why don't you do it?' I growled at Adam, slapping my hands to my head and pulling my hair. Adam sighed heavily and sat himself my comfortably on the corner of the table, grabbing my shoulder comfortingly. We had been at this for a while, shut up in his office as I tried to reach out and find Zeno, but it was difficult, I could feel my skull split at the force and my nose began to bleed.  
>'I'm not gifted like you Jesse.'<br>'Some gift.' I scoffed and leant back, taking a deep breath of the stale air as Adam poured me a drink. Refusing, I tried one more time.

Steeling my mind, I reached out; it is hard to explain but my focus was not only on who could be behind the door, it was more like trying to find a skin molecule in the dark. I dropped heavily back into the chair, still not able to find him.  
>'It would just be like demons trying to find me; unless he does something with his power, I cannot pin point his location. I'm sorry.'<br>Adam shook his head and opened a draw, shifting through some paper. I yawned, feeling my side pinch and Adam looked at me concerned.  
>'It's fine, really. Just a bit tender.'<p>

'Can you remember anything at all?'  
>I sighed, it was like being at the police station; how did you crash the car, was I drink driving, did I remember anything at all?<br>I stood, angry and was heading out when Adam mumbled something about being spoiled.

'Would you like to say that a bit louder, Mr Milligan?'  
>Adam crossed his arms, staring at me.<br>'Don't look at me like that, I saved your ass remember, from the pit.' I marched forward, slamming my hands onto the table, Adam flinching slightly. 'I was the one that went down there and ripped you down from that wall and brought you back here.'  
>Now Adam glared at me with an anger I had seen once, when he cursed me for bringing him back from Hell to a life that was no better. I had offered to block the memories of everything; his time in the cage, his life before and his time in Hell but he refused, and swore he would never hold that over me.<p>

'You did, and I am eternally grateful.'  
>I gave a nod and smile, but it didn't last long as Adam leant forward on the table as well, not letting go of my gaze.<br>'But just remember, _kid, _I'm the one that took you in, I gave you a purpose in life other than running from it. I am the one that saved your life.'  
>Snarling, I was going to snap back that I could send him right back but he was right. Without each other we were just useless chess pieces but together we had a chance of taking down the opposition.<p>

'I don't remember a lot. Just that he was mistreated as a kid and can use his powers a lot better than I can.'  
>Adam sat back down, pouring himself another drink. I sighed, clicking my fingers and the brown liquid became water and Adam groaned, spitting it out furiously.<br>'Your going to send yourself back if you keep drinking the way you do.'  
>'And I thought I told you not to play God in my house, that's my job.'<br>We both chuckled and I rubbed my eyes, memories confusing me again as they flashed in front of me. I was about to open the door when it opened itself and revealed Claire.

Her face was sick with concern and I grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady as she moved franticly.  
>'Claire? What's wrong?'<br>Adam stood up, moving around to stand beside her and Claire tied hair from her face and dropped a bag onto the floor.  
>'Its Lance, he's in trouble and I need to get there. Have you got a car?'<br>She spoke too fast and I let her go, Claire breathing in deeply.  
>'Bens is the only one that can get any where at the moment, why don't we go get-'<br>'He's gone.' She said flatly and Adam and I shared a glance as Claire blinked slowly.  
>'What do you mean gone?'<br>'Gone as in just up and left, bout ten minutes ago.'

Adam sighed and reached for his phone, I wasn't sure who he was going to call but Ben wasn't a concern of mine for the moment.  
>'Lance, who is Lance?'<br>'A friend of mine, like a brother. He's a hunter and, oh god I need to get there.'  
>I grabbed her face gently, trying to calm her.<br>'Clear your mind, think of him, think of where he is.'  
>Claire looked at me nervously before scooping up her bag and closing her eyes.<p>

When she opened them, she gasped as we stood outside an old apartment building. It was quiet for the middle of the day and Claire swayed on her feet a moment, my hand steadying her.  
>'Don't know if I like doing that.' She groaned as she took out her gun, handing one to me as we locked them, ready for whatever it was that was threatening her friend.<p>

Of course it crossed my mind that this could be a trap, but as long as I could breathe, there was no real immediate danger. Spotting a few people patrolling the car park, Claire gestured to the stair well and we raced up the stairs, myself never more than a few steps behind Claire.  
>'Ahead,' Claire shouted to me, three men blocking the platform but nothing seemed to be keeping Claire away from helping her friend and she knocked one of them down, black eyes staring back at us before I twisted my wrist, crushing them with a clench of my fist. The bodies twitched, myself pausing to check and see if the humans were still alive. Luckily they were, they wouldn't have been out long.<p>

We made it to the floor, Claire waiting for me as she pressed herself to the wall, counting to three silently before I ripped the door open.  
>The corridor was dark, one light flickering and I moved ahead of Claire, checking down the separate corridor but she wasn't worried about her safety, she just rushed to the apartment and kicked the door open. She was capable of anything, I would give her that but I still frowned as I followed her in, checking the corridor one more time before shutting the door.<p>

The room was huge, extended probably down two or three of the buildings rooms and each wall was covered with maps or book shelves and computers. It was dark, the windows boarded up or covered with newspaper but some corners were peeling away and I reached up, ripping some away to allow light to flood some of the room, enough so that we could see an attack.  
>Claire was familiar with the place as she moved silently through, whispering his name. There was no response until she was knocked to the ground, a demon snarling atop of her.<p>

She struggled but managed to roll as I reached her, her flask of holy water out.  
>'Why are you here? Who sent you?'<br>The demon chuckled, the large man not even struggling beneath Claire, who wasn't playing around and tipped the water into his mouth. He wrestled with her but I locked him to the floor, looking around quietly for any others as Claire continued her interrogation.  
>'Who sent you?'<br>'Who do you think?' He hissed, spitting at Claire. Not patient, she began to recite her Latin and soon enough to demon screamed, leaving the room in a puff of smoke and Claire sighed, standing beside me.

'He has a safe place down there, a salt room. Check there and I'll check here.'  
>I nodded, sliding the gun into my jeans and closed my eyes, trying to reach out for him.<br>Sure enough there was something weak in the corner and I sighed when the body became more clearly outlined. I breathed in deep, the vital signs of Lance were weak; he probably didn't have much of a chance against four demons.  
>'Claire…'<br>She stood beside me, breathing heavy with worry, her gun tight in her hands but it fell to the floor as she rushed over to Lance, the skinny man gasping for breath and grinning when he recognised who it was. Claire was unsure of what to do, her eyes scanning his body and as she mumbled things to him I couldn't help but turn away. How many more people were we going to lose? Why did I stay with Adam and run around on his errands and keep this hunting life rather than being on the move?

I didn't know what I wanted in life, but I suppose that being here, right now and able to help out in the smallest possible way was better than running away like a coward.

* * *

><p><strong>So Jesse isn't impressed by Bens actions, and Zeno is out to hurt them. Is everything alrady falling apart for the team?<strong>  
><strong>Please review.<strong>

**Silver-Kirin**  
><strong>xXx<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_…  
>Welcome to my world<br>Where everyone I ever need, always ends up leaving me alone  
>Another lesson learned and I'm drowning in the ashes<br>Kicking  
>Screaming<br>.._

Claire speaks

Lance was so weak and I could feel warm tears cloud my vision as I held him tighter, staring at his perfect porcelain face. His head lolled and I shook him gently, trying to keep him awake as I searched his body for a wound, but there was so many.  
>'Come on Lance, where does it hurt the most, I need to know.'<br>He gurgled a moment, words lost amongst a mouthful of blood that spilled over his lips. I wiped it away on my sleeve, looking up at Jesse who had his back turned.

'Stomach, chest…' he took a deep breath and the rattle that I heard was not a comforting thing. I laid him back down gently, my hands tearing his shirt open and I gasped at the gaping wound that was vivid red, pulsing with every beat of his heart.  
>'I always, wanted you to do that.' Lance chuckled and I tried to laugh back but I had to keep my mouth shut, my sob was not what Lance need to hear right now.<br>'Your fine, Lancelot. This is Jesse,' I waved my bloodied hand for him to come over and he did, kneeling beside Lance, 'he can help you, can't you?'

Jesse rubbed his hands together, not giving me a confident look but still placed them over Lance, hovering over his wounds in an attempt to heal them.  
>'Hey Lance, stay with me.' I patted his cheek firmly, waking him up and he smiled at me.<br>'How did they get in?'  
>Lance opened his eyes, staring at me but I wasn't sure that he could see much.<br>'Front door, I was coming in…'  
>'What did I always tell you about going outside?'<br>'I think I, I was the one that said that.' He chuckled and I held his hand firmly in mine, smiling down at him but I turned to Jesse, who lowered his head; blonde hair covering his eyes and I felt my whole soul drop, my eyes stinging and stomach a wreck of butterflies and gravel. All that power and he couldn't even save one person?

I lifted his head off the ground again, cradling it in my lap as I gently pushed hair from his eyes. Jesse took his jacket off, draping it gently over Lance who was starting to shiver.  
>'Claire,'<br>'Shhh Lance, you're going to be fine.'  
>'I'm sorry.' I wanted to slap him but I just stared at him instead, shaking my head.<br>'Shut up, you know I'm the one that always needs to say it.' Jesse moved away, whispering that he wouldn't be able to do his teleport thing with Lance in this condition; he would be dead on arrival and I felt more of my mask crack as I gently stroked his cheek, trying to wipe away the blood.  
>'Dammit Lance.' I felt my voice crack and Lance grabbed my hand, his fingers freezing and weak. Steadily he brought them to his lips and kissed gently, that goofy grin on his face.<p>

I smiled, bending to kiss his forehead.  
>His eyes stared up at me, no glasses hiding him and they were cheerful.<br>'Claire…'  
>His grip weakened even more and I grabbed it with one of my own, willing all of my being to hang onto him, trying to hold him from slipping away from me.<br>'Lance, come on, stay… here with me, Lance?'  
>With a smile, Lance winced and stilled, eyes staring up at my face but there wasn't that small spark of hope in them anymore. The stupid grin he did relaxed away from his face and I shook him, pulling his closer to my chest as I sobbed.<p>

'Lance!'  
>Closing my eyes, I prayed to anything and anyone out there to help him, but if Jesse could do nothing then my chances of ever being able to see Lance, watch him work away in his pyjamas or push his glasses up his nose as he frowned at me like a concerned adult were at a pile of nothing. I needed to cry, the tears and sorrow clogging my throat but I couldn't, I just couldn't. My head fell back and I felt tears stick to my cheeks, sniffing as I looked at Jesse, who looked back with sad eyes but didn't say anything and for that I was grateful; I probably would have shot him.<p>

Jesse knelt down in front of me, a hand on my cheek before we disappeared from Lance's apartment and arrived at the foot of the stairs of the place I now called home. I still clung to Lance; I couldn't bring myself to look away from his peaceful face.  
>Adam stumbled in, dropping his glass as he began to shout at Adam to collect some towels and his kit but Jesse shook his head as I stared up at them.<br>'Why couldn't you heal him?'  
>For a sick moment I thought that maybe Jesse didn't want to, maybe it was Jesse that told them where Lance was, what he was doing to help us but I hissed at myself, knowing I should never think like that.<br>'I- I'm sorry Claire.'

Pulling on my sleeve I wiped some more blood from his face, staring at it for a long time, committing it to memory, but those eyes and strikingly high cheek bones would never be forgotten. I remembered the first time a saw him, a scrawny boy in half a soldiers uniform and in half his mind. I guess I did want something more than a friendship from this, and Lance felt the same, but I suppose I was just afraid, was just grateful that he was there for me when I needed him; a sewing kit and hot shower when I came in bloody and a partner full of information and laughs when I needed company. I left it too late, was clouded to much by the job and I cried, pressing my lips to his before I hugged him tighter to me.

Adam stood over me, a hand holding my shoulder firmly and I was grateful for some warmth other than the cold body in my arms.  
>'Come on love,' he squatted beside me, pulling hair from my eyes and brought me tighter into his chest. I gently put Lance on the ground, standing up on my own. The guys didn't need to see me cry, I wasn't weak, I wasn't. Jesse gently lowered a white sheet over him and I wiped at my eyes, trying to hide red eyes.<br>'I'm sorry Claire.'  
>'Me to.' I growled, feeling suddenly angry.<br>'I don't suppose he had any preferences on burials?'  
>I frowned at Adam, not wanting to think about it now but in this line of work, time was essential and I looked back down at Lance, knowing that even as picky and fussy he was, he would be happy to go in the hunters way.<br>'He lived and died a hunter, may as well send him off that way.' I tried to sound light hearted, I just hoped it didn't make me sound cold.

The front door opened and the three of us looked up, Ben stepping through the threshold before pausing. There were no words spoken and I felt my rage bubble under my flesh. He was holding a brown bag and the smell of bacon stirred the air and he dropped his duffle bag, closing the door as he scanned over us, his eyes sitting on Lances body last.  
>'What happened?'<br>'What _happened_?' I snarled, marching up to him. I shoved him hard in the chest, enough so he was back against the door and the bacon burgers dropped to the floor. '_What happened? _I thought you had left for good! I didn't think you were ever coming back by the way you were bloody carrying on!'  
>'Claire, calm down!'<br>He looked over my shoulder to the guys, but neither of them were going to be coming to his rescue, I was too enraged.  
>'Now you're telling me to calm down you son of a bitch!' I struggled with him and he grabbed my wrists tightly, one hand reaching to my face an swiping at the blood with his thumb.<br>'Jesus, are you alright?'

I forced myself away from him, not knowing why I was taking it out on him and I felt my voice growl deep in my chest as I marched up the stairs, ripping my clothes off as I went before locking myself in the shower. I turned the water onto hot and curled up on the shower floor, no longer able to cry, just angry as I watched Lances blood wash away with the water.

* * *

><p>Heavy black clouds were hanging over us as we stood in the empty clearing, nothing around us except trees and dirt. In front of us was a large stack of wood, mainly just trees the guys had pulled up from around the area, Lance nestled on top of them, wrapped in the white sheet.<p>

I shivered at the cold air, huddling deeper into my jacket as I watched them finish splashing some petrol over the wood. I had tried to help, but the more I tried to help the more I just seemed to get in the way. My eyes were locked on Lance, distracted sometimes as Ben and Jesse passed in front, Ben trying to lock eyes with me but like a stubborn child I looked away.

Adam stood beside me, handing me a cheap lighter and I accepted it with a weak grin.  
>'How you holding up?'<br>I just nodded, forcing him a nice smile but I knew he could see right through it; as long as the other two couldn't that was fine. Ben and Jesse stood back, all four of us standing in silence for a minute, I not knowing what to say other than sending a prayer to whoever was listening as I threw the lighting onto the wood, watching as it took instantly. Smoke took to the sky rising with the ashes to the dark night and I stood back, watching as they caught hold of Lance.

Adam sighed gently, twirling car keys in his hands.  
>'I'll be in the shit bucket.' He murmured softly to me, the shit bucket being an old van he managed to get working while I prepared Lance. It was done quickly, but we didn't want to risk Lance returning or Zeno taking advantage of it or whatever. I just wished that I knew if he had any family left, he never spoke of them, but it didn't mean he had none right?<p>

Ben stood beside me next and I sighed, not looking at him.  
>'I'm sorry Claire, for leaving and for Lance, he was a nice guy.' I took a deep breath, knowing that the last time Lance and Ben saw each other, it was the day I chose a stranger over my friend. I didn't curse the day, but I don't approve of it now at all.<br>'At least you came back.' I said, turning to look at him. Ben smiled softly, rubbing my back gently.  
>'I found a reason to stay.'<br>He opened his mouth to say something more but Jesse stepped out from wherever he was hiding and gave me a reassuring grin.  
>'Alright?'<br>'The next person to ask me that will get a punch on the mouth.'

Ben lingered for a moment, but when Jesse didn't falter, Ben dropped his hand to mine, giving it a squeeze before moving to his own car, allowing Jesse to stand in front of me.  
>'I'm not a widow, you know. I don't need you men checking up on me every five minutes.'<br>'We only care about you.' He smiled and I looked past him to the fire, the orange flames burning brighter now.  
>Jesse took a step closer, pulling something out from his pocket and I held out my hand, accepting the glasses. I held them tight in my hand and dropped my eyes.<br>'Thanks.'

When Jesse didn't move, I looked back up at him, unsure if there was something else I should have said.  
>'I'm so sorry Claire, I'm sorry I couldn't save Lance.'<br>I shook my head, Jesse standing beside me now as we watching the fire together.  
>'It wasn't your fault, it was my fault more than anything. I got him into hunting, I got him involved in this.'<br>Jesses hand took mine and I looked up at him, his eyes focussing on the fire before they dropped to me.  
>'It is Zenos fault, Claire. Do not ever blame yourself.'<br>'I can't help but think that everyone I ever get close to is going to be hurt or perish this way. My father, my mother, Lance…'  
>'So you're going to do a Ben, only more permanent?' Jesse said with a slight chuckle and I couldn't help but grin myself.<br>'No, I don't think so.'

Jesse turned suddenly, facing me with an intense focus and I turned to face him also.  
>'I just want you to know Claire, that as long as you are here, I will do everything I can from now on to protect you, and I will never leave.'<br>I had no idea what my mind was doing, why was I feeling so comfortable with this? I just lost my best friend and I thought my feelings were for Ben only but as Jesse gently pulled my face closer to his, covered my lips with his own, I surrendered to the warmth, to the kindness and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, holding him closer as he pressed more firmly against me, his hands gripping my waist.  
>Everything was screaming at me to move, to pull away from him but there was something there driving me to stay, to pull him closer. I just didn't know what to do, at least for a moment I felt my guilt and sorrow melt away under his lips, my anger drift away under his hands as ashes flew away into the night.<p>

_..  
>So here I am again, in the middle of the end<br>and the choice I wish I made, I always make too late_

* * *

><p><strong>Why<em> kill Lance? And has Lances death encourage something between Jesse and Claire? What will Ben think of this<em>…?_  
>Silver-Kirin<br>xXx_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Will have some swearing but nothing am sure people cannot handle**

* * *

><p>…<em><br>And so envy will raise its jealous head  
>..<em>

Ben Speaks

For a brief second, I saw my vision go white as Jesse pulled Claire into his embrace.

I was leaning on my car, watching Adam fight with the car to get it started and about to give him a hand when I saw Claire and Jesse, _kissing_. It took all of me not to honk my horn to make them separate, to hurry them up. I got into my car, shutting the door and keeping my eyes away from the fire, away from the sight. I know I shouldn't have been acting the way I should, I practically asked for what I got, I had every intention of leaving the place for good, but returned in the hope that…

Fuck hope.  
>Fuck love.<br>Fuck Jesse.

Adam managed to get the car going and relaxed into the driver's seat, giving me a grin before he noticed the scene in front of us and it dropped from his face. Did he know about my feelings for Claire, or was he just as surprised as I was?  
>Whatever, it didn't matter, I didn't care. Sure it was a lie, but it was better than thinking that I cared enough that I was practically heartbroken? That would be a girly bloody think to say.<p>

The passenger door opened suddenly and I frowned as Jesse got in, turning to see Claire drive off with Adam and I frowned, getting ready to follow them as Jesse got comfortable.  
>'Ready to go?'<br>Jesse nodded, groaning under his breath about stupid metal cars being too slow and I hesitated over the gear stick, so ready to punch his face in. I knew it wouldn't be a good idea; he was after all more powerful than anything in the world, well at least second best to Zeno.  
>What was I thinking? My rage was getting the better of me and I followed behind the old van.<p>

'Why did you leave?' Jesse asked suddenly and I was tempted to turn the music on, loud, but thought otherwise. I sat in silence for a moment, knowing that if he really wanted the answer to that, he could just read my mind.  
>'I was never planning on sticking around.'<br>'Hanging around with Claire or all of us?'  
>I snarled at the question but he did have a point; if it was just Claire and myself I wouldn't have left because that was just the greedy thing to do. I knew no body owned Claire, no one at all but sometimes I wished I had listened to her and ignored the phone call, continued on hunting together.<br>'I guess the main thing is that I decided to stay.'

Jesse nodded, resting his head on the window and I wished he would just give up and teleport himself off home; I couldn't stand to look at him. Slipping in a CD, I turned the volume up moderately loud, but just didn't feel like listening to any of the rock music so switched it off.

'What happened to Lance?'  
>'Demons.' Jesse sighed, 'we just weren't quick enough.'<br>I gripped the steering wheel tighter; it could have been worse, it could have been Claire and I would not have been there to watch her back. Sure an anti-Christ was pretty helpful, but he had already hurt her once, what if he tried again?  
>'Are you alright?' Jesse questioned and I grinned, baring my teeth as I chuckled.<br>'What a question, Claire just lost her best friend and I'm scared to hell and back with this Zenos character.' _And you tried to win Claire over you creep._ I growled angrily in my mind, hoping he didn't hear it. Jesse nodded and turned away, taking a breath before looking back.

'There could be a case not far from here, I was wondering if you would come with me.'  
>I raised an eyebrow, looking at him oddly. Was this his way of killing me and getting me out of the way? I mentally slapped myself, pushing my jealousy aside.<br>'What sort of case? How did you find it?'  
>'I sense it.' He replied curtly, still watching me with those stupid eyes. I considered it and it was better than being stuck in an old house helping his uncle shift furniture around while they waited for the world to end.<br>'Suppose Claire will be in the mood for killing something.' I said with a grin.

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily when we pulled up in the old drive way, yet none of us made a mad dash to get inside. Once in though, Adam wondered off to his bedroom, patting Claire on the back as he went.<br>It was just the three of us and I could feel the tense air, I just wondered if it was only me because I was the one left in the dark, or so they thought.

'Ben and I were going on a hunt tomorrow, you up for it?'  
>Claire unfolded her arms, nodding.<br>'Yeah I need to kill something.' I smiled at her comment and Jesse chuckled lightly, going to give Claire a hug but paused, just rubbing her shoulder as he also bid good night, going to explain everything to us in the morning. He disappeared around the corner and Claire and I shared an awkward gaze.

'Claire look I am really sorry,' I said, following her up the stairs. She didn't say anything but she folded her arms as she stood in front of her bed room door.  
>'I suppose I over reacted,' she said but I shook my head, knowing she had every right to be mad.<br>'No, you needed to. I don't know what I was thinking. But I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere.' She looked at me, her eyes asking why I left in the first place and her mouth was going to ask why I had come back but she shut it tightly, dropping her eyes. I shrugged off my wet jacket, folding it over my arm as I tried to find the words I wanted to ask.

'So, you and Jesse are-'  
>'No.' Claire almost snapped and I couldn't help but grin in hope- there is was again, that stupid fucking hope- that it was just an empty, shallow, meaningless embrace between the two of them.<br>'Better get some sleep then,' Claire said gently, relaxing her stance, 'don't know what we're hunting tomorrow.'  
>'Yes, may as well.'<br>We both stood there, the air thick with everything we wanted to ask, what we wanted to say; could Claire feel it as well?  
>She smiled at me and opened her bedroom door, walking slowly through and pausing before shutting it, giving me a smile.<br>'I'm glad you decided to stay Ben, whatever brought you back must be important to you.'  
>'You have no idea. Night.'<p>

With that she slowly closed her door and I was stuck watching it, willing the door handle to turn and open, and for Claire to step out. No my timing isn't that bad, I just wanted to comfort her; it hurt me that she was hurting only a few feet from me, feeling that the world had something against her. I must have stayed there for five minutes, but when Claire wasn't coming back out I moved into my own room, quietly shutting my door and missing Claires open.

* * *

><p><strong>Ben seems to be taking it alright, maybe his hope is keeping him together for now. I just cannot keep all of my promises can I? I don't want to drag things out, there are plenty more chapters that will more than make up for all these short chapters.<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

...  
>Do you wanna be somebody else?<br>Are u sick of feeling so left out?  
>Are you desperate to find something more before this life is over?<br>..

Jesse Speaks

I could feel my eyes droop as I finished helping Adam into bed; often falling asleep on his feet before he even hit the mattress. He mumbled something about Claire and I just shoved him onto the bed, tossing the covers over him as he laughed.  
>'You kids behave, no staying up too late.' Adam chuckled to himself and I scoffed as I stepped over the numerous piles of clothes and stacks of newspaper.<br>'Shut up and go to sleep old man.'  
>Quietly shutting the door behind me when I heard him snoring, I held in my own yawn, stretching and about to head to my room.<p>

I froze when I saw Ben standing still at the top of the stairs, watching Claires door like a falcon and I kept still even as he moved away into his own. About to continue, I paused again when Claires door opened, the beautiful face smiling weakly when she saw no Ben standing there and disappeared back into her own room. Was she going to him? Was he waiting for her? It just confirmed to me that I was the one that was merely in the way.

Deciding I needed some air, I patted Pearl as she curled up at the front door, watching me as I slipped on my jacket and stepped outside. At least the rain had lifted and I sighed, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to go for a normal walk.

What did I do wrong? Did I move to fast on Claire? Was it because of what I was? I know my timing may not have been the best but, I don't know what I was thinking. She was just so brave, so strong willed and I guess that I would be the one to help her. I was foolish and picking up my pace, I wondered down the street until I was on the main road, late night shop lights bright and only a few people bustling around. Most of them were drunk, stumbling home together and I sighed, trying not to look too out of place.

I must have been wondering around for almost half an hour, glancing in the town windows before I took a seat at a quiet bar, ordering myself a drink which went down easy. There was music playing quietly and a few folks were watching my back with an intensity that was making me uncomfortable.

'You look a little out of place here.'  
>I looked up from my drink to meet green eyes, dark hair framing a pale face. I turned in my chair slightly, glancing at her quickly; tight jeans hung low on her hip and her black top left nothing much to the imagination. I smirked, turning away as I ordered another drink.<br>'Am I now…?' I gulped down the drink, not wanting to get involved with anyone tonight, I wasn't like that and plus my thoughts were too busy consumed by Zeno and Claire.  
>'You know its polite to offer a lady a drink.' She said, leaning on the bar more, trying to get into my vision. I looked at her more properly now, standing up and she stood back, a smile on her face.<br>'I don't see a lady here.'

She laughed, a large smile breaking across her face as she let me continue past her. I brushed her bare arm and a strange tingle broke through me; I guess I was right, there wasn't lady there. Unsure of my senses, I thought it best to keep moving, heading back out into the cold air. I tightened my jacket around me, hands in my pocket as I marched in the direction of home, for a few minutes anyway.

Half way there, I could sense something following me and I veered casually in a different direction, pulling out my dagger and ducking behind a dumpster.  
>Sure enough a person walked past, searching for me. I leapt out, grabbing the person and pinning them to the brick wall of the building, my dagger sharp against their throat.<br>'Who are you?' I growled, hesitating when green eyes seemed to smile up at me.  
>'You owe me a drink.'<br>She tried to push me away but I pinned her harder to the wall, enough so that she grunted, frowning up at me. I touched my dagger to her throat, reaching into my pocket for something silver and pressed the small knife to her cheek, which sizzled.

'What the hell do you want shifter?'  
>The shifter struggled under me again and I opted to kill her but for some reason I couldn't.<br>'Get off me. Dam you hunters are so jumpy, you remind me of Claire.'  
>I took a few steps back, holding the blade out as a warning but the shifter just smiled, straightening her shirt and jacket, flicking hair from her eyes. I tried not to act surprised when she mentioned Claires name, and I tried not to think how she would know her.<p>

'You know, I could scream. People would come running and see you threatening me with a knife… they might talk.'  
>'Again, shifter, what do you want?'<br>She smiled, moving like liquid up to me, her hand gently touching the blade and lowering it to my side. Her other hand reach up to touch my temple and I flinched away from her.  
>'Can't you just read my mind?'<br>'I'd prefer not to go through your sick mind.'  
>She smiled again, pacing in front of me ever so slowly and I waited patiently.<br>'I guess hunters minds are so much better aren't they? Could you imagine going through Bens?' she chuckled and I tensed again and she stalked closer to me, her face close to mine.  
>'Your much cuter awake. Last time I saw you, you were bleeding out on a bed.'<p>

I pinned her too me, dagger sharp against her neck, hard enough that a small line of red appeared. A few people stumbled past, whistling at us and the shifter wrapped her arms around me, enjoying every minute of this.  
>'I'm Tia. You're Jesse and you have two friends called Claire and Ben, one a bit jumpy and the other is stunning.'<br>I pushed her away once the people were gone and snarled.  
>'How do you know them?'<br>It was unexpected, but she smiled and her face morphed into that of Ben, a cheeky smirk on his face. All the details were there and she chuckled as she returned to normal, well normal for a shifter.

'I'm here to help, but why don't we… have some fun before business?' she licked her lips, stepping closer but I just tensed, enough so that she sighed.

'Is it the body? Come on baby, I can be anything you want…' Suddenly Claire was standing in front of me and my defence dropped. 'It'll just be like the real thing.'  
>She pressed tighter to me, hand wrapping around my neck and she pressed her body onto mine. I knew it wasn't Claire, but sometimes eyes can be deceiving.<br>Snapping out of it, I forced Tia away from me and she landed heavily a distance away, her body returning to what I guess was normal for her. Lifting my hand, Tia rose off the ground and I forced her again into the wall, cracking at the force.

She dropped when I released her, small bits of red brick falling around her. She panted, glaring up at me as she got steadily to her feet.  
>'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.' She moaned, dusting herself off and holding her hands up in surrender as I stepped in front of her. She reached into her pocket, my power lighting the air as a warning and Tia chuckled, intimidated.<br>'This is for Claire.' She said, flipping out a piece of paper. I took it gently, Tia huffing and crossing her arms like a punished child.

'Trust me, she knows that I am here to help.'  
>'Help?'<br>She nodded, screwing her face up at me like I was stupid.  
>'I'm on your side; I don't feel like being eradicated just yet.' She moved, close to me again before she moved on, heels echoing as she continued on her way.<br>'Claire has my number, give me a call sometime if you're feeling lonely.' She waved over her shoulder and I sighed, disappointed that I didn't just kill it.  
>I looked down at the piece of paper, going to read it but thought otherwise; with everything that has happened, she could keep her privacy. Waiting a few minutes to make sure I couldn't sense the shifter any more, I continued on home, placing the letter on the kitchen table, making sure Claires name was visible on it.<p>

Things must be bad if a shifter is on our side, I couldn't help but hope that no other creatures would come forward wanting to help. Sparing one monster was bad enough but if more came out of the woodwork wanting to help, who was to say that they wouldn't be asking for protection for their help? Zeno did have to right idea; I mean wiping out the demon population and all the monster was a good thing, it might give hunters a chance at a normal life, and those that were ignorant to it the comfort of living safely.

It was tricky, because I didn't want to sound like I supported Zeno, he was a monster himself that needed destroying; I just wished there was a way to allow him to do at least half of his plan.  
>If Zeno was a monster, what did that make me?<br>I sighed as I landed on my pillow, tucking my hands behind my head as Pearl curled up beside me, resting her head heavily on my chest. If there was nothing left to hunt in this world, what would all the hunters now, all the ones that have only ever lived this life, how would they survive? The shifter was right, a hunters mind was nothing I wanted to search through; so scared, so haunted.

Closing my eyes, I tried to get some rest without thinking of who I could be if I was just a normal human being.


	30. Chapter 30

_..._  
><em>Sometimes I wonder why I'm here at all<em>  
><em>A thousand faces yet I'm feeling so alone<em>  
><em>..<em>

Claire Speaks

What the hell was I thinking?  
>I had just lost my friend, my brother who died in a horrible way probably because I got him involved in this whole mess and I was only thinking of myself, thinking of Jesse and Ben.<p>

I leant back against the door, fighting the need to go back out there, to pull Ben into my arms and forgive him. I would have done the same thing if I had my motorbike, just jumped on it and road off but Ben came back… why? Some small selfish piece of me wanted it to be because of me but Ben was better than that, he was probably too proud to run away.

Throwing myself away from the door, I stripped off my damp clothes and slipped on my pyjamas, well my baggy clothes anyway and sighed, gripping my hair tight in my hands. I needed more female friends and less gorgeous men in my life; my emotions were running everywhere. I wanted to mourn Lance, wanted to do whatever I could to bring him back but I could hear him now, telling me to get on with it and not to bring him back to a damned life. At least wherever he was now he could forget about the war, forget about the pain and just be at peace. I just wished that he was here to kick my ass into gear about this triangle that seemed to be forming between Jesse, Ben and myself. Of course I didn't approve, there was already enough drama in our lives, and something like this could tear this fragile team apart.

Gently brushing my fingertips over my lips, I could remember Jesse power making my hair stand on ends and I wanted to surrender myself to him, but it was wrong. I loved him, of course I did but it just didn't feel right. How could I choose one over the other? At any normal workplace, something like this wouldn't be tolerated, but I suppose this wasn't a normal work place environment.  
>Yet I still wanted to go back out there, grab Bens hand and invite him into my room.<p>

I had denied myself things like this for years, not ever wanting to get personal with anyone in the fear that one day they would be used against me, or they might make me change my mind about hunting down Castiel. But this was different, this didn't feel like a raw lust that needed to be satisfied, and I was terrified of what was growing between Ben and myself.

Gathering up my courage, I move back to the door opening it slowly as I sighed to steady myself. I peered around, not seeing Ben standing there but I caught his bedroom door closing and I smiled. He had waited; I didn't feel the sting of rejection knowing that he had waited a while for me, hoping that I would open my door. If only I could make up my mind quicker but I sighed, stepping back into my room. Maybe this was for the best, and I flicked the light off.

Crawling under the covers, I got myself comfortable before I felt myself sink; without any distractions, all I could think of was Lance and I wiped my eyes, rolling onto my back to keep myself from crying. Letting my head drop to the side, I stared at the old glasses on the dressing table, sad that I would never see Lances eyes behind them ever again.

'_Claire.'  
><em>I twisted around, standing suddenly on nothing, surrounded by nothing. I shook my head, willing myself to wake up but it was futile, something was keeping me here.  
><em>'Claire, come here.'<br>_'Lance?' I tried to follow his voice but it was resounding strangely around me. I ran, unsure if I was even moving but it was better than standing there in the dark. A faint light appeared up ahead and a ran fast, my bare feet slapping the ground as it suddenly became damp.  
><em>'Claire!'<em>  
>'Where are you?' I screamed, a sick feeling grinding in my stomach. The light became stronger and Lance stood there smiling at me with humour in his eyes.<br>'Am I dreaming?' I asked, Lance shaking his head and tightening his face.  
><em>'Claire they need your help…'<br>_'Who does?' I asked, stopping in my tracks when he began to fade out, the light behind him becoming stronger.

I ran forward, needing him to stay but I dropped suddenly, the ground beneath me becoming like water as it rose to my thighs, not even cold. I tried to wade through it but the more I moved the thicker it seemed to become. In front of me, a figure appeared, but I couldn't make out what it was. I mean it was human looking only, it was on fire.

Panicking I tried to move back, tried to call for Lance but as the body finally stopped its advance, the fire began to spread, igniting the fluid around me. I struggled to move, to try and escape the fire but it caught me and I screamed.  
><em>'We need you to listen, Claire Novak, we need your help.'<em>

_..  
>Your whispers calling me you speak my name<br>How can I save you when I couldn't save myself?  
>…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the short chapter, but trust me when I say that all of this will be explained in a much larger chapter. <strong>

**Let me know what you think!  
>Silver-Kirin<br>xXx**


	31. Chapter 31

__

_I see trees of green and red roses to  
>I'll watch them bloom for me and you<br>and I think to myself what a wonderful world  
>..<em>

Ben Speaks

The warm air billowed in through the open car window, my forehead already beading with sweat with the early morning heat. My car was a nice car but I didn't want to kill it by having the air-con on every time it got a little warm. Jesse seemed fine in the passenger's seat, resting back in the chair with his own window down. Claire should have been sitting there but we waited an extra half hour in the kitchen, waiting for her to wake up but by that time we let her be, she had been through enough; hell if I had gone to sleep, I probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed either.

It was a rough hour's drive from Adams; I had already forgotten the name of the place. At least it was a bit of a scenic route, the suburbs giving way to some sort of forest reserve. The last time I saw any trees that tall was when Claire and I were hunting down the Waldgeist, I just hoped that these one didn't talk or kill.

'So… this town, you said a demon?'  
>Jesse rolled his head to stare out the front, nodding slowly before he touched his temple. I focused back on the road, still feeling the tension between us, more likely from me. He was an anti-Christ and he and Claire…<br>'Three demons now.'  
>I kept driving, my hands tightening on the steering wheel.<br>'How do you do that?'  
>He shrugged and gazed back out the window before he turned his attention back to me.<br>'Just one of my many gifts I guess.' He chuckled and I grinned back but there wasn't much meaning behind it.  
>'Why can't you just gank them from here? You could do that couldn't you?'<br>'Could you spend another minute in that house?' at this I laughed, shaking my head, 'I thought it would do us some good to just be normal.'  
>'Normal hunters you mean.'<p>

Not that it was a normal hunt. It seemed to be cheating with a half demon on your side, Jesse could sense the creature miles away, could see its face for what it really was. We might only be on this hunt for five lousy minutes, but at least it was five minutes being our sort of normal.

We pulled into the small town; honestly I couldn't be happier to have a change of scenery and out of the car. Most of that trip was in silence, he wouldn't even let me have my music up loud; it was like driving Miss Daisy. It was relatively quiet for a Thursday morning, a few locals going about their shopping and some already sitting at the pub.  
>'What would demons be doing <em>here<em>?'  
>'What are they doing everywhere?' Jesse asked, not expecting an answer, we still weren't a hundred per cent sure why they were gathering in certain places, but this one seemed pointless.<br>'Do you think, maybe… if you can sense them, they can sense you? Keeping an eye on us?'  
>Jesse gave me a nervous look, I knew he didn't use his powers all the time in case it did draw attention, but what if that dream attack he had a few nights ago revealed to Zeno where they were?<p>

By now we were close to the end of town and I looked around for somewhere to park, not that the streets were busy. The diner looked quiet and I licked my lips, Jesse raising an eyebrow.  
>'You ate like a whole carton of eggs and a stack of pancakes a few hours ago.'<br>I thought about it but pulled a face.  
>'I have a fast metabolism.' I turned the rumbling engine off, stepping out and taking my jacket off. Jesse rolled his eyes and followed, taking a seat in the diner as an elderly lady hobbled over to them.<br>'Morning, what would you like? Special is cheese sausage with baked tomato and bacon.'  
>'I'll take one with coffee, black.' I smiled at her and she returned it, turning to Jesse with the same grin.<br>'Latte.'

I relaxed back in the comfortable booth seat, staring out the window and Jesse leant forward, fiddling with the sleeve of his blue shirt.  
>'Sense anything? Are you able to pin point them?'<br>Jesse rubbed his temple, looking out the window.  
>'Not exactly, just a rough guess; it's kind of like how they can only find me when I use my powers, I can sense them, know where they are but not exactly.'<br>Nodding my head, I thanked the lady as she slid the cup of black coffee in front of me, Jesses tall cup of Latte steaming in front of him.

For me it was impossible not to be sitting here, in a diner in some small town, like everything was normal, that half a million people never died in a war a few years ago; it was surreal. I thought that I would have died in that war, died on some hunt but yet here I was, fighting another war to try and save the world. This time it was different, of course it was; I had Jesse here on my side and Claire and Adam. Four against an army of god knows how many and of what, how many suckers would be pulled into Zenos plan, to think that he was going to help them eradicate humans and allow them to control the world.

'Ben?'  
>I snapped back, almost spilling the hot coffee down my chin.<br>Food was slipped in front of me next and I grinned, instantly hacking into my food. Jesse just grimaced , mumbling something about my stomach exploding but I was enjoying my early morning tea.  
>'Pin pointed a rough area?'<br>Jesse nodded, sipping his drink and I chewed my mouthful, waiting for an answer which I thought would never come.  
>'A small place just outside, on a farm; two are there, I can't see the third.'<br>'Should be quick and easy then, quiet at least.'

I continued eating, Jesse half way through his latte when I scrapped up the last of the tomato with a piece of bread.  
>'Quicker to get back to Adam and Claire…' I dropped the words like some sort of bait, brushing off crumbs from my black shirt and relaxing.<br>He looked at me like he was so innocent, nodding his head.  
>'I just thought it would be good to get out.'<br>'Say we kill the demons, will that just help them find us quicker?'  
>Jesse thought about it but shook his head; 'hopefully he has bigger things to worry about than us.'<br>'I kind of hope not.'

Paying the waitress, I dropped into my car, eyeing the town suspiciously as Jesse made his way. It was such a small town, wouldn't the people get suspicious of new comers? Then again the demons could take anyone they wanted. Sometimes I had the suspicion that the president was a demon or a shifter.  
>'Have there been any reports on anything here?'<br>Jesse sat down, buckling his seat belt but shook his head.  
>'It's all clean, but for how much longer?'<br>'Right. Where to Navman?'  
>Narrowing his eyes on me, Jesse pointed to the road leading out of town and I obeyed, pulling out and waiting for Jesse to say when.<p>

The farm house wasn't too far from the main road, but at least it was shielded by trees; would block out whatever noise there was that we were going to make. I stopped the car a good distance away, getting my gun ready and watching the place for any movement but Jesse was already on it, pointing to where the two were located in the house.  
>'Should we do it now? It's almost midday, town might get busy.' Jesse hesitated but I wrinkled my nose.<br>'It is farm land; if we shoot it can just be farmers shooting a fox or something.'  
>Opening the door quietly, I grabbed my bag off the back seat, finding a tin of spray paint and some rope; may as well try and get what we can out of them if we can.<p>

'Can't you just do it from here?' I asked, slinging the rope over my shoulder.  
>'And let you get sloppy?'<br>He had a point and making sure my gun was in my hand and ready to go, we stalked up to the house, Jesse behind me a few paces. I gestured for him to head around the back and in a blink of an eye he was gone.  
>'Show off.'<p>

The front door was unlocked, why would it need to be? The place was sparse, a few photos about of a family but the layer of dust on everything made the likelihood of them still alive slim.  
>Heading around the corner, I saw Jesse making his way through the kitchen, his only weapon being his hands. The two were sitting at the table, a deck of cards being shuffled between them.<br>Demons playing poker? It was almost as strange as bull dogs playing.  
>Jesse nodded and I shot my gun, more of a distraction than to kill and Jesse lifted his hand, the demons pinned to the wall before Jesse crushed his hand, black pouring from their mouths and vanishing into nothing. Their screams stopped and they dropped to the floor in a heap, unable to really comprehend what it was that I just saw. I wanted to question them!<p>

'What was that?'  
>'They knew nothing.' Jesse said, stepping over to check the bodies, sighing when he felt no pulse. I tucked my gun back into my jeans, wiping the sweat from my forehead, the crickets starting to become loud and annoying.<br>Whipping out the spray can, I pulled a chair from the table, getting to work on setting a Devils trap on the ceiling. It was rough, but it would do the job. Jesse had sat the people against the wall, the two men the father and son I saw in the picture earlier and I sighed; another dead family.

'Is the third nearby?'  
>Jesse peered out the window, nodding his head and I got to work quickly making a seal under a carpet; whichever entrance it used, it was going to be caught. I pushed myself back against the wall, Jesse making a sharp gesture with his hand and ducking himself.<br>When the war had first started, the number of demons that were active leapt dramatically and I think I spoke for most hunters when we had hoped that they would just slowly trickle away again but they were still here, still causing mischief but at least it kept us in the job. With this Zeno character though, it could be worse than ever.

Sure enough the back door clicked and I braced myself, waiting for the demon to walk through but when he didn't, I shared a glance with Jesse before I stepped around the corner, staring through the empty kitchen to the back door.  
>'Expecting someone?' the voice hissed in my ear and a cold hand grabbed the back of my neck, lifting me from the ground.<br>'Sure were.' I hissed and tipped a flask of holy water over my shoulder, the demon dropping me as he tried to wipe it from his face. I was knocked aside, Jesse standing to take my place as he managed to stop the demon in his tracks, for a moment anyway before he was pinned to the table, spread eagled by an invisible force.  
>'Sit tight pretty boy, I have someone who is expecting <em>you.<em>'

I tried to crawl back, heading towards the carpet and the demon stalked me, slowly taking his time with each step, a sick grin on the beared face. Black eyes were laughing at me when he kicked the carpet out of the way.  
>'All these years I have been top side; you hunters can never come up with anything new.'<br>I groaned, twisting until I was on my feet and kept moving back and I grinned to myself, the demon tilting its head.  
>'And demons always seem to forget to look up.'<p>

It narrowed its black gaze at me and looked up at the ceiling, the red spray paint still damp and it growled, almost like a hopeless laugh. It tilted its head around to see the two bodies sagging against the wall, closing its eyes like it was sad but I steeled my own eyes, noting Jesse still pinned to the table.  
>'Let him go.'<br>'Or what?' the demon snarled, the body it was possession had awfully yellow teeth.  
>Now it was my turn to grin, but luckily my teeth were not yellow.<br>'Filins, imperat tibi dens spiritus sanctus.'

The demon groaned, rolling his shoulders and Jesse sat up, rubbing at his chest.  
>'Was that so hard?'<br>Black eyes snapped back to me before they disappeared to a human brown, a smirk on its face. Jesse moved across to stand beside me, eyes intensely focussed on the prisoner.  
>'Still haven't got the hang of it yet have you Jess?'<br>It laughed at Jesse, tapping its own temple and humming a noise that was meant to sound like telepathic powers. Neither of us made a sound and the demon crossed his arms.  
>'Just get on with it. I'm not giving up anything.'<br>'But you were so willing a minute ago to take my friend to him.'

Frustrated the demon ran at me but the invisible barrier kept him at bay, although I still did take a nervous half step back.  
>'Let me out and I'll show what I do to humans like you!'<br>I glanced at Jesse, checking to see if he could get anything from the demon but he shook his head.  
>'All I can get is what we already know.'<br>I groaned and the demon chuckled, stopping slowly when I laughed myself.  
>'I wouldn't be laughing. Let me show you what we do to things like you.'<br>Its face dropped and I nodded at Jesse, who seemingly crushed the demon with his hand. The demon roared as it was forced from the body and soon the man dropped, the demon vanishing to where ever it was they went.

Jesse sagged slightly and I patted his shoulder and sighed at the third body we had to deal with.  
>'What do you want to do with them?'<br>Taking a few seconds to think about it, Jesse flicked his wrist and the seal on the sealing broke before he dragged the body to the where the others were.  
>'It cannot be linked back to us, call it in I guess.'<br>Nodding, I pulled out my phone and dialled, looking up at the ceiling and to Jesse who cleaned the seal under the carpet as well before moving to wipe down anything and everything we touched.

* * *

><p>We were half way back to Adams, the car trip still a quiet one when Jesse sat up in the passenger seat, alarmed.<br>'I'll be back.'  
>And like that he was gone.<p>

I sighed; I wish he would stay gone. Did I really mean that? I don't know, some part of me really did, wanted to punch the shit out of him but he was a good guy and Claire said there was nothing between them. Then again she could have said that to keep me in the dark. No she wouldn't lie to me.

I continued driving, since that was all I was good for any more and turned my music up loud. We had hope to get more information from the demon but it proved to be a complete and utter waste of time, a risk as well. Killing one demon would mean that more were on the way and I rubbed my temple as I thought of the world being ruled by one, a half demon, but he didn't want to rule did he? No he wanted to be God in it.

Everything, all of this may end up being nothing but ash in the next week or so. Hell it could be gone tomorrow and us along with it. If Zeno was going to make this world a better place to live in, he was going the wrong way about making it so, I wouldn't vote for him.

Jesse appeared beside me suddenly and I jumped, turning the music down and frowning at him.  
>'What was the whole alarmed face for?'<br>Rubbing dirt off his clothes, Jesse sighed and relaxed back into the seat.  
>'I drew the demons off; they'll be flocking to Arabia before here.'<br>Grinning, I felt an edge of my tension slip from my shoulders; I would hate to have been leading an army of demons back to Claire and Adam.

'You think Claire is alright?' Jesse asked and I felt that tension slide back on, only in the form of jealousy. Did Claire tell Jesse that there was no hope for them? Stopping my blood from boiling I shrugged my shoulders.  
>'I hope so. She did lose a close friend only yesterday, she just needs some time to herself.'<br>'Yeah, she is pretty tough.'  
>'Absolutely.'<br>He nodded slowly and I knew that he had good intentions, that he really did care about her a lot but what he needed to know was that I cared for her more.

* * *

><p>The house was still there when we got back; I don't know why I thought otherwise but as I turned the car off, the horrid thought of returning and finding an empty house, to find a burning house plagued me. Jesse got out, grabbing my bag for me and slinging it over his shoulder and I made my way onto the porch. The front door was unlocked and I sent a glance to Jesse, who readied himself, my own hand dropping to my gun as I pushed the door fully open.<p>

'Adam?' I called out, the house silent and that uneasy feeling only became worse. Adam pointed to the study, sensing something by the way he was twitching his fingers and closed the front door; we didn't want anyone sneaking up behind us. I stalked around the corner, not seeing anything Adam snored in the chair, Pearls ears pricking up when she saw us.

I dropped my gun, sighing heavily and even Jesse dropped his shoulder, rolling his shoulders and calming.  
>'Dammit Adam! We could have blown you half way to hell!'<br>Adam jolted in the chair, and I prayed that he missed the last comment; he had been to hell and back, I'm sure he didn't need a reminder.  
>'Your back…' he rubbed his eyes lazily, checking his bottle only to find it empty and scan the room for the next one. Pearl made a bee line for her bowl, pawing at the cupboard; Jesse surrendering and giving her a feed.<br>'Why did you leave the door open Adam? Scared the crap out of us.'

Adam stumbled to his feet, stretching and I saw numerous scars on his abdomen, cringing at the thought of what would have caused them.  
>'Claire must have left it open when she left.'<br>Both myself and Jesse paused and I raised my eyebrow, looking up the stairs hoping that she was there. Adam was rubbing his neck and pouring himself a drink as he pointed to a piece of paper discarded on the lounge.  
>'Yeah, a few hours ago now. I thought while the kids were gone I'd get some winks.'<br>'Where did she go?' I demanded, concerned that she was going to be doing something stupid and snatched up the paper. Jesse had a worried look as he looked at the note and I thrust it at him once I had read what was on it.

'Did you know about this?' I growled, now really concerned about what I had just read and what it meant for Claire. Jesse had his mouth open, but no words came out straight to start off with.  
>'Last night it was dropped off and I-'<br>'From who?' He visibly bit his tongue and I groaned, snatching my bag back off the floor and Jesse grabbed my shoulder, trying to slow me down.  
>'I didn't read it! I didn't want to be rude but I'm sure she is fine.'<br>I thrust the note to him, and his eye widened slightly, but ultimately I knew he wouldn't understand.  
>'This is something that she would jump into head first, Claire will not be thinking clearly!'<p>

Waiting patiently, I was going to see if Jesse would let me go or even come with me, if he didn't want me to go God knew he had the power to stop me. Adam was confused by his desk but didn't ask what it was about; he looked more hurt than anything, hurt because he let her go? Or hurt because he knew and she left anyway?

Finally Jesse nodded and I sighed in relief, looking at the note, now to find her.  
>'I can try and search for her; do you have anything of hers?'<br>Going to say that there was more than likely something in her room, I was cut short when there was a knock at the door. I noted that Adam wasn't too surprised that someone was knocking and I pulled my gun out, nodding at Jesse who stepped behind the door, myself turning the handle and needing it to be Claire.  
>'Hey Ben.'<br>I stepped back; it wasn't Claire but there was no way in hell that I would have thought it would be him.

Dean stepped over the threshold, eyes on me until he waved at Adam, who waved back and Jesse shared a confused glance with me.  
>'Good to finally see you kid.' He said, stepping closer to me and patting my shoulders. I felt my stomach become light, with nerves or happiness or sorrow I couldn't pin it down but I felt my jaw slacken as Dean smiled at me.<br>'Dean, what are you doing here?'  
>'That's the first thing you have to say to me?'<br>I shook my head, grinning to myself slightly before I steeled my gaze on him.  
>'No, it should be hold out your arm.' I said, and Deans smile grew even more as I pulled a silver knife from my boot.<p>

Not a shifter and with the help from Jesse, not a demon or anything else that could be dangerous, he was just plain old Dean, my father.  
>Only now did I hug him, Dean just shorter than me and he chuckled as he stood back, taking in every detail of me and I did the same. He wouldn't be that much older than me, mid-forties or so? But a life of hunting and drinking had taken a toll on his body, his skin a little more wrinkled that it should have been and his frame not as strong as I remembered, but he was still the same as I remember when I was a kid.<br>'You turned out taller than I would have thought, but that's a good thing.' He laughed, shrugging his bag onto his shoulder more comfortably.  
>'Your shorter than I remember.'<br>'And when did you become such a man, you're not that geeky, scrawny kid that use to break things and call me in a panic.'  
>I laughed with him, it was just strange to have him here, have him physically here to punch if I got mad at him or hug him when I forgave him.<p>

'Dad, I'm glad you're here but Jesse and I were just on-' I looked around but Jesse was gone, Adam moving out of his study, glass in hand to pat Deans shoulder.  
>'Go do what you need to.' He smiled, wiping holy water from his stubbled chin, 'Adam here gave me a call, going to fill me in on everything that is going on so I can help you out, son.'<p>

* * *

><p>Let me hear your thoughts<p>

Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

_..  
>Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down<br>just get back up when it knocks you down.  
>…<em>

Jesse Speaks

It was unfair. Most of the time it was and I would just take it in my stride, move on and know that one day something will go my way, but this? It hurt.

I left the three of them to do their "bonding", I respected them all enough for that, besides, I didn't need any of them to help me locate Claire. The only thing I wanted right there and then was to know where my mother was; I was not able to sense her. I didn't know her name, I couldn't remember what she looked like, I never met her. It worried me that I was on my own in this world now. I had Adam, and Adam had me and that got me through so many things, that perhaps Adam was fine with me seeing him as a father, as family. With Dean and Ben here, there wasn't a need for me anymore.

Years ago I was the one that was there for Adam; Dean wasn't, he never had a second thought about his step brother but I was the one that went to all the extremes to save him from the pits. Trying to calm myself, I shut my bedroom door after grabbing a stand of gold hair from Claire's hair brush and sat heavily on my bed. In here I could forget about everything and everyone; this was my world

It wasn't a large room, but it was enough for me to be comfortable. I had posters from places all over the world all over my walls, ornaments and bits and drabs that kept memories closer to me. It was a mixed room, no style or theme, just mine.

Getting down to business, I shut the blinds and grabbed the silver bowl off my desk, one part of my wall mainly shelves with numerous things that I could create spells with; never to be used, mind you, well some of them, but most of the time it was to help me enhance what powers I did have. If I was going to be stuck with them, I may as well understand them.

After mixing in a few other ingredients, I murmured quietly a spell in Latin, watching as the liquid caught a light, the hair burning to nothing and the smoke slowly rose from the bowl and I closed my eyes. Images flashed before my eyes, but none of it ever made any sense until it slowed, willing myself to concentrate; I needed to find Claire…  
>An old school building froze in my vision and I honed in on Claire, only to be stopped by a barrier. It sent pain shooting down my spine and through my skull and I tore away from the vision, panting as I tried to hold my head together. Worry soon replaced it; I knew where Claire was and she was alive, but whoever, <em>whatever<em> was with her had me concerned enough to use my powers to get down to Ben, my eyes intense enough to make him falter.  
>'We have a problem.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Very short chapter, I am sorry but I have got other plans for Jesse, perhaps not in this story but another?<strong>

**Silver-Kirin**


	33. Chapter 33

_..._

_Wear the grudge like a crown_  
><em>desperate to control<em>  
><em>unable to forgive<em>  
><em>and sinking deeper<em>  
><em>..<em>

_Holy Holy Holy is the Lord God Almighty, who was, and is, and is to come.  
>Holy Holy Holy is the Lord God Almighty, who was, and is, and is to come.<em>

_There was no time here, no hunger or thirst, no weariness or pain, only gentle warmth that assured all of God's creatures that His presence was constant and sustaining. There was no need for something more and there could never be anything less whilst serving for the Lord for he provided all that was needed, and there was nothing truly needed. _

'_My child.'  
>The voice filled every creature around the throne, but one knew who is was meant for and leaving its place from hovering by the throne, it knelt before it, six wings shielding its face and feet. Pure glory bathed over it, igniting its flames as God spoke to it, firing its humility.<em>

_Sometimes, it was God that needed more.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Claire Speaks<p>

I screamed myself awake, pushing myself back against the headboard of the bed. I scanned the room for anything out of place, kicking the sheets from me as I felt tears swell in my eyes, my throat caught in a scream which render me useless to do nothing more but hold the pillow to my chest and sit in silence. With a trembling hand I covered my face, eyes closed as I tried to make sure that I was no longer trapped inside my own head.

Once I was sure it wasn't another memory, just another trick they tried to pull on me, I relaxed and released the sob I had tried to cling on to. It felt like I had been asleep for years, but my mind was exhausted. Their voices echoed in my skull and my flesh still crawled from their touch.

There was a knock at my door and I jumped, managing to hold onto my yelp and braced myself for the worst.  
>'Claire? Are you alright?'<br>I sighed heavily; at least my sobs could be counted as weeping for Lance. At that I did, covering my mouth as the door opened, Adam stepping in and carefully walking into the room, nothing but concern in his eyes.  
>I glanced up at him, wondering why he cared so much but no words could come to my mouth and Adam sat beside me, opening his arms and I fell into them, clinging to his dog scented shirt and his whiskey breath. Even Pearl came in, up on the bed in a heartbeat and laying there, waiting for me.<p>

'It's alright honey, he is in a better place now.'  
>I wanted to tell him that it may actually be true, but if it was better, why couldn't I join him?<br>Wiping my eyes I gave Adam my best smile and patted Pearl, Adam rubbing my shoulder soothingly.  
>'Come down when you're ready, I'll have some breakfast ready for you.'<br>With a final squeeze he let me go, calling Pearl who ran after him and shut my door gently.  
>If only I had the guts to tell him what really happened. Of course I missed Lance, but at the moment I was more upset about the weight that had just been dropped onto my shoulders.<br>Ignoring it, or doing my damned best to try, I got dressed casually and took my time braiding my hair. With it messily but still holding together down my back, I took a deep breath; pushing everything into the box I kept buried deep inside myself, slamming the lid shut as I put a small smile on my face for Adam.

Walking into the kitchen all I could smell was bacon and burning toast, but looking at the time it was more suitable to have lettuce and tomato with it. Adam was quiet, wether lost in thought or just hung over from the hour before I couldn't tell, but he still managed a smile for me to. If mine was anything like his, he could see straight through to the pain I tried to hide behind my eyes.  
>He slid the plate in front of me, a cup of coffee following it and told me to enjoy.<br>'Where's Ben and Jesse?' I asked as I hacked into my late morning meal, starving.  
>'They headed out on a quick hunt, thought it best to leave you be.'<br>I nodded, understanding but it still stung that they would leave me there, or was I just mad that I didn't get the chance to kill something?

'Oh.' Adams quick word forced me to look up and watch him as he pulled a bit of paper from behind the kettle, my name clearly written on it.  
>'I think one of the boys left this for you, looks like Jesses hand writing.' He passed it over, and I dreaded opening it; I hoped it wasn't some sort of apology note or worse from him.<br>'If you need me, I'll be in there.' He pointed to the study and sauntered in, shutting the door behind him.

Gulping down the coffee, I knew that there was no way that I would be sleeping easy for as many nights I would sleep, I didn't want to be trapped and hunted down by angels in my sleep. I gripped my head as it began to burn, and I closed my eyes to make it go away and sure enough it did. I couldn't even remember what happened last night; I know I dreamed, I know that the angels sent me a message through it, but it was teasing me at the tips of my minds fingertips. Not bothering about wasting my time thinking about it, I finished my food, giving half of it to Pearl and sighed at the letter.

'Should I? Hmm?' I asked Pearl, who seemed more interested in the left over egg on my plate than the letter on the table. I didn't want to read it, what if Jesse was trying to convince me that what happened was right, or what if I was going to read a novel about how he felt guilty and was sorry? I put it off for a while, doing the dishes before I picked it up, sitting comfortably on the lounge as I stared at it. Surrendering, I knew it was better to read it and get it out of the way before I wasted a day dreading about it. I unfolded the paper quietly, surprised that there were not many words on it but then I actually focused on the words, read the message that was for me alone.

_Claire  
>I know where He will be tomorrow. Meet me outside at midday.<br>T xx_

For a moment I didn't know what to make of it; He could be either Zeno or… I dropped the note, practically running up the stairs to my room, it was midday. Changing into my well-worn jeans and nearest hunting shirt, which simply means a dark olive green singlet, I laced my boots to my feet and with a quick check of my weapons bag, slung it over my shoulder and headed back down the stairs.

I poked my head into the study, seeing Adam leaning forward with his head in his hands. I wanted to go to him, comfort him and ask what was wrong but I had been waiting for this most of my life.  
>'I'm heading out Adam, won't be long.'<br>I didn't wait for an answer, only scooped my black jacket off the back of a chair and raced out the front door. Sure enough there was Tatiana, casually leaning back on the hood of her dark blue mustang.

'How did you know where to find me?'  
>Tatiana brushed creases from her white shirt and blew hair from her eyes, smiling at me as she got into the car.<br>'Jesse isn't really good at keeping his tracks hidden.'  
>Again every inch of my being was telling me to kill the bitch, to just ignore her; it could be a trap on her behalf. Not needing my jacket as the sun beat down on us; I pulled out my silver dagger, making sure she saw it as I took my seat as the passenger.<br>'Still don't trust me?'  
>'Doesn't look like it does it?'<br>Tatiana grinned, starting the engine and pulling away from the curb and making it impossible to change my mind.

The silence was awkward, more so for Tatiana as she tried a few times to start a conversation but my grip tightening on the dagger shut her up. Eventually she sighed heavily, a forceful noise from her throat and she focused on the road as we went through town after town. Soon it was my turn, nervous that I was being stupid, that if Ben and Jesse found out I went with the shifter alone, without even knowing where I was going or really knowing what the situation was that I was being driven into.

'How did you know?'  
>Tatiana didn't respond for a minute then looked at me with wide eyes.<br>'Oh, I'm sorry, we do feel like talking?'  
>I tried to keep myself calm, but my nerves were suddenly beginning to eat away at me and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself.<br>'I have been wanting to find him for years, all of my life and you show up and know where he will be?'  
>Grinning, Tatiana shrugged; 'I guess having an evil friend is a good thing.'<br>'We are not friends.'  
>Tatiana didn't seem bothered and neither was I, sitting next to a shifter with silver in my lap was a twisted feeling and my skin crawled like insects were forcing their way out from under my flesh; but I refused to scratch.<br>'Why?'

'Why what? Are we even sure we are talking about the same _he_?'  
>I looked at her, and she looked at me and instantly I knew that it was the same guy; any creature less than an angel had that fear when speaking of them.<br>Castiel, at long last I was closer to him than I had been for a long time and even though I would have liked to thank the shifter, it still poked at me that I didn't know how she knew.

'I don't know what your history is with them, but you shouldn't get mixed up in that sort of crowd.' Tatiana warned and I gave her a disbelieving look.  
>'So hanging out with shifters is a safer thing to do?'<br>'Look I'm just saying that Angels can be pricks; they don't care about humans, only when they can do something for them.'  
>I relaxed, noticing we were slowing down in a small town called St Josephs.<br>'Don't worry, I'm not here on a coffee date with them.'

The mustang pulled up in front of an empty school; looking like it had been abandoned for years. Graffiti covered its walls all the way up to the fourth floor and I dreaded to see what it looked like on the inside.  
>'Here we are, safe and sound.'<br>I got out of the car, the shifter also and she leant on the roof, eyes watching me as I put my jacket on and searched through my bag, arming myself.  
>'No thank you?'<br>'You'll get it when I walk back out alive. Coming?' I asked as I started to make my way to the entrance. Terror filled Tatiana's face and I hesitated; 'Sorry, this is where I stop, I'm just the messenger and a shifter. In an angels eye that makes me less than a molecule in a piece of dog shit.'  
>'You have a way with poetry.'<br>The shifter forced a laugh, pulling a face but shook her head, looking up at the building and shivering.  
>'I'll be here. Scream if you need me.'<p>

Giving her a glare, I turned and made my way to the un-barricaded door, tentatively taking a step inside. The building seemed stable enough and I strapped my large dagger to my back and made sure I had plenty of clips in my pocket; I knew it couldn't take down an angel, but it could slow it down. As I walked further into the building, a strange sense of unease washed over me and as I turned, everything began to shimmer, and the strip of the outside world I could see through the door was blocked unexpectedly by a wall.

Everything was elegant, it looked as though I had just stepped into a palace and I braced myself.  
>They knew I was here.<br>The shimmer continued down the hall, lights flickering to life above me and gold trimming formed patterns along the walls and the hard tiled floor became white carpet. For some reason I couldn't help myself and knelt down, running my hand over the carpet. It was soft against her hand, meaning it was actually there. Jumping back to my feet, I continued down the hall, glancing in each room as I passed by.

I felt like I had been wondering for hours, I hadn't though, but in those few minutes I had not been able to shake off this sensation and I turned around but there was no way I could get back out, I couldn't even look back in any of the rooms. The wall had closed in; the hall was no longer there and I felt my stomach curl; what was I getting into? But there was absolutely no way in hell that I would be backing down now.  
>'Are you too afraid of me?' I yelled, my voice being carried by the long empty halls, 'afraid of a girl you have to play games?'<p>

I carried on, following my gut instincts and turning down long corridors; each time the wall not allowing me to return and my gun becoming heavy in my hands as I kept it constantly braced. Every now and then I could hear something but it was so faint I couldn't even pin point it, was it because it was so quiet in here or was it something else.  
>I came to a T, only two options left to go and as I stared down each one, they were not very long, ending only a few strides down. I was going to just wait there, wait for them to come to me; I was tired of chasing after him!<p>

'_Claire…'  
><em>My head flicked to the side; at least now I knew it wasn't in my head.  
>My breath frosted in front of me and I honestly felt ice grow in my soul, gripping my heart tightly.<br>As I stared down the corridor, waiting for the voice to speak again but instead of my name or words, the chill behind me became intense and I turned, aiming at whatever was there. There was nothing, of course, and angrily I spun back around but I lost my breath.

'Claire.'  
>I didn't know what to do for a moment, it sounded and looked like my father, I couldn't pull the trigger, and I felt a sob ready to break from my throat but I swallowed it down, frowning as my finger trembled over the trigger.<br>'Castiel.' I snarled and as those blue eyes watched me sadly, I felt my rage bubble and I pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged itself in the wall, and I caught a glance of his light brown trench coat vanishing into a room and without a second thought I ran after him, trying desperately to ignore the fact that I was freezing cold, terrified of finally being in the same room as the man who ruined my life.

The room was no larger than Adams lounge room; decorated in almost a palace theme; the gold patterned ceiling and elegant portraits of Saint Michael defeating the devil. If it had have been anyone's home I would have been incredibly uncomfortable, out of place but I knew this was all a damned show; as if the Angels of heaven would meet me in a half run down building.

A large oak table was in the centre of the room but I forgot it was there was I advanced forward; Castiel standing at the other end. I tensed as I lifted my arms again, the gun aimed squarely at his head, even though I knew it wouldn't do anything yet I still didn't pull the trigger, I couldn't. Why lead me here, why now? I guess I was just making mistakes for the fact that once upon a time I had been a daddy's little girl for the man standing before me, his face anyway; I couldn't shoot any part of my father who was left.

'It's good to finally see you.'  
>I bit my lips together, dropping my arms and trying to keep my anger hidden from my face but it wasn't working and I tried to think of all the things I had planned when I was a child to say to this… thing but it all slipped away from me and all that fear and confusion I had felt that night when he turned his back on me it all came rushing back.<br>He looked exactly the same, still the same appearance and blue eyes that I remembered, that I hated.

'Likewise.' I snarled. I backed up when he advanced and I felt ridiculous, but I wasn't expecting to be trapped like a mouse in a room with no doors.  
>Castiel smiled gently, his eyes softening to something that was almost sad as he still got closer. I pressed the gun to his chest, trying to keep him away from me as my heart beat became almost unbearable.<br>'How did you find us Claire?'

My heart stopped now and I cocked my gun threateningly but Castiel didn't seemed fazed, he seemed even more concerned and I could see it in his eyes.  
>'A hunter doesn't tell her secrets.'<br>I pulled the trigger, Castiel stumbling back as I unloaded my clip into his chest. It gave me enough time to turn around, to try and find a way out but something was there, in front of me, I couldn't see it but it was there. I could feel my face trying to figure out if I was about to cry out in fear or rage. Fire; there was fire in the shape of a person and I fell back, sprawled on the floor as I tried to crawl back. My gun spun from my hands and I did my best to unsheathe my blade but Castiel clicked his fingers and it was gone and the figure was still advancing.

What did I get myself into? The guys would kill me if I died, I wouldn't put it past them to find a way to. I had to get out of here, I realised now what so many people had tried to warn me about; vengeance and having a hard head was not a good combination and it would only lead me into trouble. Well here I was, stuck in a cube with beings that didn't understand humans.  
>But I couldn't give up, I had sacrificed so much to be here, to at <em>least <em>learn why all of this had happened to me, to know that my life hadn't been a complete waste. I snarled and sat myself up, holing my ground as the being stopped moving, the flames ding down ever so slowly and Castiel moved to stand beside it.  
>'You should not have come here Claire.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Having seconds thoughts Claire? Why is Castiel worried?<br>Let me know what you think!**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

_…  
>I will not make the same mistakes that you did<br>I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard<em>.  
>..<p>

Ben Speaks

'You got your mothers hair,' Dean chuckled, sitting down with a cup of coffee, 'my eyes. Glad you turned out half decent on the eyes kid.'  
>I tried not to be insulted; I just leant back on the wall, eyes constantly flickering between Dean and the stairs, waiting for Jesse to come down so we could go.<br>'Thanks old man.'

There was a few minutes where we were both silent, Adam leaving the room and I wished he hadn't. Anger coiled itself in my stomach and I crossed my arms when Dean looked up at me. I wanted to yell at him, there was so much I could kick his ass for but I was thrown off by the fact that he was _here_, I could finally speak to him, talk to him, my father.

'How long have you been hunting for?'  
>I chuckled at the question, looking down at my feet.<br>'That's the first question you want to ask me?'  
>Dean sighed, gulping down the hot coffee before rubbing his hands together.<br>'What do you want me to ask?'  
>I glared up at him, disappointed.<br>'How about you start with; how have you been all these years without me contacting you, without half of your memories?'  
>Dean frowned now, but like the weak man I could remember he hung his head, just allowing even more guilt to be weighed onto his shoulders. Why couldn't he be a man, he finally finds out I am his son but still he doesn't know what to do.<p>

'Ben, I am sorry for what I did, but it was the only thing I could think of that would protect you and your mother.'  
>I scoffed.<br>'Fat lot of good it did, I still grew up to be a hunter, even without my memories at that time. Guess it really is in the blood.'  
>Dean stood up from the chair, anger behind his eyes now and I smirked.<br>'And Mum? I think she died of a broken heart. There was always something that was hollow in us after that, made worse with the fact I was sent off to a war. Then I returned to find her dead and a whole different war in my own backyard, one that not a lot of people know about. What have you been doing all this time?' I stepped towards him threateningly, raising an eyebrow in question, 'carrying on hunting, drinking yourself to death and sleeping with skanks? You didn't do what you did to protect us, you just couldn't live a life where you were tied down to one woman and a pathetic little runt.'

It felt to get it off my chest, but once it was said, out in the air and never able to be taken back, I felt a new weight on me and I watched Deans face twist with something caught between heartache and rage.  
>'What I did, Benjamin, has been haunting me for <em>years.<em> I knew it was wrong but I didn't have a _choice_!' he wiped at his stubbled chin and once again I felt like a small boy sitting at the kitchen table being told off for trying to sneak to a friend's place for a sleep over.  
>'This life is not one that you can easily turn on or off. You make enemies and friends, enemies that want nothing more than to hurt you in any possible way and friends that count on you, that you owe e<em>verything <em>to.'  
>He stood in front of me now, fist clenched like he wanted to hit me but he smiled, a sad laugh escaping his chest.<br>'You're just like your mother.'

I could feel my face soften as I felt reality hit me. All this time, I had wanted to be like my father, to be the best hunter out there but I realised then and there I never wanted to be like him. My thoughts turned to Claire, beautiful and someone I couldn't bear to lose; did I really want to be like Dean there? To give up on her, to bring nothing but more ache in my life?

'I'm sorry Dean.'  
>He shook his head, grabbing my shoulders tightly and pulled me to him. I was hesitant but then embraced my father, knowing that things weren't as hard to fix as I may have thought before.<br>'Me to kid; me to.'  
>Someone coughed behind us and Dean pulled away from me, Adam bringing in the coffee pot and a bottle of Beam.<br>'Good to see some things cleared up.'  
>'I think it's gonna take some time to hear all of this one's tall tales.' Dean said, jabbing a finger at me. I pushed his shoulder as he moved to help himself to a shot glass, myself peering towards Jesses room; wondering what it was exactly he was doing and pulled out my phone, dialling Claires number with no success.<p>

'Everything alright?'  
>I shook my head, Dean looking a bit concerned.<br>'Not really, no. I've been hunting a while now, but the last couple of months I've had a partner, and then a third in the last few weeks.'  
>Dean looked at Adam, who just shrugged and patted Pearls.<br>'I managed to locate Claire and Ben, brought them here for some sort of "base" rather than just driving.'  
>Raising an eyebrow, I knew that look that Dean was giving me.<br>'Claire as in a Frenchman or Claire as in a really hot stripper-'  
>'Dean!' I whined, rubbing my forehead nervously; if only he knew the half of it.<p>

Luckily I didn't need to do any more explaining; Jesse standing in front of me with eyes intense enough that I forgot everything, embarrassment replaced with cold hard fear.  
>'We have a problem.'<br>'Where is she?'  
>Jesse just shook his head, grabbing some things from the front door. Dean was sharing a glance with Adam, obviously a bit shaken by Jesses sudden appearance. As Jesse came back into the room, mumbling something about standing still, he noticed Dean and gave an apologetic grin.<br>'Dean this is Jesse Turner.'  
>'How did you… Turner?' you could almost hear his mind as it worked it over, going through his memories. 'The kid that thought popping candy and soda mixed together was deadly?'<br>Something fell over Jesse but he grinned slightly, nodding his head.  
>'One and the same. Ben we have to go now.'<p>

I left Jesse and Dean to speak, the tension tight between them and I wondered where along the lines Dean had met Jesse; was he hunting him? I scooped up my duffle bag, not sure what to be expecting so everything was coming with us. I made sure I had a knife ready and my gun loaded, throwing the bag onto my back and heading back into the room, Jesse giving me a nod.  
>'Ready?'<br>I returned the nod, standing beside him and shrugging when Dean looked at me questioningly.  
>'Claire may be in trouble.' I tried to smile and a Jesse touched my shoulder, I regrated again leaving without a proper chat with my father, but was a chat really needed? Besides, all I wanted right now was to make sure that Claire wasn't in any immediate danger; Dean and I had waited for more than a couple of years, it could wait a few more but I wasn't waiting around for something bad to happen to Claire, even if one day it meant that I ended up like my father.<br>'Catch you later?'

At that everything shifted around me, it felt like my stomach was in my throat and before I could close my eyes, we were standing outside a building. I swayed on my feet, my head slowly turning around to stare at Jesse who took a step back from me, hands out to steady me if I got too bad.  
>'I don't think I like doing that…' I gaged but the nausea in my stomach settled quickly and I rubbed my eyes, shaking my head as I made sure all of me was here, bag and guns also.<br>'Sorry, I didn't know it would be that bad for you, Claire seemed alright when-'  
>'You've done this with Claire?' Jealousy bubbled beneath my rib cage but I put up a hand to stop him from answering, instead just ran a hand through my hair that needed a haircut and marched towards the building.<p>

'Right, so Claires in here somewhere?'  
>Jesse nodded, too busy focusing on the brown building to give me a verbal answer. There were a few shops across the road behind us, the main street busy with cars and I scratched my chin; why would she be here, in daylight?<br>'You said that there was a problem…?'  
>'There is something in there with her,' he mumbled and instantly my worry grew. I knew she was tough but bloody hell, she couldn't answer her phone?<br>At that thought I called again, still no answer as I walked along the building to try and find a door but there wasn't any. I ended up back beside Jesse, confused as I watched him reach out and touch the red brick.  
>'There's no doors, what kind of building doesn't have doors?'<br>'There wouldn't be, whatever is in there doesn't want to be disturbed.'

'Alright then, care to share with the class Mr Turner?'  
>Turning back to face me, Jesse was concentrating on something but still managed to actually look at me as he gave me an answer.<br>'I think Angels have Claire.'

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me, I know it is brief and probably not what you were hoping for between Ben and Dean but when I have time I will go back over it. My head feels like it is splitting in two and my eyes being poked by needles.<br>Happy Australia day any way!**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

…_  
>When I was searching my mind<br>Just to find out if I ever defined who I am  
>Could I ever afford to consider being more?<br>.._

Jesse Speaks

I did my best to try and pay attention to Ben but whatever was going on with this building, it seemed to be drawing all of my attention, like an irritating itch that you can't reach, like having an arch enemy within your reach and all you want to do is sink your teeth into their flesh and see if they do taste any differently to humans, to break the bones in their fragile wings slowly one at a time and enjoy the grind of it in my hands then-

'Hey, Houston to Major Tom?'  
>Blinking, I took my hand off the brick wall feeling like I just got over a hangover. What the hell was that? I didn't really want to do that to Angels… did I? I mean of course I am something they want destroyed, but I didn't want them destroyed, what could I gain from that?<br>Ben was watching me with a worried look and I wiped my hands on my jeans.  
>'What did you mean Angels have Claire?'<br>'I mean that she is in there and the Angels have put… this up so they are not disturbed.'  
>'We're going to disturb them doing what?'<br>I smiled at Ben; was it a good thing that he had faith enough in me that I could get us in to stop them?  
>'Let's find out.'<p>

Ben took a couple of steps back, keeping an eye on the busy traffic and I ran my palm along the wall, searching for an original door entry. Finding one, I pressed both my hands to the brick, feeling something more, something that didn't belong. Ben still stood behind me and I knew I couldn't let him down, I couldn't let Claire down. I wasn't able to sense anything from her and I knew this had to come down or else God only knew what was happening to her.

I drew on everything I had, focusing it onto my fingers and as I felt it build, it was like seeing a piece of paper and I dug my fingers in, ripping it in half.  
>The illusion fell; the large school doors in front of me now and a shimmer rolled across the building, revealing all the other doors and windows that had been hidden from us.<br>'Wow.' Ben chuckled, clapping me on the back as I caught my breath, opening the doors carefully.

There was nothing special about the inside, just an old school and as Ben had his gun ready in front of him, scanning in each room and behind lockers in the hall I tried to focus on anything that shouldn't belong, like what was up on the first floor. Gesturing that to Ben, I jogged to try and keep up with him, taking the steps two at a time.  
>'Shouldn't there be kids here?' Ben asked when we got to the top, pulling out his phone and calling Claire again.<br>We both strained to hear a vibrate or a ringtone but it was only silence we got back.  
>The classrooms were dull, the light from grubby windows fractured by the dust in the air.<br>'Doesn't look like there have been kids here for a while. That or the janitor hasn't been doing his job.'  
>Ben scoffed, making sure to go into each room but I could sense the doubt starting to set in on him but one room caught my eyes.<p>

The door was shut, much like many others but I wasn't able to sense anything behind it. I was blocked from entering it and I nudged Ben who kept quiet, rounding on the door. Once more Ben redialled, the phone hovering over his ear but it lowered soon when ZZ Top started to play.  
>It played on for a bit but stopped abruptly and Ben nodded at me and I held my hands to the door, ready to rip this wall down as well. It was stronger than the other but I could be as well; they better not be hurting Claire in there or else I would be tasting blood.<p>

Just as I was ready to tare, I felt it vanish, dropping around my feet like water and I stepped away quickly, noticing the door handle move. Gun ready, Ben pressed against the wall behind the door and I kept my hands ready for a fight as the door swung open.  
>A familiar mop of blonde hair stepped out and I hesitated in my attack, frozen to the spot as surprised blue eyes stared up at me.<br>'Jesse?'  
>Claire didn't seem happy to see us, more angry when Ben also stepped around the door, lowering his gun as a smile spread over his face but it didn't last when Claire huffed, marching past the both of us.<p>

'Claire! Wait, what are you doing?'  
>'What am I doing, what the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?'<br>Ben raced after Claire, who seemed to be scared by something. As she disappeared down the stairs I glanced into the classroom, not sure what I should be expecting. It was just a normal classroom, the desks all lined up facing the black board but again a sensation fell over me and all I wanted to do was release my anger in any way. I could track the angels that had been in there, I could _smell _them but then I remembered that I didn't have control over everything yet and I wasn't a hunter of angels. No, I am a hunter of my own kind…  
>I admit I was an anti-Christ but did I really have to fight with myself every time something more <em>pure <em>than I was near? This wasn't normal and my hand trembled as I rubbed my eyes to try and shake this feeling. Would I ever be normal? At least be able to control myself all the time and not lose it and turn against those that wanted to help?

If I couldn't control myself, even protect myself, what good was I to Adam, Claire and Ben? They were counting on me to remain as Jesse, not some sort of demon that could destroy the world if I wanted.  
>I walked from the room, almost sad now as I thought of Zeno. He was the same as me; did he have these same feelings?<br>Is that what I might become?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys!<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

…_  
>Devil in the doorway selling any kind of hell<br>We're just coming out to play the game  
><em>_.._

Claire Speaks

'Sit, please.'  
>Without even thinking about it I found myself sitting in a chair, the table close enough to lock me in place as I glared at Castiel. Wearily I glanced at the burning figure in the corner of the room; it just stood there and I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with its presence.<br>'Help yourself, whatever it is you want, you can have it.'  
>'Should word your sentences better, angel.'<br>Castiel looked at me concerned before smirking slightly, knowing that what I wanted was to leave but of course that wasn't going to happen and I watched as a bowl of Cesar salad and beer in ice appeared in front of me, burgers following on a silver platter.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly and Castiel remained as still as a statue as he stood at the end of the table.  
>'I thought all hunters had a weakness for burgers.'<br>Repulsed, I refused to look at the food even though my stomach was growling furiously. Instead I kept my eyes firmly on Castiel who seemed to shuffle ever so slightly, dropping his gaze for a fraction of a second.  
>'Well I'm here, and obviously there is something you wish to share with me.'<br>I leant on the table, trying to come across as rude but to Angels I guess all human emotions were rude.

'We understand that you and two others are following Zeno.'  
>Did they know who they were though? I felt nervous at the thought of being friends with Jesse, mainly because the similarities between Zeno and Jesse was enough to make me worry about the thought of Jesse having an idea consume him so much like this Zeno character.<br>'What sort of name is Zeno? Is that his real name or just a super villain?'  
>'Super villain?'<br>I rolled my eyes, my hand stretching out to fiddle with the top of a beer, wanting nothing more than to drink it.  
>'Yeah you know, bad guy out to destroy the world, we come in and stop him.'<br>'So you think you are heroes?' Castiel asked curiously and it was my turn to tilt my head at him; how did he not think we were heroes? I mean it was a bit farfetched with a lifestyle like ours but Hunters do more in a fortnight than any government does for its people, the war or the police.  
>'Should be listed on my resume.'<p>

A high pitched whistle began to build in my ears and became so loud I thought it would blow my ear drums. I pressed my hands to them, desperate to block out the noise but it seemed to piece through my being and I groaned as the white noise slowly ebbed away, a voice replacing it.  
>'<em>Enough. We do not have time for these games.'<br>_I couldn't pin point the strange voices origins, but Castiel lowered his head, turning slightly to address the flame in the corner.  
>'The human torch has something to say?'<p>

'Zeno needs to be stopped.'  
>My hand involuntarily slapped the oak table, my eyes falling away from Castiel to a painting on the white wall. No shit that was what we were trying to do, but if they let me go from here on some sort of parole, we may as well just lay on our backs and let him do what he wants.<br>'Does Jesse accompany you?'  
>'I don't kiss and tell.' I growled, crossing my arms but the flames in the corner became just that bit brighter and I dropped my arms back onto the table, sighing heavily.<br>'Why do Angels care about what we do?'

'Zeno is threatening to overpower us. He has the strength and ability to tear down the host of Heaven, wipe out all its servants and perhaps even God.'  
>'Good.' I snapped, hoping it stung and it did, Castiels eyes, my fathers blue eyes looking at me as though I had stabbed him in the heart; if only it would work.<br>'We believe that Jesse Turner may be strong enough to stop him from destroying man kind and our order.'  
>I shook my head, rubbing at my temple as I stared at him. It was getting too confusing being in the same room as Castiel. My stomach was eating itself and vile in my throat; I wanted to hate him, I wanted to hurt him but was my father still in there? It was all I had left of him, just some memories and the knowledge that Castiel wore my father like a suit.<p>

'How can one guy destroy thousands of angels? Surely you all like to work together…'  
>'We believe that Zeno is creating his own army to accompany him in order to take the Throne for himself.'<br>I was lost in thought for a moment, now realising what the deformed bodies were for. Zeno was trying to make the perfect soldier, one to withstand our own defences and also that of heaven and hell. Concerned, I looked up at Castiel who seemed to nod that I was correct and I felt my worry destroy my hope even more. Even an anti-Christ couldn't take on something like that, and having two humans in the way did not make it easier for him.  
>I opened my mouth but instead of words, my phone began to ring in my pocket. It was followed by silence from the two beings in the room and when it rang for a second time, I quickly reached in to try and answer it but as soon as I read Bens name as the caller, it vanished from my phone.<p>

'What do you want me to do? Sounds like you need Jesse not me.' I growled, becoming frustrated but it was replaced with icy fear again when Castiel stepped back, the burning figure in the corner moving closer to me. Its flames licked at the floor and the carpet but nothing caught on fire and I leant back in my chair, trying to put some distance between me and it, even if it was only an inch.  
><em>'You are the most important part Claire.'<br>_The thing didn't even have a face and as it moved even closer, I looked to Castiel hoping he would do something, explain it even. I felt like a child when it looked at me, I just knew it looked at me. The voice didn't give away anything; it sounded old and young, female and male all at the same time and it confused me beyond what I thought possible.

'Me? Look, I was taught not to talk to strangers,' I shot a dark gaze to Castiel before I got to my feet, the chair no longer locked in place, 'And I have a really tight schedule, I'll leave you the number for my assistant.'  
>The torch lifted an arm, defining the side of it and it did seem human but then something followed its arm, a wing? <em>Wings?<em>  
>They spread out behind it, three pairs of long flames drowned out most of the room and I could feel its heat, warm against my skin but it became too bright and I dropped to my knees, shielding my eyes.<br>_'I am Nisroc, Seraphim for Our Lord and I demand that you show some humility and listen.'  
><em>My eyes were beginning to sting with tears but I battled with my trembling body to stand, backing away from this seraphim but there was no way I was going to back down. Searing heat made me sweat but the angry tension drowning the room ebbed, becoming light with laughter. It felt right, it felt like the seraphim, felt like Nisroc was singing.

'_If you say yes, Claire, we can stop this abomination. You can save the Kingdom of Heaven and your own civilisation.'  
><em>Now I was just down right confused and I looked past Nisroc to Castiel, who had his head hung low now. Was this why he didn't want me here? He knew that this thing wanted to wear me around like a puppet? I backed up slowly, praying that there as some door I could get out of but Nisroc turned to follow me, waiting for my reply.  
>'But I thought; he has used me before.' I said, pointing at Castiel like a student in trouble.<br>_'That is irrelevant. I am not like any other Angel, any vessel is possible for me but only one that is strong enough to contain me for a length of time. That vessel is you Claire. All you have to do is say yes and all of this can be over, you can save the world.'  
><em>'No,' I mumbled, repulsed by what I just heard, 'No! I won't be used by you bastards, ever! You have already destroyed my life,' I growled, furiously staring at Castiel who was brave enough to join in on the group discussion again.

What the Angel was saying was true, all I had to do was say yes and all of this could be over just as quick as it started but the thought of my father being trapped inside his own body, the memories of everything that has happened because of Angels, that seed of hatred and mistrust was rooted into my very soul and I would never agree to it.  
>'We can do our part and you can just keep searching the globe for someone else. Fuck someone else up, not me.'<br>A heavy anger radiated from Nisroc and it threateningly took a step closer and my mind went blank; Angels couldn't force it could they?  
><em>'I could do so many things to you, Miss Novak to make you say yes, to make you beg. Broken arms, no lungs, all sorts of terminal diseases but I won't, not yet. Whatever it is that is keeping you from forming the word yes with those lips, forget it. Think of the world, Claire, you're not a selfish person.'<em>

It disappeared before I could argue with the seraphim, it felt as if it had never been here. There was no more lingering warmth, no smoke or anything but the nervous fear I had pumping through my veins was still there.  
>'You're making this harder than it should be Claire.'<br>Snapping my head to Castiel, I crossed my arms to hide my fear from him but he knew it was there but the longer he remained in this room with me the more danger he would be putting himself into, but I couldn't keep it up.

'You didn't even let me say goodbye to him.'  
>Something in Castiels eyes made me drop my guard but the more I looked at him, there was only more reminder of my time living in a broken home with a broken mother who drove her own daughter away, reminded me of everything I could lose if I agreed with this angel. But what would I lose? There wasn't even that much of a chance that anything would happen, was there? Only I could die or Nisroc might not give me up; how many other times would it want to use me?<br>'I am sorry.'  
>'Do you even know what that feels like?' There was something haunting in his eyes now and I wondered what exactly had happened to my father with those damned Winchesters to make me lose my father?<br>'There was a time when the sorrow it brought me was almost overwhelming.'

We were silent for a minute but then Castiel waved his hand, my gun back in my hand and dagger on my back.  
>'Jimmy is happy now. He has his place in Heaven.' I nodded, feeling a tear slip free from my eye at that; now I knew that my father was well and truly dead, now I knew that it really was just the corpse of my father I was looking at.<br>'The time will come Claire when you will need to say yes.'  
>'I don't think so. Nothing will make me say "yes".'<br>At that, Castiel lowered his head and the sound of fluttering drowned out any other noise and when I glanced around, I found myself in a grubby class room, my phone ringing in my pocket.

Was I meant to be feeling sick after speaking with Angels? All I felt like doing was grabbing a bottle of whiskey and burying myself in my bed. My phone stopped ringing and gluing myself back together, I marched towards the door, pushing it open.  
>For some reason I wasn't all that surprised to see Jesse standing there, eyes wide with concern.<br>'Jesse?' at that Ben stepped around from behind the door and I admit I was happy to see them, I really was, but I didn't want them here. It confused me even more when Ben stared at me, those glass like eyes wide.  
>'You're doing that crazy eye thing again Braeden.'<br>Huffing blonde from my eyes, I stepped between them, just wanting to get out of the building.

'Claire! Wait, what are you doing?' Ben called after me and I turned in the corridor, staring at him angrily. I wasn't mad at him, but this building was making me uneasy.  
>'What am I doing, what the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?'<br>Ben was a few paces in front of me and he pointed over his shoulder to Jesse and I shook my head; I guess privacy was gone now.  
>I preferred it when I hunted alone.<p>

Ben got the idea and didn't follow me down the stairs and I slammed the doors open, gasping in the warm air as I freed my hair, brushing it around my shoulder as I paced on the old tarmac. Did I just ruin our one chance of finishing this thing? How do I tell the guys? Being the only girl in the house, I just couldn't come across as weak, but how do I tell them about my mortal fear of Angels without coming across as a selfish little girl?  
>I never thought I was selfish, but when that yellow flame ball told me that I wasn't selfish, and then Ben stepped around that door, I realised I was selfish. Right now I was the most selfish person on this planet.<p>

A whistle stopped me from wearing the tarmac even more and I glanced up, Ben hanging half out the window, a big dorky smile on his face. I lifted an eyebrow but it dropped into a forced glare when he pressed his fingers to his lips, blowing me a kiss.  
>'Cheer up Novak!'<br>I felt my heart go giddy but I tried desperately not to show it and pulled the finger at him but he just laughed, shutting the window and before I could even straighten out my thoughts, Jesse and Ben were stepping through the doors.

I was grateful that they didn't hound me for questions right now, but I knew it would come as soon as they had food in their stomachs and I would have to tell them. Something like this I couldn't keep to myself for a long time, it would eat away at me.  
>I was scared, more so than I ever had been. Right now I would rather be stuck in a room with Angels, I would rather relive Lances death then face Nisroc or Castiel again.<br>Ben and Jesse stood on either side of me, each taking my hand and I looked up at Bens face as he closed his eyes, a small smile on my face; he didn't like this new way of getting around did he?

All I could think of was what the angel had said to me; that this hunt could be over before I forgot the taste of coffee. Half of me regretted the idea of saying no but the other half shot it down and Bens hand squeezed my own. I didn't want to lose this, even for a second. I didn't want to be trapped, locked away for a war, even a minute. Did I really think I could fool myself into thinking that by doing this; I really could become some sort of hero? I could never be anything more than a pathetic hunter with daddy issues, and I was sick and tired of living a life that was dictated by those events that I couldn't be who I wanted, what I wanted to do. I didn't want to be used, it could be an invitation to be raped again by a pathetic angel, I didn't want to take the chance of anything going wrong and loosing whatever chance I had at making this life something worth living, whatever chance I had with Ben.

Did that make me a bad person?

_..  
>Way too long I've tried to be, what I could never be<br>For too long you've rolled the dice  
>but you can't control me.<br>..._

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say, I have done my homework and I am aware that Seraphims more than likely don't have names or the rules that apply to them, I'm going with my own take of the Bible and info I have gathered. If anyone has handy tips on anything you're more than welcome to share with the class<br>****Thanks for reading!**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

…_  
>Got a badge for my scars just the other day<br>Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity  
>I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road<br>like a haunting page from my history, watched a young girl cry and her mother scream  
>it's the saddest thing when angels fly away.<br>.._

Ben Speaks

As soon as we reappeared in front of a crooked staircase, I couldn't help but sway unsteadily again and roll my shoulders, marching straight over to the fridge and grabbing a beer.  
>'Admit now it's a faster way to travel? We're home in time for tea.' Jesse laughed, smirking at me as he accepted the beer I held out to him. I groaned as I gulped half of it down, grateful to have something help cool me down. My eyes watched as Claire remained still for a moment, too lost in thought to move and I was going to go to her but she dashed up the stairs before Jesse glanced over his shoulder to see what it was I was staring at.<br>'At least I don't get car sick. How the hell do you know all of you… get put back together?'

Jesse didn't answer, just walked from the kitchen to meet Adam and Dean in the lounge, who had got to their feet as they heard our noise. I thought of heading up to Claire but it was painfully obvious that she needed some time for herself.  
>I leant back on the bench, unable to take a step in either direction and I sighed.<br>Why did Dean have to be here? If I walked in there, it would be questions about everything I had done but I didn't want to speak about them, I didn't want to relive my time as a child feeling like he never belonged anywhere, I didn't want to have to tell him that his son went to a foreign country to fight a pointless war, that I had seen some things worse than any demon or monster.

'You okay?'  
>I blinked up and stared at Claire, nodding my head with a grin to reassure her.<br>'Yeah, not sure I like that whole zapping to different places.'  
>Claire smiled, accepting a beer I held out to her, tilting it in front of her in cheers. She stood there a while and I was nervous to say or do anything but Claire leant on the bench beside me, her pale skin looking almost porcelain in the setting sun and I felt angry, confused. What she did today, why would she take a risk to go speak with a couple of Angels, how did she even get there?<br>'I'm sorry Ben, for what I did today.' Claire stood straight, eyes burning into me; I was just grateful that I didn't have to ask the first question.  
>'Are you kidding?'<br>I wanted to growl at her and I made sure that my frown showed her that but I couldn't keep it up. At the end of the day she was back safe and sound, I remembered a time when I would have done anything at all to get into the same room as my father; now I just wanted to be on a different planet.  
>'You're a friend Claire, and although I may not completely understand or agree with what you did, I will always make sure that you come home.'<p>

I gently touched her arm, slipping to her elbow when she tried to turn and leave. Something flared in her eyes and I felt my heart jump a beat but I couldn't breathe as she stared at me with those eyes and I stepped closer to her, carefully and slowly like I was trying to pet a wild horse. Not that I thought she looked like a horse or anything, that would be insulting-  
>Claire allowed me to turn her, pushing her until she was trapped between the bench and myself, her hands pinned to the cold bench as I held her wrists. She was intoxicating, and I felt my throat tighten as I opened my mouth; I had no idea what I was going to say but I knew I didn't have to say anything. She moved beneath me, still that wild creature and I wasn't sure how much longer I had until she made her escape. Lowering my head, I stared at her eyes until I dropped them to her lips, edging closer. I gave her plenty of time to leave but as she lowered her eyes to mine, I knew there wouldn't be any resistance. We shared a hesitant breath, our lips so close I could feel them barely feather light against mine and only now I realised how Claire made me feel.<p>

A sharp knock on the front door burst the small bubble around us and I took a sharp step back, Claire snapping her head away from me and standing up straight. I wasn't glad that we were saved by a knock, but I knew that it was probably safer. Claire looked up at me and I just knew that she was thinking the same and she sighed, pulling her hair over her shoulder and stepping further away from me as she went to answer the door. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to steady my heart that began to beat too fast and I bit my lip, hearing movement behind me.

'How you going kid?'  
>Dean gave me a grin, one that I could tell was meant to be true but I saw that edge of guilt and discomfort. If he felt anything like I did, I was too nervous to speak about anything with him, it was uncomfortable, but at least I could stand beside him, know that he was here.<br>'Fine.'  
>I glanced at Claire as she opened the door, speaking with someone but I dropped my eyes when I felt Deans stare burn into me.<br>'You and Claire hey?'  
>'I wish.' I mumbled and Dean nudged my elbow playfully. I just looked back up to Claire again, trying to drown out my father speaking about some of the women he had fallen for that were blonde but it well and truly died in my ear as I watch a frown slowly disappearing from Claires face before she stepped aside, a familiar person walking in front of her.<p>

'Hello boys.' Tatiana grinned, taking off her jacket and tossing it over a chair. Her grin was large and fake and I crossed my arms, stepping in her path to stop her from entering the lounge room.  
>'What the hell are you doing here?' I growled, making sure I was threatening. Dean behind me seemed to get on guard and I sighed when Tatiana flicked her thin hair over her shoulder, crossing her arms also.<br>'I came to check that Claire was alright. You good baby?'  
>Claire remained behind her, not answering as I gave her a look.<br>'If we are going to have this acquaintance, shifter, there are to be no secrets'  
>'Shifter?'<p>

Both Dean and Adam sounded alarmed and I caught Jesse in the corner of my eye, and Tatiana had him fully in hers.  
>'Good to see you again Jess.' She gave him a suggestive wink and I felt Dean grab my arm, pull me back slightly.<br>'Whoa, it's not like I'm contagious or anything.' She said, narrowing her eyes on Dean.  
>'You're working with a shifter?'<br>'We didn't have much of an option, Dad.'  
>Tatiana grinned, giggling to herself as she glanced between myself and Dean.<br>'Winchesters, father and son. Amazing resemblance, I can see now how you got your good looks Benny.'

'Get out of my house.' Adam demanded, pulling out a silver knife from somewhere and Pearl stepped in to have her growl to. Tatiana raised her hands in defense, shaking her head at all of us.  
>'So much for a thank you. I give you the best lead possible and I get treated like a piece of dog shit.' She hissed and before any of us could put in a word she held up her hand, 'I am risking my life here, I'm helping you guys, you pathetic hunters and every time I show my face I get a knife pulled on me. My own <em>kind<em> won't exactly be the understanding type if I am caught so don't you dare doubt me.'

I knew that we would benefit from this, but it was going to be a trouble convincing Dean and Adam of that.  
>'What lead?'<br>Tatiana smirked, turning and stepping close to Claire, gently tucking hair behind her ear.  
>'Better ask this one.'<br>With that she showed herself to the door and as soon as that door shut, hell broke loose in the kitchen.  
>'What the hell was that?' Dean bellowed, furiously turning me to face him. I made sure I kept my face as impossible to read as he stared up at me, shorter than me by a few inches. Adam stepped around us to face Claire, demanding to know what had happened and we shared a nervous glance at each other before Dean moved to catch my attention again.<p>

'I won't allow this. It is a shape shifter, not someone named Tortilla that wants to help you.'  
>'Tatiana.'<br>'Whatever, I'm your father and-' He growled, stabbing my chest with his finger but I pushed it aside.  
>'From memory Dean, I think you gave that up.' I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to challenge it but he didn't, just stepping back as he sucked in his bottom lip.<br>'Every demon and belly crawling scum I have ever "acquainted" myself with has towards the end tried to kill me or had their own agenda.'  
>'Tatiana just wants to survive. I'm sure Adam has told you everything so far. Yes? Then you have to know that most of those belly crawling scums don't feel like lying down and dying for one man.'<p>

Dean nodded slowly, giving up and retreating into the lounge. I ran a hand down my face, furious that this was not working between the two of us. It was just hard to have a father figure suddenly when it was always just me. Besides, I was a grown man now and I didn't have to report to or obey him, it should be the other way around. This was my hunt, my hunt with Claire and Jesse.  
>Jesse put a hand on my shoulder and I sighed, grabbing another beer and following everyone into the lounge as Claire took a seat with a very heavy sigh.<p>

'Well I think we all know my history…' she didn't look any of us in the eye until Dean squinted as he looked at her.  
>'Novak? Youre little Claire Novak?'<br>She looked up and smiled, a forced grin that hinted some hatred towards him.  
>'That's me, the little girl you left without a father.'<br>Dean shrugged back into the darkness behind him, and I could feel the guilt radiate off him and I felt sorry for him. Since he got here all he had received was hate from Claire and a lack of attention and love from his son. There wasn't any time to make up for it now, if we survived this thing with Zeno then we could have as long as we need even though I felt like everything we had to say had already been said as we smiled at one another.

'Castiel was there and informed me that Zeno is trying to make the perfect soldier, one that can withstand all human attacks including all monsters, demons and angels.' She looked up at me nervously; there was something she wasn't telling us. 'He just wanted to make sure that we were doing our utmost to ensure the survival of heaven.'  
>'They aren't going to help us?' I asked and almost everyone scoffed or laughed.<br>Adam seemed to be the most stung by the thought of angels helping and reached for his bottle of whiskey under the lounge.  
>'I think I would rather trust the shifter.' He murmured before wrapping his lips around the bottle. I could understand why Jesse did it to; angels had tried to kill him for what he was, I could sense a lack of respect.<p>

'Castiel would do what he could to help.' Dean said and Claire snapped her head to him. 'Are you sure he said nothing else?'  
>I nudged his shoulder, trying to get him to stop. I could remember when Claire sat outside, almost freezing herself to death as she tried to drown the hatred she had for Castiel. Claire stood, threatening Dean before she calmed.<br>'I'm sure.'  
>With that she left the room, grumbling something about trying to find food. Jesse marched past us to help her and I sighed as I stood with my father watching my uncle drink.<br>'Why do you trust and angel rather than a shifter?'  
>Dean looked at me with disbelief.<br>'I don't. Castiel and I…we go back.'  
>Bits and pieces were coming back to me again; I could remember Dean speaking with my mother about Castiel when I should have been in bed.<br>'And Sam?'

Dean hung his head, shrugging his shoulders and accepting a drink from Adam.  
>'I haven't spoken with Sammy for years.'<br>Not that it really mattered to me, I never had anything to do with Sam and he with me, but the fact that Sam and Dean fell apart after years of being such close brothers, it tore me in two as I thought of Claire and what almost happened in the kitchen.  
>'I'm sorry.'<br>Dean just smiled weakly, heading into the kitchen to grab a bowl or reheated spaghetti. I took my time, Adam watching me with knowing eyes and I rubbed my eyes; it had been a long day and all this heaven and hell and monster and the end of the world was starting to eat away at me.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quick and quiet, most of us lost in our own small worlds, myself trying to make some effort to engage everyone is some sort of conversation but it always died down after a short time.<br>I had been heading into the lounge with Adam and Jesse when we paused, Dean and Claire chatting away and I heard the words sorry and forgiven. I was glad that things were alright between the two of them, I just wished it could be that easy between him and me, maybe it was and I just couldn't see it. At least there were some laughs as we drank Adams house dry of anything with alcohol, I suppose when everyone is pissed enough all worries seem to be insignificant but they hover around in the silence. I didn't feel like drinking, and Claire didn't either as she said good night; a smile on her face. I wasn't far off as Adam began to snore, Jesse zapping him to bed and Dean made himself comfortable on the lounge, asleep before I could even say good night to him.

Gradually I made it to the kitchen, gulping down some water to rid the horrid after taste of beer. At least it was cooler tonight, the heat lingering inside but pleasant. After making sure all the lights were switched off, I managed to find my way to the stairs. I wasn't tired and I wasn't too keen on lying awake with my thoughts plaguing me.

I reached the top of the stairs, conflicted with everything that was going on. Angels, return of my father, the end of the world and Claire…  
>I felt my heart leap to my throat as I looked towards her room, seeing her leaning on the bed, her feet slack on the floor. Did she fall? Pass out, or worse?<br>Concerned I rushed over to her, not caring as I slammed the door open fully and dropped beside her, trying to pull her face around to mine.  
>'Claire! Are you alright?'<br>I was met with laughter and Claire pushed hair from her eyes, enough for me to see the confusion in them.  
>'I never thought I would see the day when praying is dangerous.'<p>

I grinned, not really sure what I had been thinking and leant back, resting my arm on the bed casually, laughing lightly.  
>'You were praying?'<br>'Yes, sometimes it is the only thing that keeps me going to the next day.'  
>Claire chuckled weakly with me, patting my cheek before she stood up. Looking up at her from the floor as she stood over me… she was beautiful.<br>I stood slowly, a simple breath away from her again, I could smell her, I could _see _her as she locked eyes with mine, the intenseness of those blue eyes making it impossible to read what she was thinking. I wanted nothing more than to lean in, pull her too me; this was torture but I resisted when Claire dropped her gaze from mine, clearing her throat and pulling at her baggy t shirt. Stepping back instantly, I averted my eyes when I realised she was only wearing a pair of underpants; pale legs standing nervously and I battled with myself to not stare at them. Christ, it wasn't the first time I saw a long pair of perfect legs, but then again, none of them ever had been on Claire.

'You're looking away?'  
>'Yes, sometimes it is the only thing that keeps me…' I lost my train of thought when Claire moved, I thought she was moving closer to me like a teenage boy facing his ultimate crush; frozen to the spot and just thinking of all the things that could possibly happen but with the possibility of it happening being like alive when human kind finally did reach out into space and find a race of Vulcans.<br>Did I really just think that? How did I ever get a girlfriend? Oh, that's right, I didn't, just strangers for one night.

Snapping back to reality, I smiled stupidly as Claire was pulling back the covers of the bed, watching me with those hawk eyes.  
>'Keeps you…?'<br>'From being stupid. I'll go now, night.' I was so ready to be down the stairs and out in my car for the night, half way over the threshold when I heard something that I never thought would pass her perfect lips.  
>'No, stay.'<p>

I turned on the spot slowly, unsure if I imagined it but she was there, kneeling on the bed. With a delicate hand she patted the mattress. I raised an eyebrow, now suddenly uncomfortable, not because Claire Novak was asking me to stay with her, patting the bed beside her but because… I have to stop thinking.  
>Claire gave a nervous laugh, looking away from me as she spoke.<br>'I'm scared.' She admitted and everything lifted from my shoulders and I relaxed my stance. 'I haven't had a good night's sleep for a while, and I found out that my father is truly dead.'  
>'And sharing a single bed with me will help?'<br>Claire glared at me but it was weak and she dropped them back down to her hand.  
>'It's a queen single, and I just don't want to be on my own.'<p>

I gave it some thought, not really who am I kidding, a friend was in need some company and being the gentleman that I was, I was going to provide it.  
>Closing the door, I rubbed a hand through my hair; looking for a chair or something but there wasn't one so I dropped myself onto the floor, stealing one of her pillows. Kicking my shoes off, I yawned and leant back against the bedside table, my head sinking into the pillow.<br>Claire made herself comfortable on the bed, rolling onto her side to face me. Looking up, I didn't know what to say so just grinned, hoping that my back wouldn't ache from this; I may end up sprawled out on the floor anyway.

'Do you still see it sometimes?'  
>I opened one of my eyes, staring up at her sad face, wanting her to turn the light out.<br>'See what?'  
>She was lost in thought, her eyes utterly focus on her hand and instantly I knew what it was she was talking about.<br>'I wake up sometimes, feeling it everywhere and I can never seem to get it off. I can make myself a cup of coffee or cleaning my gun and it's just _there._' Her voice cracked and I turned slightly, wanting to comfort her in some way but I guess the best way was just to listen. She looked at me, and I was going to speak but she laughed, so light and carefree that I smiled as well.

'Oh my god I feel like a teenager at a slumber party.' She slapped a hand to her forehead, eyes closed as she turned away from me. I knelt beside the bed know, leaning my elbows into the tough mattress and stared at Claire, taking her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips. She stilled at this, eyes wide and sharp, watching my every movement. I noticed Lances glasses on the bedside table and I looked back at her, shaking my head with a smile.  
>'The blood doesn't go away Claire; but there are some things you shouldn't blame yourself for; Lance, your father. Besides, you got Jesse and me now to annoy you so you can forget.'<br>Kissing her fingers, I stared down at it, stroking it gently and Claire turned her eyes from her hand to me. She grabbed my hand, linking our fingers together and pulling, rolling onto her back and encouraging me up onto the bed, enough so that I was on top of her.

'There was nothing romantic about that.' I chuckled, trying to hide my nerves, my eagerness, my everything.  
>'Oh? So if you wanted to be romantic, should I knick you out now and we try again later?'<br>I smiled, pretending to wince at her smug smirk.  
>'No, if I wanted to be romantic, I would…' I nestled myself more comfortably against her, 'I would say that you make my heart go crazy every time I see you, that bluebirds would sing to me about you as I skipped merrily down the lane with my shot gun over my shoulder.'<br>Claire laughed, shoving at my shoulder and I put my hand beside her shoulders, holding myself up off of her. I wish I had more teenage slumber parties like this.  
>'But you wouldn't like that.'<br>'No? I might like the image of you skipping down a lane with Mother Nature singing to you about me.'  
>'Oh yeah?' I laughed, nudging her with my hand playfully but I don't know what came over me. I don't know what I was doing here in Claire's room, lying on top of her, friends didn't do this, partners didn't do this, <em>hunters <em>did not do this and yet, fuck the rules.

I gently lowered myself down, my hand slowly tracing her jaw line and cupping her cheek, giving her my complete attention as I brought my face closer to hers, the skin of a tooth distance away from her lips.  
>'No, you'd want this. Intimate… control.'<br>Claire moved beneath me, her breath faster but I stayed as I was, simply staring at her, waiting to see if I was right. It wasn't a game, I knew that, but I didn't know what else it could be.

Sure enough, Claire wrapped arm around my neck, her hand gripping my hair tightly and pulled my face that impossible distance to hers, our lips crashing together. I think I was expecting thunder and lightning and Gods voice to bellow that this was wrong, but nothing happened and I smiled as Claire shifted, trying to pull herself on top of me. I growled though, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bed, Claires gold hair around her face and she seemed to hesitate. Claire dropped her eyes and I thought for a moment that maybe I got it wrong, maybe Claire actually was a soft romantic but when she looked back at me, it was with another kiss.  
>This raw resistance, the primal struggle for control, I smiled at the challenge and decided I would surrender that easily to it or to Claire.<p>

Whatever we were doing right now, it was like walking on eggshells, what would come of this? If anything did come of this, I would make sure we walked out from everything unburnt and together.

_..  
>You can be strong tonight<br>Love makes you sad it's alright  
>No one could ever worry half as good as you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG GUYS I am so sorry that turned out sooo corny but I just like to type whatever it is that the characters yell at me, blame them.<br>And just a warning that the chapters are going to go a bit out of sync.**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

…  
><em>But honestly your killing me,<br>sick of us wasting time  
>I took your heart, and tore it apart<br>watching us die tonight  
>..<em>

The Seraphim made sure that Claire Novak was never too far from its sight.  
>Not that it enjoyed wasting time waiting for the incompetent being to mutter one of the easiest words in the English language, but it didn't have anything else to attend to, not while in this form.<p>

It had tried to do what Claire had demanded it to do, to find someone else and it had. The young man seemed overly eager to help save the world, but he had leapt into something he didn't know and the seraphim didn't know that taking a form for a lesser angel would result in it slowly rejecting it. Skin began to peel away in the middle of a battle field, demons taking advantage of the situation or on orders from Zeno to attack a group of angels that were gathered to prepare some sort of defence. As the flesh of the meat suit cracked and split, Nisroc found it too difficult to regenerate quick enough to sustain its presence. Ultimately the male died, but Nisroc knew it was at least for a cause; now it knew that only two people in the entire earth had the vessel that could contain it for longer than a day; an elderly woman from India who would never go against her beliefs and Claire Novak.

The human girl confused Nisroc; there were so many emotions involved in such a simple task. It prayed to God for guidance, having thought that by having Castiel as a partner would help it understand the way humans were and help it ultimately achieve what it had come to earth for, but Castiels presence seemed to make things even more complicated and now the seraphim was worried there was no more time. This whole experience was overwhelming, not once in all the years since the beginning had a seraph left its place to walk among humans, it just didn't happen that way. Then again, there had never been a threat like this Zeno scum, scum with the power to overthrow the throne of heaven and lay waste to all of its servants.

Angels had already died, attempts to capture or kill Zeno when he was least prepared but even if he wasn't, his slaves were and it wasn't long before there was nothing left of the angel, vessel or charred wings on the ground. Things were becoming desperate, the fear of failing the Lord and all that it represented was crippling, and this feeling that Castiel had explained as anger was beginning to become unmanageable. Even more so when Nisroc heard a prayer leave her lips, hanging onto every word for one of them to at least be a yes, but it was one that deterred Claire even further from the right path; a prayer for Angels to carry her love and sorrow for her father.

So Nisroc remained where it was, hovering above mankind as it watched and waited, hoping that somehow the angels of fate would put things right and Claire Novak would say yes.

* * *

><p>The air was warm, almost too warm to breathe but neither Ben nor Claire were worried about breathing, it was the last thing on their minds.<p>

Claire had given up on it a while ago, every time she did manage to catch it, Ben would steal it away with a kiss on her lips or from a firm touch on her flesh. It seemed to be a struggle, some sort of primal fight as Ben fought to keep a top of Claire, to slow her down as she moaned, growling at Ben to submit.

Clothes were lifted off franticly, even that slight separation of contact unbearable. Once everything was laid bare, Claire took the time to catch her breath, nervously waiting for some response from Ben as his eyes traced over every line, every inch of her. All Ben could do was smile and pull her arms away from covering herself, leaning down to touch and kiss, to simply commit every part of her to his memory and Claire was doing the same. Even in the dark, the smallest amount of light was enough for them to see, after all they were hunters and trained to see anything in complete darkness.

That fact made the situation difficult as Claire traced over Bens chest, feeling scars mar his firm chest and she was sure he could feel all of hers. She couldn't say anything though, she didn't know what to say but her mind was racing with everything that was and would always be unspoken. Ben watched her with those wide eyes and Claire moved beneath him, tempting him to continue but the hesitation was like lightning through them, something that almost made them ache.

In those moments, Ben was consumed with the fear that this would only end in heart break. His father was haunted by making the mistake of trying to live a normal life with the woman he loved, his mother shattered by the constant struggle of emotions; he didn't want to end up like that. He kept trying to tell himself as he stared down at Claire that this would be different, this wouldn't end but that was what terrified him; this wasn't a one night stand, he didn't want it to be.

Claire smiled up at him, biting at his arm to bring him back to reality and decided that one night of guilt and shame could be put aside. Whatever they decided, even if she did wake up and regret her actions tonight, at least she knew that if she died tomorrow she spent at least one night feeling that this was right. Claire was too afraid to say that to him and their breaths both returned to them, caresses slow but firm enough to keep alight whatever they had started. With a gentle smile, Claire brought Bens face down to hers and Ben gently bit at her tongue, holding her hair so she leant back, moaning as he drank in her face, her blue eyes locking with his and in that moment Ben and Claire knew that there was nothing that could possibly tell them that this was wrong.

..  
><em>Everything will be alright<br>I'm watching us die tonight  
>…<em>


	39. Chapter 39

…_  
>My eyes burn as I bury how I'm feeling<br>close my eyes, it's my life that I've been stealing  
>If it's so right why do I feel a sense of longing?<br>I had it all and yet I thought that something missing  
>something's missing<br>.._

Jesse Speaks

It wasn't difficult to know what was going on a few doors away from my own. Not that they were loud or anything, but I didn't see or hear thing the way normal people would. It was just a feeling that crawled like fog under my door and I sighed, my thoughts racing too much for me to relax.  
>I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't jealous but it would just be another lie to add to the collection I already had pooling in my gut.<p>

Knowing that laying there was only going to leave me with a headache in the morning; I tossed the blanket aside and thought about where I could go. Too depressed to head anywhere else, I got to my feet and in a blink of an eye I was standing in front of Adams liquor cabinet. Was this what was going to happen to me? Become a lonely old drunk like Adam that depended on someone else to make sure that they received a proper meal, the roof kept from leaking and that they didn't choke on their own vomit as they woke up screaming in the middle of the night, terrified that they were still in hell. It scared me to remember those nights that I tried to convince Adam that he was safe, that even though I smelt like a demon, that my eyes were black, I was someone to trust.

It had taken some time but we got there in the end and truthfully I wouldn't have changed it for anything but I just wished that Claire and I had more trust, maybe things would have been different for us.

I had the power to change it.  
>The dark feeling crept up on me and I let it sear in my mind for a moment, enough to the point I was so ready to do it. My head ached and I tried to rub away the feeling; the world didn't need another monster. Like any other girl, they would have to wait for their mister right, but any guy? What did they have to wait for?<br>Grabbing a bottle, I stared down at the label and wondered if this well and truly who I was as a person. I hit one small bump in the road and I am ready to throw everything away for my own selfish wants? No, I would get over it.

'You know you could pour me another drink rather than stand there and stare at it.'  
>I spun around, surprised and felt my senses lock onto the person in the chair. Instantly I felt the hair on my neck rise and the shifter giggled, turning on the lamp on the desk.<br>'How long have you been there?' I growled, watching her intently as she lifted her feet onto the desk, swirling the bronze liquid in the glass.  
>'Long enough.'<p>

I snarled as Tatiana smiled at me; despite the fact I knew she was a shape shifter, if I didn't know that I would have considered this here now as a beautiful woman. Tilting her head, she pointed up the stairs and I felt part of myself drop as that feeling crept in again.  
>'Thought you would have joined in, you being all best buddies and what not.'<br>'What are you doing here?' I snapped, but Tatiana knew it was an empty threat. Lifting her feet off the desk, she sat up properly and pushed forward another glass, gulping down the last of hers.  
>'You owe me a drink.'<br>As much as I wanted to alone, I welcomed the offer and pulled a chair around to face the desk, pouring some more whiskey into my cup and filling up Tatiana's.  
>I swallowed it down in one go, pouring myself another glass quickly and sat back in the chair, favouring the familiar burn of the alcohol and not missing Tatiana give a playful smile.<br>'How did you get in?'  
>She shrugged, pulling brown hair over her shoulder and there was something different about her, small things like her features had changed, more soft and her eyes were now an intense blue, staring right at me. How many times did she shift since we last saw her?<br>'I'm a serial killer, monster;' she corrected herself and I flinched as she spat out the word, 'this house is like opening a child's doll house.'

There was a thick silence between us but I couldn't help but feel as though I needed to interrogate her, not kick her out of the home she broke into. Eyes watched me over the rim of the glass and I held that stare, wondering what had come over me.  
>'Why did you kill all those people?' I asked, Tatiana lowering her glass and pointing a long slender finger at me with a dark smirk.<br>'Couldn't you just go in here,' she chuckled, stabbing her nail to her temple, 'and get everything you wanted to know?'  
>It was my turn to smirk around the glass at her, 'Of course I could, but where is the fun in that?'<br>She looked at me carefully now, like I was something she suddenly wasn't sure about and I chuckled myself, enjoying the power I had over her.

'Can I ask you something?' I cleared my throat, pouring another drink for the both of us. Tatiana sat up in the chair now, leaning on the desk as she sipped.  
>'Let me guess,' she sighed heavily, holding up a hand and lifting a finger for each point, 'why am I helping you guys? Why would I betray my own kind for a bunch of hunters that only threaten me every time I try to help? What would I gain from killing dozens of people? Am I going to betray you?'<br>'Will you?' I snapped at the last one and she grinned toothily at me, pretending to look stung.  
>'And have no friends?' she gave me a tut-tut and tipped back her glass; if we kept drinking like this Adam would well and truly be out before we could refill. There was something painful in her eyes and I was unsure about it but then she laughed, a soft sound for something I knew could rip apart people with a playful smile.<br>'Did that answer your question?'  
>'I was just going to ask what it was like to shape shift.'<br>She laughed, tossing her head back and thin hair framed her face a way that cast odd shadows over her face and I couldn't help but stare.

'What does it feel like to change my form…' she coughed around a mouthful and liquor and licked her lip, staring at me with a face that slowly fell into something sad.  
>'Regretful. It feels like, peeling your flesh just like some of my ancestors did. Luckily I don't have to deal with gooey left over flesh, I can just have millions of blades digging into my body so that I can wear someone else face to hide my own.'<br>I didn't know how to reply, I never realised that a shifter could have such feelings and after a minute of awkward silence I chuckled, Tatiana getting defensive.  
>'You find <em>that<em> funny?' she grinned, laughing herself but it was dry and as soon as I was quiet, she took the chance to strike back.  
>'So Jess, can I call you Jess?' I never liked my name shortened to it but I didn't answer, just stared at her. The corner of my vision was going hazy; I didn't realise I would tire so quickly.<br>'Why are you here? Why are you a hunter?'  
>'What? You think I should be out there causing havoc like everything else?' I was getting angry but Tatiana reached out and grabbed my hand, her face soft as she shook her head at me.<p>

'Of course not, what I mean is…' she licked her lips again, eyeing me as her thumb gently rubbed mine and it surprisingly didn't take that much effort to keep me from snatching it away from her.  
>'You could be like some sort of superhero, except you're tip toeing around here pretending to be a normal human.'<br>'And here you are, a monster trying to be the superhero.'  
>She took her hand back slowly and I felt my head become light; the alcohol must have gone straight to my head and I blinked a few times, trying to keep my composure; there was no way I was nodding off with a shifter in the house.<p>

'Two of a kind I suppose.' She smiled and I grimaced as I smiled back at her; this was a shifter I was enjoying a drink with, not a human being.  
>'Something wrong…?' She actually sounded concerned but I just waved it off, refusing a new glass Tatiana poured for me<br>'What, don't like the idea that somewhere down the line we are the same? Or is it this?' she stood slowly, moving non aggressively as she leant across the desk. My eyes couldn't help but look down, her tight shirt not leaving much for me to imagine. There was a smirk on her face as she noticed but I flinched away. 'My offer still stands, if you want me to be a certain goldy-locks.'  
>I grabbed her wrist before she began to shift, her eyes wide with the uncertainty if it was a threat.<br>'No, I like you as you are.'

I wished I could have swallowed those words back but it felt good to be able to make at least a half woman smile. There was something about the way Tatiana moved around the desk, leaning on the back of the chair, arms draping over to my shoulders and playing with the zipper.  
>'I know this great bar not far from here; open late, live music. If not we could stay here and-'<br>'Where's the bar?'  
>Tatiana stood back, scooping up her jacket and slipping it on as I got to my feet, swaying slightly. Something felt off, I could feel it and I glanced around the corner and upstairs, checking that everything was still alright.<br>'It's only about fifteen minutes down the- Whoa!' she yelped, leaning back away from my hand as I held it out, ready to touch her shoulder. I raised an eyebrow and she just laughed, jingling car keys in front of me.  
>'I ain't being zapped anywhere. Besides, I don't think you're right to drink and fly.'<p>

Sighing, I followed Tatiana out to the car, slipping my sneakers on and grabbing my jacket; it was just a bar, and this wasn't a date. The air was a lot cooler now and it slapped my cheek, waking me up from my sudden drowsiness, but I still couldn't think straight. I made it to the dark blue Mustang, smiling back at Tatiana as she gave me a wink and got into the car. Dropping myself into the passenger's seat, I sighed and stretched back.  
>'So what was-'<p>

A sharp pain burnt through my neck and instantly I grabbed at it, screwing my face up as I turned to Tatiana, who was lowering a needle back into a container. I knew it, I knew something was wrong and I groaned, trying to will myself back to my room or even stumble from the car but Tatiana made sure the doors were locked. I could feel whatever it was that she injected me with spread through my body like wildfire, reaching my arms and chest in no time.  
>'Tia,' I forced out, furious at her and as I was slipping into nothingness, I thought I saw regret in her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if Tatiana wanted to do that, heck she liked him more than she should. The last thing she wanted to do was have him unconscious beside her as she drove. The street lights passed over the car like some sort of thriller movie scene; the criminal disappearing from the scene of the crime with the victim… this was just how they were.<p>

Constantly she would look across to him, making sure he was still there, still breathing and she bit her lip hard enough that it bled. Why did it have to be Jesse? Why did she have to start desperately wanting to be something more than a shifter?  
>She had done so much wrong in her life, she could see that now but was it too late? Here she was, betraying the people that had trusted her, that didn't welcome her but had still reframed from killing her the moment she stepped through with the offer to help. They would kill her if they got their hands on her now; but that was far from her mind; it would be worse if she didn't do as Zeno told her.<p>

That "man" scared her beyond belief; she had seen what he was capable of, had felt his own brutality of making a mistake or betraying him. Tatiana had no choice but to join him, for now. She just hoped that Jesse would be alright at the end of this, she really did like the awkward anti-christ but for now, she would have to continue being the only thing she has known and trusted; being a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuun, what is going to happen to Jesse?<strong>

**thanks for your patience and for reading :)**

**Silver-kirin**  
><strong>xXx<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

__…_  
>We knew this day would come, we knew it all along<br>How did it come so fast?  
>This is our last night, well it's late and I'm trying not to sleep<br>Because I know that when I wake I will have to slip away  
>..<em>

Claire Speaks

It was nice to wake up comfortably warm, not feeling like I needed more sleep or like I had slept too much.  
>Sun light pierced through the blinds and straight into my eyes and I groaned, trying to roll over. Beside me Ben grunted and I froze; our legs too tangled to roll myself over; one of my arms hooked around Bens and his hand dangling in front of my face. I shuffled closer into his chest, sighing as I felt more comfortable than I ever had in this bed. It was early, too early to get up on a day off and besides, Bens soft snoring was hypnotising.<p>

Last night was still playing over in my mind; at least I didn't wake up from a nightmare. I could feel a smile on my face as Ben shifted, his face dropping to the back of my neck. This was the first morning that I was actually staying with a lover, going to wake up with them rather than try and sneak out before things got awkward. How many times had Ben done the same thing? Would he try and sneak out when he woke? I hoped not, but I tried to move too much, keep quiet just to see if he did.  
>He wouldn't regret this would he? Would I?<br>Things were getting too comfortable here, this house becoming too familiar and the faces too acquainted. Everything could go so horribly wrong in a second and it made me nervous to think that if we went our separate ways, it would hurt more than losing them.

Bloody hell, it was just sex! Why did I have to over think everything? We were hunters and we were starved of some sort of affection. He was hot and I liked to think I was decent on the eyes; that was half of it, it had to be more than half. Besides, I couldn't sneak away now, not when I couldn't be on my own, who knew where that angel was or what they would do to make me say yes. The more I thought about it, the more I knew that there was nothing that would make me say yes; angels didn't help us on any other hunt or crisis, just because they were at risk as well didn't mean we would work any faster than we could.

A kiss on the back of my neck brought me back and I smiled as Ben chuckled, his hand moving to gently hold my shoulder. I felt happy, all thoughts gone suddenly and I rolled onto my stomach, feeling my hair fall in a tangled mess. His fingers played in the strands, turning onto his side and pressing his back along the wall. I was close to the edge of the bed, two people seemingly being the max and I giggled as Ben blinked his eyes clear a few times.  
>'Morning.' He said lazily and I sank my head deeper into the pillow to hide a blush, mumbling a morning back. Ben stretched, the blanket pulled further down my back and I watched as his eyes scanned down my bare skin. What was he thinking when he looked at me? When I looked at him… I couldn't think.<p>

Timidly Ben moved closer, a hand either side of my body as he kissed the back of my neck. I just laughed quietly, wondering what the hell he was doing as he moved down my back, kissing softly and dragging his lips along scars I knew that were on my back. Leaning on my elbows, I turned my head slightly as Ben stroked a finger along one particular scar; I could feel it tingle up to my shoulder.  
>Ben didn't ask, and I thanked him for that; I didn't ask about all of his. It was just part of the job and there was no need to bring up old stories, even his just touching it I could remember the feel of the blade pierce my skin.<br>His hand moved to my side and I couldn't help but laugh; his feather light touch ticklish. Ben had a smile grow on his face that really made me blush and I buried my face into the pillow to try and smother my laugh as Ben took it upon himself to tickle me.

We struggled for a bit, myself trying to return the favour but there was nothing soft on Ben to be tickled, only getting a reaction when I dragged my nails across his naval. He groaned, not wanting to surrender and tried to roll atop of me but I snarled playfully, somehow managing to get on top of him. I wasn't sure when the struggle had stopped but I kept my grip tight as Ben caught my lips.  
>Tearing away to catch my breath, I laid my head on his chest and felt him kiss my forehead.<br>Part of me was reminding myself that this was too intimate, that I should get up and try to carry on like this was just simply what it was.

'What's wrong?' Ben asked, and I stared down at him, wanting to tell him everything that was bothering him. Angels were wanting to possess me like demons, I'm terrified of losing you because I like you more than anything or anyone I have ever come across?  
>'Nothing.' I gave him a convincing grin and just relaxed on him, sighing contently when he wrapped his arms around me. We were like that for however long; neither of us wanting to be the first to let go, I know I didn't want it to end because I didn't know when we would get to do this again; just near each other and sharing everything we were.<p>

Ben ran his fingers through my hair, getting my attention and I dreaded what he was going to say; I felt my heart go cold and heavy in my chest.  
>'You're not too hot are you?'<br>I felt relieved and slumped against him, proving a point that I was comfortable.  
>'Oh yeah that's right, you're the girl that loves the heat.'<br>I pushed myself up so I could lean over him.  
>'Sorry would you prefer to be cold?'<br>'No, I-' we both laughed, Ben looking a little stressed, 'I don't know what to talk about.'  
>I shook my head, kissing him quickly as I made myself more relaxed against him.<br>'Don't say anything.'

I was about to lower my head back onto his chest when there was a knock on the bedroom door. We looked at each other like sprung teenagers; Ben nervously trying to duck behind me. Before I could get them to wait, the door was opened and I tugged the blanket up to cover my chest.  
>'Are you still here Clai-'<br>Dean and Adam froze in the door way, myself trying to give a convincing yawn.  
>'Sorry Claire, good morning, we just Ben and Jesse are missing…' Pearl ran into the room, yapping as she tried to lick my face.<br>'Jesses gone?' I wasn't too concerned at first, he always popped off to wherever it was he went but I hoped it had nothing to do with me choosing Ben over him would it? He wouldn't be that petty…?

'He's normally fed Pearl by now…' Adams speech slowed as he noticed my bare shoulder and I bit my lip as Ben moved behind me, looking over my shoulder to his father and uncle. My cheeks burnt and Adam adverted his eyes, mumbling an apology and calling Pear.  
>'At least we know Bens doing alright.' Dean chuckled, giving Ben the thumbs up. I rolled my eyes, elbowing Ben as he gave Dean the thumbs up back and pulled the cover completely over my head.<br>'We'll leave you guys be a little _longer_ if you like…'  
>'Dean!' Ben groaned and finally the door shut, myself too humiliated to come out from under the covers.<p>

The bed wobbled a bit as Ben lifted the blanket off me, kissing my cheek and getting off the bed. Groaning I pulled the sheet over me again, keeping it off my face so I could watch as Ben tugged on his pants, muscles flexing as he slipped on his shirt.  
>'Sorry about Dean.'<br>I sighed, that was going to be a fun breakfast chat. Hello Mr Winchester, I'm not actually dating your son but we're hunters so you know; things happen.  
>'He seems pretty… juvenile…' I looked up at him, nervous that I had just insulted his father but Ben also laughed, nodding his head and sitting on the end of the bed.<br>'Dean only has good intentions, don't worry about him.' He raised an eyebrow at me and I returned it. 'Not going to get dressed?'  
>'I'm waiting for you to leave.' I said, uncomfortable standing in front of him naked. He chuckled, almost disbelieved and I just widened my eyes.<br>'What? It's not like I haven't already seen everything, twice.'

I sat up, slapping his shoulder as I remembered my incident at the hospital and I frowned at him.  
>'That's not the point…' I hissed and smacked his hand away as he tried to pull the blanket down from me.<br>'I thought we could be past that.' He chuckled, trying to neaten his hair as he stood up and pulled out some clothes from my bag for me, tossing them over. I glared at him and he shrugged.  
>'I sleep with you and now you dress me?' I kept my tone playful and Ben began to stalk over to me, leaning on the bed as he tried to steal a kiss from me. I bit his bottom lip and he laughed, cupping my cheek softly.<br>'Get dressed and then we can go see where Jesse is, unless he is in here… under the bed maybe?'  
>'You're horrid!' I growled, hitting him with the pillow. Ben yelped, jumping back and defending himself.<br>'I wouldn't be so horrid if you just got dressed. Maybe I should strip again.'  
>Trying to hold my laugh, I snickered at him and pointed to the door.<br>'Get out.' Ben began to take another step towards me, dancing as he pulled at his shirt but I threw the pillow at him and he laughed, shutting the door behind him after he ran out the bedroom.

It was quiet in the room now and I sighed, slapping my hand to my forehead as I fell back into bed. I couldn't help the goofy smile that was on my face; my cheeks were starting to ache. I touched my lips, I could still feel Bens ghost like on them, my neck, all over. Rolling over, I felt my smile drop when I saw Lances glasses and for a split second, I was sure I saw those bright eyes behind them. I had given Lance up for Ben, Lance of all people, what was happening to me?

Pushing everything aside, I knew I at least had to get up and have a shower but I think the water barely touched me before I was out and dressed, platting my hair.  
>As I stepped out from the bathroom, I could hear concerned chatter from the kitchen and I looked towards Jesse's room, wondering where it was he would have nicked off to. In a time like this, with an enemy so strong it wasn't the wisest thing to be going off on your own, cambion or not. Then again I was one to talk, toying with the emotions of my two hunting partners.<p>

I had to admit though; my guilt wasn't as heavy on me as I thought it should be. Feeling satisfied, I made my way down the stairs, disregarding a sick heavy feeling lingering above me.

_..  
>And when the daylight comes I'll have to go<br>but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
>cause in the daylight we'll be on our own<br>tonight I need to hold you so close  
>…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, pretty uneventful chapter but things are going to start picking up pace very quickly.<strong>

**SilverKirin  
>xXx<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

…  
><em>Take a breath, take it deep<br>Calm yourself, he says to me  
>If you play, you play for keeps<br>Take a gun, and count to three  
>..<em>

Ben Speaks

As the door clicked shut behind me, I noticed that even the air seemed different; it was heavier with responsibility. I hesitated heading down the stairs, not really embarrassed to face my uncle and father but that heavy feeling sank into my blood and coursed through my body, almost crippling me.

Rinsing my face off in the bathroom, I neatened my hair and stared at my reflection. Last night was incredible, and one of the best night sleep I had for months so why was I feeling the way I did; it was just sex. I quickly moved to my room, changing my clothes and rubbing my stomach as it rumbled hungrily. As I was leaving, something dropped from my bag suddenly and I paused, my "spidey senses tingling". I must have just been too alert, a bit too jumpy because it was only my silver cross that fell to the floor.  
>The silver cross sat there, screaming at me to pick it up and I slowly scooped it up, wrapping the chain around my wrist and held it tight.<p>

Finally I headed down the stairs, going straight for the kitchen in the hope of getting some quick breakfast but was only met with staring eyes. Dean had a large grin on his face, trying to hide it with a cup of coffee but Adam was watching me with eyes that were more father like.  
>'Good morning Ben.' Adam said deeply, watching me intently as he dropped some bread into a toaster.<br>'Morning.'  
>'Sleep well?' Dean chuckled and I held the urge to pull the finger at him. Adam cleared his throat, almost slamming a cup onto the table for me.<br>'Something wrong Adam?'  
>'What did you do to Claire last night?'<br>I didn't take the seat at the table, instead glanced between the two of them.  
>'I don't know if you'll be comfortable with the detaisl...' the look did not lessen and I held my hands up slightly in my innocence. 'Don't worry, it was consensual.'<br>'Didn't you think how it would affect others around you?'

I put my hand on my hip, bitting my lips together as I thought about Jesse. He was a big boy, he would come and speak to me about it wouldn't he rather than running away like a toddler that had his stuffed toy taken. Claire wasn't a stuffed toy and I didn't steal her from anyone but that wasn't the point… I had to shut up.  
>'Jesse wouldn't have gone too far. We did drink you out last night, he probably went to refill your cabinet.'<br>Adam pointed a finger, for a moment I thought it was at me but I glanced to the study. An open bottle sat on the desk; two glasses empty.  
>'He left last night, early this morning. He wouldn't be gone this long unless there was a good reason.'<br>'And you think Ben and Claire were that good reason?' Dean asked, taking some of the pressure from Adams eyes off me. Adam turned on Dean, leaning on the table as though he was about to be sick and I reached across to steady him.  
>'He can't be gone, he wouldn't leave me…'<br>'I'm sure he is alright Adam, come on, let's get you lying down.'

I guided Adam to the lounge, fluffing the pillow so Adam could catch his breath. He was mumbling about Jesse being like his son, that he wouldn't know what to do if he was gone. I sighed as he relaxed, calming down and he looked at me with haunted eyes and I recognised that fear. Adam didn't see Jesse just as a son, it was the reassurance that with Jesse around or at least knowing that he was going to come back that kept at bay all those memories of hell, that he wasn't going to go back.  
>Dean nudged his head in the direction of the study and I followed.<br>'He has been through a lot; Hell is an experience that doesn't leave you ever.' He looked at me sideways and I was going to ask a question but he shrugged, pulling out a book and taking a seat. 'What I've heard. Your uncle Sammy was down there with him for a while.'

I also grabbed a book, more to keep myself distracted. Something caught Deans eye and I lifted my hand, the silver cross dangling.  
>'Religious?'<br>'It's got me through some tough times.' I sighed, grateful that Dean didn't question. Perhaps he already knew everything about me there already was; I could just imagine the gossip that he and Adam got up to.  
>The stairs creaked and we both snapped out heads up to see Claire, who gave me a tiny grin. Maybe she did feel the same way about me but the smile vanished as she looked between the two of us.<br>'Stop staring, you're going to make this awkward.'  
>Flicking blonde hair from her face, she marched into the kitchen, Dean chuckling.<br>'Careful with that one, seems like a real pistol.'

Trying to laugh, I shut the book and went to the kitchen.  
>Claire was fixing a pot of coffee, leaning on the bench once it was boiling. If only my father knew how dangerous this pistol was going to be for me. She spun around and gasped, walking straight into my chest. I laughed, steadying her on her feet and she slammed her hand to her forehead, startled.<br>'Don't sneak up on me!'  
>I couldn't help but laugh again, 'I thought you were a hunter.'<br>She glared up at me and I widened my eyes and she laughed, pointing at her eyes.  
>'You're doing that crazy eye thing again.'<br>I repeatedly did it until Claire placed her hand over my eyes.  
>'Stop.'<br>Lifting her hand off my face, I kissed it and held it open; placing the silver cross into her palm.

She lifted it up, staring at it before she looked at me. I could almost read her thoughts; she had enough trouble with God and Angels, why would she want my old scummy cross? I wanted her to have it, I don't know why, it had only ever carried dreaded memories for me and perhaps, now that it had something good linked with it, it wouldn't bother me as much. Claire pushed it around in her palm, sucking on her lip. I didn't know what she was thinking now but slowly she slipped it over her head, not making eye contact with me.  
>'Thank you.'<br>I gently cupped the nape of her neck, pulling her towards me and kissed her forehead. There was a bit of resistance, and I battled with myself to not ruin the moment by telling her how I felt; it could wait.

'Jesse back yet?'  
>I shook my head, stepping away from her and getting a cup for her.<br>'I'm sure he'll turn up, we could use a search spell-'  
>Claire frowned, pouring the black coffee into the cup and adding numerous table spoons of sugar while I reached for the now cold toast.<br>'I think he needs some privacy, I mean it could be because of…' she waved a hand between us before smiling stupidly. I nodded, wondering if she was trying to make me feel guilty. Women, they taunt and tease you, then surrender to you only to play you again the next day. I didn't care though, and I hope Claire didn't either and as I left the room, I noticed her pulling at the cross, staring down at it with mixed confusion.  
>I don't know why, it wasn't like I proposed to her and demanded an answer straight away. It was just a gift, wasn't it?<p>

_..  
>And you can see my heart beating<br>You can see it through my chest  
>And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving<br>Know that I must pass this test  
>So just pull the trigger<br>…_


	42. Chapter 42

…_  
>There's no place for us.<br>What is this thing that builds our dreams  
>Yet slips away from us?<br>.._

Jesse Speaks

All I could hear was raspy breathing, my struggling intake for breath and it was starting to drive me crazy.  
>The room I was in was bleach white, not even behind my eyes was there relief. I would have shielded them but the chains and leather straps held me tightly to the surgical table.<br>I could feel the drugs wearing off me again, my mind clearing ever so slightly but not enough that I could think of a way out. It felt like I had been here for months and as the lights began to dull I felt my heart race again.

The first time I woke up here, Zeno was there to greet me with all his power and instruments. I could feel the blood crusting on my bare chest, my throat stinging as I tried to break the straps, to get out before Zeno decided to drop back in again.  
>If I got my hands on Tatiana I would kill her slowly, torment her beyond belief. My anger helped to steady my breath and my head became heavier, aching as I strained against the bonds. They wouldn't break and I dropped fully back onto the table, staring up at the lights.<p>

'Get much sleep?'  
>I felt my pulse race when I heard his voice and I strained harder against the bonds, desperate but when I realised I couldn't get out this way, I tried to relax, tried to keep my anxiety from Zeno.<br>'Can't imagine how this would help.' The light above me was moved and replaced with a smiling Zeno; if only I had enough saliva to spit at him.  
>'Regardless we have a lot of work to do today.' He moved from my vision and I tried to twist to follow him, but all I saw was tools of a torturers trade. 'Forgive me I would stand you up but this… little concoction I made up,' he leaned over me again, in view enough so that I could see him ready a syringe with clear liquid, 'I won't say what is in it but you need to be flat for it to work.'<p>

'So this is it, this is the great and powerful Zeno?' I snarled angrily at him, my eyes fixed entirely on his well-groomed face. He paused in preparing my arm, intent on listening to what I had to say. I had to catch my breath, trying to steady my thoughts as everything became disjointed.  
>'You send a shifter, a girl to get me, and now your relying on your toys to break me?'<br>Zeno grinned and shoved the needle straight into my arm, making with wince.  
>'I thought it would be nice, I mean after all you and I are one of a kind.' I wanted to snarl that we weren't but my eyes drooped, my entire right side feeling as though it was on fire.<br>'Thought you might find it boring if I played with you using our… powers.'

I knew my body was trembling but there wasn't much I could do about it. It was all over in a minute but it felt like a century, and once I had control over at least my breathing I glared up at Zeno.  
>'What sort of name is Zeno…?'<br>Running his hand through his slick black hair, Zeno smiled and flicked his wrist, the table turning around. My head lolled to the side not of its own free will, Zenos cold finger holding my chin tightly.  
>I felt disgusting but what my eyes saw only made me regret being the same as Zeno.<p>

Cages were lined up along the wall, like some sort of crazy scientist would have his lab rats set up; except they didn't have rats in them. From what I could tell, most of the people were dead; their bodies twisted and decaying and the ones that were alive barely looked human any more, moaning in pain quietly. My eyes traced along the cages in horror but stopped when they fell on a familiar figure. Tatiana stood in the corner, leaning back on the off-white wall casually.  
>'I can't even remember; it was so long ago that I chose the name; had something to do with a famous genetic scientist; suitable don't you think?'<br>'That's stupid.' It was all I could think of forcing out as Zeno gently stroked my arm only to shove in another needles, only this one was linked to a bag which hung over head. Zeno seemed to get angry, leaning over me with a sharp dagger.

'No, stupid is what your _friends_ are going to be falling for.' He looked over to Tatiana and nodded, she just remained where she was seemingly hesitant. Zeno looked over his shoulder at her and gave a cold smirk.  
>'Lover boy will still be alive. We're just going to have a little fun aren't we Jess?' he patted my face and Tatiana stood straight, not breaking eye contact with me. I tried to speak to her telepathically, to beg her not to do anything that would harm my friends but whatever was in the drip, it was hard to even think of my name.<br>'Shifter!'  
>At that there was a shimmer around her and then she wasn't standing over there; I was. She lifted up my shirt and slipped it on, eyeing me quickly before a few physical features were corrected. Concern rose like vile in my throat and I glared at her, me, as she sent a death glare at Zeno and marched from the room.<p>

'Don't you hurt them, I'll kill you!'  
>One last attempt; I tried to use my strength to break the bonds, to zap myself as Ben poetically puts it but nothing seemed to work. I could feel Zenos strength forcing down on me and I groaned pathetically.<br>That laugh drowned out all other noises again, staring down at me from his great height.  
>'I'd be focussing all that rage on surviving Jesse, what I have in store for you is far worse.'<br>I tried not to show him my fear; believe me I tried but as he held up the dagger with a gleam in his eye, I felt it coil in my stomach.

* * *

><p>Tatiana questioned herself the whole time she drove back towards the hunters nest; this was what she had signed up for but was she willing to go this far? Is this what she really wanted?<p>

Sadly, for Tatiana as she drove in the form of Jesse, it was a sick sort of twist that she wished she could drop. She couldn't now of course but she was starting to hate herself even more than she thought possible. She had no idea what Zeno was going to do to Jesse; had she have known she more than likely wouldn't have done it but it was too late now.  
>Now here she was driving to yet another event that would surely confirm her as being the monster she is.<p>

Why she ever thought that the hunters would accept her, why Jesse would feel the same sort of attraction she had to him, she did know; foolish hope and praying. God wouldn't be listening to her, only the devil and right now Zeno was the devil that had her on a lead.

Tatiana stopped the car a distance away from the house; that would be the first give away if she rocked up in a car. It was almost late arvo and the shifter stood outside the old house, deciding whether to knock or just walk in. If he lived here, just waltzing in seemed the way to go.  
>The shifter stepped into the house, noting how quiet it was. Carefully she made her way up the stairs, stalking along the hall and looking into the rooms until she found Jesses.<p>

Quickly choosing a clean shirt, she took a moment to look at Jesse in the mirror; his chiselled body strong from years of training; if only Zeno looked this good.  
>Not wasting any more time, she walked confidently back down and into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water and gulping it down.<p>

'Jesse! We were starting to worry.'  
>You shouldn't stop; she thought and turned around to see Claire with an armful of coffee mugs.<br>'Just, popped off for a bit.' Tatiana grinned, helping Claire and hesitating when Claire frowned up at Jesses face.  
>'A bit? We were about ready to seek you out. What were you thinking?'<br>'I just couldn't stay here.' Tatiana said sadly, never used to hearing her voice as someone else's.  
>Claires face dropped and wrapped her arms around herself. Tatiana knew why Jesse felt so rotten last night, now it was just trying to decide if she wanted this new Jesse to get angry or to become depressed. Choosing somewhere in the middle, "Jesse" scoffed at Claires silence and moved out of the kitchen to the study, making sure that everyone was in the room.<p>

She had a plan to get them back to Zeno without them knowing, but she wasn't sure if it would happen tonight or tomorrow; these were hunters after all, cautious creatures but also so very hot headed and stupid.  
>She was about to take a seat when all eye turned to her, some relaxed but some were furious and Adam got to his feet, marching up to Jesse.<br>'Where on earth were you?'  
>'China. Busty Asian Beauties web site froze.'<br>Adam seemed speechless and Tatiana fought the urge to giggle, even when Dean had a perverted grin on his face.

'This isn't funny, Jesse.' Ben spoke up, standing and fixing up his black shirt. Tatiana snarled, Ben raising an eyebrow but he seemed to connect this anger to what he and Claire got up to last night.  
>'What's gotten into you?'<br>Tatiana was going to answer but growling came from beside her and she looked down at the white dog; ears back and snarling furiously. Everyone locked eyes on Jesse now, confused and Tatiana growled back at the dog as it tried to snap at her legs.  
>No one helped and before Tatiana could regain control, Dean and Ben leapt at her, holding Jesses arms as they forced him back to the wall. Tatiana snarled herself but in that moment Adams eyes widened slightly and she knew that her flaring eyes would have given her away.<p>

A silver knife was dragged across Jesses arms and Tatiana flung her head to the side, watching as Claire kept it pressed against the bubbling skin. Crying out, Tatiana struggled to get out of the men's grips and her last hope to get them to take the silver away was to flicker back to her favourite shape; a woman she had killed a long time ago, this sort of beauty shouldn't be dead.

'Get the chain!'  
>They were all prepared and Tatiana fought them, managing to punch Dean in the chin and get a good feel of Bens junk but Claire hissed, shoving the knife between Tatiana's shoulder and collar bone.<br>With a loud shriek, Tatiana tried to rip it out, wanting to kill them all herself but she was forced into a chair and heavy silver chains wrapped around her. The constant burn of it against her was going to drive her mad but she managed to calm herself, flinging her head back to stare at the ceiling.

They all stood around her and Tatiana laughed now; it was all she could really do.  
>'Where is Jesse?'<br>'Should I tell you? Would you want to know?' she yelled at Claire. 'You know to me and him, you don't seem to be the caring sort of bitch.'  
>A sharp sting on a slap came from Adam and Tatiana calmed enough to watch Adam intently through the dark strands of her hair.<br>'Where is my son?'  
>A vile grin grew on Tatiana's face; this would get them to Zeno in no time.<br>'He had a play date with Zeno.'

'Where?'  
>'I could take you…'<br>Claire scoffed now and stood close to Ben who shook his head.  
>'We dared to give you the benefit of the doubt, why should we trust you now?'<br>'Because otherwise Jesse is going to be cut into pieces, and I don't think that would go down well with you lot.'  
>A few of them left the room, discussing whether to trust her and Tatiana flexed, trying to slip between the chains but it sizzled against her and she gasped, angrily stamping her foot. The white dog, Pearl or something sat in front, teeth bared as she barked. Tatiana rolled her eyes and barked back, Pearl keeping her game face on but taking a small step back.<p>

'You're going to take us to him, but one wrong move…' Claire marched towards the shifter and ripped the knife out, making the shifter wince. 'I'll kill you.'  
>'We knew you would be stupid enough to show your face.' Dean growled, pushing Tatiana to the floor and tightening the chains around her. Tatiana tried not to laugh; even if they knew it was a trap, it was too easy to get these hunters to do what she wanted. Heaved off the ground, Tatiana was led outside and into the seat of a car.<p>

'Where are we going?'  
>'Straight until I tell you to turn.'<br>Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door and Tatiana only then let her face drop and grimace as the pain spread over her body. She tried to control it, this was nothing compared to what was coming for the hunters.

* * *

><p>Hello,<br>I am sorry I have been gone for so long, I don't know why... just needed a break from the story to get my head I the right spot. Any way, we are not far from the end now. Thanks for your patience and for reading!

Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

…_  
>No apologies, he'll never see you cry<br>Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
>you're drowning<br>.._

Claire Speaks

The car trip was awkward; Ben quiet in the front seat with Dean driving intently while I was stuck in the back with Tatiana, her eyes never leaving my face and the tip of my dagger never moving from her.

With a little convincing from Dean, Ben agreed for us to travel in the same car. The Chevy Impala was a lot dirtier than what I remembered and it pained me to think that my father was driven away from me in this. I had to admit, for an old car it was running surprisingly well but it wasn't much of a surprise considering how enthusiastic Dean was about it. Now I could see where Bens passion came from.

Tatiana's head dropped and I tensed but as the shifter made its-self more comfortable in the back, I kept my guard up. If I was going to try and get away, I would fake sleep as well, but I wasn't as stupid as others. However, while she did sleep, I leant my back against the door, one leg up on the seat as I looked at the amulet around my neck.  
>On our way out, Adam seemed adamant that we took them, although he was unsure if they would actually work. The way I saw it, it was better to have it and they not work then end up dead when they could have prevented Zenos power.<p>

The warm metal twisted into something that looked like an arrow. We all had on something different, Adam terrified that not all of them would work against Zeno, but if they weakened the effect of Jesse's powers, they should work against Zeno right? With that bit of hope, we were heading down the intersection not knowing what was in store for us.  
>It was going to be a trap wasn't it?<br>Jesse being taken, the shifter conveniently volunteering to take us there, it had to be and yet here we were, enjoying a road trip.

My fingers slipped to my other necklace; the long chain light and sitting just above my chest. The smooth silver cross sat there perfectly and I rubbed my finger along it, wondering just why on earth Ben would give _me_ something like this. Every time I looked at it though, I felt at peace, like that turning in my stomach whenever I thought of this whole mess, of Castiel and Ben just stopped. I could only imagine the story behind this and it pained me to think why he would give it to me, today of all days. It wasn't a wedding ring or anything, but somehow it felt like a collar.

It was a few hours of painful silence before the shifter sat up, guiding Dean through the town. I tried to steady my breathing when Ben slid his hand down between the car seat and the door, myself not able to do anything other than slip my hand into his, giving it a tight squeeze.  
>It was right then that I wanted to tell him, tell him that I cared for him more than anything else, and tell him that I was in trouble. Yet before I could open my mouth, the car came to a stop and Dean got out of the car quickly.<p>

'We're here ladies.' Tatiana grinned before Dean heaved her from the back seat. I got out of the car, stretching before I began to load myself up with my machete and guns, zipping up my tight leather jacket over my shirt and strapping on my machete.  
>'Where exactly is here?' Ben questioned as he prepared himself. The shifter released a winded sigh as Dean shoved her against the car forcefully, pulling the chain tighter around her and then around the back wheel of the car, keeping her in place.<br>'Don't even think about wrecking my car.' Dean growled before he opened the boot.  
>'So I'm supposed to just chill here…?' the shifter looked around but there wasn't all that much to see. The abandoned car park was shielded by trees and bushland, the nearest traffic ten minutes away.<p>

We turned to see the building as Dean growled to the shifter that she was there until they came back, the paint peeling and the windows shattered in some places.  
>'Just once I would like to see the bad guy somewhere nice, not some back street run-down.'<br>I sighed and Ben just chuckled at me.  
>There was a sharp click behind us and Dean stepped beside his son, and I admired the sight of father and son joining together for a hunt.<p>

'Ready?'  
>As one we took a step forward, ignoring the yells of Tatiana demanding that she be released, I couldn't help but think of what was in store for us. The only reason I was allowing her to live was that if this proved to be a goose chase, at least I would have something to hit.<br>We quickly got to an entrance, Dean heading in first.  
>'How long do you think we have until he knows we're here?'<br>I shrugged, following them into the building. My eyes widened when I saw everything clean and spotless, the furniture organised and walls clean and straight. I shared a glance with Dean and Ben, continuing in further as the sun began to set behind us.

All I could think of was the Angels and the maze they had me follow; but this seemed different, this was a hospital, like it had been closed for the night. There was absolutely no one around and I felt uncomfortable as Dean hesitated, pointing to his ear and back down a corridor.  
>We followed, glancing into any open doors until we reached the end, the large swing doors fully open and inviting us in.<br>'Good to be sharing this hunt with you Ben.' Dean smiled at Ben and winked back at me. I would have heard Bens reply if it wasn't for a strange noise.  
>'You guys check in there, I'll check back here.'<p>

Ben made out to follow me but I pointed to Dean and raised my eyebrow threateningly. When he turned back, I sighed and shook my head, bracing my gun in front of me as I glanced down the dull corridor to see if I could find the noise.  
>Something dropped in one of the rooms and after searching for the light switch, the room blinked to life and I dreaded what I would see.<p>

Nothing, just an empty, bear room and I sighed when I heard shuffling behind me.  
>'Ben, that look meant stay with Dean.'<br>I turned around and gasped as Tatiana smiling at me.  
>'And this means duck!'<br>With that she brought something heavy down on my head and I dropped to the floor, not able to do much more as my eyes fell shut.

* * *

><p>Cold, that was the first thing I felt and I groaned, the filthy ground I was laying on leaving sand on my cheek as I peeled away from it. My head thumped, like I was still being hit by whatever struck me and my eyes slowly regained their focus.<br>Dam that shape shifter, how the hell did she get the jump on me? How did she get out of the chains?

I was hard to see anything as I leant back on the wall, my legs out in front of me as I rubbed them to rid of the tingles. The room was too dark, and small by the way noises didn't carry.  
>'Are you okay?'<br>'Why can't the first thing people say is we are not okay?'  
>When my eyes came to, I was staring through bars and to Ben. At least I didn't try to stand up; the cages we were locked in big enough for us to sit up in, not much else.<br>'We're screwed.' Dean groaned, moving beside Ben and closer to his bars.  
>Ben remained focused on me and I raised my eyebrow.<br>'My head aches, wanna hug?'  
>'Getting out would be the first move.' Dean mumbled and Ben shook his head, like he had been waiting for someone to mention it, missing my apologetic wince.<br>'There is no way out, unless you can bend iron.'

Now that he mentioned it, it was hard to see a way out when there wasn't an obvious way in. The cages had no locks, there wasn't even a door into the room.  
>'Maybe it's a illusion?' I tried to suggest, but Dean tapped his fingernails along the bars, confirming that they were real enough to keep us still.<br>'We're stuck here like animals.' Ben sighed and Dean huffed, mumbling quietly something about slaughter animals.

Before I could say another word, light flooded the room, forcing us to cringe away from the source. There was a thud close to me and I flinch when something crumpled on the floor. Once the light eased, I felt the snarl on my face become fierce as Zeno walked between the cages, Ben looking around Zenos legs to me, sharing my panic until his eyes widened on something beside me. As I followed his glance, I felt my insides twist into impossibly tight knots.  
>Jesse lay in the cage beside mine, as still as stone.<br>Irons bars morphed silently back into their straight lines and I scoffed; magic was cheating, but I was honoured that he went to such lengths to hold us still.

'What have you done to him?' Ben demanded, trying to seem as angry and unafraid as he could being in a cage lower than Zenos hip.  
>I tried to reach Jesse, tried to reassure him we were here or even check a pulse, but his back was a hairs width away from the tip of my finger.<br>Zeno chuckled, squatting down and moving his face closer to Bens, who didn't back down.  
>'I love to work on hunters.' He said and a chill shot down my spine, I could only imagine the sick grin on his face. 'The more angst the better.'<br>'So this is just a fun carnival for you?' Dean snapped, and Zeno snapped his head around to look at him.  
>'No, this is much more than some <em>game.<em>' He growled as though he was telling a school student off for answering a simple question incorrectly.  
>'By the end of all of this, all creatures, especially the all powerful ones that like to sit on shoulders, will be destroyed and the world will at last be at peace. <em>That <em>is the prize for this carnival game.' He growled; voice deep but surprisingly calm.

I shared another look with Ben, did he mean the Angels? He was going to destroy the angels, all I could think of was the angels wanting me to say yes, telling me that I was going to be what either saved heaven or destroyed it. Yet even here, sitting in a cold cage with no easy escape in sight, I was still not going to say yes. This wasn't over for us yet, we still had a chance.  
>'What did you do to Jesse?' Ben snarled and Zeno glanced over his shoulder, eyes meeting mine for a second before focussing on Ben.<br>'Your friend there is the closest relative I have; we share... most genetic traits. I'll just say that it is good to learn exactly what can hurt me and what cannot without injuring myself.'  
>He chuckled again, standing straighter and moving towards the wall, which melted away to reveal the adjoining white room.<p>

Ben moved too quick for me to yell at him.  
>Reaching into his boot, he revealed a sharp dagger, reaching between the bars and throwing it.<br>'Son of a bitch!' he yelled and I looked to see where the dagger went, to see if it did anything. I knew Ben needed to let off steam, but this was not the best way to do it, not while Zeno was in control.  
>The dagger was buried in his calf, the dagger piecing through the fabric of his tailored pants and into his flesh, but there was no cry of pain; there wasn't even any blood as Zeno ripped it from him. He studied it and I could feel my nerves for Ben who just glared at the monster stalking towards him.<br>'Idjit.' Dean growled, poking Ben from between the bars. Ben didn't move though, keeping his eyes firmly on Zeno who was suddenly kneeling in front of Ben, pulling his arm out between the bars.  
>'What were you hoping would happen?' he asked, and Ben snarled, lip twitching as though he was ready to bite. Zeno chuckled and I crept closer to the front of the cage, holding tight to a bar as I prayed Zeno would just let it go.<p>

Zeno didn't.  
>Instead, he pulled Ben into the bars, breaking his arm backwards.<br>Ben cried out and I jumped, watching as Bens arm sagged beside him in an unnatural twist. Panting, Ben wasn't sure how to get his arm back into the cage with him, grunting as Zeno stood up, looking down at his handy work.  
>Panting, Ben couldn't look up from his arm, the shock etched into his face .<br>'Time to play.'  
>Without a word the bars to Bens cage bent aside, Ben crying out as he was lifted by Zeno with such ease.<p>

'No!' I screamed, wishing I could bend metal, wishing I wasn't here. Ben stared at me as Zeno lifted Ben in front of him, smirking sickeningly.  
>'Take me, take me instead!' Dean bellowed, face stricken with fear but Zeno wasn't hearing us, and I tried to look brave for Ben as he moaned.<br>'Don't hurt him, don't you dare!' I yelled up at him, faltering when Zeno dropped his face close to mine, enough that I could feel the warmth from his skin. I didn't move away, instead held his eyes as he stared at me.  
>'What can you do about it? Call you angel friend?'<br>Like that they were gone.

I screamed, smashing my hand against the bars but nothing happened. Dean was doing something similar, demanding Zeno return, that he leave his son alone but the wall was back up and we were shrouded in darkness again.  
>'Shit!'<br>I covered my face, not knowing what the hell to do. It felt like water was closing in around me, my breath was short; I was terrified.  
>If Zeno leave Jesse in that state, what could he do to Ben, why would he want to even give Ben a chance?<p>

'What did he mean by angel friend?' Dean asked and I tried to ignore him, tried to busy myself with reaching Jesse but he hadn't moved, and to have a second opinion on a life changing decision would be handy.  
>'They want me to say... say the word to ride around in me.'<br>I could almost hear Dean stiffen and I sighed heavily; there was starting to look like there was less and less of an option, but Deans strong No was enough to pull my head above the surface of the water.  
>'Don't. For one, they are dicks, two; it might be exactly what Zeno wants.'<br>I wanted to yell at Dean to shut up, yell at Jesse to wake up but he was right, stop my eyes from watering, I couldn't say yes without knowing the endgame Zeno had planned, I wouldn't say yes because my family history with angels was not a good one.

Yet as I sat there on the hard surface, everything closing in around me; I couldn't let anything happen to Ben.  
>I would give anything for him to be safe.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

_But it will hurt to lose it  
>you can spend your whole life building something from nothing<br>One storm can come and blow it all away  
>Build it anyway<br>.._

Ben Speaks

My chest was rising and falling rapidly, my lungs not able to take in enough air to satisfy my hunger for it.

Pain was consuming every inch of me; my arm that grinded with each movement, my eyes as I forced them to stay open; everything seemed to be turning on fire under my skin. I hadn't seen Zeno for a few seconds; his ugly mug not peering down at me but my answer came when the table I was strapped to began to move, holding my upright. I kept my head up, trying to not let it sag onto my chest as whatever was wrapped around my insides released, allowing me to gasp in as much air as I want.

Zeno stalked around from behind me, bumping my broken arm which forced me to yelp. Without a word he moved past me, busying himself with already blood stained tools of the trade. I swallowed hard, trying not to think of what had been going on in this room.  
>'What have you been doing to all those innocent people?' I asked, forcing my voice not to crack or sound weak. I still didn't get an answer and moistened my lips, my thoughts wondering to Claire and Dean. Whatever he did to Jesse, it was enough to leave him useless, what would he do to us?<br>'You must have had some shit childhood, never got the toy at the bottom of the cereal box?' I tried to smirk, my muscles too weak from whatever Jedi mind tricks he had pulled on me earlier.  
>'Maybe mum and dad didn't give you enough attention. Kids pick on you at school? Not surprised,' I pushed, trying to annoy him but still Zeno remained quiet.<br>'Maybe you were already twisted enough, a freak.'

Slowly Zeno turned to face me, his suit gone, instead replaced with simple black clothing, his pale skin shown only as he rolled up his sleeves.  
>'I am not the one so twisted.' He laughed, taking a step closer to me, a sharp looking scalpel in his fingers.<br>'Hunters are... like a breed of their own, aren't you? A hunters mind,' he closed his eyes and I cried out as I felt my skull split in half; I could feel him going through my thoughts, dragging up everything I forced away for so many years. Tears welled in my eyes and I yelled, holding the note as Zeno pressed even further, burning his way through my very being, destroying them.

I felt like I had hit the floor when Zeno released me, my entire body too damaged to even look up at him.  
>'You think you are all stronger than everyone else? You simply know more than others.' He grabbed a handful of my hair, lifting my face up and I snarled. 'You are considerably weaker. You are the <em>freaks<em>.' He growled, dropping my head. He was silent again and I sighed; maybe it was best I kept my mouth shut, but as long as it kept him away from Claire, I didn't give a shit.  
>At least I still had memories of her, but maybe that was what Zeno wanted; for me to know I was going to die and leave everyone I cared for behind.<br>'You're going to torture me?' I puffed and Zeno nodded slowly, arms beside him, ready to begin, 'Why?'  
>'Do you know that your father went to Hell?'<p>

I hesitated in answering; I had heard someone along the lines of my hunting of the Winchesters being in Hell, none of them made the connection to me, after all my name was Braeden. My answer must have been a yes to Zeno and he grinned, lifting his arm and placing the tip of the scalpel on the bare skin showing under my shirt.  
>'He was the expert in torturing down there. Maybe I should get him in here...'<br>I frowned deeply; what the in Hells name did that mean? There was a gleam of humour in his eyes and I cringed as he lifted my shirt, stabbing the scalpel into my flesh, dragging it across slowly. I gritted my teeth, holding into the scream building in my throat; feeling my head spin and my blood seep warmly from my wound.  
>'Oh yes. Off of the rack just to hurt and maim and kill others. He was considered among the best. I can't wait to search that mind.'<p>

'Don't even fucking go near them you slimy prick!' I bellowed at him, Zenos eyes wide with surprise. I made sure I held his gaze; I couldn't let anything happen to them but as Zeno continued to twist the scalpel, I could do nothing but fling my head back and clench my fists, straining at the black bounds trapping me.  
>'You think you can just become a God? People will always refuse you, there is no way you will get away with it, even if you kill me there will be others, too many for you to handle.'<br>Zeno raised slowly into my vision, clicking his fingers as I went to abuse him more. My voice was gone, I couldn't even hear myself and I frowned before my vision was blinded by dark spots of pain.  
>'Be quiet.'<p>

I tried to hang onto whatever strength I had, tried to keep from passing out; there was no way this guy was going to get the best of me, there was no way...  
>My head fell back, my vision gone and my body cold and in pieces, my throat releasing a scream that had been building in my chest, but it went unheard.<p>

* * *

><p>Dun dun, thanks for reading<p>

Silver Kirin  
>xXx<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

…_  
>Though everything may change<br>One thing will still remain  
>..<em>

Claire Speaks

'Jesse! Wake up!' I shouted, still trying to get him to move. He was just lying there, bleeding across the floor and his laboured breath the only noise in the room.

I pressed my hand to my forehead, not knowing what to do. I wanted to rip my face off, to claw at my own skin but I was useless.

Dean was trying unsuccessfully to squeeze through the bars, to do what I don't know.  
>'Son of a bitch!' Dean bellowed, his voice bouncing around the walls. He stared at me for a moment before shaking his head, leaning back on the bars. It was obvious what was on his thoughts, it was on mine as well; what was Zeno doing to Ben?<br>I trembled at the thought, wrapping my arms around myself to hide it from Dean.  
>'You're bigger than the last time I saw you.'<p>

I wanted to sneer a remark to him, but he was concerned about his son, I had to give him credits for changing the topic.  
>'You're older.'<p>

It didn't last long; we sat there in silence, not even hearing anything beyond the walls.

Again I tried to wake Jesse, reaching for him and saying his name, but if he could hear me he was doing an excellent job ignoring me. We needed him, now more than ever and I could feel my rage bubbling in my chest.  
>Leaning my back on the wall, I braced my feet on the bars, kicking at them with all my might. It was a vain attempt, it hurt my legs more than anything and if Dean hadn't busted out when he tried, what hope did she have.<br>'Jesse,'  
>'Leave him to rest.' Dean sighed and I frowned at him.<p>

'We need him.'  
>'You sound like my brother, he always said we needed angels or demons to help us. I'm still here today, we can get out of this.'<br>I groaned, wanting to slap him until sense got through his head.  
>'There is no way out of this, and that thing is doing God knows what to your son.'<br>Deans faced tensed and I dropped my head; we didn't need reminding of it. It felt like hours since Ben was snatched by Zeno, it had to have been at least an hour sitting in the dark wondering if I would ever see the man I cared for again.

'Kid I'm sorry for what happened between us, I am sorry, I really am,' Dean said, his voice strained and I could only imagine that he had tears in his eyes; after years without seeing Ben, he was finally reunited with half his family and then they were snatched from him in a second.  
>'I'm sorry. You should see me when-'<br>There was a heavy thud and both Dean and I jumped.

Unexpected lights flooded the room and I winced until it ebbed away, but when my eyes saw what was dropped into the cell next to Deans, I wanted that light to blind things out again.

Ben was even more tangled and broken than Jesse but somehow managed to roll onto his back. All his limbs were broken and with his shirt gone, I could see what was once a perfect chest torn into shreds. Punctures from stab wounds riddled his body, the worst one in the neck that didn't stop bleeding. Everything was red; his skin, his eyes and the floor. My heart sank into a pit in my stomach, consuming itself with grief as I shrieked.  
>'Ben!'<p>

He tried to answer me, but the gurgling in his throat was the sound of him choking on his blood and I felt a tear slip from my eye. Ben dropped his head on the ground, his pain obviously beyond caring about whatever else happened to him. Dean was repeating his name, desperate to keep his son awake and alive, but there wasn't much he could do other than reach through the bars and hold his sons head off the cold ground.

Suddenly there was nothing else outside of the room, there was nothing else to see but Ben. He struggled to speak, Dean hushing him, eyes beginning to glisten with tears. Ben was crying himself, from pain or sorrow or both but I forced mine back.  
>There was no way out of this, not being who we are now and death was not an option.<br>'Fine.'  
>I mumbled it again and noticed Dean looking up at me, but I tried not to look at them.<br>'Alright you bastards! Nisroc! Nisroc you help him or I will _never _say yes!'

'Claire,' I dropped my eyes from the ceiling to Dean who looked at me, concerned, 'don't go down this path for _anything._ It costs too much.'  
>'Even for your sons life?' I snapped back, 'I cannot watch him die.' Closing my eyes and waiting; I knew that feathered prick wouldn't be far away.<p>

Light beamed down from the ceiling, a shrill noise ebbing away until I could hear it speak; neither male or female, cold and burning all at the same time. I tried not to recoil from it, staring straight into the light with a furious gaze.  
>'You save Ben first, he cannot die.'<br>I was terrified, who wouldn't be? Screw the world, right now all I could think of was Ben bleeding and choking to death six feet away from me.  
><em>'It will be done.' <em>Was the reply and I breathed in one last deep breath as a free person; hopefully for a short time. My entire being was screaming to say no, that this was wrong but as my eyes fell down to Ben, his hand reaching out for me, his eyes pleading with me, my mind was made up.  
>'It'll be alright Ben.' I said and sighed, my voice barely audible.<p>

'Yes.'

I didn't regret it, even though I thought I would have.  
>The light became so bright that everything seemed to melt away, even the cage fell away, leaving nothing between me and the burning angel.<br>As it descended, I tried to see Ben, seeing only his face that was still etched with pain. He was trying to speak, his mouth forming words I couldn't figure out but I just wanted him to relax, everything would be alright wouldn't it?  
>'Ben, Ben I lo-'<p>

I didn't get to finish my sentence, the sentence that had been sitting in my heart for a while now. My voice was gone, my body was not my own any more, and all I could do was smile.

'_Together we can defeat Zeno and save Benjamin Braeden.'  
><em>I ignored the voice, I just wanted it to be over. With a sigh, I surrendered completely, allowing the light to guide me to the edge where I fell back.

..  
><em>I will choose to love you<br>even though I wanna stay mad  
>even though I wanna get angry<br>though it may be easier to walk away  
>I will choose to stay and love you<br>..._


	46. Chapter 46

…_  
>No matter where we go<br>as long as I'm in your world  
>I never wanna be any place else<br>.._

Ben Speaks

I knew that if I stared at the light for much longer I would go blind but I couldn't take my eyes from Claire.

My body was shutting down, whatever left of it that was alive. Even my eyes were fading on me, the dark edges creeping in slowly, narrowing my sight to Claire and Claire only. I pressed my hand to my throat, trying to put pressure on the gaping hole that was bleeding but I was too weak, plus it felt bizarre to be holding your guts in with one hand and trying to find your voice to scream out no.  
>Whatever was going on, she had to stop it, this wasn't the answer!<br>I closed my eyes from the light, not sure if I would ever open them again as my breath stammered in my chest, tremors rattling my body before I couldn't hang on any more.

It was just like falling asleep, forgetting everything and complete darkness.  
>It didn't last long though, something grabbing my soul and dragged it back to the light. I tried to resist, Zeno had done this plenty of times while I was strapped to the table; I didn't want to go through any more, he had won and I was dead, whatever happened to Rest In Peace?<p>

I gasped in a breath, my mind in whirlwinds as I desperately pressed a hand to my neck; a vain attempt to keep alive a little longer but there was nothing to hold in. My neck was healed, my arm was straight, my entire body was back to normal. My eyes focused above me, two fingers pressed to my forehead. Slowly they lifted, and I went to smile at Claire, but something was different; whatever it was, it came through in her eyes, they weren't hers.  
>With no pain anymore, I sat up which was easier to do now that the cages had melted away but I felt a new pain sting in my chest.<p>

Claire stood over us, Deans hands leaving me as he got to his feet, helping me up also. I shivered as the cool air crossed my chest, my father taking off one of his layers and handing it to me which I grabbed.  
>She turned suddenly, hair bouncing softly on her back and walking away from us.<br>'Claire!' I yelled out, wanting her to stop.  
>Slowly she turned to face us, eyes burning through me as she locked onto me, a sort of sadness in there that made my heart sink.<br>'I am not Claire Novak.'  
>Without a moment more, she lifted her hand, pointing it towards Jesse, who gasped awake.<p>

I didn't spare him a glance though, instead slipped on the shirt and tried to reach for Claire. The wall blocking our exit vanished and I flinched as light swam into the darkness. When I looked again, Claire was gone and I growled.  
>'Claire!'<br>A hand stoped me from running out there after her, Dean holding me steady.  
>'She'll be fine, lets get Jesse up.'<br>I nodded, fighting with myself to reach down and help Jesse to his feet rather than follow her. Jesse groaned, patting himself down and besides his bloody shirt, everything was back where it should be.  
>'How you feeling?' I asked, Jesse running a hand through his messy hair and blinking wildly.<br>'Fine,' he sighed, shivering and I knew what that meant, I was still doing it. To be lying there on the brink of death and then suddenly feeling like you had slept for a century, it was bizarre.  
>Jesse scanned over all of us, his eyebrows burrowing deeply.<br>'Where's Claire?'

I swallowed hard, looking up at Dean and then making my way quickly to where there had been a wall. A basic doorframe was in its place, leading into an empty white room. Jesse and Dean weren't far behind me, and silently we made our way through the room; hoping to find some sort of weapon or at least not get lost in the maze of rooms.

We were in a long dark corridor, rooms branching off on each side and each held different things; bodies, chemicals, weapons.  
>I grinned, stopping in front of the locked door, groaning when I didn't feel my lock pick in my pocket. Jesse cleared his throat quietly, placing his hand over the lock and concentrating. It took him longer than usual, slumping onto the wall when the door finally clicked open.<br>'You cool?' I asked, Jesse nodding.  
>'Whatever he did to me, I can't shake it.'<br>The room was dark but we could still see the table that had our weapons laid out neatly, as if they were waiting for us the whole time. Grabbing everything that was ours, and a bit extra, I noticed Dean quieter than usual, Jesse keeping an eye on the corridor just in case.  
>'What happened to Claire?' I asked.<p>

Dean looked up at me, trying to give me a reassuring smile but I could see through it.  
>'She said yes to an Angel, just like her father did.'<br>I blinked a few times.  
>'So, like a demon but only they need to be willing?'<br>Dean nodded and grabbed my shoulder reassuringly.  
>'We'll get her back kid.'<br>I trusted him and we moved quickly again back into the corridor, trying to find the way out, my eyes not looking for that but for Claire instead. That angel better not do anything to Claire, I knew of stories where when the angel left the vessel, that person was a vegetable for the rest of their lives; I would not allow that to happen.

Up in front Jesse paused, holding his hand out to stop us in our tracks. His head turned slightly, catching something and I strained to see or hear whatever it was.  
>There was a loud crack followed by angry shouting and our direction changed, running down towards the noise.<br>'So he sends _you _to try and stop me, what makes you think you are any different to him?'  
>It was Zeno speaking, sounding furious and my blood ran cold when I heard Claire speak.<br>'I am stronger.'  
>There was a cry and I couldn't remain still, leaping around the corner and into the room, guns ready but I didn't shoot.<p>

They didn't even notice me, or even when Dean and Jesse joined me.  
>Instead the three people continued to fight.<br>Zeno managed to fight off Claire, or whoever was possessing Claire and the other man managed to get his palm onto Zenos forehead, only to be sent crashing into the wall.  
>'Cas...' my father muttered and I frowned back at the man standing up, trench coat falling back into place around him. He looked like a business man of some sort; not the angel that gave Claire nightmares.<p>

Zeno locked eyes on us, growling loudly and throwing his open hand towards us, making us all cringe. Nothing happened though, Claire quickly interfering but Zeno didn't seem frustrated, instead, he grinned.  
>I lifted my gun, ready to do some interfering myself but Dean stopped me, making me glare at him.<br>'I learnt a long time ago not to get in the way of an angels fight.'  
>I gritted my teeth, wanting to do something desperately but in the end I was stuck standing there, watching as the woman I loved be possessed by some angel that was fighting Zeno, Castiel doing his bit on the side, trying to distract Zeno from Claire.<p>

Just to make things more fun, people began to walk into the room behind us, eyes black and faces fierce.  
>'Fucking great.' Dean sighed, shooting as we were forced deeper into the room.<br>There was no way we could kill these demons, not easily and I groaned when they began to run towards us.  
>Jesse dropped a few of them with ease, Dean and I left to fight them hand to hand, hoping we could rattle off enough Latin quick enough to save the skin on our arses.<p>

There was a scream and I felt my skin break in goose bumps, knowing that it was Claire screaming.  
>Zeno laughed, forcing the blade deeper into Claire's chest.<br>'No!' I yelled, shooting at Zeno but it did nothing, instead he allowed Claire to stumble back, pulling the long thin blade from herself. That was when I realised that this was really not Claire, the person in front of me was not a person at all.  
>She tossed the weapon aside, continuing her fight but eventually collapsing.<p>

I turned to Jesse suddenly, eyes wide with surprise and I pushed his shoulder.  
>'You get your strength back,' I growled, Jesse not offended by my shoving but I could see that he had already been trying to do just that.<br>'You're the only one that can even this shit out, we need you!'  
>Jesse nodded, moving out into the room and joining the fight. I shared a look with Dean, asking permission to go to Claire and when he nodded I took off.<p>

I dodged the angel and the two anti Christs, feeling unbelievable small and weak compared to the trio fighting but forgot about it when I slid along my knees to Claire. She groaned, well it groaned and I helped her to her feet, swaying unsteadily as she pushed a hand to her chest.  
>'Something is wrong.' She said, and I looked down at her wound that was glowing like it was on fire. My eyes widened, taking a step back from Claire as she doubled over, crying out with pain.<br>There was a huge blast of air, Castiel and Jesse forced back away from Zeno who laughed, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

It was then that I think we all realised that this was where we would stop Zeno and save the planet, or it would all end.

* * *

><p>Even closer to the end now, will everything work out the way the hunters want?<p>

Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

…_  
>As we sail away, moonstruck and astray<br>We're fallen angels  
>We're the scary tale to scare your mind away<br>From fallen angels  
>..<em>

Jesse Speaks

It was hard to think of another time I was this afraid.

I could feel the power that was surging through Zeno; there was no way I could ever be as strong as that, there was no way.  
>I hardened my stance as Zeno straightened himself, smiling at me with a bloody smile.<br>'Good to see you walking around, little help from your buddies hmm?' he teased but I didnt take the bait; Zeno sighing.  
>'Your a disgrace to our kind, working with humans and angels over me? We could easily have control of everything!' he growled but I kept my mouth shut, ignoring the pull I could feel to snap back at him; he wasnt worth my breath.<p>

Taking a step forward, I felt stronger than ever and my fear vanished like the demons in the room as I clenched my fist. They screamed, trying to remain in their fleshy suits but I was too quick and they disappeared like black smoke through the floor.  
>Zeno hesitated, his foot sliding back as I continued slowly towards him; not actually sure what I was going to do. Nervous eyes looked at me, and I smirked, glancing over my shoulder to the others, making sure that they were alive.<br>'You make it look easy,' Zeno chuckled, thrusting his hand at me. I paused, unsure what was going to happen, 'I make this look easy.'

There was a shout and I spun around despite Zeno being arms length away from me. Demons appeared to replace those I sent back to Hell, fighting with even more determination. Dean was forced back to Ben and Claire, Castiel doing his best to vapourise them on his own. I was about to exorcise this bunch as well, closing my eyes and concentrating on the demons only.

I was knocked off my feet suddenly, falling to the ground.  
>Looking up, I felt my mouth fall open, not expecting to see Tatiana standing over me.<br>Spinning to my feet, I grabbed her as she fell into me, a good old fashioned sword protruding from her lower chest. It was ripped out, Zeno giving a disapointed sigh and I glared up at him, sending him to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall.  
>'Thats a bitch.' Tatiana moaned and I lowered us both onto the ground, not hearing any of the fighting or screaming as I concentrated on the shape shifter in my arms.<br>As much as I wanted to drop her, leave her to die alone for everything she had done, I couldn't do it.  
>'Just, just stay still.'<p>

My hand hovered over the wound, which was sizziling like hot oil had been poured onto her bare flesh. She groaned, biting her lip and I inched back as her body shimmered, her form wavering in front of me before it settled. Green eyes looked up at me; she still looked like the Tatiana that I had met and hated but I couldnt bring myself to hate her.  
>'Why did you do that...?'<br>'Your kidding right?' she moaned, rolling her eyes and sitting herself up on the wall, pushing my hands away.  
>'I'm sorry,' her breath faultered and I went to try and heal her; I didnt know how it would turn out, I could barely heal humans let alone a shape shifter but this power that was running through me was giving me the confidence to try.<br>Tatiana slapped at my hand, pulling her jacket around to cover her wound from me.  
>'You have to believe me that I, I,' her throat tightened and I brushed her hair from her eyes, Tatiana catching her breath before she smiled at me. She lifted a hand, curling her finger for me to come closer; her mouth open and ready to whisper to me. I leant in, my ear to her mouth but she grabbed my chin, bringing my lips to hers.<p>

I wanted to pull away, suprised that I was even thinking about it rather than doing it. Tatiana giggled when she pulled away, her hand still holding my chin tightly.  
>'Just go stop that bastard, I'll be fine.'<br>She covered her mouth, coughing as blood spilled into her hand.  
>I forced myself to not lick my lips, wanting more than ever to help her, but instead I nodded, knowing she was lying and I couldnt help but feel... sad as I stood, leaving her bleeding against the wall. Her eyes remained on me until I turned away, my anger like painful blisters as I managed to find Zeno amongst the others fighting.<p>

I moved quickly, appearing before Zeno and throwing a punch at him, superising him. Like a coward he ran and I went to follow but Castiel stopped me.  
>'Your friends need you,' sharp blue eyes looked passed me and I followed them to Ben and Dean who were struggling to fend off the demons.<br>With a swipe of my hand the demons collapsed, empty shells of people scattered all over the hospital room and Ben flicked his head at me. Claire was covered in blood and my worry spiked until she stood straight, frowning at Zeno who managed to drop Castiel to the floor. I risked a quick glance to Tatiana, who had her eyes closed and was impossibly still against the wall.

'I had better leave, thank you for this... entertaining show, but no one can stop me.'  
>He smiled, and I growled almost like an animal as he disappeared. My hand reached out a split second later, grabbing onto whatever Zeno had left in his wake.<br>'Close your eyes!' I bellowed, preparing myself for what could only be described as a leap. With a heave I teleported all five of us along with Zeno, not knowing where or when we would end up landing.  
>A moment later my feet hit solid ground.<p>

'Fucking hate that,' Dean groaned behind me and I unclenched my muscle.  
>'Sorry,' I said softly but Dean just flapped a hand to me as in no worries, poiting to Castiel.<br>'At least you give warning, this guy would just charge up to me at three in the morning.'  
>Castiel sighed, going to explain himself but Claire, or Claires body moved forward to interupt them.<br>'We do not have time for this. We must stop Zeno _now_.'

All in agreement we turned to figure out where we were and more importantly where Zeno was but my muscles locked with fear at the sight.  
>A large bay was off to the side, the water lapping at the shore fiercly as dark clouds began to build over the city; or what was left of it.<br>People were screaming from the destroyed city; smoke billowing from whatever buildings were left standing. Had a bomb gone off? Where were they?  
>'This is, we are still in the currect time.' Castiel said, confused. It was good to know we werent in the past or the present; even if I didnt feel weak from the teleportation, I wouldnt know how to bend time to get us back.<p>

There was an enourmous crack and we all spun around, just in time to see the statue of Liberty fall to the earth.  
>'What the-' Ben started, unable to finish when the ground shook from Liberties impact on earth. New York was under attack from every creature they had ever hunted, I could feel it. People were dying, slaughtered to death by teeth and nails but there was something else, something that felt strange as I tried to scan over everything.<br>Some people were still alive, but there was something odd about them, something unnatural and I could only think of the poor people Zeno had turned into his angel proof army.  
>The sky was glowing in the pre dawn light and I spun around angrily when I picked up Zeno; Claire doing the same.<p>

Zeno was hip deep in the water, shouting something in a different language which made the water around him bubble and surge.  
>I used my power to grab him, ripping him from the water and forcing him into the dirt in front of us, Ben and Dean aiming their guns at him as Zeno roared, snapping my control and lunging at me angrily.<br>'Look out!' Castiel yelled and I could sense the demons and creatures charge from the surrounding park lands. The water seemed to moan, taking a life of its own as it surged onto land, heading in every direction. Rain began to drip from the clouds that were getting bigger and darker and it made me fight even harder against Zeno.  
>It wasnt clean, cheap shots being made everywhere in an attempt to put each other down; I could feel my rib break and my skin sting as Zeno used whatever "gifts" he had been given as an anti christ, just like I was.<p>

Zeno flew back from me, charging at me the instant his feet were back on the ground but instead of a high attack like I was expecting, Zeno dropped and kicked my feet out from under me, and I dropped heavily onto my back; Zeno on me before I could vanish or even realise I was on my back.  
>'What makes you think you can win?' he hissed, beating me with his fists so I couldnt answer.<br>'Your friends will die, and so will you.'  
>Pain exploded through my chest; my throat opening into a shout as Zeno plunged his hand into my chest, wrapping around my heart. I was motionless, I couldnt do anything and Zeno smiled, hair dishiveled and eyes wide; he looked crazy.<p>

Forcing myself to not give in, I grabbed his head with both my hands, hoping to win by using the powers I tried not to use.  
>I could see everything in Zenos mind; his plan to infect people by the rain, to make peace in the world and watch over it; the hatred in peoples eyes when they looked at him...<br>_'Gareth, come inside or you'll catch a cold.'_  
><em>'You think you can be normal? You think people will accept a freak like you?'<br>'Best to kill yourself now, get it over with.'  
>'You can be so powerful, thats what your demon father wanted.'<br>'I love you Gareth, we can be together forever.'  
>'She died because of you!'<em>

Zeno screamed and I managed to breath in as he was ripped away from me, my head splitting in half with the flood of memories from him. I was filled with his anger, his pain, I couldnt get rid of it. It didnt stop and I groaned, trying to force him from my mind, the images flooding and destroying my own; he had planned for this, and now he was smothering me with his own mind. I could feel everything I held close slip away; replaced with everything Zeno had.

What he was doing wasn't wrong; it was going to make the world a better place. God did nothing for the human race, but Zeno would, he would make sure there were no more wars, make sure that no one died and left people with heartache, he would be a better God...

Something almost like an electric shock surged through me and I jolted up right, staring into Claires face who stared back.  
>'Claire...' I sighed, feeling myself again.<br>'I am not Claire. My name is Nisroc.'  
>I nodded, allowing Nisroc to help me to my feet. It was strange to think that an angel was helping me, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend, or however it goes.<br>'I have an idea,' I said and Nisroc glanced at me carefully, face filthy with blood and dirt and hair messy around her shoulder, still stunning but I shook my head, sharing my idea with the angel telepathicly, finding it hard to explain.  
>Nisroc nodded, vanishing in a blink of an eye and after scanning over Ben and Dean, making sure they were still alive and kicking, I targeted Zeno.<p>

Everything I had; my power, my soul my everything I forced it to bend to my control, using it to make Zeno remain still.  
>He groaned, unable to move at all as I kept him in place while Nisroc appeared behind him, quickly wounding him however angels injured someone with their hands. I kept my control over Zeno, feeling my skin chill from the rain and my limbs shake with the effort as Zeno challanged my control over him. I edge closer to him, feeling my strength drain slowly, Zeno weakening himself from whatever Nisroc had done to him.<p>

She stood by the water, arms wide as she managed to manipulate the water back into the bay, settling back to normal but as I released Zeno and Nisroc turned around; the water and rain stopped somehow, I knew that this was far from over.


	48. Chapter 48

_..  
>And it begins anew<br>The burning we endure  
>As we seek the strength, strength to break the bonds<br>..._

Claire Speaks

It was bright, the white light was surrounding me, in me, through me, it was burning. It should have seared my flesh, marked it in some way or kill me.  
>It hurt.<br>I screamed.  
>It was the only way to make sure I was still alive. No body would hear me though, I was trapped, a prisoner in my own body and mind.<br>Was I dead? Would I ever be able to see through my own eyes again, or foget what this blinding light felt like across my skin?  
>Ben, would I ever see him again, talk to him, hold him?<br>'Ben', my voice was raspy from my cries but it distracter me from my crawling flesh and straintened out my whirlwind mind.  
>'Ben… Ben!'<p>

It felt like that for hours, nothing moving and oblivious to what ever the angel was doing with my body.  
>It would have to be over soon, the angel said it was only until this was over, and I believed in all of them that it would be done soon. Jesse, Dean and Ben, they would get this thing finished and then everything could return to normal.<br>Nisroc hadnt spoken to me for a while, and I began to wonder if it even cared about me.

_'Claire, brace yourself.'  
><em>I barely had time to even understant the voice before my entire being was consumed by flames; my skin bubbling away to nothing and I screamed.  
>I convulsed, unable to do anything but shut my eyes and scream as it was ripped to pieces and put back together again. I could feel everything but nothing at the same time; bits of me being lost and gaining things that werent mine, memories and feelings.<br>I tried to look at my hands when I could open my eyes but I could see nothing, only flames. 'Whats happening?' I cried, and I could feel Nisroc was in pain as much as I was.  
><em>'I am unsure.'<br>_  
>It stopped abruptly.<br>All I could feel was a painful throb, not what I had been expecting after being set on fire.  
>Glancing down at myself, I almost screamed in superise when I saw nothing. I didnt have a body, I didnt have anything solid of myself; I just was.<br>'Nisroc...'  
>I blinked and I could see a large hospital room; Jesse fighting with Zeno and Ben helping me to my feet.<br>'Ben!' I yelled but he didnt respond; I tried to grab him but my arms didnt listen. Frustrated, I tried to opened my mouth but couldnt.  
><em>'Claire Novak, I am sorry.'<br>_I was suprised by the voice; I thought the angel had gone...

Panic swelled in me and I tried to fight against the angel who still had control of me.  
>'What the hell happened to us?' I asked, Nisroc forcing me to relax.<br>_'Something is wrong.'  
><em>'No shit.' I groaned.  
>It was uncomfortable to be in my own body, to see through my own eyes and feel things but not be in control; the angel was still at the helm.<br>_'Please, stay back. Do not fight against me.'  
><em>'As long as no one gets hurt, or your going to be the one stuck in here.' I growled back and relaxed, Nisroc taking full control but no matter if I close my eyes, I could still see the battle going on.

* * *

><p>Nisroc sagged slightly, arms dropping back to its side as the water receaded back to where it belonged. The rain above them stopped but the clouds hung around, lingering as a reminder that this battle had been won but the warlord was still behind it.<p>

Claires body was everything it had hoped for; strong and compatable, able to allow the angel to do everythinng it need and could do without combusting or disintergrating. It could feel Claire, could feel Claire more than what it should and I worried at what Zeno had done to the vessle and itself when they were punctured with the blade.

There wasnt time to think of that yet, Nisroc knew that Jesse wouldnt be able to hang onto Zeno for much longer and turned around. With Zeno in its sight, the angel angrily struck Zeno to the ground, ripping and draining his power from him; "clipping his wings" so he would not be able to teleport any where. Zeno thrashed against the angel, Jesse collapsing to his knees. As much as Nisroc disliked the idea of Anti-christs, its being shivering with disgust, it knew that some how Jesse was not like others, not like Zeno.

Leaping away from an attack, Nisroc scooped up Jesse, finding an abandoned boat and taking cover behind it. It could here Dean Winchester swearing and Benjamin Braeden yelling victoriously as they battled to mutated humans, Castiel able to deal with the demons.  
>Jesse groaned and Nisroc turned its attention to him, healing him completely, his gasp of relief confirmation that they could continue.<br>'Jesse, you need to-' Nisroc didnt get to finish the sentence, ripped away from their cover and flung across the park.  
>The angel came to a stop; impaled on a broken light post. The metal tube went straight through the thin vessel, Nisroc unable to get a hold of the slippery blood soaked end that protruded from the very middle of its body.<p>

Nisroc could feel Claires pain and it paniced when it felt that; it was an Angel, pain was something it rarely felt, even panic. Claire was writhing and Nisroc couldnt find the strength to fly off the pole. From here it could see Zeno as he still fought with Jesse, frustrated that this couldnt just end. Nisroc scanned over everyone, eyes falling on Ben and its heart leapt.  
>This vessle was corrupted, something had happened; it shouldnt be feeling the emotions and pain that comes with the human soul, something was extremely wrong.<p>

_'Forgive me Claire.' _it said and spread its invisible wings, forcing itself to the end of the pole and onto the ground, Claire in pain. Claire cursed at the angel, but Nisroc knew that Claire understood.  
>Kneeling on the ground, it tried desperatly to heal the gaping wound, Claire mumbling something about her favourite jacket but they both prepared themselves for what was coming next.<p>

Launching from the ground, Nisroc reached Jesse, who wasnt suprised when he glanced over his shoulder to it.  
><em>'Take what you need to end this.'<br>_Jesse nodded and Nisroc held his shoulders, feeling everything seep away like blood and to Jesse. Nisroc was weak as Jesse focused everything onto Zeno, his eyes turning black as he yelled. With whatever Jesse left for Nisroc, it was just enough to destory the demons, leaving them to burn. Zeno was shrieking wildly and Nisroc looked to Castiel, who nodded and grabbed Dean and Ben, using his own power to shield them while Nisroc summonded everything to protect everyone from the coming explosion, taking a deep breath and holding it.

_..  
>Now we are dying,<br>Dying the slowest death  
>No more condemnation<br>We fight for our last breath  
>...<em>


	49. Chapter 49

_...  
>Upon a hill across a blue lake<br>that's where I had my first heart break  
>I still remember how it all changed,<br>My father said,  
>Dont you worry child,<br>see heaven has a plan for you  
>..<em>

Ben Speaks

Everything was moving in slow motion; even the sound of my heart pounding in my ears was calmed as I watched demons and creatures alike drop to the ground dead.  
>My body was screaming in pain; bruises here and cuts there but luckily I was still alive and I could feel my father moving beside me.<p>

It was hard to fight something that didnt injure easily; and my latin was giving my tongue cramps but we were still here. At least the rain had stopped, dark strands of my hair uncomfortable as it stuck to my forehead and eyes but I didnt have time to move it, watching as Jesse and Claire battle Zeno, who was screaming. Castiel appeared in front of us suddenly, eyes bright and voice demanding.  
>'Get close.'<br>We did just that, stepping closer to him as he held his arms around us. I kept my eyes on Claire and Jesse, watching even as a bright bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and hit Zeno.

It was like a nuke had been dropped; the air rushed around us strongly, Castiel grunting as he shielding us from the debry and wind. It moved around us quickly, as if it was desperate to leave the area and I gasped as it seemed to change colour; black like a demons.  
>It was over quickly and Castiel sighed, Dean supporting him but my eyes were locked on the other three as they all dropped, Claire the last to fall.<p>

I rushed over, leaping over the bodies strewned from here to God knows where, not caring that I dropped my guns. Eyes shut, Claire looked as though she was sleeping as I lifted her head off the ground, shifting blonde hair from her face.  
>'Hey, hey come on, dont give up yet.'<br>Blue eyes flew open and I tried not to jump in suprise; it was still Nisroc.  
>'Check Jesse Turner.'<br>I wanted to argue, my hand trailing down to the large hole in her blood covered shirt, but her belly was intact, so I shifted my attention to Jesse, who groaned and rolled onto his hands and knees.  
>'How you feelin' bud? How many fingers am I holding up?'<br>Jesse scoffed, taking a deep breath and grabbing my shoulder, helping each other to our feet.  
>'None, I'm fine.'<p>

I smiled, everyone was still in one piece but my eyes dropped onto Zeno who was moaning on the ground.  
>'He will have no power, he is no threat now.' Claire moved to stand beside me, Castiel and Dean not far as we all peered down at Zeno who was glaring back up at us. It took everything I had to not kick him in the ribs while he was down.<br>'What have you done?' Zeno spat, 'You have destroyed your chance for peace!'  
>'Shut up.' Dean groaned and I stepped on Zenos hand as he moved to grab Jesse.<br>'So what do we do with him now? Kill him?' I asked and Claire- Niroc shook her head.  
>Castiel left Deans side, touching Zenos forehead and he stilled, seemingly asleep before Castiel lifted Zeno off the ground and wrapped an arm over his shoulder to carry him.<br>'We will deal with him.'

Just like that Nisroc moved to stand next to Castiel; an odd sight to see Claire standing beside her father, not being themselves.  
>'Wait, what about Claire? You dont need her anymore...'<br>Nisroc didnt answer, only stared at me and Castiel tilted his head at her.  
>'Can I at least speak to her?' I asked, growing angry. I took a step forward but Dean held my arm, Jesse moving to get between me and the angels.<br>Claires face softened and I thought for a moment that she was back again but then Nisroc angled its head and hardened its eyes, vanishing in a blink of an eye, taking Claire with it.  
>'No!' I screamed, running forward but there was nothing there; they were gone.<p>

'You have got to be kidding me,' I growled, shoving Jesse away from me as I stared up at the sky, 'fuck all of you! Give her back to me! What sort of God are you? What sort of bastard angels have you got working for you? Why make me wait, give her back!'  
>I fell to my knees, groaning as my bones ached and head throbbed with pain. I was furious; why couldnt we have Claire back now? Why couldnt I have her now?<p>

Dean knelt beside me, his hand on the back of my head and I looked up at him, nodding slowly as he suggested they head back. I could barely stand as Jesse held our shoulders, zapping us back to Adams, the Impala already outside waiting for Dean.  
>Dean was congratulating Jesse for a job well done and said something about whiskey, needle and thread as they made their way into the house but I couldnt, I had to wait for Claire.<br>I wasnt heartbroken, the angel was just holding her longer than what was needed, she would be back soon, all I had to do was wait.

The sun rose slowly, but I didnt feel its warmth. That whole day nothing happend; Pearl licked my face, my father stitched me up and Adam brought me some food but Claire didnt return. The world was saved, Zeno was stopped and heaven was still intact; everything should be great, he should be celebrating with the others and waiting for Claire, he should be feeling a little happier than what he was but the more time that went passed, I couldnt shake this feeling that settled over me.  
>The sun was setting again and I sighed, walking up the steps to head inside, my heart hurting as I forced it to stay together.<br>She could always walk through that door tomorrow.

_..  
>There was a time<br>I met a girl of a different kind,  
>We ruled the world<br>thought I'd never lose her out of sight  
>...<em>


	50. Chapter 50

_...  
>Just another man walking the earth<br>eyes wide open, ever since birth  
>I see a lot of things as a gift and a curse<br>.._

Jesse Speaks

The sun was beating down warmly, odd for a cold season.

The street was packed with people doing their daily shop, myself gathering food to restock an empty cupboard and alcohol; lots of it. It had been just shy of a week since we defeated Zeno, and since Ben saw Claire last.  
>On the news the destruction of New York had been put down to a devestating cyclone, the angels doing a thorough job of making sure that majority of the population lived naive to the excistance of angels and demons and monsters. We knew better though but it was hard to remember that I was on that list of things humans shouldnt know about, ecspecially as I walked towards Bens car like any other human.<p>

The week had gone by slowly, Adam wanting all the details and Ben acting as though Claire had been killed. Somehow I knew she would be alright; the angels were probably fixing up a few loose ends before they returned Claire. Dean had hung around for a few days, making sure his son was alright and filling in the missing years they both had, but left when he recieved a message from his brother, vowing he would see Ben again and not leave it for how ever many years.  
>Myself; I was battling along, just nervous about the future.<br>I still wanted to hunt; feeling as strong as ever with my new found abilities, I only wondered why Ben didnt leave with his father. Family was everything to those two, and Ben had said it was so he could wait for Claire, but there was something else.  
>Would he still want to hunt with me even though I am the same creature Zeno is, was?<p>

I couldnt help but pitty Zeno, his memories were amongst my own now; just a guy that has his heart and soul crushed and wanted something better for the world; he just went about it the wrong way.  
>Would the angels kill him? Or was there some sort of prison up there for people and things like Zeno? He was human after all, maybe he would go straight to hell, or purgatory.<br>It was scary to think as to what would happen to me when I died, I saw no chance for me to be getting into heaven, maybe purgatory was an option for me.  
>What if there were others out there like me? For years I thought I was the only one, I just prayed that they wouldnt be like Zeno; that was too much hard work.<p>

Placing the shoping on the back seat, I shut the door and was walking around to the drivers side when something snatched at my attention. It pulled at me until my eyes caught up with the feeling.  
>Long dark hair was swaying softly on the ladies back as she walked away, denim jeans dirty and my heart leapt to my throat as I slammed the door, racing after the woman.<br>'Tatiana!' I yelled, but she didnt stop, so I ran faster.  
>'Tia,' I grabbed her shoulder spinning her around, blue eyes looking up at me, terrified.<br>It wasnt her, even though she could change shape, my skin didnt crawl with the recognition of a shape shifter.  
>'I am sorry, I thought you were someone else.'<br>'Creep.' the lady snapped, marching off quickly.

I sighed as I headed back to the car, eyes scanning over every face and hoping I would get that feeling again but it didnt happen.  
>I wasnt sure why I reacted the way I did, after all I wanted to rip her vocal cords out and drag her intestines out through her throat. I couldnt think like that, she was dead. The last time I saw her she was baking on the inside from a silver weapon and bleeding to death.<p>

Getting into the car, I was sad that she had died, maybe it was because I wasn't the one that killed her? I don't know, but every time I thought of Tatiana, I thought of how Ben must be feeling with Claire not around, and it hurt.

* * *

><p>The waiter carefully carried out the order, a plate of cake and a large coffee balanced carefully in his hands as he weaved through the tables.<br>Standing at the door, he scanned over the customers to find the right table for the order, seeing the number ticket on an outside table in the far corner.  
>'Here you are ma'am, black forest and black coffee three sugars.'<p>

The lady smiled up at him and he could have sworn that when he took the order, she had blonde hair, not brown.  
>'Thank you, keep the change.' she said, handing him some cash. The waited nodded his head, turning and leaving quickly.<br>The sun was out today, he thought, maybe it was just the sun, peoples eyes dont change like that.

Tatiana sighed happily as she sank in the chair, sipping at he coffee. From here she could see Jesse walk back to the car, driving off slowly. It took a bit of will to not grab his hand as he walked passed her, to keep quiet and hidden from him. If she told him that she had survived, that she did tell him she would be fine, he might do something to her that would not be good, after all, she was a serial killer and a traitor. Yet at the thought of Jesse, half demon and half human, working with hunters and being good, it made Tatiana want to be good, maybe it would make him like her as much as she liked him.

With a happy hum, she made sure the fork wasnt silver before stabbing the it into the large piece of cake.  
>One day.<p>

_..  
>I'll always be there<br>Always on your mind  
>I'll always be there<br>But for now good night  
>...<em>


	51. Chapter 51

...  
><em>And we kiss each other one more time<br>and sing this lie thats halfway mine  
>The sword is slicing through the question<br>so I wont be fooled by this angel light  
>..<em>

Claire Speaks

Slowly I woke, not recognising the forest I was walking through, that we were walking through.

It felt as though I had been asleep for weeks, and more than likely I had been. The last thing I remembered was Nisroc mentioning something about Heaven and how I might not be able to stay awake through it; no sneak peaks for any human behind that curtain. For a while I had demanded I was sent home, the job was done, I wasnt needed by the Seraphim or God anymore yet here I was, still only a tourist on the sceneic bus route through the forest.

'Hey.' I said, not sure if Nisroc was in the talking mood  
><em>'Hello. We need to speak.'<br>_'I'm all ears.' I sighed, knowing I didnt have much of a choice.  
>I stared out of my own eyes, wanting to look around the area but I was only able to watch and hear. It was night time, the sky overhead riddled with stars and I sighed, wishing I could look away.<br>_'We interigated Zeno for days, asked what it was exactly he had done to the vessle and myself.'  
><em>'Did he talk?'  
>Nisroc was quiet and I apologised, rolling my eyes as Nisroc continued to walk.<br>_'He informed us that he had fused us together, your soul to my grace.'_

Nisroc was silent and I frowned, needing answers to such a statement.  
>'How is that even possible? How can we undo it?'<br>_'It is an ancient artifact, lost millenia ago by the demons. It was created so they had some way of killing angels. It entwines the vessels soul with the angels grace until the soul is completly reliable on the grace and the angel now possesses the soul,'  
><em>'Making them easily killed.' I finished off, Nisroc nodding its head, her head, _my _head.  
>'But I'm still here, is that why I cannot see myself and why we can do...this?' I said, testing my strength and able to get my hand to hook a piece of hair around my ear. I smiled; such a task like that now left me weak.<br>_'Yes. But because it is incomplete, you and I share the same soul, same body and same grace. If I ever manage to leave this vessle, you will die and myself also.'_

It really is like your world shrinks on you. One minute your demanding answers and the next your begging that they take it back, that they never told you. It wasnt what I wanted to hear and I tried not to get angry; if this angel and I were to share a body and soul, there was no point blaming it. Yet it didnt feel like I was the one blaming; the angel was carrying around its own blame.  
><em>'It is my fault, I was too confident in myself. Now I am weak, and can never return home.'<br>_To the side of the Throne, I could see its thoughts and I sighed, but there was something in there that I liked; now we could alternate who was in control, like a demon possessing a human, but I would bring that up later, right now Nisroc was coming to terms with its new life.  
><em>'But do not fear, Claire Novak, we still have an important mission.'<br>_'Oh yeah? Whats that? Make sure we dont get seperated, ever?'  
><em>'We are charged to watch over Jesse Turner and Ben Braeden.'<em>

I gasped, sensing that Nisroc was pleased with my suprise. I wanted to ask why they were so important to anyone but me, and in an instant the forest changed to a different scenery.  
>Adams house was hard to not recognise, but I was more focused on the two boys, the two men lying on the bonnet of a car; sharing a few drinks.<br>My heart sank in my chest; they seemed to be doing fine without me.  
>I wanted to run over there, to let them know I was still here but of course I couldnt, I wouldnt.<br>_'They are mourning you.'  
><em>I wanted to scoff; wanted Nisroc to leave but I couldnt. Nisroc our hand, lifting the silver cross that was still around our neck.

'What will they do?'  
><em>'I cannot see the future, Claire, but I do know that these two will become something greatly important to the world, just as they are to you.'<br>_I would have blushed, but I knew no one would see anyway. With a groan I turned back to see Jesse and Ben fall silent, staring up at the night sky.  
>'Will I ever see him again?'<br>Nisroc remained quiet for a minute, but regardless if she spoke or thought it, I would see it.  
><em>'Perhaps, I am sorry. Things will not be the same as they once were, I am sorry.'<br>_'No your not. Dont even pretend; I can see your thoughts.'  
><em>'And I yours.'<br>_I snarled; this whole sharing every thought and feeling was not going to be easy to get used to, but as Nisroc had pointed out before; we had all the time in the world to.

Maybe this was my punishment; God punishing me for being so selfish and denying the world and so many other lives over Ben. I wouldnt change a thing, well maybe a few but in the end everything had actually worked out how I wanted it.

Jesse and Ben slid of the bonnet of his car and headed to the patio, Ben lingering on the ground a while longer and I felt my hope rise that he would look over and see us but his head hung, lips moving in silent words before he joined Adam and Pearl on the chairs up near the house. Nisroc didnt move; we remained in the shadows, watching.  
>'Can we go?' I asked softly, not wanting to linger around any longer than usual. Nisroc nodded, and we began to walk, something I asked Nisroc to do more often than the whole flying thing.<p>

'You know, Nisroc,' I said as we walked along the road.  
><em>'Yes Claire?'<br>_I grinned as I felt the angel reading my thoughts.  
>'Because you are in my vessel, which is a female, maybe you should have a better name.'<br>_'I am neither male nor female, I have no need for any other name than my own.'  
><em>I huffed, I would have pulled a face at the angel if we didnt share it.  
>'I was thinking, The Rock? But too manly, what about Sera? With you being a seraphim and all. And what do you mean you are neither male nor female? You are me now, and I dont have a thing between my legs.'<br>It felt almost as if the angel was embaressed and I laughed, decided that Nisroc was a ridiculous name for the angel.

_'As you wish.' _Sera said gently, looking up to the sky now with a soft smile. She spread her wings, vanishing from sight of the oncoming vehicles. I could feel everything; the wind on my face before the complete stillness and I closed my eyes, allowing to fall back into the numbness.  
>As much as I had feared and hated the angels for what happened to my family, I knew that this was going to be different, knowing that somehow, everything would work out.<p> 


	52. Epilogue

...  
><em>And I want a moment to be real<br>wanna touch things I dont feel  
>wanna hold on and feel I belong<br>.._

Epilogue

Spring was always a nice time of the year; people lapping up the warmth after the cold winter, enjoying the life that returned to everything.  
>The only problem was, the supernatural took advantage of it as well.<p>

The Ford Cobra came to a gentle stop outside the abandoned mill, the two men stepping out quickly and moving to the boot.  
>Ben grinned as he lifted out his guns, Jesse rolling his eyes and folded his arms.<br>'You seem to happy about this.'  
>'How often do you get to hunt down a chimera?'<br>Jesse sighed softly, trying to ignor Bens insistant gaze.  
>'Your not going unarmed at you? You know I asked you not to use your...' he waved his fingers in front of his forehead, unable to spit out the word "phsycic powers."<br>'I suppose not.' he sighed eventually, grabbing a gun. His hand brushed over a machete and he risked a glance at Ben, who looked away quickly to act as if he didnt notice it there. Slamming the boot shut, Ben readied his gun and stared at the building.  
>'Simple shot to the heart, should be easy enough.'<p>

It had been nearly four months since they had defeated Zeno, four months of recovering from Claire and to familerise themselves with hunting again, with each other. It was hard for Jesse; the demons angry and even more desperate to find him and Ben still uncomfortable with the fact that Jesse was not completly human, but more so that he knew Jesse could knocl him down easily. It had been a long four months for Ben, torn between carrying on with his normal life or tracking down Claire.  
>He chose the earlier; wherever Claire was, Jesse and Adam were there now and he couldnt let them down.<p>

They seperated on different floors, Jesse disappearing to the top level as they worked their way to the middle; scanning each store room and level for the creature. Ben held his gun tightly; not able to see easily even though it was late afternoon; the grubby windows kept most of it out.  
>The was a slight breath to his side and Ben ran, chasing the chimera as it ran up the stairs. Groaning with effort, Ben managed to shoot at it unsuccessfully, breathing deep as he stopped on the sixth floor; Jesse a few levels above him.<br>'Down here, I think its-'  
>A force slammed into Ben, knocking him off balance, stumbling back. The window cracked as his back slammed into it and ignoring the pain he lifted his gun, shooting the creature dead.<p>

The window splintered even more and before Ben could straighten up, the window gave way and he was falling.  
>He wasnt sure what he was thinking as he fell; something along the lines of how this was going to hurt if he lived it. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ben took a breath and waited for impact, but it never came.<br>Opening his eyes, he realised he was standing on his own two feet, firmly on the ground.

Confused, he looked up the building to Jesse who leaned out the window, worry in his eyes for his friend. Ben pointed to himself, wondering if it was Jesse who had saved him, but he shook his head.  
>'Wasn't me,' he said, standing beside Ben in a blink of an eye.<br>'Well I'm pretty sure I didnt turn into cat woman over night,' Ben chuckled, trying to lighten the moment but he breathed deeply, glad that however he did it he wasnt being rushed to hospital.

Jesse was scowling deeply, trying to sense if there was anything around them but there was nothing out of the or-  
>Both spun around at the sound of light boots approaching them, hands tightening on the guns but instead of lifting them, they dropped them.<p>

Claire stopped a couple of feet away, her face blank from any expression which Jesse and Ben made up for with their slack jaws and wide eyes. The distance was unbearable for Ben, and he looked to Jesse out of the corner of his eye, wondering if this was just in his immagination.  
>The last time he saw Claire, she was replaced by an angel and filthy from the fight.<br>Now here she was, clothes clean and repaired, hair neatly falling around her and her face as stunning as ever, but her eyes...  
>'Cla- Nisroc?'<br>The angel titlted its head, a soft smile on its lips.  
>'Claire wishes for me to tell you that my, nickname is Sera.' the angel spoke, forcing out its nickname. Ben wasnt paying all that much attention, all he heard was Claire. They both took a step forward, slowly and hands shown to the angel like they were stepping closer to a wild beast.<br>'Claire is still there?'

The angel nodded, tensing its stance and Ben stopped moving.  
>'Zeno tampered with the vessels soul and my grace, we are now one and the same. I apologise for losing your friend.'<br>'Wait, what?' Ben asked, taking it in but not fully understanding. Did that mean Claire was dead?  
>'So Claire is...' Jesse started and Claire, the angel frowned slightly.<br>'She is with me. I can feel her longing to be with you both because my company is-' the angel paused, angry at something.  
>'Can we, can we talk to her?' Ben asked nervously.<p>

The angel, Sera, hesitated and for a second Jesse and Ben both thought the angel would disappear on them but then she nodded.  
>'You may. I must warn you, it cannot be for long.'<br>Ben frowned; Claire could take as long as she wanted. He could feel his eyes lock on Claires face as her eyes shut, anxious that his was just a cruel joke

Slowly her eyes opened; a warm blue like the sky and Ben smiled; this was Claire.  
>A smile spread across her face and Jesse ran over to her, embracing her tightly.<br>'Hi guys.'  
>Ben could feel his mind racing with everything they ever said to one another; it didnt seem right to act like anything but hunters, friends that did a few jobs together. He watched as Jesse smiled with Claire, asking if everything was alright, but she didnt answer him, instead she looked over to Ben who remained still.<br>In full control of her body, Claire moved passed Jesse and closer to Ben, stopping in arms reach.  
>'Ben I-'<p>

Ben stepped forward and pulled Claire into him, holding her so tightly she thought she was going to break. She returned it, burying her face into his shoulder before his fingers pulled her lips to his.  
>Claire could feel everything as he kissed; the weeks of mourning and the anguish of losing someone and she hoped he knew she suffered as well.<br>He pulled back, burying his face in her hair and not relaxing his grip, mumbling to her that it was sorry, this wouldnt have happened if he had just kept quiet.

Stepping back, Claire shook her head, punching his arm.  
>'Would have happened anyway.'<br>Jesse joined them, his face soft and Claire couldnt help but smile.  
>'Was it true what the angel said?'<br>Claire nodded, but shrugged her shoulders.  
>'Its not that bad, never hungry, never tired, Sera can be a drag though.' she chuckled, she couldnt tell them that it ate away at whatever little soul she had left of her own that life as she knew it was gone.<p>

'I cant stay much longer,' she groaned, rubbing her stomach, 'havnt got the hang of it yet.' she lied; her wounds to her body were extensive; everything still ached but she could see it in their eyes that she was lying.  
>'Come on, two beings in one body? One being a supersized flame moth, it hurts.' she laughed but the faces on her friends were stern.<br>'Why cant you stay?'  
>'Surely you can have your life back, the angel doesnt need to be in control all the time.'<br>Claire nodded; they made it sound so simple.

'Ive been watching you guys for three months,' she grinned at their faces, 'No, Jesse didnt fill the tires when you asked him to, and yes Ben did go through your books;' they both glared at each other, going to punch each other in the arm but Claire shook her head, stopping them.  
>'Guys, just because you cant see me doesnt mean I cant see you, you just werent meant to know we were here.'<br>'So that was you with the...' Ben pointed to the window and to the ground, making a quiet splat noise with his lips, Jesse rolling his eyes.  
>'Yes.'<br>'Thanks.' he sighed, wondering why Claire could follow them around but not be with them. He smiled at her softly, reaching out to hold her hand which she took.  
>All she wanted to do was tell him she loved him, that somehow she would be able to be with him again, to be with Jesse and Adam and hunt things, but from the look in his eyes, he already knew.<p>

'Stay?' Ben asked one last time and Claire smiled sadly.  
>'I never left.'<br>The sound of fluttering wings distracted Ben, and when he looked back; Claire was gone. Jesse sighed, patting Bens shoulder as he left for the car, Ben looking down at his empty hand.  
>All his sorrow vanished, replaced with a spark of hope that he clung to, protecting it with everything he had. At least know they knew, and it gave them something to do; find a way to release Claire from the angel.<p>

As he dropped into the drivers seat, sharing a quick glance at Jesse, Ben realised that this whole time Claire had been with the, the odd feeling he had now something he would feel odd without.  
>With a smile, he started the engine and blared the music loudly; Jesse not rolling his eyes like normal.<br>Their trio lived on, and Ben would make sure that the world always had the unknown soldiers, the people that sacraficed themselves and their freedom to protect a world that did deserve to be saved.

_..  
>And how can the world want me to change<br>they're the ones that stay the same,  
>They cant see me but I'm still here<br>I'm still here  
>...<em>

* * *

><p>And that is that lovely people. Thank you so much for reading and following along. This is not the end of the trio, trust me.<p>

If anyone has any suggestions for anything they would like to read from me, please just ask.  
>I will be doing a follow up story for Vitam Novam and also Freedom Fighters but also please have a look at my Walking Dead story I will put up very soon<p>

Silver Kirin xXx


End file.
